The Watchman
by Someone072
Summary: ORIGINAL DRAFT, SEE REDUX FOR UPDATED: With Beast Boy quitting the Titans, becoming Jump City's new "Watchman", can the city survive the war on crime Gar's about to unleash? Warning: NOT A KID STORY! Violence, Language, Adult Themes ahead. COMPLETE
1. 01 Freedom Has A Scent

Erick von Long is back with a new series (and this time I'm gonna push myself darker and darker.)

Set immediately after the end of "Things Change", what if life took a different turn? What if one of the Titans' biggest falls turned out to be his biggest rise?

Disclaimer: None of the characters, locations involved in the story are property of Erick von Long, only the idea. Scarecrow and Teen Titans belong to DC Comics and Animated Series belong to Cartoon Network and the WB. Don't sue me, I'm broke as is.

----  
**The Watchman**

_"And after hours of pursuit, Titans leader Robin announced they've finally captured the mysterious, shape-shifter that was seen rampaging through Jump City today. Although the pursuit resulted in the damage of multiple public and private buildings, they say the toll was comparatively small. Titans member Beast Boy was unusually absent for the duration of the battle, to which Robin had no comment. The Mayor's office, however, has been flooded with calls from city residents demanding action over today's melee. After a lengthy tour outside of Jump City, these residents claim that the Teen Titans' return is further proof of trouble beginning to rise again. More on this and more later..."_

"Well? What do you have to say for yourself?" A not-so-very happy Robin growls after switching the television off. Arms folded, his eyes narrow in a glare that appears more Dark Knight-ish by the day.

"Look, I told you already, I was following up on that girl to see if she really was Terra. She has to be linked to this if even Slade showed up..." Beast Boy tries to answer but is silenced by his four teammates staring holes into him.

"_Following up_?" Robin begins, teeth grinding. "We got a call from the high school that girl's attending. They say you were there for nearly two hours and you wouldn't leave despite their protests. They tell us you were STALKING her throughout the whole day. You call THAT following up?!"

"We really needed your assistance during the fight with the white creature..." Starfire adds in, just as upset as Robin.

"A lot of people almost got hurt out there!" Cyborg adds in, arms folded as well.

"And all for a girl who ISN'T Terra." Raven finishes off the series of accusations.

"Dude, I swear, that HAS to be her. Why else would her grave be.." Beast Boy tries to argue back.

"Enough!" Robin roars, silencing the green Titan. "Listen Beast Boy, we even did a background check on the girl you claim's Terra. Know what we found?! The girl's name is Tara Markov, valid birth certificate, family checks out, lived in Jump City all of her life. She's clean, Beast Boy, YOU HAVE THE WRONG PERSON!"

"NO!" Beast Boy yells back, getting into Robin's face now. "Slade changed the details, I know it!"

The death glare in Robin's eyes never fazes as this time he calmly replies. "I didn't want to do this Beast Boy but now you leave me no choice."

Taken back by the comment, BB slides away from Robin and allows a glimpse of the whole team. They seem to understand what's about to happen to him, even if he doesn't.

"Ever since we've come back, the city's been on our asses about collateral damage. Today was a mess, both for us and for the city. People want our head! They saw you weren't apart of the fight and are gonna bitch that because of you, their safety was at risk. The Mayor could shut us down right now if he had to!"

"But.." Beast Boy stammers.

"Beast Boy, shut up." Cyborg warns in a deep, powerful tone.

"I have no choice but Beast Boy, until we say so again, you're suspended from the team."

Wide-eyed, Beast Boy's mouth remains open longer than he'd expect. Words take their time before he finally roars out.

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?! You're kicking me OFF the team because of one little mishap today? THAT'S YOUR FUCKING REASON?!"

"If you just missed a mission, that'd be a smaller punishment. Stalking an innocent civilian and wrecking an abandoned amusement park on top of that, yeah you're lucky its only a suspension." Robin replies, eyes never leaving Beast Boy's green ones.

Nodding slightly in anger, BB's heads starts to bob even more while holding back his tongue. "Mm-hmm.... yeah...." Turning away from his friends, he looks towards the exit to the hallway. Starting to walk away, he finds himself stopping hallway up the stairs. Without looking back, he starts calmly.

"Looks like I gave you what you always wanted, hey Robin?". A quick, sarcastic laugh. "You finally got a "reason" to boot me off of this team. But you know something," now Beast Boy turns to stare down his "leader". "I don't know what to call you right now, "Robin" or "Red X"? I mean, because of you, we have another enemy out there stealing things and causing crime while you were doing the same thing in the first place." Balling his fists, he gets louder "I fucking warned you during our fight with the Brotherhood not to separate, I FUCKING warned you! What did you do?! You didn't listen, even though I had more experience, and we almost got killed for it. Everyone else was captured, EVEN YOU, and I helped turn the fucking tide. I saved YOUR ass Robin, YOUR ASS!"

Voice straining even louder, BB's unnaturally aggressive side echoes in the silent room. "But you wouldn't fucking have it, would you?! You couldn't have ANOTHER leader in this fucking club, could you? So, first chance you get when I fucked up, you'd kick me out. Can't have you looking bad in front of your fucking girlfriend, could I?"

"Beast Boy..." Robin warns dangerously, fingers turning into a ball of his own.

"Friends please," Starfire tries to reason.

"And you!" Beast Boy screams at Starfire, "You got here and almost took the whole city with it! First you attacked us then those fucking aliens came and nearly destroyed the city! But because Boy Blunder got a hard-on for you, what does he do? "Oh, that's ok, you wanna join the team? You wanna ride this cock too?!" Yeah, tell me there isn't a fucking double standard here!"

"C'mon B, that's enough!" Cyborg counters, not liking the direction this is all leading.

"And you, Cyborg!" BB turns now to his friend, "We're like brothers me and you... Goddamn brothers.. When you left for the Titans East, Robin was ready to write you the fuck off! Who stood up for you, huh?! ME! Despite all of his complaints, I STOOD UP FOR YOU! But now, when Robin's gonna kick me out of the group, what the hell do you do?! YOU DON'T SAY A FUCKING WORD!"

Even Cyborg, angry as he is, can't answer that charge. Neither of the three can so Raven finally tries to quiet the quarrel.

"Beast Boy, shut up! Stop being a baby and just..."

"Just WHAT?!" BB screams, perhaps the loudest (and this after yelling at Robin, its saying something). "Or else you're going to get a headache, lose your concentration, run away and go meditate or something?! Every time you ever needed a shoulder to cry, friend to listen, or a person to catch you in a fight, I've ALWAYS been there even when you didn't want me too, WHICH WAS ALWAYS! Dragon breaks your heart, I listened. Father turns you into a portal, I fought to get you back! I mean, shit, there wasn't ANYTHING I wouldn't do to help you or even just get THROUGH to you! What did all of that attempt at being your friend get? A one-way ticket out of the window, a never-ending attack of insults, and now not even ONE bit of help for me here. So yeah, what am I going to be? Just WHAT, Raven, WHAT?"

For the first time in a long time, all four Titans remain stunned by Beast Boy's violent, albeit it honest outburst. However, the lack of any defense is all Beast Boy needs to hear.

"I figured as much, the truth fucking hurts! But if you think my words hurt, THIS is going to hurt me more than you!". Taking out his communicator, he throws it at Robin. "Keep your fucking toy, keep your little fantasy world, and keep your fucking holier-than-thou self! I'm done!!" Turning around now, he walks away towards his bedroom, leaving four VERY surprised, and very conflicted people behind him in his wake.

---

Slamming his door open, Beast Boy enters his room and spits at the sight.

"Look at what this place made me into..." he coldly whispers, looking at the trash and clothes everywhere. "I live like a pig, don't take care of myself like I used to, AND keep wearing these ridiculous clothes!".

With a swift motion, he tears off the upper-part of his jumpsuit, throwing it blindly onto the floor. Glaring at the piles on the floor, he wildly kicks and throws them around, releasing his rage. Pizza boxes and crushed cans fly, clothes are ripped up or tossed about, not even his bunk bed is safe. A well-placed punch cracks part of the support beam, causing the top-tier to drop just a small bit.

Moving towards the dresser, he's about to forcefully clear the tabletop but stops when he sees a picture of the five of them. Taken awhile back, probably around the time of Slade's defeat, they all look so much younger than today, with half the stress he imagines. Although he feels a tremendous amount of rage, he cannot find the will to break the picture. Instead, another feeling takes over: Regret.

Never regret in the form of indecision but regret of time wasted. Many a year spent fighting, many a year spent protecting, and even more years probably taken away from years of physical and mental strain. Besides anger from regret, tears are not too far behind. Rogue droplets splash on the picture. For the first time since his leaving the Doom Patrol, the realization is hitting. The family he helped build would be losing the younger brother, the "Flash" of their group as the League would describe it.

A tiny laugh echoes from his tear-soaked face. "The Titans are no Justice League. We never were."

But, as he reflects, a new idea begins to enter his head. With all great falls, there is a new rise. For every great ending, there is an even more spectacular beginning. For this green teenager of America, a small end as a smuggler's lackey turned into a proud ride in the Patrol. A long jump out of the Patrol leaded to a spectacular rise in the Titans. So, if this is an overwhelming fall from the Titans, what kind of jaw-dropping flight waits for him now? Would there be trouble, would there be blood? Love? Normalcy? Freedom?

"Freedom?" The word is as alien to him as half the insults heard by Starfire moments earlier.

Freedom from the Titans would mean freedom from Robin's rules, freedom from putting on the happy-go-lucky face, freedom from insults of a Goth that would never like him back...

For the first time this new day, he feels a legitimate smile and laugh creep into his body.

"Freedom!"

Bounding over to his radio, he flips in a track from a CD. Within seconds, the drums and guitars echo in his room as he begins to rummage around the room.

"No time for crying! I got packing to do!" As he searches for the things' he'll need, he sings some of the words to his song, ad-libing as he does.

_"YEAH YEAH NOW!!! I WANNA SHOOT YA REAL BAD! I WANNA.. YEAH!!!!!!"_

He throws some old clothes into a bag, mostly jeans and shirts however.

_"Haven't seen her, in a quite awhile. I was down the hall just, killin' time. Last time we met, it was an angry room. We were as close together as a divorced bride and groom. We broke the tension, needed wine, nobody havin' a good time! Except you, _Bitch_, you're still talkin', at the end of the world!!"_

Beast Boy tears off his gloves and lower jumpsuit, slipping into a comfy pair of jeans and skin-tight black shirt.

_"I took the insults, I needed a drink, you knew so much these days, did you stop and think? You led me on with those dark, purple eyes! You knew I loved the element of surprise! On the stones, I was playin' with rocks. You kissed my lips, broke my heart! But you! YOU LIKED IT, LIKE IT WAS THE END OF THE WORLD!"_

Feeling the music, he bounds around the room, air-guitaring a bit before going back to work with the lyrics.

_"In my dreams, I'm drownin' my sorrows but my sorrows they learned to swim! Surroundin' me, goin' down on me! Spillin' over the brim!"_

With a swift kick, he opens the trash-filled closet and starts digging for some hidden items. He laughs a bit at the song's irony but doesn't stop.

_"Waves of regret, waves of joy.. I BROKE FREE OF THE ONE I TRIED TO ENJOY! BUT THEY, THEY LIKED IT, LIKE IT WAS THE END OF THE WORLD!!!"_

---

From down the hallway, the Titans can hear the music playing furiously over the radio in BB's open room. Cautiously they approach, hoping not to startle him further. However, the sound of his almost joyous singing is scarier than his loudest roars. The massive guitar solo compliments his aggressively upbeat tone. At one point, he even moon-walks out into the hallways, matching the vocals

_"La-da-da-da-la-de-da-la-LA-DA-DA-DA!!! LA-DA-DA!! SEE MY HORNS?!!!"_ He emphasizes this by lifting his two pointing fingers next to his skull, shaking his hips as the guitar riff comes to a shaking halt. All the while, he remains oblivious to the Titans watching him, instead finishing up the song's applause and packing up the last of his stuff.

"Wow.. he's losing it..." Cyborg whispers, seeing the sight again on his DVR.

"Well we're gonna find it for him." Robin announces, walking towards the doorway. Starfire stops him with a firm grip on his shoulder. "Starfire?"

"Let him go, Robin. He is under stress from all of this. Let him calm down."

"Oh don't worry about me!" Beast Boy answers, stepping out into the hallway with a large travel bag slung on his shoulder. "I'm on my way out, remember?"

"C'mon BB, don't do this." Cyborg pleads as the green teen approaches the group.

"Don't let me change your minds, guys. I wasn't telling you all of that for sympathy, I was being honest."

"And you're honestly being a jerk." Raven answers, arms crossed.

Stopping, he looks her straight in the eye. Nothing need be spoken as he gazes into shadowed eyes.

"Please, Beast Boy, reconsider? I do not wish to see you go." Starfire asks on the verge of crying.

"Me neither bro, please?" Cyborg adds in, almost desperate as well.

Beast Boy looks at his friend, then at both Raven and Robin who both share the same look of disdain and... dare he say... disappointment at his action. Nodding at both, he fishes something out of his pocket.

"Here, for good luck." BB swiftly quips, flipping a familiar penny into Raven's hands. "I won't be needing it where I'm going."

"And just where is that exactly?" Robin asks coldly and with little intention at attempting to ask him to stay.

"I've been a fly on the wall before, _Robin_!" Beast Boy emphasizes his former leader's name. "Except now I have a much bigger wall. One without an egotist maniac in a domino mask."

Robin grabs Beast Boy by the neck of his shirt and growls into his face "Like you're a model citizen yourself, Logan! If you think I'm going to just let you walk out into the city and do things YOUR way in MY town, you've got a wake up call coming across your face!"

Beast Boy's face never changes into anger. In fact, it becomes more confident. "Who watches the Watchmen, Robin?"

An evil whisper now passes from Robin to Beast Boy "You cross the line yourself, I'll watch your ass land in jail. Count on it."

"You going to let go of me so I can leave or do you plan on giving me a goodbye kiss?"

The insult forces Cyborg and Starfire to restrain Robin while BB looks on with a smile full of pity. Shaking his head, he walks away from the trio.

"So this is how it's gonna be?" Raven asks, each word frosty like the cold arctic snow blowing in your face. "You're going to walk away from us?"

Looking at the empathic Titan from the side of his eye, Beast Boy replies with as much confidence as he can. "I was unconscious, half-asleep. The water was warm til I discovered how deep." Her expression of confusion is compounded as he finishes "I'm not jumping, for me it's a fall, it's a long way down to nothing*."

With that final statement, he walks away from his would-be family, towards an empty doorway and an even more unsure future. As the four watch the green ex-Titan leave, not a single one can imagine what the future will bring. They too aren't jumping, it's a long fall... But is it one that the proud Teen Titans can climb back from?

On the outside of the Tower, Beast Boy takes in the cool, September air. The bay breeze blows through his green hair before he slips a black skully-hat over his emerald locks. "Well, Gar, we got a whole world out there waiting for us. Lets go make some noise, shall we?!"

----

**Time Since Garfield Logan's Departure: .01 Seconds.**

----

Yes, I know, I overkilled the "Fuck" word, but that's life.  
I'm treating Beast Boy's "joker" personality in this story as mainly a farce, something to keep himself and the others sane. Without that mask, what will happen to the man in green?

Trivia:  
- I borrowed the title (and quote) from the VERY EXCELLENT Graphic Novel "The Watchmen" by Alan Moore. READ IT!  
- The song Beast Boy sings is lifted from U2's Live 2001 version of "Until The End of the World" from Slane Castle, Ireland. (It was either that or Sunday Bloody Sunday)  
- The quote BB tells Raven at the end is another U2 lyric, this time "Stuck In A Moment And You Can't Get Out Of It".


	2. Chapter 2

Hello again, finally got a chappie review (on the first chappie too! Last long story took me 5 chappies!)

Before you ask, I'm writing Beast Boy in this story as more than just a pranskter. Its already a well-established idea that most of Beast Boy's personality could be an act, designed to throw people off from asking about his past and fears. With Robin tossing him off, imagine that the Prankster "Beast Boy" is gone, now revealing only "Garfield Logan". When you've been around the world as much as Gar, you wouldn't be a total moron, you'd have an idea what to do. You don't survive on the Doom Patrol by being clueless.

Disclaimer: None of the characters, locations involved in the story are property of Erick von Long, only the idea. Scarecrow and Teen Titans belong to DC Comics and Animated Series belong to Cartoon Network and the WB. Don't sue me, I'm broke as is.

----  
**The Watchman**

Time Since Garfield Logan's Departure: 60 Minutes

Even after the biggest breakup in his life, Garfield Logan seems (on the outside) to be taking things in stride. Walking along one of Jump City's main avenues, chest puffed out proudly, he seems oblivious to the stares given to him by people passing by. Little children smile and point out his name while adults are surprised to see him in normal attire.

"Wow, what a nice day.." he happily muses to himself, staring up at the buildings reflecting sunlight across the streets and onto the people. "Hard to believe only a few hours ago I was chasing down some girl..."

Terra. It had to be her! Records could be forged, just like at Dick Grayson back in Gotham City!

No time for thoughts like that, Gar has a different problem on his hands.

"Where do I crash for the night?" Looking around, he notices he's in the mass of people heading from work and most likely home. For him though, he needs a "home" or he'll be making a local bench home.

A slight shiver "I am NOT bench-hopping tonight!" The statement surprises an elderly couple, Logan recovering quickly with an apologetic smile.

"Well, I'm lucky about one thing.." Slipping out a Jump City Regional Bank card, he smiles "At least I saved enough to get me through the week..."

Of course, as quickly as he says it, a thief runs past and swipes the card from his hands.

"YO!!" Gar yells as the man in black hauls ass away. "Oh fuck this, I ain't putting up with this shit today!"

Transforming into a cheetah, bag on his shoulder, he bolts off down the street after the offender. People duck out of the way at the sight of the jungle cat, giving him a wide berth. The man paces ahead, looking back once or twice between strides.

"What the hell?!" the thief cries out before turning down an alleyway, Garfield in pursuit.

"Give me my card back!" Logan asks now, back to normal form.

"Fine, take your little card!" the thief yells back, tossing the debit card at the ex-Titan.

"Good idea." He turns his back to the man and starts walking away.

Suddenly, he is thrown to his knees as a trash can hits the back of his neck. Waves of pain course through his body as the can comes down for two more blows.

"Stupid kid! You shouldn't turn your back on someone! Bad move!" the thief proudly taunts, happy to have gotten the jump on a Titan. He delivers a few more shots that Gar tries to block before laughing out loud. "Don't tell me all of you Titans are THIS easy?!"

A pounding roar echoes through the alley as Garfield punches the can away from the man's grip. Standing proud, tall, and just a few inches shorter than the man, he delivers a swift punch across the man's jaw.

"Oww! Damn, for a scrawny kid, you pack a punch!" the offender complains, holding his jaw. By the end of the day, he'll be lucky to have that.

"_Titan_? I'm not a Titan anymore, thanks to people like YOU!" Garfield places emphasis with "you" with a swift punch into the abdomen. The shot, fueled by adrenaline, throws the man back into the side brick wall. "You fucking low-life piece of shit!" He backhands the man, playing with his prey. "Of COURSE I'm stronger than I look! I'm A LOT MORE THAN WHAT I LOOK! FOR EXAMPLE..."

Now the thief is thrown face first across the alley into two trash cans and an empty pallet. Beast Boy, shirt slightly ripped on his back and eyes burning wildly with excitement, stands over the man with his hands folded behind his back.

Coughing a bit, the thief looks up "I thought you were a good guy, Beast Boy? Take me to jail already!"

Pausing a second, Garfield considers the situation. "You know.." he begins "I never liked the name "Beast Boy". It sounds like a goddamn child!" He curses the man with a swift kick to the ribs. "I never liked having to take people to jail when I know they'll just be out again in a DAY!" another kick to the ribs. "And I HATE having to play by the rules!" Garfield lifts the man up and throws him into the side of a dumpster.

A spit of blood drips from the thief's mouth. "You think you're tough, kid?" the thief asks honestly. "What do you know? You spent all that time up in your precious Tower, you don't know what it's like down here! I'm just trying to make a living!" He's silenced by a punch across the face.

"Make a LIVING?! BY STEALING OTHER PEOPLE'S STUFF?" Lifting him up again, Gar looks him square in the eyes "How about we take a little walk up that fire escape and see first hand just how HARD it is living in this city?"

A bored laugh exits the man's lips "You won't, goody two-shoes! I know your type, the whole "never-kill" type because you'd get all angsty and blubbery and.."

His statement is cut off as an enraged Garfield Logan throws him head first into the brick wall. Although not killing him, the blow is enough to knock the man unconscious.

"Hey! What's going on here!" a patrol officer asks, looking down the alleyway with a flashlight. Before he can spot Beast Boy however, the green Titan grabs his bag, turns into an eagle, and flies off into the night. As he looks down, he notices the policeman helping up the criminal. A shriek, possibly one of animal annoyance, is heard from the bird as it ascends into the sky.

Minutes later, his keen eyes spot a local hotel down the street from his altercation. Landing behind the building as not to attract attention, he quickly shifts back into a human form.

"Oh, just great.." he mutters as he's covered in dirt and scratches from the brief fight. "And I actually LIKED this shirt too!" Swinging the bag back around his shoulder, he walks out of the background and towards the front entrance.

Inside, the tan and black marble floor reflects peaceful beige lighting from above, contrasting the polished tan walls. Candles light the entranceway, surprising Garfield in a pleasant way.

"Hello, may I help you?" a cheerful, red-haired woman inquires from the service desk. She's not that much older than him, maybe in her early twenties. Despite his green pigment, its obvious the woman is a resident of Jump City if she hadn't jumped back in surprise of his skin color.

"I'm having a really sh... bad day. I need a room for the next four days, no smoking, and with a fridge." Garfield tries to sound important but can't help but squeak out the fridge part.

"First time staying at a hotel?" she asks, tiny smile on her face.

"Yeah, wish it was for a different reason, but no time like the present." He answers, fishing for his wallet.

"I hear that. You have your ID and Credit Card Mr.?"

"Logan, Garfield Logan." he answers, slipping her the two plastic cards.

Her humor turns to surprise "You wouldn't happen to be..?"

"Formerly, now I'm just a regular person. Long story, rather not get into it." The last thing he wants is some cheery clerk getting snoopy into his private affairs.

"Sorry to hear that. Everything's cleared to go now, payment's been taken out of your account as well. Hope you enjoy your stay Mr. Logan."

A small wink on her part doesn't go unnoticed by him as he picks his cards up again "Maybe I will."

Bag in his hand now, giving his tired shoulder a break, he walks for the elevator. "Nice of them to give me a bay view..." he sarcastically whispers.

"Finally.." Garfield laments, tossing his bag onto the admittedly larger-than-expected bed. "Probably didn't need to carry THAT much."

Before he does anything else though, he looks around to make sure no one's watching. "Hey, gotta have fun SOMETIME." A broad smile passes his lips before he kicks his shoes off, looks at the bed, then runs into a flip onto the cushions. "Hehe.. May hate being a kid sometimes but it's fun all the same."

A quick flashback shines in his mind of him and Cyborg doing the same the first time their giant, red sofa was delivered to the Tower. Of course, that time Cyborg nearly broke the couch but they enjoyed themselves all the same.

"I'm gonna miss that." he sorrowfully reminds himself. \

For the first time since leaving, he finds himself in pure silence, staring at the ceiling looking back at him. From the corners of his eyes, he can feel the beginnings of tears starting.

"Not this again..." he tries to whisk them away but finds more coming. "I didn't have a choice.... my friends..." The words fall on deaf ears, or eyes in this case, as more start pouring out.

"Well, if you have to cry over this," he tells himself finally "then lets just get it out of the way now so we don't do it later, ok?" Seemingly satisfied with this compromise, he finally lets the floodgates open. For the first time since Terra's betrayal, the hot drops of water flow freely from his green eyes. "Listen to me, I sound like Raven!" he curses himself as he cried. "Why don't I just start calling these tears "pointless" while I'm at it?"

Tears coming to an end, he finally props himself up in order to look out of the window. Sure enough, Titans Tower stands proudly in the distance, almost obscured by a business building to his right. Lights burning bright amidst the sunset, the "T" looks like a beacon for all of the city to follow through dark times... all except one person at the moment.

"That man didn't fear me..." Gar remarks to himself, looking at the Tower. "After years being with the Titans, he didn't fear me. He thought I was just a sidekick." His puffy eyes start becoming more focused, more cold as he stares at the tower. "And why should he? Hell, Robin's the sidekick of Batman, no matter what he tries to tell himself. Starfire could set him on fire or throw him halfway across the city, Cyborg could crush his bones without any effort... and Raven's a walking, demon version of Scarecrow all over again*. Then there's me, "Beast Boy", the jokester, the immature one, the funny guy, the one who always needs help, the one without a brain..."

He sighs, putting a hand up to the glass window.

"Why did I pretend all of this time? I'm sure the others guessed that I wasn't a complete idiot.. But maybe that's why they didn't say anything. Maybe I was _supposed_ to be the stupid one. Without me, Cyborg would've been bored to death, Starfire would have to deal with Robin all the time, and Rae would've turned into a hermit."

A tiny chuckle exits his mouth.

"_Would have_? They'll probably end up that way now anyway." A snicker this time "And why shouldn't they? For once, let them see what it was like for me everyday in that tower. I didn't need a domino mask, a cloak, or a fancy digital eye to hide who I was, NO ONE knew who I was.... I can do that again."

A few of the lights dim in the Titan's Tower, right around where the living room would be.

"Hmmm.." His eyebrow raises a bit. "Looks like someone wanted to watch a movie I guess. "_Its been a long day_"" He imitates Robin's voice near the end.

After his gazing wraps up, he looks back at the bed with his travel bag on top. A more serious look spreads across his face.

"But that guy still didn't fear me. If a simple thief wasn't going to fear me, none of the big guys will either." Sitting on the bed, he looks around the room. "Hard to fear a guy who's shacking up in a hotel room, crying over a bunch of teenagers ditching him. Wow, don't I sound emo?"

Taking in a deep breath, he considers "Forget this for now, I need to relax. I'm not going anywhere thinking about this in circles! Know what'll cheer us up, Gar? PIZZA!"

Less than twenty minutes after making the call, Gar finds himself down in the lobby waiting for the pizza. Sitting at one of the chairs, he idly watches the TV displaying the financial markets progress throughout the day earlier. Garfield Logan might not be as clumsy a fool as most would imagine but even the ever rise-and-fall of the American market is beyond his thinking. At the moment though, its better than anything.

"Didn't picture you'd be the business type." The woman from the front desk asks, coffee in her hand.

Looking up mildly surprised, he answers "I'm not but its the only thing on."

Taking a seat from across him, she jokes back "That's why God invented the remote."

A laugh at the joke gets the woman to smile. "Nice one."

"Thanks. Waiting for something? Someone?" she asks, sipping her coffee.

"Unless her name's "Large Vegetarian Cheese With A 2 Liter Of Coke", I'm afraid its only a something."

Now she laughs at his joke in return, getting him to smile a bit more.

"Not many people laugh at my jokes these days." Gar sadly remarks.

"Heh, that's a shame. The name's Kristine, but please, Kris's better on the ears."

"Much better on the ears, even if mine are pointy. Call me Gar."

Two two exchange a quick handshake.

"So what's it like being out on your own? I haven't been home in a few years myself."

Gar smiles sadly "Actually leaving wasn't really my choice. I.. heh.. I sort of left after I was told to get out."

Smile on her lips, she holds her mug up a bit "_You can't fire me, I quit_?"

Nodding, he grins back "Something like that. If you have to go out, make it stick right?"

"Oh yeah. How bad did you give it to them?"

Gar sees the twinkle in her eye again, inwardly eliciting a grin. "After I cursed the whole crew out, "boss" tried to threaten me. Had me by the neck, I asked if he was gonna let me go or kiss me goodbye."

"Oooh! Nice one!" she offers her hand for a low-five.

"Yeah, I feel bad for some of it though. But, its too late now, right? Sometimes the bird's gotta fly on its own."

"You start singing Freebird on me, Mr. Logan, and I might have to call security." A wink is thrown his way. "A singer AND a crime fighter would draw a crowd, wouldn't want ya getting trampled."

"Pizza for a Mr. Logan?" A voice asks at the service desk.

"Well, that's my cue." Gar states, standing up. "Thanks for talkin' with me, Kris. Now I gotta go meet Ms. Veggie and Coke."

She shrugs and answers with a mock-hurt tone "Wouldn't wanna get in the way between you and your date."

Gar grins back at her, finally returning a wink himself. "Thanks again."

"No problem Mr. Logan, have a good night."

Paying for his pizza, Gar heads for the elevator, a smile still resting on his face. "Oh, I'm sure you do." he whispers to himself once he's out of her hearing range.

---

Like, dislike?  
As with most of my stories, they usually start with a growing sense of things, never just right into the fire. Right now, Garfield's in a small funk right now, its only his first few hours of freedom. But now, seeing as he's not "feared" like he should be, its starting to give him a sense of purpose.  
Its only a light beginning, but trust me, Day is most calm just before the night... Believe me, the Night is coming.

Trivia:  
- Scarecrow reference is for those that've read "Never Fear", my first major series.


	3. Chapter 3

A/Ns: Part 3 of this story is now underway. I think this is gonna be a REALLY good series. Why? If I spend all of my mental scheming (and buying notebooks) at work just to jot down ideas (on and off break) for this, then it means I care enough to finish it. PLUS I think I have it planned through to the end now, just need to iron out details

This story will mostly be through BB's general point of view (not the 1st POV, but you won't be seeing many scenes outside of his perception.)  
And, before anyone asks, BB will be channelling some Rorschach and Punisher traits (he's a huge comic book fan, why not use some of that?) He won't be a ripoff of them, merely using them as influences.

This story is now officially connected to "Green Rabbit" and "Never Fear". Look for cameo places, people, events throughout the series.

Disclaimer: None of the characters, locations involved in the story are property of Erick von Long, only the idea. Scarecrow and Teen Titans belong to DC Comics and Animated Series belong to Cartoon Network and the WB. Don't sue me, I'm broke as is.

-------

**The Watchman**

_"In local news, Titans leader Robin announced that Teen Titans member Beast Boy would be taking an extended vacation.."_

Beast Boy hears only bits and pieces, his mind entirely focused on the repetitions of knuckle push-ups on the floor of the hotel room. The early sunlight, a rare sight for him admittedly, is little concern as his counts reach into a couple dozen. Shirt gone, drops of sweat roll down his back with as much concern as leaves in the breeze.

_"When questioned if a new member would join the team, temporarily, Robin commented that it was being considered but nothing definite had been determined yet."_

"Yeah.... keep telling.... yourself that... Boy Wonder..." he growls through his exertions. "Knowing him... he's probably... looking for a replacement... Argent maybe? Nah.... he'd never... let him and Cy... become minorities.. Whew.." He rolls to a sitting position, staring at the TV, sweating intensively

_"Regardless of who takes up the fifth spot for the moment, we'd like to wish Beast Boy good luck on a well-deserved vacation."_ the anchorwoman continues, fake smile plastered on her face the entire time.

Standing up, he cracks his back a bit and stretches side to side. Hair matted into his face, he looks as though he's just gotten out of bed rather than a workout session.

"She gets any more full of shit, I'm nominating her for Governor." he jokes to himself, reaching for the remote. However, something catches his attention.

_"In sadder news, a local woman was found murdered this morning outside of a local video store downtown."_ The camera reveals a woman wearing a yellow shirt, brown hair pulled back, and looking absolutely mortifying. Face pulled back in a painful scream, eyes lifeless, and blood everywhere on the alleyway. Even Gar winces at the sight before cursing the news for showing the picture.

_"Police have yet to uncover a motive or suspect in the slaying. They ask that anyone who might have witnessed this heinous act please call the Jump City Major Crimes Unit. Your help is greatly appreciated."_

"Typical fucking scum.." Gar whispers in quiet rage before slipping away towards the shower. "Now why don't the Titans ever do anything about that?" The statement, however true, holds a seemingly deeper meaning behind it.

---

Time Since Garfield Logan's Departure: 36 hours.

Outside of the hotel roughly an hour later, Beast Boy stands wearing similar clothes to yesterday. Outside of the black shirt, he now instead wears a white button-down shirt complete with matching necktie. To the passing residents, he would almost look normal if not for his obvious skin complexion.

"And Raven thought I couldn't pull off the GQ look?" he jokes to himself before taking in the city air. Looking about, he realizes that outside of this "vacation", he has to think ahead to his future. After all, heroes don't stay idle for long.

Taking a cue from the crowd, he fazes into the mass and starts walking down the streets.

"_How am I going to start getting some damn fear out of these lowlifes?" _His mind asks, patiently waiting for an answer that never comes. _"They see "Beast Boy" and they start laughing, like I'm some kind of weak son of a bitch!"_ Gar's fist absently balls up at the thought. _"I could rip almost any of them apart just with my claws but they STILL laugh? What am I missing?"_

A sigh. This is going nowhere.

"You know what..." he tells himself, despite the crowd around him. "I need to clear my head; watch a movie or something. Now.. where's that video store at around here?"

---

Of course, at the store, more questions appear. What movie? Anything new or maybe a classic? How many? Why would they make Apple-flavored popcorn?!

_"I swear, I'm turning into some kind of nutcase, I can see it already! Can't I just have peace for ONE minute?!"_

Not wanting to spend a ton of money on rentals, he sifts through the old releases. Most of them seem boring but he takes a few into his possession.

"What was that movie Cyborg wanted me to watch?" he muses, looking around the area. It takes the superhero a few minutes but finally he approaches the choice film. "A cop flick?" he asks "Like we haven't seen those a million times?" A defeated sigh "Well, I owe him that much, huh?"

---

Back at "home", Garfield Logan, international man of action and intrigue, finds himself sitting on the top of an over-sized bed with his feet bare, bag of non-buttery popcorn, watching films. Another typical day in the life of a suspended hero, eh?

However, the "cop" movie Cyborg had recommended seems to be the most interesting, to the point where he sits up on the end of the bed to watch. From the start, the two character seem to grab his attention. Young, inexperienced, ambitious newbie meeting someone who's been around the block too long, seen a lot of things go wrong... and the two sides clashing?

For Garfield, however, a key point in the movie comes in an early scene. After the veteran cop beats down a suspect, the younger policemen confronts the man's actions.

_"To protect the sheep, you must catch the wolf. And it takes a wolf to catch a wolf!"_

_".. What?"_

_"I SAID TO PROTECT THE SHEEP, YOU MUST CATCH THE MOTHERFUCKIN' WOLF! YOU AIN'T HEARD ME, YOU LISTENIN' BUT YOU AIN'T HEARD ME!"_

That quote sends shivers down Gar's spine. Leave it to Cyborg to give advice through a movie when he most needed it.

"Of course..." the green teen whispers to himself, reeling. "No wonder they don't fucking fear me, they think I'm just one of Robin's sheep. Just one of his lackeys out to make them all look good..."

Pausing the movie, Gar jumps to his feet and looks out of the window at the grand city below him. A determined looked on his face, he tells himself.

"Those scum want to be wolves, huh? Wait until they see what a REAL wolf looks like!"

Turning towards the doorway, he smiles "But it takes the right look to look like a wolf..."

---

Down the streets Garfield Logan runs, looking desperately around for something unseen. The people he passes yells at him for his speed but none of it enters his mind: His mind is fixated on finding THE right place.

"Where do you go when you need to blend in really cheap?"

AHA! There it is... Jump City's Downtown Salvation Army.

"Perfect."'

Barging across the street, he strides into the old warehouse-looking building, determined to find something that will help him in his task.

An hour later, he emerges with a bag of clothes in one hand and an old, faded brown trench coat.

"A bit Rorschach-y, but it'll work." He proudly tells himself, looking himself over in the sunlight. "Of course no one would fear me... Who'd fear someone running around in a purple black track suit?" he muses to himself. "The wolf didn't come to the flock in a wolf's skin..." he tells himself with an evil grin, "he came in a sheep's."

To the average person, his appearance might have gone from GQ to Yesterday's trash... but for what he's planning, trash is looking better everyday.

---

Nightfall in Jump City brings both the blinding lights and lowlife scum out in force. Cars blaze past the sidewalks, red and whites glowing in lines as they do. Above the sidewalks, streetlights cast their oval brightness on the pedestrians as they walk, wind from the bay whipping against their bodies. September in the city, no matter how close they are to the south, seems much colder at night. Of course, for a particular lanky man in a trench coat, the weather seems to put him in the mood for trouble.

And, in Jump City, trouble doesn't take long to find. Not that far ahead of him, a mugger, not too dissimilar from the man who robbed him yesterday, steals a woman's purse and runs down the street with it.

Despite the overwhelming urge to give chase and pursue the whole "hero" routine, he allows himself to patiently observe this time.

_"Wolves don't chase prey, they attack when the prey doesn't have a chance to escape."_

A couple of hours into his walk, he finds himself on the corner of a busy avenue, filled again with cars but with fewer people. In fact, a cautious glance shows the grunginess of the area, not lending itself to tourists.

_"Perfect"_

A quick look to his sides, he suddenly melts into the darkness of an alleyway and climbs three flights up the fire exit. A good perch, he reasons, is better to watch than sitting on an exposed bench or post.

To his luck, again, a situation appears to him. Even better is the sight of three men below him funneling a slightly older gentleman into the alleyway. The thugs, dressed in shoddy, almost homeless rags, seem more intent on terrifying the old man rather than hurting him... for now.

"Alright pops, this is how its going to work!" the lead goon starts, trapping the man against a brick wall and the trio. "Now, the boss is a VERY kind man, and he's been kind enough to help your business along with its cash flow, even when you don't have the monies, you see? Now, after awhile, don't you think its nice of you to return the man's kindness with some of the money you owe?" The honest question is not hiding the not-so-honest smile on the man's face.

"Please, I swear, three more days and I'll have the money! You gotta believe me!" the older gentlemen pleads but a backhand from one of the two, large thugs silences his case.

"Now you see, that's what you said a week ago. And guess what? You don't have no money for us.. Who's to say you won't have it next time?" The leader's voice changes into a dangerous one in Gar's ears.

"Please, don't do this! I swear, I'll have it next time! Please!"

"Sorry boys, I just ain't buyin' it! Its a shame really, you could've saved yourself the beating too if you just listened..."

"Look who's talking..." Gar suddenly announces, landing on the concrete, silently like a cat. His voice, normally higher-pitched and shrill, now sounds like a growling, rumbling boiler, ready to explode at any moment. To keep from being seen, he keeps his coat's neck flipped up, black skully hiding his hair and ears, only his eyes remaining visible.

"Who the fuck is this?" a thug asks, turning to see the new threat.

"Fuck him! Get rid of this guy, would ya?" the lead man replies, tossing his friend a club.

A wild charge from the obviously dumb hired gun results in getting his leg shattered. Gar's quick spin around the man's side, coupled with a lifted crowbar to the knee sends the man flying to the floor in agony. His wails are silenced by a swift kick across the face. "Next?!"

"Why you sombitch!" the second thug replies, charging barehanded into the fray. A quick series of steps and evasions, followed by a quick kick to the stomach sending the mall dropping to his knees. Looking up at the attacker, the goon only yells as Gar lands a vicious shot across the temples with the crowbar. Blood spitting from the mouth, he falls to the ground unconscious although still alive.

"Oh you picked the wrong night to be a hero, pal! Do you know who we work for? As soon as he finds out, you're dead!" the leader tries to sound brave, despite the bead of sweat rolling down the back of his neck.

Stepping towards the terrified old man and the goon leader, Gar warns him dangerously "Let the man go or you'll hit the ground in the ten seconds."

"You got to be kidding me?" he asks, not believing the comment but turning pale as Gar answers.

"Nine."

"Stay out of this pal, I mean it!"

"Eight."

"Fuck you if you think I'm going to.."

"Duck..." Logan suddenly announces. Surprisingly, the old man drops to his knees before the lead goon can stop him. In less than a blink of an eye, Gar lunges forward and slashes a huge set of claw marks across the man's face. Blood squirting forth, the red liquid stains the wall as the guy hits the ground in shock.

"Thanks for helping..." Gar, still using his growling voice, tells the older gentleman.

"Glad I could help?' he answers, not sure if he should still be afraid of this newcomer or relived. "What are you going to do now?"

Looking back at the gentlemen, Logan proudly replies "Me and him are going for a drink."

---

Sometime later, at a familiar criminal bar not too far away, various criminals enjoy the atmosphere of smoke, music, and good drink. Most of Jump City's underworld, be it Red X or Johnny Rancid seem to make this place a famous stop for the seedy underworld. However, as happened years prior, an unwelcome and unexpected surprise is about to rattle the bar.

A thunderous crash followed by shards of glass fly into the front window of the tavern. A body, broken and bloody, crashes into an empty table and chair set, breaking in into pieces.

As the villains scatter for a brief second in sheer alarm, they notice the offending body is actually unconscious and not preparing to attack. Breathing a sigh of relief, one of the patrons walks over to the man and looks at his body.

Pinned to the lapel of his coat is a crumpled note with black ink scribbled on the page. He tears it off and holds it up to the light.

_"You've all had it too easy for too long. I want information on the murder this morning at the video store. Answer the payphone outside at 5:00pm tomorrow or one of you will end up like him each night, every night, until you talk. Hear from you soon, - Beast"._

---

Back at the hotel, Garfield's face, more specifically his smile, hasn't faded since throwing the man into the window.

"New coat, Mr. Logan?" a voice calls for him at the front desk.

Smile still on his face, Gar looks over at Kris "New for me at least."

A wry smirk enters her face "Ah, you're in a good mood tonight?"

"I..." he starts, looking for the words. A gleam suddenly enters his eyes while a toothy grin spreads on his mouth "I'm feeling' a bit wolfish tonight."

"Well then, Mr. Wolf.." she jokes back at his reply, "maybe the wolf would like to come down to the party in the main hall tomorrow night?"

His expression changes to surprise. "Party?"

"September Ball, Guests and Invites only. Don't tell me you just picked this place out of the blue not knowing about it?" she asks, eyebrow raised.

Slipping from wolfish, his smile now appears oppositely sheepish "Actually, I kinda did pick it at random."

"Hah, irony. Well then... how about you keep me company then at the party?" The suggestiveness in her tone catches him off-guard.

"You asking ME out on a date?"

"Well, if you don't want to call it that, how about "hanging out with a friend at a really nice party?""

Wolfish grin returning, he points his fingers at her in the shape of a gun "I like "date" better."

"Thought so. Tomorrow, 7pm. You better be there, wolfie."

_"Lets hope some scum balls answer their phones then."_ "Wouldn't miss it for the world."

---

A/N: No, I'm not making this a "BB/OC" story. Trust me, ride this story out for awhile, you'll see what I mean.  
I'm REALLY tired at this point (3 1/2 hours of sleep in 2 1/2 days isn't good for my brain).

Trivia!  
- The girl, without giving too much away, has been shown in the series. Props (and possibly a character walk-on mention) for the person who figures out who she is first.  
- The movie, if you haven't guessed it, is "Training Day" staring Denzel Washington and Ethan Hawke. GREAT movie, recommend you watch it, apply it!.  
- The bar at the end has been featured in "Never Fear", my last series. It still needs a name though. (Hint hint: Submit reviews/names.)


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Ok, this chappie's a lot more action-orientated. I wanted to establish Gar starting to embrace a different style than his Titan style would. As the story progresses, I imagine him becoming more and more predatory instead of vocal. I also refuse to call him "Beast Boy" in my story simply because it sounded like a Titan/DP name. With this new attitude, he wouldn't need a childish name.

Disclaimer: None of the characters, locations involved in the story are property of Erick von Long, only the idea. Scarecrow and Teen Titans belong to DC Comics and Animated Series belong to Cartoon Network and the WB. Don't sue me, I'm broke as is.

**The Watchman**

---

Time Since Garfield Logan's Departure: Two days

Morning in Jump City casts a pleasant, cheery glow in the hotel residence of Garfield Logan. The ex-Titan's face, however, is anything but happy. Alarm clock coming to life, he is already sitting on the bed, gazing blankly at the discarded trench coat resting haphazardly on the coffee table. Although he swats the OFF button on the alarm, his gaze never changes.

_"Am I doing the right thing?"_ he questions himself, eyebrows furrowed in thought. The trench coat, already faded slightly with age, seems worn and tired itself. Gar finds himself relating to that feeling.

_"I doubt one night attack on a common street goon's gonna shake up anyone..."_

Shaking his head to clear the thoughts, now's not the time for self-doubt. Today's going to be interesting to say the least with a five o'clock phone call and a date...

"Wow, me on a date already." he laughs now, tone changing for the better. He starts digging through his bag, looking for a new change of clothes. "I'm not out of the Titans for more than 2 days and already I have a date. Gar, you're the man!"

As he slips into a black button shirt with dark, purple buttons (a gift from the Doom Patrol perhaps?), he inspects himself in the mirror.

"Oh yeah, I'm looking good this morning! Now," Gar motions, pointing at the coat "the question is how many wolves can we scare out before I jam out tonight?"

---

Sitting, once again, on a bench outside of the hotel, Gar's eyes take in everything around him. The sound of city life and its thousands of citizens roll into a singular sound inside of his head. Exhaust from the cars, an odd scent of greasy cheese dogs from the vendor down the street, and the ever-present sea flood his nose, bringing Jump City further alive. Sometimes you have to slow down to smell the roses, or in this case an urban rose.

Five men rushing up the stairs of a building across the street catches his attention. White van parked, they all dress in black and charge into the entrance of Jump City Regional Bank. In Gar's mind, warning bells sound off immediately.

_"Bank robbery. Odd time for a bank job? What the hell, no time like the present."_

Standing up from his seat, he slips his coat collar up into his face and runs across the street.

---

Inside the bank, all of the lights are currently switched off with the doorways being blocked up. Only emergency lights keep the room illuminated but this does little to help the patrons.

"Ok ladies and gentlemen, lets not make this too complicated.." the lead burglar announces, brandishing an automatic machine gun in hand.

Surprisingly, one of the other crew yells out in a female's voice "Faces on the ground and wallets out!"

With a well-practiced precision, the five spread out across the bank, throwing employees away from their desks and subduing the security guards. The criminals seem to be more worried about keeping prying eyes from looking in rather than making a scene: A dangerous situation.

"Did the others get done on the roof?" the leader asks, waving the business-end of his gun around threateningly.

"Yeah, silent alarms and bells are offline. Cops won't know we hit this place." she replies, backhanding an overly brave customer down. Gun to the back of his head, she continues with as much casualness as possible "They're on the way down to the vault."

"Good, I want out of here ASAP. Cops, we can deal with..."

"You think they'd lock up?" Gar mentions the broken-open roof entrance, now finishing his climb on the fire escape. Checking his hat and coat one last time, he swiftly enters the door, closing it behind him.

The hallways are darkened, giving further evidence of an intelligent operation. "Seems like someone screwed up already, forgetting to lock the back door..."

Gracefully, he walks down the stairs with as much noise as a kitten's footfalls. His eyes, well-used to night-time vision, easily scan the entire area for danger.

_"Alarms and lights are down. These guys are good.. Probably two-man job to shut down the digitals from the room with those five guys keeping the crowd busy. Jump's getting desperate these days if non-masks are robbing these places.."_

Down in the vault, the two men on both men's minds are busy cracking into the safe, duffel bags by their sides. One works to override the reserve-powered digipad while the other cracks into the door's mighty, steel locking grid. Sparks fly on one side as steel constructs meet welding torches. On the other, a small console is plugged into the digital lock, trying thousands of combinations in an attempt to find the appropriate number.

"How's the techie doing?" the steel-breaker asks, mockingly.

"Two steps ahead of you and about to take the silver." the techie replies, green goggles reflecting light from the wildly flashing digipad.

"Silver?" the first man jokes "After this job, we'll be taking all three! No cops, no Titans? What more could we ask for?"

Not liking the man's tone, the techie answers "How about that steel bolt removed already? You're running behind."

"Relax, I'm about to break through." A quick snicker on his part sounds next. "I can practically SMELL money!"

"Vault Team, report?" the leader from upstairs calls in on a walkie-talkie.

"Code will be broken in twenty seconds. Meathead's making contact now on the final lock."

"Make it quick gentlemen, time is money." The lead's voice emphasizes the severity of their efforts. "Out!"

"Contact! We're through!" the lock breaker announces, lock falling apart with his words.

"Digital code cracked, automated security system also down. We're in!" The techie announces, slightly more amused than before.

"You're right..." a gravely, growling voice whispers behind the technician. As the voice forces his attention away, a gloved hand pounds its way through the thief's left cheek, snapping his head back. With a swift motion, Gar grabs his left arm and throws him violently at the now-stunned partner rising to his feet. The combined blow of nearly 400 pounds sends both cracking into the wall opposite the safe. Unconscious, the techie cannot move in time for his partner to properly attack in time. Gar lifts the man by the throat and throws him against the safe.

"Names..." Gar whispers, still with the promise of death in his voice. "Who sent you?"

"What the fuck man? I thought this place was...?"

The answer does not appease Gar at all who responds by flipping the man hard onto his back on the cold, unforgiven floor. The crack sends a scream of pain bursting from the man's lungs.

Kneeling on the man's chest, Logan asks once again with substantial ferocity. "WHO?!"

A cough. "Your mother..."

The answer is repaid in kind with a sickening back-forearm shot across the man's face, sending him to join his friend in darkness. "Wrong answer."

Standing up, Gar dusts off his coat and spots two of the duffel bags. An idea enters his head but he also smiles looking at the techie's goggles.

"Hmm, interesting specs. Don't mind if I borrow them."

Logan slips them over his eyes before changing into a Gorilla, clothes apparently shifting as he costume would.

"What's taking them so long?" the female thief mutters, impatient at the delay. With good reason as every second they delay, the chance of their discovery becomes likely.

Three of the remaining crew keep their guns trained on the customers, also feeling the clock against them.

One gets bold enough to kneel down before one of the patrons and ask "Are you scared?"

His victim, a woman no older than 30, with tears down her face, meekly shakes her head in positive.

A grin crosses his face "Do I make you scared?"

"Y-Y-Yes..." she whispers.

Gun under her chin, he tells her "What's that? I can't hear you.."

"Oh give it a break!" the female burglar yells at him. "Getting your rocks off on a heist? Seriously, you're pathetic."

"Gotta kill time somehow until those two goons back up here." the first man answers, evil twist in his bass voice.

"Then get off the floor and go check on them!" the leader yells at him, annoyed his own crew would waste time like this.

"Don't bother!" a voice yells from the darkened stairwell. With a distinct snap, all five burglars inside turn on a heel and aim their guns. Darkness is all that's seen.

"Finally! Christ, what took you two so long?!" one of the goons yells out, easing his aim a bit.

"Trouble with the door.." the voice echoes again, a loud thud as one of the bags is thrown across the lobby in the middle of the group.

Together, they swarm the bag and check inside.

"Back away!" the leader yells, reaching for the money first. With a cautious zip, he opens the bag before his face changes into horror.

"Ray? What the fuck did you..?"

As the group turns back towards the shadow, the other bag flies from the dark and hits a burglar, knocking him off of his feet. At the sight, the four remaining thieves open fire towards the darkness. Round after round is sprayed into the abyss, scaring the hell out of the hostages.

"Hold!" the leader orders, raising his hand.

"Fuck me! What the hell did that?!" one of the group yells, surprised and panting from the activity.

"Quit asking and keep looking!" the woman bites back, furious at someone getting the drop on them. How true are those words a second later.

A green blur leaps from the darkness, pouncing on one of the more distant burglars. A quick slash tears the man's mask off, followed by a sharp rip of flesh from the man's right ear. His screams startle the burglars into firing madly again as the insanely-quick enigma dodges back into the dark.

The three remaining bundle together in a back-to-back-to-back huddle, looking for the attacker with the best their eyes can.

"Who's idea was it to black out the building?!"

"For once I agree... We gave this guy cover all over the place!" the woman laments, elbowing the leader.

"Cry later, kill now."

"Surrender first." Gar calls out from the shadows, voice echoing across the silent hall.

"Anyone see him?!"

"Yeah, he's in the building somewhere!" the leader sarcastically retorts, looking for SOMETHING to shoot at.

"Either way, he's trapped inside with us. He's screwed either way." the female answers for the two bickering men.

"Actually..." Gar remarks, "you have it wrong." The sound appears to come from one side of the building, spinning all three to face towards the doorway.

Over their shoulders, they don't see a man in a coat, hat, and goggles behind them. Their faces widen in fear as he whispers harshly

"You're trapped inside with ME"

---

Outside, the gunshots have attracted police and Titan attention. Within moments, the two groups are assembled outside of the building in a barricade formation. Robin can be seen asking for details while SWAT prepares to move in. Suddenly a wave of people exit the building, catching the group off guard as they move in to direct the hostages away. One of them warns the police and Titans not to enter yet, at request of their rescuer. Surprised, Robin inquires who. A note is handed to him, words scribbled on the company-branded sticky note.

---

After another ten minutes of tense waiting, the Titans and SWAT are given the go-ahead to enter as per the note's request. The room bursts open with light now, sending a stream of sunlight into the dark abyss. All around the room are broken desks, tables, and chairs. Glass from office windows and lights litter the floor, a testament to a brutal fight with guns and fists moments prior.

On the floor, six of the burglars lie either unconscious or shivering in fear. Their groans and pleads for help surprise the officers and heroes but they do not ignore them. In the middle of the room, however, the heist leader is seen in a bloody heap by the branch manager's desk. His face is covered in crimson blood, his eyes white and fluttering. As Robin leans in to inspect the body, he sees a familiar note on his chest.

_" - Beast"_

---

Outside along with the rest of the hostages, a single figure walks away from the group, his coat flapping in the wind. As he steals a look behind him at the scene, a small, toothy grin pierces his face.

"Have fun filling out THAT report, Rob."

A smile enters his face fully now as he lowers his coat flap, removes the goggles, and slips off his hat. Breathing the air, he's happy at another good deed. Of course, as he fingers a lighter in his pocket, he muses to himself.

"Lets hope my five o'clock's more cooperative than those goons..."

---

At Five, a phone rings outside of the bar from the night prior. This time, a man in a raggedy suit with two bodyguards stands waiting.

"Hello?" the suited man asks, picking up the phone.

_"Five O'clock, do you know where her murder is?"_ Gar's growling voice wouldn't be as terrifying if the man didn't see the smiling teen across the street in a local laundromat. In one hand is a public phone while his other is holding a bottle of brown liquid.

"Listen you little shit, when I find you, I'm going to ring that skinny neck of yours! You think you're so tough, huh?!" the veins begin to pop out of the man's head already at the insult thrown his way.

_"Wrong answer. Last chance. Name or location or things are gonna get heated."_

"And this is your last chance, shithead! Tell me who you are or.." Click. "Son of a bitch, he hung up on me!" he screams, bashing the receiver back into place. Both men beside him slip out their sidearm pistols, ready for a threat unseen to appear.

What they don't see until the last second is a flaming projectile coming in towards them from the roof of a building seconds later. Jumping out of the way, the bottle lands behind the phone, setting the sidewalk and part of the bar's wall on fire instantly. Quickly the smell of burning gas floods the area, startling the trio long enough for Gar to run off into the distance without being spotted.

The bartender inside sees the trouble and rushes out to help put out the flames with an extinguisher. It takes a few minutes but soon the blaze is under control.

"Fucking prick, when I find him..." the suited man starts but the sound of the payphone ringing shuts him up quick. Reaching for the ringer, he curses into the phone "I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!! YOU TRIED TO SET ME ON FIRE, DIDN'T YOU!?"

_"Tomorrow, seven o'clock. I want his name and location. Refuse and I burn down your house. Talk to you tomorrow."_

---

Two hours later, the crowd outside of the main hall of the hotel has become swelled. However, one person seems to be out of place with a glare on her face. Kris, without Gar, looks ready to kill.

"Figures... probably scared the shit out of his green ass. He thinks he can get away from me? I know where he's staying! When I find him, I'm gonna.."

"Gonna what?" Gar asks her, entering the room behind her. He laughs a bit as she jumps in surprise.

"Dammit Mr. Logan, don't do that!" she gasps, holding a hand to her chest from the shock.

"Please, Kris, call me Gar." Looking her over once, the blue dress she's wearing seems to be a bit more classy than his own apparel. "You look good tonight." he proudly admits.

Smiling now at his candor, she answers. "You don't look so bad either. Trendsetter, I imagine? The only guy at a semi-formal event wearing jeans, sneakers, and a shirt?"

Offering his hand, he reminds her "I'm a vagrant guest, I wasn't expecting to have good company while I was here."

Taking his hand, the two walk into the party.

"So, did you behave yourself today?" she playfully asks.

"Who, me? Of course. Its not like I was out starting fires or anything."

---

A/N2: Like? Gar's starting to establish the basis for fear. Ask Batman, he doesn't just go "Boo!" and everyone fears him, he starts by scaring the little guy and working up. The bank job just happened to present itself.  
His first major hurdle is coming soon however. No good deed goes unpunished.

Trivia:  
- Yes, I borrowed a Rorschach quote. "I'm not trapped in here with you, YOU'RE trapped inside with ME". GREAT scene in Watchmen  
- Outside of the hat, Gar's attire is homage to the Laughing Man of Ghost in the Shell (Rolled-up coat) and Alucard from Hellsing (goggle-style glasses)


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: A Titan makes an appearance in this chapter, setting up for a promising future for our vagrant vigilante'. Also, this is where shit's gonna start getting dicey... read on.  
Sorry if this is "talk-heavy" but it's important to establish a character base for the future.

**  
The Watchman**

----

Time Since Garfield Logan's Departure: Three Days

Knock Knock Knock on the door, early morning. Inside the hotel room, Gar turns over, trying to sleep despite the incessant pounding. By the fifth knock, however, his eyes bolt awake and he darts out of the bed. Landing on his feet, he quietly slinks over to the door and looks through the peephole.

_"Did they find out it was me? They coming to kill me here?"_ a hundred thoughts like this race through his head before he gazes into the tiny space in the door.

The person on the other side, however, is not exactly whom he was expecting

"Cyborg?"

Opening the door, Gar is greeted by the sight of the giant, grinning half-human.

"Yo B, what's up?"

"Get inside before someone hears you." Gar warns quickly, not wanting to draw attention to their conversation.

At his request, Cy walks into the room with Gar behind him, looking the door.

"Were you followed?" Gar asks as Cyborg looks around the room.

"No man, chill. I'm supposed to be on patrol at the moment but I heard you were staying here. Wanted to say hi to my little buddy."

"Robin will be pissed when he hears you've been neglecting patrol duty." Gar answers, slightly sarcastic with the name of his former, fearless leader.

"Well the little ass will have to deal with it. How you been B?"

The green teen is busy slipping clothes on, not entirely comfortable being half-naked in front of his friend. "Free."

"Enjoying the vacation, huh?" Cy replies, smirk on his face.

"So that's what Robin's really calling it or is it just a PR stunt?" Gar honestly asks, anticipating the answer. As he opens the shades, he is greeted by morning fog coming in from the bay.

"After your... announcement," Cyborg answers, tone quieter now in remembrance, "Robin said you probably were just under a lot of pressure. He's seriously calling this a vacation for you. When you come back, he wants to talk to you about some things though."

Garfield Logan doesn't look back at his friend, only at the rolling fog.

"I'm not going back."

"Hehe, good one B. C'mon man, its too early for jokes." Cyborg retorts, laughing a small bit.

"My name is Gar, Cyborg, and I'm not going back to the Titans." The seriousness of his voice betrays his youth, sounding more like his "Beast" persona than anything.

"What do you mean, Gar? We miss you." The metal teen's voice cracks slightly. "I know we had a fight and all but.."

Gar swiftly turns towards his friend with an icy stare, one that would make Raven proud. "It wasn't a fight, Cyborg, it was a massacre. 4 on 1, including you, against me. And don't give me that "I didn't want to make it worse" routine by not saying anything. Sometimes not standing up at all is worse than the problem itself."

"B..." Cyborg whispers

"GAR!!" His friend yells, sounding like he's wearing his coat and hat. "That name, that "Beast Boy" name, was a joke from day one! It was just a stupid _SUPERHERO_ name that I came up with as a child to sound COOL! Guess what? IT ISN'T COOL! It's NOT my name, it's NOT what I am! So, Cyborg, do me a favor and call me GAR from now on!"

"Ok, ok man, chill out!" Cyborg answers, trying to maintain some form of reasoning between the two. The last thing he needs is another blowup like at the tower.

Gar sighs now, taking a seat by his friend. "Things have changed in the past 3 days buddy." He taps on some of the DVD cases on the table. A grin enters his face. "I finally got to watch that movie you wanted me to see before I left."

"Really? Which one?"

"That Training Day movie you told me about. Good movie." He holds back on saying just how well it was for obvious reasons.

"Thought you would. So, is that all you've been doing then? Sleeping and movies?"

For the first time in seemingly forever, Gar's face burns a bit red. "No, not entirely... I, heh.. I kinda went on a date last night."

"You?! A date?! No way."

"Yeah, seriously. Went to some party they had in the hall downstairs last night." Right now he wishes he was wearing his coat. At least he could hide his blush that way.

"Who is it, if you don't mind me askin?" Cyborg asks with an evil smirk.

"A front desk worker downstairs. She actually came on to me the first day I was here.." Initially hesitant, Gar finds growing confidence.

Cyborg claps slightly, impressed by B.. Gar's fast work. "You work fast, Gar. Nice girl?"

Looking up at the clock, Gar tells him "I'll tell you on the car ride. I'll keep you company on your patrol."

"You sure? Robin could call any time while we're out and get bitchy and all?"

Standing up, the teen reaches for his coat on the coat-rack "Let Boy Blunder see, I'm feeling really good these past few days."

---

As the busy streets of Jump City pass by the two windows of the T-Car, inside two passenger and driver exchange laughter at a running joke unheard by the pedestrians.

"Aw man, that's horrible." Cy remarks, wiping a tear from his normal eye.

"I know, that's what she said. At least I didn't try and swipe any booze last night." Gar offers.

"Damn, you're lucky though." Cyborg points out, looking at his friend through the corner of his eye. "You got a good girl it seems. All of us, minus Star and Rob of course, are still single."

"That won't last long." Gar answers, looking out of the rolled-down window. "Maybe you'll get lucky and the person replacing me will be a woman?"

Cy goes silent for a few minutes, trying to avoid the fact that his little buddy won't be returning. "You sure you're not coming back?"

"Definitely. Nothing against you personally Cy, but for me it was time to move on. Plus I don't think Robin would've let me stay much longer."

"C'mon man, how can you say that?"

Ticking off his fingers, Logan remarks "First he wasn't that thrilled I was the only original 5 that proved him wrong on his decision to split up. Was the only one not openly caught or defeated by the Brotherhood. Not to mention I led my own team, and with a group that even Robin considered B-material. Plus I think he wasn't happy with the fact I was starting to show leadership even before Paris."

"You were the only one that worked on a team before the Titans, its expected man." Cyborg reminds him.

"Tell that to Batman-in-training. You know how he was trained: One leader, no objections. We were a group of sheep, Cy... Sometimes when another wolf shows up, the alpha gets itchy for a fight."

"I'll excuse the insult only because I know you didn't mean to hurt me." Cy remarks, continuing "Star was hit hardest I think so far. She cried the entire first day you were gone. It took both Robin and Raven to get her to stop. He's gotten really good at that it seems."

"What did Raven tell her anyway? No use crying over spilt Tofu milk?" Gar sarcastically asks.

A smirk on Cyborg's face "How'd you guess?"

Face turning cold, Gar looks at Cyborg and answers with a deadpan expression and voice. "_Crying is pointless, Star. He made his decision. There's no use crying about it."_

Even Cyborg gives a laugh at the imitation. "Not entirely but close enough. Rae's been cool with it so far. Of course, you know her, she'll be irritable soon that someone's not screwin' up her reading time."

"Well if you found me, that means she can too. If she wants me to ruin it, she'll have to find me."

Around noon, after hours of patrol, the duo stop at a local fast-food joint for lunch. Of course, Cyborg offers to pay the bill in order to keep on good relations with Gar. For the most part, Garfield doesn't mind the attitude coming from his friend. Truthfully he's enjoying spending time with his friend again but it won't deter him from his new life.

As they eat outside of their car, so no stray mustard or ketchup packets can stain the interior, the boys talk about "work" a bit.

"Any word on who robbed the bank yesterday?" Gar asks offhandedly. Inside he smiles, thinking of how the leader squealed to him after only two smashed tables.

"Local guys, and a woman. They wouldn't talk to us though. They said someone new attacked them before we even got there." Cy's eye drifts towards his friend, expecting something unheard.

"Who?"

"C'mon buddy, you tellin' me you didn't break up that robbery yourself? It was less than a block away from your hotel room."

"I heard on the news most of them were beaten nearly to death. I'm not THAT cruel I hope?" Gar answers, a sly grin on his face as well.

"Yeah well whoever did it Robin a note with the name "Beast" on it." Cy counters

"Whoever it is just stole my old name. That's gimmick infringement and I'd like to sue em." Gar cuts that idea off at the head, Cy will have to do better.

"Yeah right, you're telling me its mysteriously a new guy that just happened to start right after Beast Boy left the Teen Titans? Not buying it, buddy."

"Then put your money back into your compartment, Cy. Sometimes it best not to know these things." The look of quiet warning confirms it for Cyborg.

"You know Robin's been looking into it, right? Apparently violent beatings have been on the rise since the other day?"

"Tell him to start looking into whoever killed that girl at the video store and less into scum who happen to trip into metal bars." Gar remarks plainly.

"I heard about that murder..." Cyborg answers, a tinge of hurt in his voice, "it was the chick that night we fought Control Freak awhile ago."

"I know. That's why I'm interested in the case." Gar answers, looking ahead with hollow eyes. "She didn't deserve that fate."

"No one does." Cyborg agrees.

"Actually, a few people do. Too bad I won't be there to give them it." Switching subjects now, Gar light-heartedly tells him "Hey, did you hear that criminal bar Raven trashed awhile back almost caught fire last night?"

Eyebrow raising, Cy admits "No, didn't hear anything about it."

"Yeah, some local crime group tried setting the place on fire last night. Rival criminal boss was near the joint, maybe they tried to stage a hit?"

"Maybe. Without all the costumed guys around, the local underworld's been getting antsy it seems." Cyborg wonders, not catching the smile on his friend's face.

"Don't forget Dr. Light?" Gar jokes, pointing his drink at his friend.

"Its a shame really." Cyborg points out. "When Scarecrow dusted him, the guy was actually a challenge. Now, he's back to peeing on my leg again."

Now Gar loses it, unable to keep his humor back. For the first time in weeks it seems, he unleashes a full-out, belly-hurting laugh. "You... heheh.. he peed.. on you again?" he chokes out through laughs.

"Ha ha ha.. yeah, the bastard did. It kept everything I had from ripping his little dick right off him!"

"Awww man, that's priceless. That would've been cool to see." Holding his sides now, he keeps the giggles from coming back.

Looking at his console, Cyborg admits "Time to get back to work. You still wanna come with me?"

"Until 2," Gar begins "then I gotta meet Kris at the hotel."

--

Later, as the two make their way towards the hotel, Gar has a serious question for Cyborg.

"Look, keep this to yourself, ok?"

"O..kay? What's on your mind?" Cy asks, still not entirely used to his friend's attitude.

"I'm trying to keep my new.. activities on the down-low, you get me?" Gar asks, giving his friend a knowing glance.

"Yeah, I get you. What about it though?"

"Robin probably already figured out I stopped the bank heist. Truth be told, I only did it because I was there to see it. Otherwise I probably would've kept walking even after hearing the alarm." Seeing Cyborg about to ask, he answers for him "We can't stop every crime without becoming Teen Lords. Sometimes even I let the little crimes go if it leads me to bigger fish."

"Ok, I think I get that. So what did YOU learn in the bank?" Cy asks, turning the earlier question against his friend.

"The group was working for a local crime boss, he wouldn't say which one. They were supposed to move in, swipe the money, then leave. They were told to expect Titan interference but they weren't expecting me. Hehe, they REALLY weren't expecting the ass-beating they got."

Cyborg watches impassively as his friend's smile turns dark.

"They were scum, actually. Blindly shooting all over the place, full of themselves, and cowards at heart. I still don't know why they cut off all the light inside the building but hey, I'm not their boss... Though I'd like to meet him."

"You know their leader's in the hospital now for multiple broken bones and a serious concussion, right?" Cyborg asks, testing something in his friend.

"Good." The tone seems to slip dangerously back into "Beast" but Gar coughs to cover the slipup.

"Anything else?" Cy asks, worried for his friend even more now.

"No, that was all he wanted to tell me before he _accidentally_ fell into that last table. Slippery floors suck."

"Yeah, they do..."

"In the meantime, I'm still looking for clues to the video store murderer. I've been shaking down some people who might have some leads for me but they're still learning how this game works."

"Wow, you sound like Robin right now." Cyborg absently remarks, not realizing what he just said.

"Actually, I don't." Gar reminds him, surprising the blue/white Titan. "Robin's scary because he's Batman's sidekick. Me, I'm starting to scare these lowgenes because I'm not afraid to break their bones. Sticks and stones may break the bones, true.. but fire will break their spirit."

"Damn..." Cyborg whispers, amazed honestly at how cold his friend is becoming.

"One last thing before we get here," Gar asks, seeing the hotel ahead. "Even though I'm not with the Titans anymore, I'd still like to have a friend on the inside. Maybe even a business partner..."

The implications in his friend's tone surprises Cyborg at first. Of course, it isn't until Gar gives him a glance that he understands just what he's asking for.

"Insider information, huh?" Cy asks, watching his friend nod. "Robin finds out I'm helping a rogue vigilante, he'll have our heads."

"It won't be on you, it'll be entirely on me. I'll take the fall if he finds out."

"Alright but we'll need some way to communicate from here on out that doesn't involve my car. I'll work on something for you when I get back."

Pulling up to the hotel, Gar smiles to his friend. "I appreciate it, big time. Thanks for the food too, bro. Hear from you soon."

As Gar exits the car, Cyborg warns him "Yo, Gar... be careful man. I know you might feel good about all of this for now but don't let it go to your head. Don't lose who you are on the inside."

A smile finds it's way onto Gar's face "Don't worry, I won't. Later."

---

Outside the hotel, Gar patiently waits on the bench overlooking the city. His object of attention, for once, sneaks up on him and throws its arms around his neck.

"Gotcha!" Kris yells, surprising Garfield out of his seat. "That's for last night!" she warns him with a smile.

"Ha ha ha.. you got me." he retorts but with a grin of his own. "Workin' late again?" he asks.

"Sadly yes, no parties today." Her pout sends a happy shiver down his spine. "How about you? You "working" late today too?"

"Just need to make a phone call or two, then I'm cool. Met up with an old friend all morning so my day's been fun so far."

"Well, glad to hear it. Maybe after work, we can hang out at that new.... GAR, LOOK OUT!"

At the shout, Kris grabs his arm and spins him around. It ends up saving his life as two shots fired from a trench coat-wearing man miss him all together. Unfortunately, the bullets rip through Kris's lower back and into her spinal chord. Gar's eyes, already wide from the shock, explode into fear at the sight and sound of crowd panic and blood in his nose. As she slowly starts to fall, his eyes spot the shooter. For only a brief second, he can see the face of the man: Gunmetal gray mask with one eye covered in a red lens. Smoke comes from his hands, indicating possible forearm guns. As soon as he's seen, he turns and disappears.

Ignoring the instinct to give chase, Gar finds himself holding Kris on the ground, telling her to stay with him despite the blood emptying from the wounds in her back....

...

---

A/N2: Was he pleased to meet him? I hope he guessed his name (Rolling Stones snippet)  
I've finally wrapped up the "Prologue" to this series, NOW begins the true action of the fiction. Hope you enjoy it as much as I will!

Trivia:  
- Cyborg's reference of Dr. Light peeing on him is a throwback to both an incident and subsequent joke in "Never Fear", my previous work.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I got goosebumps writing this chapter (now up to THREE reviews, woohoo!). This story is now officially getting aggressive, like it wasn't before? Oh.. by the way... did you think Deadshot was the ONLY person making a guest star role in this story?

Disclaimer: None of the characters, locations involved in the story are property of Erick von Long, only the idea. Scarecrow and Teen Titans belong to DC Comics and Animated Series belong to Cartoon Network and the WB. Don't sue me, I'm broke as is.

**The Watchman**

----

At Jump City Memorial Hospital, Garfield Logan stands pacing in front of a lobby video phone. On of his fists is balled, the other impatiently tapping the lighter inside of his coat pocket. The smell of antiseptic and, to his nose, death combines to a make an already tense situation impossibly worse.

"Of all the times for you not to pick up Raven, DON'T MAKE THIS IT! PICK UP FOR FUCK'S SAKE!"

The loud swearing attracts attention all around him but he ignores them, this phone call is more important.

"Titans' Tower.." Raven answers the video call, emotionless at first but eyes narrow at the sight before her.

"Raven, its Garfield."

"What the hell do you want? I thought you left the Titans, _Beast Boy_?!" she hisses back, obviously not pleased in the slightest.

"Look, shut up, I don't have time to bitch with you. I need you down here, now!" He figured this phone call would be hard but it doesn't help listening to her attitude.

"I'm not coming down there to heal you! I'm not some kind of nurse you can.."

"IF YOU DON'T COME DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW, AN INNOCENT WOMAN IS GOING TO DIE! FUCK ME, RAVEN, I DON'T CARE IF I WAS THE ONE SHOT!" He REALLY doesn't care now that even security is staring at him, scared by the outburst.

The tone obviously works as Raven's expression changes into worry. "What are you talking about Beast Boy?"

"If you don't get here in less than 20 minutes, the doctor's aren't going to be able to stop the internal bleeding. You're the only one who can save her, dammit!" Gar asks again, although pleading this time with eyes widening. Each word leads him closer to realization of what could happen if...

"I'll be there in five." Raven calmly replies though her eyes seem to contradict her statement.

---

Later, Gar finds himself looking into the operating room, despite the aides asking him to leave the hallway. A "Beast"-like glare from the ex-Titan is enough to give him some form of freedom from their nagging. From his viewpoint, he can see a half-dozen medical personnel working feverishly to repair the damage to Kris's back. Next to them stands Raven, her words unheard from behind the glass, helping to heal the wounds inside of the body the doctors can't fix. The lighter in his pocket nearly breaks as his death grip only further increases while his face remains stern and intense.

And yet, for all of his worry about Kris, his anger stretches back to the shooter.

_"Gray mask... red eye... Where have I seen that look before? That wasn't a Jump City villain..."_

5:21, hour and 39 minutes before he makes the next phone call. Truth be told, Gar even feels bad for the poor fool who refuses to answer his call tonight. Half of Jump City might end up in flames by the time the sun rises in the morning...

To his surprise, Raven sighs and wipes her forehead. Stepping away, she nods at the doctors before heading for the door.

"How is she?" Gar asks, impatience in his voice.

"I stopped the internal bleeding and patched up the bullet holes.." Raven begins but her voice wavering now. "Damn.. I'm tired."

Garfield leads them to a seat across the hallway, standing next to her as sits.

"She's out of danger for the moment."

"Thank god.." Gar whispers, eyes downcast at the floor.

"Beast Boy, what happened?" Raven asks, her eyes looking for something in the teen standing above.

His eyes, already distant, seem to all but escape into his being as his mind begins replaying the scene again.

"Look into my mind, Rae. I don't think I could tell you with words.."

The pain in his voice sends shivers down her spine. "Are you sure?"

Casting a glance at her, he warns her "Just be careful. There's going to be some powerful emotions. It should be after I sat on the bench today." He offers her his hand for a contact point.

She hesitates at first. "I'll keep that in mind." Raven takes his hand now and whispers her three magic words.

_Dozens of images and emotions suddenly bombard her psyche. Feelings of colors, sensations, spine-tingling reactions, everything condenses down into his mind like a cascade of water over the cliffs, falling into a cool lake below. The colors begin to take shape, forming pictures and "video" as one would describe it. A distinct feeling of pleasantness fills her awareness, seeing the smiling Kris suddenly appearing behind him. This person's a good soul, funny and good looking too. One could get used to be with this one. If only the job ahead didn't take away from it all. Why does business always interfere with the personal? Heh, she's cute when she pouts, just like a familiar sage used to when she wouldn't get her way. Waves of regret, waves of joy... no time for a U2 song. Yes, phone calls to be made later, but now time for some fun? Going out late should be fun tonight... A scream? Fear, terror creeps up like a cobra striking a defenseless rodent. Gunshots... Splash of blood... Panic, smelling of copper and water... A scream, piercing, like a million bats in the air all at one time. Her body feels heavy, falling on me... eyes upward in pain/shock, please don't let her die. Regret, fear... Mother... Rage! Gunmetal face, red eye.. Assassin? Who hired him? Kris has two holes in her back?! NO! Not again!! Help! NO!!...._

Raven pulls away from his hand now, gasping for air. The sheer terror swarming through her body sends her body into spasms, desperate for air.

"Holy shit..." she uncharacteristically whispers, trying to sort out his emotions from her own.

Calmly, Gar looks down at his former teammate "Told you I couldn't speak it..."

"How could you? That wasn't easy to experience even on my part!" she answers back, surprised he's taking it so well.

"I didn't say it was easy. I'm happy at the moment Kris is doing better, thanks to you."

Raven tries to smile for him "You're welcome."

"But I'm also furious like you wouldn't believe. I feel bad for whoever decides to be an ass tonight." His tone clearly isn't bluffing. In fact, the smile Raven had tried to wear is immediately wiped from her face.

"What are you talking about?"

His eyes meet hers now. If his emerald eyes could look any colder, they'd freeze faster than a hummingbird wing flap. "I need to find out who set this up. I have an idea where to start."

"Beast Boy, no." Raven warns him.

"My name is Garfield, Raven." he reminds her. "I had to tell Cyborg that earlier this morning."

Ignoring the question as to Cyborg's presence earlier, she tells him "Gar, don't go do something stupid because of this. You're emotionally upset, it won't do anyone any good."

"You're fucking right it won't!" he loudly replies, voice aching for vengeance. "It won't do whoever hired that maniac a world of fucking good! He'll be lucky if all I do is just paralyze him like he did to Kris!"

Raven jumps up from her chair and faces him eye-to-eye "Going ape out there isn't going to do YOU any good, Garfield. You'll go out there, thinking you're Batman or Superman, and get yourself hurt! You think Kris wants to see that?!"

"You still think I'm that twiggy, weak little child from the Tower, don't you?" he asks, eyebrow raised and teeth in a growl.

"You've only been gone 3 days, Gar! You haven't changed THAT much yet!" she retorts back, matching his glare with one of her own.

"You two, if you're going to argue, take it outside! You're not helping things in here!" A nurse curses at both of them.

Raven glares at her before phasing both of them to the roof.

The cold air rushes through both of them, attempting in vain to cool down the two's temper.

"I haven't changed THAT much?! What do you know Raven? Have you been out here doing what I've been?" Gar yells, now free to exercise his full voice.

"And what is it exactly you've been doing? Besides pissing away your time in a hotel room I'm sure?" She folds her arms, trying to keep from cracking under his aggressive tone.

"Doing what Robin never let me! Never let US!"

"And what's that?!" She asks angrily.

"Be myself!" he screams, more loudly than he'd like. "Without the fucking jokes, without the checks and balances.. Just be MYSELF!"

"Yeah, an obnoxious little kid who plays video games and bitches about tofu?!" Raven yells back, black energy grabbing pieces of concrete around them.

"No, a troubled teenager looking to fix this city without having to follow an ego maniac with an inferiority complex!"

"You always blame Robin, Beast Boy!"

"GARFIELD!" he screams back, sick of the name.

"No, you're Beast Boy!" she yells back in his face. "You can use your real name if you want but like it or not, you've become Beast Boy! Man up you sorry sack of..."

Her words are cut off as he flips the lighter out of his pocket between their faces and lights it. The sudden action stops the argument as he stares at her across the open flame.

"Raven, I'm not that boy anymore." He replies, deathly calm. "Beast Boy wouldn't throw a man through a table for information. He wouldn't throw a flaming bottle at a criminal for not answering a question.. and Beast Boy wouldn't kill someone even if he wanted to."

"What are you trying to tell me then?" she asks, voice calm as well despite the sight before her.

"I was Beast Boy in the tower, Raven. For years though, between the Doom Patrol and Teen Titans though, the experiences slowly killed off the "Boy" in me... Robin throwing me out finally killed the boy and left only the Beast."

"Keep telling yourself that." She warns him, turning to leave. "When you stop running from your own life, let us know. We'll be waiting for the REAL Beast Boy.."

"The real Beast Boy wouldn't tell you he had a crush on you."

That statement stops her from leaving outright. Her expression of absolute shock, borderline surprise, is more than anyone would imagine her face could make.

"What?"

"I used to be afraid to tell you the truth: I used to have a crush on you." His voice is even, still. "And had one for the longest time."

"Beast Boy...."

"But that was Beast Boy... that child's dead. I've given up on that long ago."

Her eyes blink in surprise still. "Why?"

Gar turns around towards the roof door. "Because I finally took your advice: I grew up."

"Gar..." she whispers, unsure of why he's telling her this.

"Raven, thank you for saving Kris. You don't know what this means to me... Thank you, big time." He gives her a smile with eyes that seem so familiar to himself years ago. But, as quick as he does, his eyes return back to the cold ones he's worn recently. "But now, its time for me to meet my would-be killer and pay him in kind for what he's done."

As he walks away, he can practically fear her violet eyes staring at him as he departs. No place for forgotten crushes or childhood emotions.. The action now required is one reserved for a man.

---

Outside of the bar at seven, the phone once again rings. Unlike yesterday there isn't a posse' waiting for the call, only one person.

"Hello, scudmuffin!" Gizmo sneers into the phone, smile on his face.

_"Who killed her and where can I find them?"_

"Oh, wouldn't you like to know?" Gizmo taunts through the phone. "Or you gonna throw another cocktail at the joint?"

_"Name and location now."_

"Hey, loser, how about you get down on your knees and suck not one, but TWO of my gigantically large..."

Click.

"Hah! That's what I thought! Now, where are you?" Gizmo laughs, looking around the area for any sign of trouble forthcoming. Outside of the usual cars, pedestrians, and street lights, nothing seems out of the ordinary.

"All shit, no bull." the boy-genius jokes to himself.

His confidence leaves him blind to the sight of a man rushing him from the right-side. The impact throws him off of his feet, clearing five feet in the air and about thirty feet away into the side of a lamp post.

"Shit! What the fuck!" Gizmo hisses, holding his ribs from the impact.

"You wanted a bull.." Gar hisses dangerously, face luckily hidden behind the trench coat. "Who killed her?"

Grimacing in pain, Gizmo still manages a laugh "Go ask the guy who shot that bimbo outside the hotel this afternoon..."

That comment sends Gar's mind into a more.. "Beast" mentality. With adrenalin-filled strength, Gar effortlessly throws Gizmo through the front window of the tailor shop next to the bar. A shower of glass hits the floor, some landing on Gizmo and others on the suit displays in the window. Gar steps into the front room, fists balled like boulders ready to fall onto hapless prey.

"New question: Who ordered the hit on her today?!"

"Mother Teresa!" Gizmo dares. His gamble fails horribly as Gar nearly shatters his jaw with a punch across the face. His teeth, however, aren't as lucky as two fly from his mouth.

"WHO?!" Garfield screams in the boy's face. The sheer echo of the roar forces the villain to void his bowels against his will.

"Dude.... relax.. seriously.." Gizmo tries to plead. "Snotmuncher, you're not doing this "hero" thing very well.."

Goggles to squinty eyes, the "Beast" warns him "Do I look like a "hero" to you?" A swift headbeat answers that question, sending stars into Gizmo's eyes. "NOW... NAME! WHO ORDERED THE HIT EARLIER?!"

"If... If I tell you, you'll let me go?" the tiny man asks, head spinning from the force of the skull contact.

An unusually deep growl rumbles up from Gar's soul "... Can't hurt your chances."

"Ok... I was snooping around last week on some emails. Nothing major, just looking for blackmail, that usual shit."

"YOUR CHANCES ARE SLIDING, SHITFACE!"

"I SAW AN EMAIL FROM THIS GUY, SOMEONE NAMED "RIPPER"!! HE HIRED DEADSHOT TO TAKE CARE OF BEAST BOY! THAT'S ALL I KNOW, MAN, LET ME GO NOW!" Gizmo squeaks now, fearing for his life and his reputation once he feels the warm substance under his leg.

Picking up Gizmo by the throat, Gar stares down his captive. "Deadshot? The mercenary from Gotham?"

"Yeah!"

"From someone named "Ripper", right?"

"Yeah, you deaf or something? C'mon man, let me go! I think I shat myself!"

Pulling Gizmo in close, Garfield Logan answers "I said you had a chance, right?"

"Fuck, yeah man!"

A pause before an evil laugh echoes in Gizmo's ears. "I lied."

Taking Gizmo in both hands, Gar throws him like a javelin straight out through the other, un shattered window. Bursting through the street, he flies into the legs of a mailbox face-first. The impact knocks him out cold although he deserves much worse.

As people gather around the villain, they fail to see Gar escaping out of the back door and into the night.

---

After a quick phone call to the hospital updates Garfield about Kris's condition, he finds himself returning home to his hotel room. Exhausted, he can hardly make it to his door. Sliding his entry card, he walks into the darkness of his small abode and sighs.

"Home sweet fucking home.."

As he turns on the light, his body reels back in surprise at a man, back to him, inspecting the DVDs on his table.

"Who the fuck are you?!" Gar screams, his hands rising in a defensive pose and eyes fixated on his target.

The man lowers the DVDs as he turns around. His attire seems to match a long-since passed time in American history although his face is the most obvious stand-out. It would stand-out if he had a face at all.

"That... is the Question."

---

A/N2: I FINALLY get to include one of my absolute favorite characters of all time to an EVL fiction! Why though would a Justice Leaguer be paying Gar a visit?  
And no, this isn't going to be a "BBxRae" fic either. In all reality, I'm throwing that angle in as both an omage to the show/comics but also as a kick in the balls to the mindless shipping out there. Its good sometimes but please, people, keep in moderation.

Trivia:  
- Beast Boy's final quote to Raven was borrowed from V for Vendetta. As a comic fan, he would've undoubtedly watched the film.  
- "Can't hurt your chances" is, I admit, lifted from the Dark Knight movie. How many times do you hear geeks steal quotes from their favorites? "Live long and prosper" anyone?!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: My apologies if this chapter seems a little off compared to the others (but then again, it took me two re-writes and now I'm REALLY tired, so its probably just me.) Gar just wants to sleep, is that so much to ask?

And no, this is still not a BBxRae story nor will it be. Thanks to my reviewers.. FOUR OF THEM NOW!! WHOOHOO!!

I do feel a need to explain something though. The way I write is under the idea that what you read would be what you see on TV if it wasn't for kids. Like, if you saw on the show, someone say "Owww! Man, that hurt!" if someone drops something on their foot. In my story, you'd hear "AWW FUCK!!!". So, when it comes to cursing, I admit I do it a bit more than I should but its due to my view of how the story would play out if they were more American teenager/adult rather than "kid friendly" TV characters.

Sorry for the long verbage. Now to the story.

**---**

The Watchman

---

"No, the real question is why the hell are you in my room?!" Gar yells back, ticked at not receiving an honest answer.

Question sets down a DVD in his hand on the table. "I was waiting for you to come back."

Eyebrow raising in disbelief, Gar sarcastically replies "Waiting for me to come back? How long were you here?"

"Long enough to miss out on your interrogation. Did you enjoy beating up local children?"

Gar, in a single action, springs from the doorway and next to Question, the latter's throat in his hand.

"You're pissing me off, faceless! For all I know you could be Deadshot in a different mask!"

Snarl on his face, Gar lifts his other hand up to deliver a punch if necessary.

"Were I Deadshot, you'd be dead by now. You would've been killed the moment you walked into the room." Question reminds him, not in the least scared it sounds.

Although the answer seems to make sense, Garfield doesn't release him just yet.

"Giving you the benefit of the doubt, why are you really here?"

"Answering requires breathing." Question dryly replies, motioning towards Gar's hands.

Despite his anger, Logan smiles a bit sarcastically before letting his captive go.

"Your file betrays reality, Garfield. It said you were weak at best."

Turning away to hang up his coat, the green vigilante coldly answers "I've been getting that a lot lately. Get to the point."

"Before I begin, I want you to understand something. Despite the fact that I work for the Justice League in my part-time, I'm not about to tell you to stop your activities."

Standing across from the faceless man, Garfield nods for him to continue.

"But I'm also obligated to ask you not to kill anyone for the time being."

"Now I can't promise that." Logan answers, cracking his knuckles for emphasis.

"If you do then any assistance the League would provide will disappear. If you want the man who shot your friend, you'll help me help you."

"What about self-defense?"

"The terms are non-negotiable. They come from Big Blue himself."

Gar folds his arms and sighs. Nodding regretfully, he answers "Fine, no killing. Anything else then?'

"Yeah, you should drop the "Beast" name at the crime scenes. Too obvious."

"Until I can come up with something better, its all I have."

Question takes a seat at the table, folding his hands on the table. "Better not to leave a calling card until you can pay the phone bill."

"Ok, I get it! Don't leave "Beast" tags everywhere!" Gar's voice, already irritable, seems to become more and more anxious as the conversation wears on.

"Advice isn't always free, Garfield. Information is even better."

"About time. What do you got?" Gar asks, irritation giving way to anticipation.

"At the moment? Nothing of use."

Lowering his head dramatically with an ironic chuckle, Gar remarks "Should've expected that. You're the Question, not The Answer."

"But you have the first piece of the puzzle. You may even hold the second."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You know your assassin was Deadshot before anyone else told you. You know he's an assassin for hire which means he's employed by someone. Puzzle piece number two. Did you find out who?"

Sitting across from Question, Garfield admits. "It took a LOT of persuasion but Cue Ball Gizmo gave me a name to work with. He said someone named "Ripper" contracted him through the Internet."

"Hmm.." Question replies, lifting his hands to his chin, still staring holes into Gar's body. "Internet emails can be traced. Too obvious for someone like Deadshot. Whoever this Ripper is, he wanted you to find out."

"He knew I'd chase down someone for information, right? Who better than someone who's prone to reading emails?" Gar ventures.

"Lucky guess on his part or, more likely, your informant was planted."

Planted?

Tapping the table, Gar asks "I _did_ find it odd that Gizmo answered the phone. The past two days I only saw normal, no-name criminals around the bar. Gizmo showing up the day of the attempt is just odd."

"Make the connection, Garfield. Ripper employs Deadshot to kill you. The attempt goes horribly wrong resulting in collateral damage. With you still on the loose, Ripper knows you'll be looking for him."

"And so he sends someone he knows I'll be able to intimidate... He's testing me, isn't he?"

Question taps his earpiece for a moment before replying "Possibly. I haven't heard of a "Ripper" before outside of Jack the Ripper of English fame. Could be a last name but I doubt it. Last time someone had that name was in a Cold War film."

Suddenly, Question stands up from the table. His hand sneaks into his pocket but his voice commands Gar's attention.

"I need to process this. This could extend beyond just a simple attempt on a hero's life."

"You're not the only one who needs to take all of this in." Gar reminds him, holding a hand to his forehead.

"Its different when they're trying to kill you, isn't it?" Question rhetorically inquires, slipping a set of keys across from Gar's hand. "You're not safe here. Leave tomorrow morning, before sunrise. The address is on the chain."

"Whoa, wait a minute. Why the rush?"

Question begins walking out towards the door. "Deadshot could be waiting for you in the morning. Just looking out of your window, there's over three hundred possible shots he could take when you wake up."

"Three hundred? That's all?" Gar asks jokingly despite the seriousness.

"That's just with a handgun. If he uses a rifle, he could kill you from over a mile away."

"Point taken..." Gar whispers. "Where are you going then?"

"Digging for the answers. Questions need to be answered."

"Yeah...?"

"I'll contact you when you get to the safe house. Sleep now. Remember, early."

---

Garfield Logan does leave early the next day but without getting any sleep. How can someone sleep when the hazy image of a concealed handgun fires metallic death into a woman who saved your life?

_"She almost died trying to save me... She doesn't really even know me. Why did she do it?"_

As he walks away from the hotel, his mind races with questions of his own. Each one leads to a deeper and darker enigma that his young mind struggles to figure out.

_"Will Raven tell Robin? Oh great, if she tells him, he's gonna come down on me like no one's business. Fuck him. Still though... what if he goes out and tries to find Deadshot himself? It'll put them at risk too if he finds them. Hehe, "if"."_

He involuntarily winces as the sound of a car's muffler backfires. His heart, already beating quickly, feels like a spike ready to burst from his chest.

"Damn..." he speaks aloud, holding his hand to his rapidly beating heart. "Get it together Gar, you've seen gunshots before. This isn't any different from the others."

"Bang..." a deadpan voice echoes from behind him, shattering his awareness.

In the space of a second, Garfield instinctively pivots his body in a wide arc, throwing his back out and spinning his right arm around. In doing so, his body spins around to meet the voice while avoiding a bullet fired at his back.

"Wow, that was good..." Deadshot remarks, smoke again easing out from the gun covered by the trench coat's sleeve.

"Deadshot..." Garfield growls, not bothering to hide his "Beast" voice. If the mercenary's smart enough to know Gar's the "Beast", there's no sense hiding it.

"That's twice you avoided my shots. You're doing a number on my reputation."

Garfield's face pulls back in rage at the sarcastic voice speaking before him. Somewhere deep inside of his mind, he can't help but note how similar to an actor he sounds like but this is quickly ignored.

"Who sent you?" Gar asks, every fiber in his body aching to kill the man in front of him.

"Come on Beast Boy, you already know who. You found his little mole last night."

"Ripper..." the word drips from Gar's lips as cold and acidic as possible.

"Bingo."

"But you're not telling me something, Deadshot." Logan dares. "You haven't told me why you haven't shot me yet."

"Well, if I told you that, I'd be voiding my contract. Nothing personal by the way, its just a paycheck."

"JUST A PAYCHECK TO YOU?! YOU TRIED TO KILL ME AND ALMOST KILLED AN INNOCENT WOMAN!!" He screams, not caring if he's shot dead at this point. Hearing Kris referred to as business is breaking his resolve to jump at his tormentor and...

"Please.." Deadshot replies, sarcasm even higher than usual in his tone. Even his non-camera eye seems to roll. "Kids these days getting overly angsty."

For a few seconds, they stare at each other in silence, each trying to see who's going to flinch first. A bullet's impact could send the green teenager into a world of infinite bliss or his claws could send the mercenary to the ultimate death with honor.

"Where can I find Ripper?" Gar asks, voice even and determined. His eyes remain fixated on the masked villain in front of him.

Deadshot's stare is equally precise "Why should I tell a dead man?"

"Because I'm betting Ripper wants me to find him. Else I'd be dead by now, wouldn't I Deadshot?"

The mercenary's trigger finger becomes that much more itchy at the patronizing tone.

It all falls in vain as a blue muscle car roars onto the sidewalk, startling both Deadshot and Gar. As it drives at the two, Deadshot leaps out of the way to avoid being run over. The car pulls up next to Gar and the driver opens the door.

"Get in!" Question yells over the roaring engine. Gar doesn't have to think twice as he leaps into the passenger side seat.

A few shots from Deadshot rattle off the back of the reinforced car, springing off to who knows where. Red rear lights streak off into the distance, turning around the corner and away from the ace shooter.

"Dude, what the fuck?" Gar starts after righting himself in the seat.

"He must have been watching you for awhile now. Cameras must have been tracking your moves."

"I'm not mad about that! He wasn't going to shoot me!" Garfield pleads, more upset than angry.

"Didn't seem like that from the corner." Question points out.

"He only shot once at me because he knew I'd hear it. He practically told me why he wouldn't kill me! Ripper WANTS me to find him!"

"Still, risk was too great. Deadshot has no qualms about lying if its a part of the contract."

Gar lands a punch on the dashboard. "I was so close! Its the first lead I've had all week and you blew it!"

"You're welcome." Question sarcastically answers.

A sigh now from the passenger side as Gar sinks into the seat. "Sorry man.. I didn't sleep last night and I guess I'm still jacked up from the standoff."

"Understandable. You're still young."

"That's twice in 24 hours I've nearly been shot." Garfield points out, closing his eyes and willing his heart mentally to slow down.

"Its part of the job these days. Your animal reflexes helped you this time."

A tiny laugh is heard in the car "Lets hope my nine lives hold up. I don't think my blood pressure could."

---

As the sun starts to rise in Jump City, the blue car pulls up outside of an abandoned gas station. No more than a block away from the bay, the smell of sea salt is flooding the near-sleeping Garfield Logan.

"This is where you wanted me to go? Good thing you picked me up." The idea of the long walk avoided seems better with each moment.

"Used it a few times during investigations against Cadmus. Has a small living area in the back of the garage. Couch, small refrigerator, and a television. I wouldn't recommend watching the news, considering who owns them..."

"What are you talking about?" Gar asks, rubbing his eyes.

"I'll explain another time. This time, go to sleep for real."

"Hey, I can't help it if people keep shooting at me." Gar's smile despite his tiredness brings a slight chuckle to Question's body.

"If you're smart, you'll live to see many more bullets. Go, I'll call tonight."

Gar waves the keys at him, hoping to shake him away as well as he walks towards the door.

"Hey, Question." the tired teen yells back. "Thanks for helping me back there... and with everything so far."

"Don't mention it." Question humbly replies, tipping his hat.

---

Inside, the building is just as grungy and depressing as Question mentioned. It looks as though the garage hasn't been in use since the 70's, judging by the posters hanging on the back wall. The windows, once shining light proudly, now blot out all but a haze of sunlight through multiple layers of dust and grease.

"I miss the hotel already..." Gar mutters, voice slurring a bit. The combined effects of 24 hours of being awake and multiple adrenalin bursts throughout the day wear him down in the highest degree.

Pushing open a loudly creaking door, Gar flips on a light revealing the living room Q mentioned. True to his word, its sparsely filled. A tiny fold-out couch, 13-inch television, and square box with a door is seen. The place looks like somewhere someone would go to recover from a wound rather than live.

"If this is what I'm going to do from now on..." he says, a bit more determined than expected, "then I can't argue with the circumstances. Besides, "a smile creeps onto his face "maybe living in the tower and the hotel's made me too soft? Roughing it should help me get pissed enough to break some more bad guys."

On top of the television is a note from Question and a tiny earpiece, similar to his.

_"Can't use cellular phones or land lines, Government and criminals can trace those. Put the piece in your ear and we'll be able to track you from the Watchtower. I'll use it to contact you. If you need me, turn on the transmit button and request my alias name: Question. No tofu in the fridge. Beans and noodles should hold you for now. Now get to sleep."_

"Wow.. and I thought Raven was wound up too tight. At least she cracks a smile now and again."

It doesn't help that thought that, from a small window by the fridge, Titan's Tower is less than a mile across the bay.

"Heh, I wouldn't be surprised if he was spying on us from here. Pretty smart, Robin never would've known."

A wide yawn reminds him that he needs sleep or he'll fall over. With as much effort as he's willing, he pulls the bed out of the sofa and throws his shoes off to the side. No fancy, fluffed pillows are waiting for him. Neither are they're comfortable sheets with a body-shaping foam underpad. Nope, for Garfield Logan, he'll have to make due with a stiff, well-worn mattress and even more antiquated, metal frame below that.

As his eyes begin to close, he whispers to himself with lament in his heart "Roughing it sucks already..."

---

Of course, what Beast Boy doesn't see, is across the way at the Tower, a former teammate of his is already up and looking out over the bay. Her amethyst eyes scan the cityscape, searching for something odd that has filled her mind. Its a dull feeling, something fading but earlier was strong enough to wake her from her sleep. In her mind, she prays it isn't who she imagines it would be. Only time will tell if her hopes match up with reality...

---

A/N2: There, done! Again, took two tries. I'm new to writing the Question so bare with me. Deadshot, though, is going to be fun working with. That Kevin Spacey version they do in JL/JLU is great. If you have questions as to why Deadshot is being "OOC", keep watching. Trust me, everything has a reason.  
As for the title of this story, you just saw a hint of why its called Watchman in this chapter. Wink/wink.

Trivia:  
- The statement of Deadshot killing from over a mile away is a nod to the Gotham Knight DVD feature with Deadshot killing a man inside of a ferris wheel, through a martini glass. Great scene.  
- Also, the "three hundred" ways part was a pseudo-nod to Bourne Identity. "There are (outrageously huge number) of ways to escape this room, 29 involve the keyhole". Not meant for serious thought, just something to joke about.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Well now, this story seems to have a small bit of following behind it, nice! The plot's about to thicken again... especially now that Ripper makes his first appearance...

Disclaimer: None of the characters, locations involved in the story are property of Erick von Long, only the idea. Scarecrow and Teen Titans belong to DC Comics and Animated Series belong to Cartoon Network and the WB. Don't sue me, I'm broke as is.

**  
The Watchman**

---

"Yes, the patient's fine Mr. Logan. She's recovering nicely after your Titan friend helped with the more _delicate_ work." The sound of a pair of feet walking along shining, buffered floors is contrast to wheeled carts being pushed by at a rapid pace. "Although, considering her situation, she's lucky to be alive."

"Tell me about it.." Gar whispers, not looking the older man in the eyes.

"However, that's the good news. There is some bad news." The doctor warns forebodingly, his nerves trying to steel itself for the coming announcement. "Because of the damage from the gunshots, your friend has servere damage to her lower spinal chord. We did all that we could in surgery to repair the damage but her lower torso's nerves are practially dead."

"What are you saying doc? She'll never be able to walk or something?" Gar asks, hoping for an ignorant dream to still come true.

"I'm sorry Mr. Logan, Kristine will never walk again. She's paralyzed from the waist down."

A heavy sigh exits Gar's throat, taking a seat on a nearby chair. Hands fold themselves, falling lifelessly at his knees. "And you're sure about this?"

"It was all we could do. Ms. Raven and our team could repair the bleeding and the wounds but the extensive damage to the nervous system was too great. I'm sorry."

A few moments is taken to collect his emotions, breathing steadily in and out to calm down the dual emotions. Rage and Guilt always seemed to be fighting a war in his head these days.

"Can I see her?"

"She's medicated right now but she should be well enough to speak. Come, I'll take you to her room."

---

"Kristine, you have a visitor. Someone who's been waiting for see you for a long time." The doc informs his patient, using that fake-optimistic voice most seem to know by heart.

"If its another lawyer, tell him to come back when its light out.." Kris moans, wires sticking out of her in multiple directions. Its bad enough she looks like a science project but wearing the white nightgown and eating the food doesn't help either.

"No lawyers this time, just a friend. Go ahead sir."

"Hi, Kris..." Gar hopefully announces as he enters the room.

A small, albeit weak smile now on Kris's face. Half the burden seems removed from his shoulders. "Hey Gar, how you doing?"

Garfield casts a look at the doctor and he's smart enough to read his expression. In the shortest of time, he departs the room and leaves them in peace.

"On the run, actually. The guy who shot you came after me this morning."

Kris laughs a bit, although sarcastically, "I guess he's mad he didn't finish the job... that fucking asshole... When I find him, I'm going.."

"No Kris, you won't." Gar slips but quickly recovers "He's... he's from Gotham, Kris. He's a trained mercenary after me for some unknown reason."

"And he'll be running back to Gotham with a certain reason: My foot in his ass."

"Morphine much?" he asks, a smile gracing his lips.

"Oh yeah.." she answers, winking at him.

"What did the doctor say?" he ventures now, trying not to startle her in case.

With that, tears begin to well up in her eyes. "You know damn well what he said..." and, with that, they begin to fall. "I'll... jesus, I'll never be able to fucking walk again!"

As the floodgates open, Gar moves over to her bed and pulls her into a light hug, not to upset her equipment. For what seems likes an agonizing eternity, Kris wails into his shoulder, the tears soaking the shirt under his open coat.

"I'm sorry you got involved Kris, I really am." Gar tries vainly to soothe her sobs. "I should be dead right now instead of you..."

"No.." she chokes out, getting the tears under control. "It was my fault.."

"No, it wasn't Kris! He was trying to kill me, you were trying to pull me away.."

"Garfield, I pulled you behind me to take the shot." Her eyes, bloodshot already from the medication, gleam sadly with shining tears. "It was my first instinct when I saw the gun lifting up."

"Why? You could've just pushed me out of the way.." Gar asks, incredible that someone would take the shot for him rather than hide or push him away.

"Made sense at the time. You're not the taller of us, Gar. If I pushed you, he'd still shoot you. Maybe I just got lucky he only shot my back and not my heart, huh?"

The sad irony breaks his heart even more.

"Kris, how can you..."

"Be so calm about it?" she asks quietly through tears. "Morphine helps, trust me. Above that though, isn't that what friends do?"

"They do.." Gar replies, voice rising to one of extreme disbelief "but we've only known each other, what, 2-3 days? Someone of my old friends wouldn't have done what you did!"

"Are you calling me special then?" Kris manages a smile, poking him.

The smile, to him, looks about as bittersweet as you can imagine. Gar wonders if denial is still in her mind at this point or if the drugs are keeping that thought in check.

"I _should_ be calling you crazy, Kris... But, for once, someone saved my life this time. And they didn't need a cape or a mask to do it."

Content just to hold him close, she answers with closed eyes, listening to his heartbeat "You don't need a fancy cape or a mask to care for someone, Gar. What good are superpowers if you don't stand up for your friends?"

Although his head rests on top of her head, she can feel small drops of water splash against her matted hair.

"Gar.. are you?"

"I will be. Just... lets just take this in now.. please.."

"Gar" a voice echoes into his earpiece, disturbing his attempt at solitude against the world.

"No, not now.." he whispers, disturbing Kris.

"Who's that?"

Sniffing a bit, Logan replies "Someone who's helping me find out why this all had to happen."

"Garfield Logan, come in." the voice asks again.

"You better answer it then.. if it gets you one step closer to that asshole, take it." Her former sadness seems to be replaced with cautious optimism.

Standing up from the table, he looks down at the bravely smiling woman. "I'm sorry we had to cut this short."

"All in a day's work for a hero." she answers, nodding.

"I'm not a hero, Kris. I'm just doing what I have to do..."

"Gar, answer!" the voice, more irritated, speaks into the comm.

"I'll visit soon, ok? Hopefully we'll both have better news." Gar hopefully assures her, giving her one last hug before rushing from the room.

"Good luck, Garfield..." he hears Kris offer back.

"Ok, what Question?!" he curses into the earpiece.

"Took long enough. We have a situation on the docks."

"What kind of situation?" The normally placid tone of Question seems to be a few notches higher in urgency, not a good sign.

"The Teen Titans seem to have Deadshot cornered in a warehouse down on the docks. Police are there too. If they take him in..."

"Then we'll never know who hired him, I got it. I'm at the hospital now so its going to take me..."

"Martian, one for transport." Question cuts in, not letting Gar finish.

A blue beam of light overtakes Garfield Logan's body, scrambling his molecules into billions of atoms and whisking them away.

---

At the docks in question, the beam reappears along with the body of Gar Logan. "a while to... Agh! What happened!?"

"Teleporter from the Watchtower. You wouldn't have made it here on time by foot, had to use the middle man." Q replies, standing next to Garfield. "The police have the suspect pinned down in Warehouse 32A. The Titans just got here a few minutes ago too, they're about to move in. Come on, we need to get in there before they do."

Not waiting for an agreement, the two bound off towards the warehouse in question (no pun intended). Their efforts at stealth are hampered by the occassional police officer patrol and helicopter overhead. Nothing, though, too hard for the pair to overcome.

"Deadshot, you have ten minutes to comply! Surrender now or we will use lethal force!" the lead Captain calls at the warehouse with a megaphone. Behind their car blockade, stand dozens of police officers, guns trained on the building and waiting for something to happen.

"Deadshot won't surrender peacefully, Captain." Robin warns the rank officer. "My team's ready to go.."

"Ten minutes, Titan." the Captain replies impatiently. "You Titans are good but let us handle our job for once."

The setting in the sun casts an orange glow on everything, even the blue-suited Justice Leaguer approaching the command car.

"Captain, a word." Question asks, approaching the police leader.

"Who the hell are you?" The man asks, not happy at seeing another masked figure approach the scene.

"Question, I work with the Justice League on matters such as this. I need to go in before your men do."

"To hell you are! That mercenary nutjob's in there with a hostage and he's not going to let some low-level Leaguer walk in and stop him! I will not risk.."

"Aren't you curious why he hasn't shot at us yet?" Question inquires, tilting his head to the side. "He's not one for negotiation, Captain."

"Actually.. yes, I had wondered that." The Captain admits, stroking his chin.

"Justice League or not.." Robin cuts into the conversation "We were here first. We're going in first!"

Question ignores the young hero, prefering to use intelligent logic vs. mindless brawn. "I can end this peacefully without destroying half of the block. Ten minutes then come in after me. Will that work for you sir?" Although he'd prefer not to patronize himself or others, sometimes it has its uses.

"Alright, quick in and out. Get him to surrender if you can.. if not, take him down. Synchranize your watch with us and we'll come in ten minutes later."

"CAPTAIN!" Robin yells in protest, peeved at being over-looked by a single person rather than an entire team.

"Drop it Boy Wonder!" the Captain answers "If it means getting Deadshot alive AND with minmal damage to the port, I'll take it. You Titans have a tendency to make a mess of every situation you run into!"

Robin, glaring at both men, turns and walks away with murder in his eyes.

As the Captain turns to ask Question another question, he only sees the blue, flapping coat of the vigilante as he walks towards the building.

---

Inside the doors now, a tiny insect leaps off of Question's fedora and morphs into a man in the darkness.

"Atom would be proud." Question dryly remarks as Gar, in "Beast" attire, stands in front of him.

"Robin never could see the fly on the wall."

Turning to more serious matters, the duo move into the dark confines of the warehouse, searching for their target. With painstaking care, they silently walk around the many corridors and catwalks, seeing nothing but shadows and dust.

"We'll try the office upstairs." Question whispers, crouching out of sight as they continue to move along.

"Good thing I can see in the dark." Gar points out, his eyes peering into the darkness with no difficulty.

As they climb the final stairs to the head office, a light inside attracts their attention. A voice inside can be heard but the words are muffled by the door. As the two trench-coated men take positions by the door, Question leans against the wall to hear better.

_"Yeah, they're about to move in.... Oh, getting away isn't any problem, don't worry... I better be getting double for this, I'm a killer, not a... Good.. "_

Cell phone conversation most likely, given the pauses. Who's he talking to? Better find out quick before he hangs up and clears the log..

Looking at his partner, Question makes a couple of gestures which surprise Gar.

Compressed hands, lean back, throw, arms spread apart, tackle... _"Oh, he wants to throw me into the room.. Armadillo style!"_ Gar nods back, morphing into the animal in question.

As the conversation continues, Question leans back and hurls Gar into the window, shattering it on contact. Catching Deadshot offguard, Gar transforms back into a man and splashes the mercenary.

"GOT YOU YOU SON OF A BITCH!!" Gar yells in the assassin's face, holding him with all of his mind. Question storms the room in an instant, picking up the phone and preserving the precious log from deletion. On the floor, Deadshot struggles with Gar's grip.

"Wow, I'm popular today huh?" Deadshot jokes,

"Always wanted your autograph. I'd kill for that." Gar replies, just as sarcastically.

"Who were your talking to?" Question asks, straight to the point.

"My cell phone provider. I'm getting _terrible_ reception out here."

Garfield delivers as swift punch to the face, cracking the lens in Deadshot's eye. "Answer him, Deadshit!"

"That won't be necessary, Mr. Logan." a sinister voice replies now from a tv screen behind the desk. Its long, drawn out tone matches its depth of evil intentions. Static fills the monitor and the image that is visable is distorted and fuzzy. "I've been here the whole time."

"Who are you?" Gar and Question ask in unison.

"I have had many names but for this little session, you can call me Ripper."

A snarl on Gar's lip suddenly turns into a roar of rage. Only Question's firm grip on his shoulder keeps him from smashing the television.

"Breaking the screen will not save you, Garfield Logan."

"How do you know my name?"

A cackle echoes through the static "I know many things about you. What do you know about me?"

The sound of a loud thud down below gives the three warning of the Titans' approach.

"You're broadcasting from an unknown location. You obviously set up Deadshot as bait." Question replies, matter-of-factly.

"Told you I was popular..." Deadshot answers, holding his eye.

\Again, the laugh fills the screen although it sounds more foreboding than the last. "How astute, Justice Leaguer. As far as Deadshot goes, I'd advise you not to let him fall into Titan hands. You see, if he does, then.." the camera pans to a woman, gagged and bound in a chair.

Garfield's eyes widen considerably at the sight. The red hair, terrified eyes... Inescapble fear mixes painfully with terrfic rage.

"KRIS!"

"Using a crippled woman as insurance, Ripper?" Question remarks, anger present in his normally calm voice.

"Ensure Deadshot's escape and nothing will happen to the woman. 30 seconds until the Titans arrive."

"If you do ANYTHING to her, Ripper... I swear..."

"You'll do what?" Ripper answers now, face still distorted by the static. "You will kill me as I killed that woman at the video store?"

Gar's eyes widen considerably. Not only is his current friend held captive but the man he sought for the past few days is the same man on screen.

"YOU FUCKING MURDERER! HOW COULD YOU?!"

"Twenty seconds."

"Deadshot goes free, she remains unharmed?" Question asks quickly now, tapping on his earpiece.

"Oh yes, she will remain unharmed."

"Question, don't you do it!" Gar warns him.

"Ten seconds!"

"Gar, trust me. Martian.."

"Five seconds!"

"Three for transport."

Just a heartbeat before the door bursts open, the three disappear in a blur of blue light. Gar can almost swear he can hear Robin curse at the sight.

---

"You know this isn't my usual kind of job.." Deadshot remarks at the top of a large building downtown. The Watchtower's beam seems to have sent them to a rooftop far from the dock section and somewhere overlooking the commercial area. "But what are you gonna do?"

"Look, you son of a bitch..." Gar snarls through clenched teeth. "Get the fuck out of here before I.."

"How much is Ripper paying you?" Question asks, cutting past Gar's rant.

"Enough to get a ride on the space shuttle, twice." Deadshot answers, flipping Gar off while staring at Question's blank face.

"Is that worth a person's life?"

"Hey, honestly I don't care who it's worth or who's paying. As long as the check get cashed, its none of my cocern."

Question holds a hand to his chin, deep in thought.

"Gar, I need to talk this over privately for a moment. I'll meet you back at the safehouse." Question suddenly orders.

"Oh no way, I'm not leaving this maniac out on the loose.."

"Trust me!" Q prods, sensing something deeper is at hand and not for Gar to know yet.

Eyes narrowing in hate, Logan looks at Deadshot "Next time I see you.."

"Yeah yeah, you'll kill me. Haven't heard that one before." The small wave-off from Deadshot only further emphasizes his boredom.

As Gar looks over the city, he can feel a small side of him begging for release. Arching his body, ready to change into a bird, he has to remind himself that above all us, he's in control of the Beast.... for now.

---

A/N2: What, did you think they were just going to haul Deadshot in? No no, its not that easy. You don't risk giving up a vital Rook that early in the game. I'm also going to be playing with the notion of the Justice League seemingly over-stepping their bounds within the "Titans Territory" so-to-speak.. I'd have loved to seen that in the series!

Trivia:  
- Beast Boy's comment "I'd kill for that" is an homage to Mr. Freeze's first conversation with Batman. Batman TAS, by far, was one of the best ever.  
- Ripper's TV appearance is similar to Jigsaw's videos from the Saw series, but I promise it won't be a Saw-esque thing. More for dramatic effect.


	9. Chapter 9

Thank you to the reviewers and that one person from Switzerland that seems to like reading my work (according to Story Traffic.) I hope to continue making you happy while at the same time I'd like for YOU to keep me happy with reviews. Reviews mean better QUALITY.

a/n: After discussing this story all night to myself at work, I've come to realize that this is going to be a good series. Not because its a rough story, or a brutual one, or even a kind one, but because I honestly give a shit about it. Not many stories I've written (or read) have done that...  
We're coming into the end of the first Arc of this series (oh yes, this isn't going to be 12 chappies.. this is gonna be BIG). The question is (no pun there), will Garfield's future land on Good Heads... or Bad Heads?

Disclaimer: None of the characters, locations involved in the story are property of Erick von Long, only the idea. Scarecrow and Teen Titans belong to DC Comics and Animated Series belong to Cartoon Network and the WB. Don't sue me, I'm broke as is.

**  
The Watchman**

---

Inside the walls of the bar, a couple dozen of the underworld are hosting a party. With the announcement over the television of Deadshot's escape, the tavern erupts into roars of cheers. Despite the common belief that criminals are out only for themselves, in times of great opposition from the League and Titans, it pays to band together. The HIVE FIVE, excluding an injured Gizmo, exchange shots of cheap beer, despite their young age.

"Its about time those Titans got the shit stick!" Mammoth bellows out, laughing at the TV screen.

"You said it! Those Titans' always hoggin' the limelight!" "I agree Billy!" "Thank you Billy" the duplicitous Billy Numerous congratulates himself.

"Damn it, we need some music!" Mammoth looks over at the jukebox. "And no Punk music, Punk!"

"Aww c'mon mate, you don't know good music when y'hear it!" The British villain curses at the "musically un-educated" hulk of a man.

"Your music gives me a headache. Put something good on the radio, I'm getting bored over here!" His knuckles cracking is reason enough as a warning.

The argument between the two villains doesn't lend itself to noticing a new arrival at the bar.

"Oh aye? I leave this place for barely a tick and you blokes start bellyachin' about good ol' rock and roll? As your elder.." Mad Mod states, tapping his cane on both of their heads "I say we put on some a'the Beatles."

"NO!" most of the bar yells at the Englishman. "You ALWAYS play the Beatles!" See-More points out.

"You know lad, for a child with all those fancy eyes, you're awfully blind to good music." Mod feigns indifference, checking out his fingernails and leaning on his cane.

"I say we put on Eye of the Tiger!" See-More counters.

"Eye puns again, little man?" Adonis, not in his armor, asks, patting both Mod and See-More's back. "Who needs classic rock when you got Heavy Metal? I say we listen to AC/DC!"

"Go pump your 2 Iron, geek!" Private HIVE yells, ordering another beer. "You kids have it all wrong! We don't need no Euro-trash music or your shitty 80's music. What better music to listen going into battle than some scream metal? Disturbed or nothing else!"

"Justin Tmiberlake!" Kitten yells across the room, forcing all of the boys' arguing to cease for a moment.

"NO!", for once the boys' agree on one thing. There will be no boys bands being played tonight.

"Well, if all you fools are don' bickerin'!" "Hehe, bickerin'.." "We think we should be listen' to good ol' Southern Rock! And whhhhhatttt bett'er music than that there Lynyrd Skynyrd?! I mean, shoot, we're all free as birds now, right?" "Good point Billy!" The multiple number of men in red suits has the bartender yelling at him to keep it down to four or less forms.

A thunderous smash comes from the middle of the bar, sending every villain jumping back from Mammoth's impact.

"ALL OF YOU SHUT UP! I'M THE BIGGEST, BADDEST MOTHERFUCKER IN THIS ROOM, AND _I'LL_ BE SAYING WHAT WE PLAY!

No one has any objections, none want to piss off the giant... especially when beer and music's involved.

"So, I say we listen to.." Mammoth begins but gets cut off by the sound of music starting to play on the radio.

_"There must be so kind of way out of here... Said the Joker to the Thief. There's too much confusion.. I can't get no relief..."_

The pulsing sound of "All Along The Watchtower", Jimi Hendrix's voice mixing with the bar's environment, sends a wave of attention towards the person choosing the music. For the most part, their expressions are a mix of anticipation of Mammoth beating the person's ass and fear of the same thing...

That fear quickly changes as the person in question turns around and looks at the crowd. Goggles gone, hat removed, only the coat remains...

"What the hell? Its Beast Boy!" one of the crowd yells out.

"Oh yeah, its him..." Mammoth announces, standing up. "You got balls coming in here."

Gar walks over to the bar, next to the hulking mass. "Of course I do. Between the two of us, someone has to."

A collective gasp can be heard across the room just before Mammoth's face starts turning red.

"What did you say you little.."

"I said of the two of us, I'm the only one who can call himself a man! You deaf or something Cromag?!" Gar cuts off the large teen.

"Oh you're fucking dead now."

"Before you start going caveman on me, caveman.." Gar motions with a polite finger up, he asks "You help me with some information, I help you with something you want."

The proposal halts the big man for a moment. "You're going to do me a favor if I tell you something? Since when do you Titans work with the bad guys?"

"Since I was kicked out a few days ago... Anyone wanna guess why?" Gar asks out loud, flipping his lighter out.

"Who cares?" See-More points out, "Lets beat his ass anyway! He's obviously bluffing."

"What? About where Jinx is going to be in a few days?" Logan answers nonchalantly, staring at the lighter intensely.

"You.. you know where she's heading?" See-More and Mammoth ask in disbelief.

"That depends actually on if you answer my question." Gar's bored tone is beginning to crack, hiding his brewing rage below. "Where is Ripper hiding?"

A few murmurs around the room as the attention is now entirely on Garfield.

""Who the fuck is Ripper?" Mammoth asks, folding his arms across his chest. "You makin' that name up pipsqueak?"

Once bored, Gar's eyes now meet Mammoth's tiny ones nearly alight with anger. "Do I LOOK like I'm making it up you ten-ton sack of shit? SOMEONE had to kidnap his hostage for him and I'm willing to bet SOMEONE in this room had a hand in it!"

Silence now, something Gar was expecting. "So... SOMEONE in here DID do it?"

"We ain't tellin' you nuthin'!" "What he said!" Billy replies.

"Besides.... why should we care about where that traitor's going to be? Who needs to break her when we have YOU!" Mammoth laughs, fist in his hand.

"Oh I'm all up for that.." Private HIVE motions, picking up his shield from the floor next to him.

Gar takes a step back, next to a glass of what appears to be whisky. The HIVE approaches him, ready to punish him for yesterday's attack on Gizmo.

"I'm going enjoy this.. About as much as I did kidnapping that girl of yours..." Mammoth sneers... He'll soon regret it.

As soon as he finishes the statement, Gar grabs the whisky. Taking a chance, he lights it on fire (Yukon Jack, for example, is flammable) and throws it into Mammoth's face. The mighty teen roars, falling back and trying to put out the flame. Despite the initial shock, the others rush Garfield.

The melee turns even more violent as Private HIVE charges for the attack. Kicking away the Private's weapon, Gar turns around, grabs a barstool, and smashes it across the boy's skull. The impact sends him flying back into Billy before he multiply.

See-More fires at Gar now from his eyepiece, sending the vigilante reeling back into the arms of some waiting thugs. Instead of holding him down though, they throw him back into the fight, cheering all the while.

Mammoth, now recovered, growls angrily and rushes towards Gar himself. "YOU'RE DEAD, SHITFACE, YOU'RE DEAD!"

Thinking quick, Gar turns into a Gorilla, grabbing one of Mammoth's arms, and tossing him into the thugs that had previously thrown Gar. A loud smash is heard as the group goes flying into another table, adding further to the damage this bar has had over the years.

"Who's next?!" Gar hisses, feeling the adrenalin kick in full-speed. "You're lucky I don't just burn down this hellhole right now!"

The mob of villains begin to band together again, all converging on Gar, slowly and cautiously. Each one has an evil grin and even more horrible ideas in mind for the vigilante.

"No need for that Beast Boy!" a young voice echoes from the doorway. As the group turns and looks, Kid Flash and Jinx stand together in dramatic pose.

"You guys still hanging out at this dump? Yous _really_ need a life." Jinx jokes, hand on her hip with a smile on her face.

"You're late." Gar reminds, still keeping his eyes on the group gathered around him.

"Hold that thought.." KF remarks, zipping around the bar and attacking various people.

Jinx moves into action too, leaping over the crowd and next to Gar. "You Titans always pick the worst places to party..."

"Ex-Titan, Jinx." Gar reminds, standing back to back with her. "Your old teammates weren't being cooperative."

"They never were..." she laments

"Jinx, what the hell are you doing?" See-More asks, confusion not exactly hidden from his oversized eye.

"She's a Benedict Arnold, cyclops.. That's what!" Private HIVE answers, glaring daggers at her.

"Good, now I don't have to hunt you two down!" Mammoth announces as he stands up, dusting off his hands.

As the HIVE leaps forward again to attack, the green vigilante and the pink-haired Titan smile at each other before answering the fight in earnest...

---

"Well... that was fun.." Jinx comments, breathing deep from the fight.

"Did you really have to throw Billy through the bar though?" Kid Flash asks Gar, though he seems to be smiling under the mask.

"I never liked him. Its like watching a horrible TV show at an electronic store with all those screens." Gar replies, shaking his fist from obvious soreness.

"At the very least you didn't have to set Mammoth's face on fire.." Jinx admonishes, the trio standing over a dazed and partially burnt-faced Mammoth.

"Personal reasons. He helped kidnap my newly paralyzed friend..." Gar crouches down, lighter in hand. He leans next to the large teen and asks quietly "And now he's going to tell me where I can find her and Ripper?"

A groan.. "Why should I tell you? You're just going to get fucked up by him anyway..."

Gar flicks the flint, starting a spark "Not helping your case."

"Ripper's insane, dude. He'll kill you too."

Flame sprouts forth from the butane lighter, casting the tiny area in an orange glow. "Hair's flammable, Mammoth. You want to look like Gizmo too?"

"Why are you asking me anyway? You hurt _my_ friend first, asshole." Mammoth retorts, not caring about the flame.

"What happened to you Mammoth?" Jinx asks now, looking at her friend with a slight bit of sympathy. "You never were _this_ bad. If he's crazy enough to set your face on fire, he's not gonna bluff about the rest of your head."

"Jinx, beat it. At this point, I'd rather not even bother trying."

"C'mon big guy, don't give up now." KF adds in, surprised he's doing therapy with the big man who, months prior, wanted to kill him.

"I tell you, you'll leave?" The stinging starts to well up in his face though he tries to hide it as best as he can.

"And I'll get the ambulance down here." Gar reminds him, surprising Jinx in his soft tone. "He just used you and Gizmo, just like he did Deadshot. She's still alive don't forget. Where are they?"

---

The trio stand outside of the bar minutes later, waiting for the ambulance to show up. The cold wind blows through the group but no one seems to mind.

"Back there, with Mammoth.. I thought you were really going to light him on fire." Jinx asks, looking up at the moon.

"I was." Gar, just as cold as the wind, answers.

"Titans don't do that," KF starts but his expression changes "or did Robin change the rules?"

"I take it Boy Wonder hasn't told yous yet? About why you two were recruited?" Gar absently begins flicking on and off the lighter.

Two blank faces look at the green teen, beckoning him on.

"You both know I was... ahem, _suspended_ from the Titans, right?" A double nod. "Did he tell you as he suspended me, I... hehe.. I kinda loudly quit?"

"No, wonder boy didn't tell us that." Jinx answers, smiling at the thought of Gar telling off Robin.

"How bad?" KF asks, eyebrow cocked up but not as happily as Jinx.

"Although Cy and I are cool at the moment, I basically tore into all four of them. If you get a chance, ask Cy to show your the security tape of it. I think I dropped a bomber-load of F-Bombs. Finished it by throwing my communicator at Robin."

"Holy shit.."

"Because he suspended you?"

Gar keeps the lighter lit now, eyeing both of them with a serious side-glance "That's the cover reason. The real reason's more personal... He won't be telling you that part at the briefing. Speaking of which, shouldn't you two be there now?"

"Hey, I may be the fastest boy alive, but I'm not always on time."

Jinx winks at Gar "Blame me for that. Apparently I'm trouble."

An ambulance siren is heard about three blocks away...

Gar rolls his eyes at the two before walking the opposite direction away. "I have someone to meet now. I've wasted enough time here with the kids anyway. Say hi to Cyborg for me, I missed him today by about two seconds. Later."

Gar waves absently behind his back, not seeing the couple as they watch him leave, questions still in their heads unanswered.

For a second though, Gar stops. Turning around, he warns Jinx "By the way Jinx, a little advice. Next time you two will probably see me, you'll be ordered to either attack me or to take me into custody. For both of your futures, don't hold back. We're cool and all, the three of us, but its either friendship or an angry maniac in your face wetting his tights because you didn't listen to him. Later."

---

At the safe house, Gar isn't surprised in the least to see Question waiting for him. Even more surprising is the fact that Gar isn't ready to kill him for ordering him away from Deadshot.

"Anything new in Jump City?" Q asks, not caring for an argument at the moment.

"Yeah, the Burn Ward at the hospital just added a new patient." Gar absent-mindedly answers, reaching into the fridge for some beans.

"You went back to that bar, didn't you?" To his ear's, it sounds more like a statement than an inquiry

"Yes sir." Gar replies, voice swinging in pitch but the sarcasm remains the same. "It was a little warm in there too but not enough to take off the coat."

"Who got burnt this time?"

"Gizmo's big, "me-monkey-me-crush" partner Mammoth. He didn't answer my questions, his whole gang was there, I was cornered. Found some strong alcohol, lit it on fire, and threw it in his face."

"Hmm, inventive. Take it he didn't talk then?" Question's expression never changes, not even his body language.

"After me and my two replacements on the Titans fought them off? Yeah, he did actually. Found out where they're keeping her." Gar's lack of emotion in the answers is a surprise, considering his behavior the past few days.

"Funny, Deadshot told me too."

"Lets hope they match. What did you bribe him with?" Gar asks now, sitting across from question and staring at him like a bored Lion at a tourist. "And before you ask, I'm not stupid. You don't reason with a mercenary, you bribe him."

"I'll tell you after we take down Ripper tomorrow. He isn't getting his payment until we have Ripper in custody."

"Sounds good."

"Strange, Garfield..." Question finally begins to wonder aloud "You're being surprisingly calm about everything. I would have expected you to throw a fit by now. At the least I thought you'd want to run down Ripper already."

"Ripper thinks he's on to me. He expects me to charge in like a fool, get caught in his trap, then hear him gloat about it. Even though I can't stand the thought of him holding Kris.." Gar shivers without thinking as he mentions it, "I know he won't kill her yet. If he wanted to, he could.. He's waiting for me to see it in person."

"Do you always make the connections without letting people you're doing it?" Question asks although sounding impressed by the young vigilante.

"Being the jokester also means you have to be observant. I didn't like being funny but I still knew how to watch."

"True indeed." Q finishes, a smile most likely on his face beneath the mask. "Since you're confident enough to remain calm, I'll be on my way. I'll meet you here tomorrow so we can take Ripper's hideout together."

"If you're about to tell me to sleep, I'd say the same for you." Gar interrupts before Question begins again.

"Can't sleep at the hotel. Ceiling's been giving me trouble at night, don't ask."

"I'll take your word for it..."

As Question leaves the building, Gar finds himself staring at his empty can of beans "And they said _I'M_ quirky..."

---

A/N2: If you're wondering why this chapter's here in the story, look at the grand scale of things before you ask. If you've read my other works (and, if you're following this story, you better have since they're about to become VERY important), then you know that I believe in "everything that has an action, reaction". Keep that in mind as the story continues, eh?

Trivia:  
- Alcohol above 50% (100proof) is indeed ignitable. I do, in fact, drink lots of whisky (most of which is at 80 and above). I've mixed 100+ proof shots together (Bacardi 151 / Yukon Jack 101).. trust me, it CAN and WILL melt your face off.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: SIX reviews? You spoil me.. And now there is the question of Ripper's appearance... Wait til you see em', he's going to be a morbidly-entertaining villain. After all, with traits like Jack the Ripper, do you think there's gonna be some blood? Hehehe...

**The Watchman**

---

"Looks like they both told the truth." Garfield remarks the next day. Question and Gar, backs to the setting sun, stare up at a building, empty in the weekend evening. No more than ten stories, it doesn't appear out of place at all in the Jump City scenery. Of course, the situation inside is anything but normal..

"A little too honest..." Question muses. "Ripper should know by now we're coming."

"We don't know what's inside waiting, do we?" Gar asks, hoping Question knows something he doesn't.

"Exactly. For all intensive purposes we could be walking right into a firing squad."

"And I don't plan on dying today!" Gar proclaims, punching his fist into his hand.

"Only one way to find out." the statement from the blue-colored Leaguer seems more confident than usual.

Together, they slip around the corner to enter from the building's back door. Surprisingly, they find the door not only unlocked but open as well.

"You're right," Gar begins "he is expecting us."

"I'll take the lead, I can see better in the dark than you." Gar reminds, peeking around the corner. Seeing the coast is clear, he waves Question onwards.

Inside, all of the lights in the office building are dark, save for the sunlight entering from the windows facing West. Papers and consoles sit still, the air is silent.. In all, its a surreal feeling for both men as they constantly search for danger.

"Why did he pick this place?" Gar asks, looking for trouble.

"Deadshot said the fifth floor is under renovation. Ripper only moves around at night so no one sees him."

"Yeah but an office building? Who the hell would be crazy enough to do that?"

_"I would!"_ a voice screeches across the quiet air.

Both Question and Gar assume a defensive stance, waiting and preparing for the on-rush of an attack that has yet to come.

_"You are late, Garfield Logan. You should have been here three hours ago."_ The complete lack of tone is more frightening than any roar would be.

"What did you do to Kristine?!" Gar yells into the darkness. "Show yourself you monster!"

"He's using an intercom system." Question motions, pointing at the sound emanating from a loudspeaker on the wall. "He's not on this floor."

_"You are as bright as I have heard, Question."_ the voice mocks now._"I hope the rest of your League is as sharp..."_

"Enough waiting..." Gar mentions, pointing at Q "Lets get this over with NOW. He's on the fifth, right? Lets rush it."

"Transform quickly then if someone shoots at you."

"Yeah yeah, the League isn't responsible for my death, I got it!" Gar replies testily, not caring at the moment of League protocol.

_"Come upstairs then and face me! Show me what you two can do!"_

At the command, Gar and Question accept and run for the stairwell leading upstairs. As they ascend the floors, Gar notices something odd.

"Shouldn't there be _something_ here to slow us down? There's no guards, no hired goons.. Don't tell me he plans on fighting us himself?"

"Either he's as ignorant as your Doctor Light or as mad as the Joker."

---

Unknown to the duo is the fact that Mammoth was visited last night by former friends as well. Although not visible from the building, an alarm sounds off in a Tower in the bay, warning them of an attack on a certain building. As one, their leader orders them out to intercept.

---

As the duo kick open the door to the fifth floor, their eyes are widen in shock.

All around the room are bodies, broken and beaten. Their blood, some of it old and some of it new, stains the floors and walls. Their faces, images that will forever haunt Gar's nightmares, are twisted in pain, screaming in silence for all time.

And then the smell hits, the smell of rotting flesh and decay. The scent is so strong, Gar has to cover his nose and close his eyes from watering up. Question himself seems to recoil from the sight though maintaining some form of composure.

In the middle of the room sits Kris, bound to a chair, and bloodshot eyes pouring with tears in fear..

A cough, "Ripper!!" Gar screams, trying to shake away the smell of death. "WHERE ARE YOU?! YOU PIECE OF SHIT, GOD DAMN SON OF A BITCH! GET THE FUCK OUT HERE NOW YOU MURDERER!"

_"Glad to see you too, Mr. Logan."_ From the shadows near Kris steps out Ripper.

His body, as with the legend of the historical figure, is clothed in long, flowing cape with an Englishman-style suit underneath. Ravenous black hair leans down the sides of his head, covered by a tall, rounded top hat with red brim.

The sight that honestly terrifies Gar though is the face of Ripper. Eerily reminiscent of Scarecrow, it appears to be a decaying, rotting corpse of a face. Jagged teeth pierce through rotted gums and skin. His bones are visible enough below the flesh but they maintain a pure gray hue..

Both Question and Gar gasp at the sight.

"What are you?"

As the two heroes close in on Ripper, the villain steps between them and Kris. "I am currently under renovation. You see, this horrid form is not yet my complete appearance."

Gar's rage begins to swell at the thought. "You're still being.. created?!"

:I admit the costume is done but I need more.. organic assistance to fulfill my design." Although Ripper maintains a business-like tone, his jaw contorts into what can be described as a demonic smile. Some of the bones under the skin pop as the face forms a smile.

"Who were you then? I've never seen any files on.."

"The Justice League doesn't keep track of everyone, faceless man! With great good always arises great evil." Turning his gaze back to Logan, Ripper spreads his rotting arms out, directing them around the room "Speaking of great evil, how do you like my little workshop? I admit its a bit dirty at the moment but I still find it quaint."

"QUAINT?! YOU CALL THIS QUAINT YOU FREAK?!"

With that statement, Gar's control slips and he leaps at Ripper. Question's plea for him to stop go on deaf ears as the Beast is ready to begin venting his rage.

The impact never comes, however, as Ripper slides a slender, black cane from his jacket sleeve and violently swats Garfield away.

Question moves in now, trying to disarm the maniac and receives a cane shot to the back of his head for it.

"Fools, you don't get it!" Ripper hisses, walking towards Gar. "Do you think I enjoy being incomplete? Your crippled friend is the last subject I need to complete my transformation. Her body's blood and nutrients will finally make me a fully-living, breathing organism!"

Gar tries to land another punch but Ripper's gloved hand blocks the impact. A swift return punch finds it's way into Garfield's ribs, bringing a howl of pain from the young vigilante.

"For too long my body has been incomplete. Forced to live in isolation from the rest of the world, having to WATCH as things happen around me. Do you KNOW how that feels?!"

Question finally has success as he throws a chair at Ripper. Distracted by Gar, Ripper's back is hit with the furniture. Of course, though he staggers slightly from the impact, it doesn't take him off of his feet.

"Why do you assist him, Question?" Ripper asks now, glaring at the faceless hero. "He's not in your League, he's not even on the Titans anymore. He's a vagrant if anything else!"

"He's also what the people need right now."

Gar stares at Question as he talks to Ripper, his eyes wide.

"And what's that?!" Ripper hisses, bringing his cane to a swing in his hand.

"Hope."

With a snort, Ripper declares Question to be mad. "How can ONE person, especially a child who can't even protect a woman, be something as..."

Ripper's words are cut off as Garfield changes into a Puma and runs straight into Ripper. The shot sends the dark creature back but Logan is relentless. And while Ripper evades most of the cat's swipes, a few impact his body. Shreds of cloth and skin are thrown about the room, each blow bringing hope into Gar's own mind for once... Hope of victory. Hope for himself. With one great slash, he sends the monster flying across the room, near the center of the group.

As the battle appears to change momentum, it swings again towards Ripper's side. However, its not from a threat or even an attack, its from a new arrival.

"So, do you have a name or do you just prefer 10-to-20?" Robin asks, Titans behind him, with a smirk on his face.

Their confident expressions change as they see the gruesome sight inside of the room. The distraction allows Ripper to stand up, leap into the air in an awesome display of acrobatics, and land front-flip-forward behind Kris. As the heroes try to close the gap, Ripper reveals a blade from his opposite sleeve and holds it to Kris's neck.

"Thank you for the impeccable timing, Titans. You never disappoint."

"You are a bad man! Release her!" Starfire warns, eyes glowing green.

"Not to mention butt-ass ugly!" Cyborg replies in kind, Sonic Cannon ready to go.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Garfield curses out his former team, much to their surprise. Ripper too is surprised although not enough to lower his weapon. "WE HAD HIM ON THE ROPES AND YOU JUST GAVE HIM AN OPPORTUNITY!"

"Excuse me but this goes beyond just YOUR vendetta, Beast Boy!" Robin answers back, a tinge of anger in his voice as well.

"Like little children, they bicker. Right, my darling?" Ripper coos into Kris's ear, her sobs being muffled by a gag.

"Get... away.. from her.." Gar warns, eye beginning to twitch.

"And give you the day, Mr. Logan? That would be most unfair to me." Ripper jokes, smiling at the looks of anger, fear, and confusion on their faces.

"Let her go, Ripper..." Robin warns, arming a trio of bird discs in hand. "You don't want to feel these explode in your face.."

"If any of you tries to stop me, she will be dead before you can succeed." Ripper slides a hand away from Kris to point at Kid Flash "Even your speedy little friend will not save her in time! Ask your two friends in the trench coats; I'm faster than I appear."

Slowly, the group backs him into the sun-side wall, against a large, glass window facing the street and cityscape. His knife never leaves Kris's throat, however. It appears this battle is at a stalemate.

"What do you want with her?" Raven asks now, trying to figure out the maniac's plan. Psychology, however twisted their brain may be, still has its uses.

"Ask the messenger of Hope over there and he'll tell you. That is, if you all live long enough that is. I prepared for a situation just like this."

The cracked grin on his face sends a wave of fear across the group.

"What are you talking about?" Gar warns, the Beast inside screaming for release.

A remote detonator is revealed now in his other hand, held against Kris's waist for his own safety from attack. "You try anything stupid, she dies. But even if she does die, I suspect you'll still try and stop me. Do THAT, and this little button activates a little surprise in the basement. How big of an explosion would a oil pipeline under this building make if it were to rupture below this building?" The rhetorical question is met with even wider scenes of terror on their faces.

"You chose this building for its proximity to the Jump City East Pipeline. You were fortunate enough to also find a building that was undergoing renovation... Well thought out." Question remarks with a mock handclap.

"I try, hero." Ripper laughs, the bones in his face actually "clacking" as he is teeth collide.

Question takes a step in front of the others this time, daring Ripper and the teens' urgings not to. "Did you also count on a mercenary's nature for greed?"

Ripper's smile turns to a bony frown. "What are you talking about?"

Question raises his finger to his earpiece. "Take the shot."

As Ripper's eyes widen in sudden realization, he suddenly plunges the knife towards Kris's heart. Garfield screams and in a panic, transforms into a Gorilla. Leaping forward, he barely manages to grab onto Kris as a bullet tears through Ripper's knife-wielding arm.

Blood sprays out from the villain's skin, its blank, inky color staining the Prussian Blue of Question's coat. Knife knocked from his arm, the killing blow is avoided as Garfield successfully pulls Kris away to safety.

"TITANS, GO!" Robin orders. He throws the three disks as the team charges ahead to attack. Two of the discs are swatted down by the cane but the third one misses and hits the creature in the chest.

"To hell with this!" Ripper growls, falling backwards out of the shattered window behind him. Surprised by the Ripper's actions, they rush over to the window and look down at the sidewalk. To their surprise, he's missing from view.

For now, Ripper has escaped with his life. However, it may be the beginning of his downfall. As Gar tries to console Kris's panic-filled cries, Question crouches down and collects a sample of Ripper's blood for later testing...

---

A week after the incident with Ripper, Garfield and Kris are at Jump City Park, enjoying the approach of Autumn. The breeze caresses both of them gently, comforting them both enough to allow small smiles to appear on their lips. Despite the ordeal, it appears both of them will be fine for now..

"Any luck on finding Ripper?" Garfield asks to seemingly no one.

Question appears behind him now, tilting his head in surprise "You've beginning to sound like me." Despite the comment, Question still appears impressed by the green vigilante's hearing.

"These ears are more than just for show. What do you have?"

Question stands in front of both of them now, Kris happy to leave the two men discuss "business" alone.

"You sure you're ok?" Garfield asks as Kris turns towards a bench with her wheelchair.

"I'll be ok. Don't worry, I won't leave your sight. You two do your business, ok?"

"She seems to be doing well considering?" Question asks, a bag in one hand and a folder in the other.

"The doctor says she's having some trouble remembering most of the ordeal from stress. She's going to need some major therapy from everything but she should recover mentally."

Question sees the sorrowful glance in his eyes as he watches her wheel away. "Did you read the dossier I sent you?"

"Deadshot's testimony and your bribe? Yeah, I did. I can't believe I wasn't the one Deadshot was supposed to shoot.."

"By killing her, Ripper thought he could get you to lose control. Fortunately, she survived and you appear to still remain quite capable."

"I bet Deadshot is too. Getting the same pardon Luthor got must've been worth a lot to him." The bittersweet sound of Deadshot's "freedom" is hard enough to hear, much less accept.

"Small scum in return for a larger one." Question answers honestly. "He won't stay clean for long. He was never paid for shooting Kris."

"And he'll need his next paycheck soon... Just what I like to hear. So, what's in the bag?" Gar asks, trying to avoid the subject now.

"I'll show you but first I'm here to offer you something from the League." Question hands Gar the folder. "Before you open it, I want you to realize what they're doing." Gar eyes his associate suspiciously but intently listening all the same. "Although they aren't overly happy with your methods, they're beginning to realize that your work in Jump City may be the beginning of stemming corruption in this city. The Titans are working well at putting out the fires started by the criminals but your plan to go after the roots has the League interested. Truth be told, you even have Batman's attention."

"Wow, even the Dark Knight himself?" Gar asks, amazed at the roundabout compliment.

"They've uncovered something taking shape in Jump City that would suit your new way of life. Its a problem that would be messy if the Justice League had to get involved in."

"Black ops for the Justice League?" Gar asks suddenly, a bemused look on his face.

"Exactly. In return, they're offering you a foot in the door into joining the League."

Garfield Logan, for the first time since his leaving the Titans, looks on at Question with an open mouth but no words coming forth.

"You're not in the League yet. But, should you complete this mission and keep your promise not to kill, Superman and the other six will sign off on it."

"Me... in the League? Are you serious?!" Gar's surprise still hasn't fully sunk in. The freak child of two biologists, who had to sneak into the Doom Patrol, and endure years of being a joker in the Teen Titans, could become a Justice League operative?

"Is that a joke?" Question replies with a serious voice before announcing. "They also have a gift for you..."

Gar feels like he's going to have a heart attack at this point. First possible entry into the League and now a gift from them as well. His happiness threatens to break his calm demeanor but luckily the floodgates hold this time.

Pulling it from the bag, Question hands Gar a black package, wrapped up in plastic with a "W" imprinted on the cover. Opening it quickly, Gar holds it up to inspect it. From top to bottom, the fabric is painted black, rough texture all across the body. Running from under the arms to his ankles is a purple stripe. In essence, its similar to his Doom Patrol uniform but a little bit more stealthy and, according to the texture, more protective.

"Batman arranged for this piece. Kevlar bodysuit designed for infiltration as well as protection from small arms fire. Wear it under your coat."

Gar is still looking over the costume, smile proudly on his face.

"I was wrong about your attire." Question comments. "I didn't think you should do the Rorschach look but apparently Batman and some of the others agree with you. I'm working on a solution to help you hide your green skin."

"I'm not trying to look like Rorschach! I just needed something to blend in with..." Gar defends himself although his smile remains on his face slightly.

"Good. Rorschach sucks." Question admits, thinking back to a time in his own past.

A beep echoes in his earpiece, bringing Question back to reality. "I have to go now. Huntress is getting impatient."

"You have a partner?" Logan asks, surprised by both her name and the idea of anyone enjoying Question.. in that way.

"Can't help it if they're drawn by my eccentric charm."

Rolling his eyes, Gar replies "Yeah, and I can't help it the ladies like my pointy ears. Who'd thought I'd miss Raven cracking on us for thinking that."

Question offers his hand and Gar takes it with a proud smile.

"Good luck... Will you still use "Beast" as a name?"

Still hand in hand, Gar thinks for a moment before an epiphany enters his mind. "They think I look like Rorschach, huh?"

"To a degree, yes."

"Well, I don't want to be sued. So, why not call me The Watchman then? After all, someone's gotta look out for the city AND the Titans!"

Question, if his mask were off, would most likely be smiling just as wide as Garfield. "Just hope you live up to the reputation. Your mission is in the folder I gave you. Good luck."

"You too, Question."

Seconds later, the conspiracy theorist disappears in a blue light, replacing the spot with emptiness.

Kris wheels over to her friend again and asks slyly "You have some odd friends, don't you?"

Gar, sliding the folder and bag into his coat, replies with an equally sly smile "Yeah, it sucks to be the sane one these days..."

Though her legs cannot move, Kris manages to swat him from her chair. "Dream on, _Watchman_"

---

A/N2: And thus ends the first Arc of "Watchman". Garfield nows has a name he can call his own, one that isn't just a label from a "leader" or "boss". If you didn't like how quickly this "final fight" ended, relax... The final battle against Slade in Season One, in all honesty, was about (what) 5 minutes long? It was all buildup..  
Plus did you think I'd let Deadshot disappear? Nope!

I thank you all for sticking with me this far. I've had over 600 hits on this story alone since posting it, and we've only gotten maybe 1/4th or 1/3rd of the way through.. If anything, this whole arc was Prologue.. Keep reviewing and reading and I'll do my damnest to keep writing!

Trivia:  
- Question's remark of "Rorschach sucks" is a quote from the Question comic series. He tried emulating Rorschach and got beat up for it.  
- This is my longest written chapter of "Watchman", with 3,200+ words (not including A/Ns).


	11. 02: Supply and Demand

IMPORTANT: If you've haven't read my previous story "Green Rabbit", read it now before you continue. Otherwise, you'll be totally lost.

A/N: Welcome to Arc 2 of the series! This is taking a different route than what I planned in my head earlier because, already, the story's changed from the original concept. Don't fret though, its only gonna be sweeter this way! After all, what can wrong with a little White Rabbit?

Disclaimer: None of the characters, locations involved in the story are property of Erick von Long, only the idea. Scarecrow and Teen Titans belong to DC Comics and Animated Series belong to Cartoon Network and the WB. Don't sue me, I'm broke as is.

**The Watchman****  
**

---

Time Since Garfield Logan's Departure: 4 Weeks

"You know, when I first joined the Titans, everyone told me you were a mess." Jinx announces inside of Gar's "living room" at the safehouse. Her attention is drawn to the room and how barren it appears. No trash, no clothes strewn about the place, and not a single trace of any tofu. "Then again though they also told me you were a vegan."

"I am a vegan.." Gar reminds, typing away at a laptop computer. A lend from the Justice League no doubt. His eyes remain focused on the screen although he's kind enough to listen to the unlucky witch in his room. "I just haven't had the urge to go shopping lately."

"Because of work or because of Kris?" Jinx's face turns into a cat-like grin. Her joke, however, is shortly enjoyed.

Gar's eyes stare ahead, the monitor's images giving way to a flashback in his mind.

---

_"Gar! Great news! I just got word from the hospital!" an excited Kris beams to him on the phone._

_"What did they say?" Gar answers, mood improving from her good mood._

_"Apparently I'm on my way to L.A.! Apparently the Wayne Corporation's Medical Group is interested in me. They want to try and find a way for me to walk again! Isn't that great?!"_

_The overly excited tone is somewhat balanced by Garfield's reply._

_"That's great to hear." Batman's feeling generous these days, huh? "When do you go?"_

_"I'm on the way to airport now. I'm really sorry, I wanted to tell you in person. But they said I had to go now or they'd fill my spot with someone else."_

_Scratch that, Batman's up to his usual routine..._

_"Oh.." He whispers, not sure how to take the news._

_"Aren't you happy? I might be able to walk again!" Kris asks, unsure at this new change in tone from him._

_"No, I'm happy for you Kris, really I am. But you could be gone a LONG time you know?"_

_"I'm a big girl, I'll handle it! I'm not moving to Gotham or anything! When you get some free time, you can come down and visit me?"_

_That final statement feels like a nail being driven through the heart and straight into the coffin. He struggles to keep up some form of sincerity._

_"I'll do my damndest to." Of course, being a full-time hero doesn't lend itself to friendly visits..._

_"I'm sorry, really.. I wish I knew earlier, I could've said bye in person." Kris's voice also takes a hint of sorrow.. "Hey, relax though.. No matter what, this don't change anything, ok? We're still going to be friends no matter what. So you BETTER come visit me or I'll use my arms to beat some shit into you!"_

_A smile now. "Hey, I said I'll try my best. Good luck in L.A., Kris..."_

_"Thank you Gar, for everything. Don't forget to sleep, ok?"_

_"Why does everyone keep telling me that?"_

_A laugh echoes into his ear from the phone. "Because if we don't, you'd keep going until you drop on the floor."_

_"Ha ha ha.. " he sarcastically laughs before the tone changes again "Good luck down there, Kris... "_

_"You two, Gar. Please don't get hurt up there! Crap, a tunnel! I'll call you again sometime soon, ok? See ya around, Watchman!"_

_Before he can answer, the phone goes dead as she obviously hits the tunnel._

_"Yeah... Watchman..."_

---

"Gar? You ok?" Jinx asks, waving her hand in front of his face.

"Because of work..." He absently replies, blinking away the thought in his head.

"You kinda zoned out on me there. So, how is work going?" She figures its best to drop the subject of Kris for the moment. When someone zones out at an old love's name, you know better than to push it further.

"They asked me to stay on the low for a few weeks before I began. Lets the heat from dealing with Ripper die down a bit before I fan the flames again."

"You would know about fire..." Jinx whispers, looking away from the green teen.

"He had it coming, Jinx." Gar doesn't need to see the look on her face to tell a person's tone.

"Yeah, and you keep doing shit like that, _you'll_ have something coming. Villains are easier to talk to when you're not burning their faces off." Hands on her hips, her glare does most of the emphasizing.

"Glaring at me won't make it better, Jinx. Besides, I called you to meet me for a reason."

Glare fading, she replies in boredom "Wow, I never thought you'd get to the point. What's the matter anyway, I'm supposed to be on patrol today."

"Are there any bars besides the usual place where criminals hang out?"

"Yeah, plenty. Why?"

Gar looks her in the eye with a dark stare "One that would know where "White Rabbit" is cut and bagged?"

"Drugs? Why are you after drugs now? I thought you Titans.." a cough "Sorry, "ex-Titan", I thought you didn't touch drugs?" Jinx is thankful the dark stare of the shorter teen doesn't turn into a Raven-esque glare.

"I don't do drugs, Jinx. Ever since I had that one brownie awhile back, I've been afraid to eat anything at a party. White Rabbit's worse than most shit on the market these days."

Jinx leans on his "desk", a makeshift tool bench with a light on top, "Yeah, I heard rumors about it right before Slade was killed by Terra. It was only a party drug like Exstasy though.."

Pointing to the screen, featuring a large pie chart, Gar reminds her "Its also the fastest rising drug used in Jump City. In less than six months, if this keeps up, its gonna pass Coke, Heroin, and Marijuana."

"Shit..." she whispers, looking at the graph. "Are you sure?"

He looks at her again, eyes cold and lifeless "I've tripped on it before... ask Raven about it sometime. She might've seen what I saw when she healed me that night. Apparently I went crazy."

"A psychedelic?" Jinx asks, not sure why Gar's telling her about his back story.

"Combines Speed, Acid, LSD, and Mushrooms all into one. One minute you're up and hyper, the next you're paranoid and suicidal... In less than two hours I went from trying to eat a refrigerator to banging my head against my bedroom wall."

"Wow, you're serious?"

"I wish it was a lie, Jinx. So, do you know anywhere that might know where this shit's made?"

--

_"People with info like that aren't that easy to find these days. The Titans got bigger so they decided to get smaller, you know? But I know one guy who's still around. You'll find him at Blue's place on 59th. I think he still works the weekend shift..."_

After an hour's walk, Gar finds himself out outside of "Blue's Place", an ironically green-painted tavern with an old-country, wooden feel. Even he cracks a smile at the name before buttoning up his coat. No goggles this time, no point when people know who you are.

Inside, the bar's alive with music and television, beer and smoke. Although not as grungy as the last place Gar haunted, one can still make out the shady, shifty eyes of the resident drinkers.

As Gar walks towards the bar, he can feel the eyes of the customers gazing at his frame. Each one seems to hold a certain disgust for his kind but, at the moment, all is channeled at him. None of this gets to him, however.. As long as they keep their distance, let them stare all they want.

"Aren't you a bit young to be in here son?" the bartender, a bald man in his late 30's it seems, asks while wiping down an empty beer mug.

"I'm not here for a drink. I heard there's a guy in here that just loves to hand out information." The smile on his face contrasts the chilling depths of his eyes.

"Wouldn't know anything about that. Can't help it if people lead you astray these days." Admittedly the bartender tries to maintain a similar look of determination.

"Even if it's a pink-haired woman with a knack for horrible luck?" Gar taps on the oak bar, hands growing impatient. "You wouldn't happen to have anything good in here, would you? I need to cool down before things get hot in here." Gar makes sure to stress the final part as he absentmindedly plays with the lighter in his hands.

A bead of sweat rolls down the man's neck now, realizing the person in question. "Take it you're looking for Blue then, huh?"

"Yeah, that'd be nice."

A quick stammer, "I'll be right back."

As the bartender leaves, Gar leans his back on the bar, looking out at the citizens as they look back. As he does, his sensitive hearing can hear their whispers...

_"I heard he set Mammoth's face on fire weeks ago.."_

_"Check out green boy over there, looking like he's top shit."_

_"Did you hear he threw Gizmo through a window, twice?"_

_"Rumor has it that guy beat down Chuck Norris all by himself..."_

"Watchman, I presume?" a voice asks from behind him. Turning around, Gar notices the "man" is a rather lanky fellow, not much older than him, with just as messy blue-highlighted hair as he once wore.

"You're Blue?" Logan asks, not believing what he's seeing.

"Don't let the age fool ya, kid." Blue mentions, pointing to the back room. "C'mon, we'll talk in the back."

Gar's eyebrow rises in suspicion but he follows anyway.

Inside, the room is littered with pictures of bands and, strangely enough, a custom movie poster "Ghost Zone".

"I bet you're thinking I can't be the guy Jinx was talking about. I don't blame ya, really. Not many people _would_ think about asking a 19yr old." Gar eyes Blue as he sits in a large, leather office chair. Swinging his feet on the desk, he pivots back and forth. "Hard to believe, huh?"

"What do you know about White Rabbit?"

"Oh, great song! My dad made me listen to it when I was little and.."

"NOT... ahem.. Not the song, I mean the drug?" Gar asks again, composing himself from the outburst.

Blue's face changes serious now though his feet remain on the desk. "Had to make sure we were on the same page. Precautions.."

"Understandable."

Blue opens a drawer and throws out a small bag. Gar picks it up and looks it closer to his eyes.

"They started making it back at the turn of the century. Really potent stuff. My father used to help with the importing down on the waterfront before the Titans closed them down. Its supposed to make your mind freak out."

Not looking at Blue, Gar answers flatly "I've noticed. Where does it come from?"

"Down three days south of the Amazon, according to one of the guys delivering it. No one really knows for sure except the top boss."

"You wouldn't happen to know who that is, would you?" Gar asks, slipping the bag into his coat pocket.

Blue frowns at Gar taking his sample but shrugs "Honestly I don't know. I only carry the stuff for people like you to _borrow._ DEA's been getting pretty jumpy lately though so I've had to hide it."

"DEA are the least of your problems.." Logan reminds, a glare sent Blue's way.

"Look, I'm not proud of this shit, ok? The only reason I have this bar is because dad beat out one of the dealers in a card game. I'm only the paper owner. My father's the real owner of this place, I just run it."

"Then I'd like to meet your dad someday. Right now though, I'd like some information." As Blue sits up to object, Gar flips on the lighter with an evil smile. The look sets Blue back down in his casual pose. "This packet was only the introduction, Blue. Now, real questions. This drug's getting pretty popular according to the survey.. Who's doing this stuff? I can't imagine the older generation would be?"

Blue shakes his head "College kids and partiers. Its a big thing on the nightclub scene at the moment... but so was Cocaine back in the day, or so I hear."

"Night clubs, huh? Would that include the ones where those over our age aren't allowed?"

A laugh. "You mean the under-21 clubs? Yeah, they're catching on too. I haven't been around the circuit in awhile but I do know this one place. Its a new joint out by Jack's Auto and Furniture Emporium.."

"They made a car and furniture store?" Gar asks in surprise at the name.

"Don't ask how, he just did. Anyway, its down the street from Jack's. Supposed to be a swinging' club, LOTS of hot chicks there." He holds a hand to his chin "You know, I like you Watchman. I know this one girl that'd LOVE you!"

The lighter burns bright, reflecting a certain someone's agitation "Keep it to yourself, Blueballs. You got an address for this club?"

---

Back at the gas station, Gar lies on the couch and stares up at the water-degraded ceiling. His mind is ablaze with activity, searching for an answer to an as yet unstated question.

The creaking ceiling fan above him spins idly, further cooling the room as the cold, bay air begins to seep into the windows as night approaches...

The packet of White Rabbit now is lifted to eye level. For a few moments, Garfield Logan stares at this white powder, substance strong enough to bring even a former Teen Titan to his knees, screaming for death... and yet having the power to bring someone close to them at the same time?  
"No time for thoughts like that!" he curses, tossing the bag onto the workbench table.

Sliding his legs off the couch, he stares at the coat on the chair. "That guy better be telling the truth. If I have to do this, only to find out he was lying, I'm setting his bar on fire."

---

Outside of the station, at a local payphone, Gar waits patiently as the ringer echoes into his elfin-like ears.

"I can't believe I'm doing this..." he mutters, hoping for a busy signal.

"Hello?" a sweeteningly sick voice asks over the phone.

"Hi, Star.. Its me, Gar."

"OH MY GOD, BEAST BOY! IT IS YOU! I HAVE NOT HEARD FOR YOU IN SO LONG, I WAS BEGINNING TO WONDER IF MAYBE YOU HAD NOT DECIDED TO.."

"Star, please!" Gar pleads, holding his hand up trying to will her to shut up. "I can't talk if you're screaming into the phone.

"Oh, I am most sorry friend Beast Boy. I am just so happy to hear from you. What is it I can help you with?"

Much better... at least in volume that is.

Putting on a fake smile, Gar wills himself to ask "Listen.. Heh.. I was wondering if you guys wanted to, oh I don't know, hang out a club tonight? Its been awhile since I left and all, I know not the best way possible.."

"OH WE WOULD LOVE TO DO THE HANGING OUT WITH YOU! I WILL INFORM THE OTHERS RIGHT AWAY!!"

"Star, wait! Don't!" Click....

Defeated sigh is heard by the booth. "You forgot to ask where."

---

After receiving the inevitable callback, Gar enters the building again with his shoulder slumping.

"Figures it couldn't be Raven answering the phone. At least she would've said "No!" and hung up. Why am I even doing this?!"

His questions go unanswered by the decrepit walls. They remain silent and lifeless, contrasting to his overacting brain.

"At the very least, I get to hang with Cy again. Maybe Metal Butt'll get a date this time..." A pause before a decidedly evil laugh "But I doubt it."

Spinning at his reflection in the window by the bay, he points a finger and mocks a gun pose. "Knock em' dead, Watchman! Hey, hehe, that could be my catchphrase?"

A longer pause... "Nah, I'll stick with the lighter."

---

a/n2: So, there you go. Before you ask, with Ripper going into hiding for now, Gar's first major assignment is Drug-related. What? Did you think I was gonna make it something easy and overdone? Sorry, having him figure out his "angsty personality", finding ways to "win Raven's heart", or "have kids with Terra" isn't my style!  
BTW, Kris isn't gone. Lets just say Batman works in Mysterious Ways

Trivia:  
- Blue (on 59th) is a walk-on role given to reviewer Blues59 for his honesty in his reviews. (Hint hint, reviewers will be rewarded).  
- Jack's isn't a real place... I wanted to include an oddball place though. You know what I mean! Ever hear something crazy in a city like "Earl's Two-Ton Shack of Auto Parts!" or "Ed's Flaming Motel and Strip Joint!"... ok, the old classic, "Eat at Joe's"...


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: The funny thing is I didn't know how to write this story... but, after taking a drive into the boonies and listening to some Tupac, everything made sense! Trust me, this is a fun chapter.. AND NO, ITS NOT A DAMN BBXRAE STORY!! ..... I hope....

**The Watchman****  
**

---

Flick, flame... Heat... Wind blows it out. Flick, flame, heat... Blown out again.

"Nine o'clock.." Gar whispers to himself, standing on a rail outside of the nightclub. Lights shine through the windows as loud, techno music pulses through the walls. All of this time waiting and not enough time looking for those that need..

"BEAST BOY!" Starfire yells in delight, pouncing on the unsuspecting Gar. A bonecrushing hug is his reward for his lack of attention.

"Gaaahhh!!! Star! BACK! BONES!!! OXYGEN!!!"

"Oh, my apologizes. I am most happy to see you!"

After being released, Gar leans back to pop his bones back into place. "Likewise, Star. You'd make a good chiropractor."

"Don't ask.." Cyborg informs her, seeing the questioning stare on her eyes. "How you doin' green bean?"

Gar looks over his "friends", noticing something out of the ordinary: No one's wearing their hero attire. Robin's look is oddly similar to his disguise from Tokyo, complete with sunglasses. Cyborg, smiling proud, wears his holographic ring, appearing human complete with muscle tank-top and black slacks. Star smiles sweetly at Gar, dressed in, ironically, a longer skirt, black, with matching black tank. Jinx, ever the witch type, smirks at him with her red/black corset, fishnets out of the arms. Flash directions his attention away from Jinx, joking with the hero in his matching black button shirt and jeans with red tie. Its obvious Jinx and him are designed to match for this excursion.

And, much to his own surprise, Gar notices Raven approach him with a glare. Not that the glare is anything unusual, just the fact that she bothered to wear her old blue Raven tanktop / hip-hug jeans combination from long ago.

Logan loses his cool for a second, laughing heartily "I thought you said you were gonna burn those clothes?"

"Says the guy in the five dollar coat?" Raven answers dryly, not liking his humor at her appearance.

"Yeah man, you said clubbin', not bar-hoppin." Cyborg adds, pointing at Gar's own attire of blue jeans and black shirt.

Folding his arms, Gar responds with a raised eyebrow "I gotta watch how much money I spend. My bank account isn't as deep as someone's."

"Deep enough to spend four days at a nice hotel downtown." Robin reminds, brow furrowed in irritation.

"And I was nearly killed there, wasn't I? Anyway, enough about money, lets get this show on the road!"

Puffing out his chest, the old trickster of the Titan leads the way into the front door.

"Hello there, welcome to Club Zenn." The frontman announces, noticing the special group approaching the main hall.

"Why the two N's?" Gar asks as the others fall in behind him. He slips some money from his pocket to pay the entrance fee.

"It used to be Club Zen but when we got a great review from Mr. Zenn in the Jump City Herald, the owner changed the name in his honor."

A collective "ohh" is heard.

With each fee paid, and hands stamped, the frontman opens the door for the group to enter. "Have a good time."

Gar smiles mischievously "Oh, we will."

Pulsing techno music seems, at first, an odd contrast from the Zen-themed hall. The combination of white strobe lights blurring with black smoke, combined with dozens of bodies dancing, all add to a euphoric feeling inside the club. To the left, raised up a few steps, is a Yin Yang-shaped bar, the bartenders working inside as the two circles. To the right is another bar, one serving food and coffee, adjacent to an oriental-style relaxing area.

"Wow, this place looks great." Robin admits, adjusting his coat.

"You got that right!" Kid Flash motions. "I call dibs on the coffee bar."

Jinx holds him in place "Not on your life! You get some of that coffee in you, you'll burn through the dance floor."

"Someone's gotta keep you away from the booze, Jinx." Flash responds, a wink in his eye.

"How exactly did you find this place?" Raven asks, curious at the strange dichotomy between Japanese culture and American Rave.

"A source of a source. Heard it was a good place to meet new people." Gar replies, maintaining an excellent poker face.

To those who can sense emotions, however, no poker face in the world can hide the malicious intent in Gar's mind.

"Oh Robin! We must simply try one of those delicious-looking blue drinks on the white bar!" Starfire adds in, holding Robin by the arm.

"You guys go ahead, get something to drink. I'll go get us an area over there by the couches."

Ignoring the odd glances from Raven, Jinx, and Cyborg, they finally relent and agree to Gar's suggestion.

---

Minutes later, from his spot on the couch, Gar watches the activity with arms spread across the top of the light-brown, plush couch. Sitting with all the care of the world off his shoulders, he smiles at the crowd in the house. Of course, he can see the Titans ordering their drinks, talking amongst themselves in quiet tones. It doesn't take a lip reader, or even a green teenager with great hearing, to tell who they're talking about. After all, he admits his attitude has been a bit different since their arrival.

_"Why should I be worried? Let them stress out about tonight, I got bigger fish to fry."_

His mind shifts to business as he begins looking around the area for the target Blue had suggested.

_"Watchman, don't worry about finding the guy. If you miss him, you're blind."_

_"Why do you say that?"_

_"Look for the most out of place person in the club at you'll find him. People don't wear Jester hats to clubs."_

_"A jester hat?"_

_"Hey, when you're the nephew of the bar's owner, you don't care what you wear. He's only there to push product, not to get ass."_

Returning to his objective, Gar searches for the odd man in the club, wearing a Jester hat.

_"Now where the hell am I going to find this guy? There's enough people in here to begin with!"_

"Hey, you want something?" Kid Flash asks suddenly, appearing next to Gar in an instant.

"Damn it! Don't sneak up on me like that! Heh, sorry. Orange Juice, cube ice."

"Deep in thought, huh?" KF asks, head cocked to the side. "Don't worry man, everything's gonna be fine. She's not pissed at you or anything."

Surprise, who the hell? ""Who?"

"Raven, of course. Starfire tells me you had a thing for her or something."

Gar taps impatiently on the cushion, irritation rising already "People also say I'm not funny. Doesn't mean its true."

"Ah, I get it. Be right back with the OJ."

As Jinx approaches him, Gar eyes the pink-eyed woman with his green orbs "Didn't know your boyfriend liked gossip."

A tiny snicker "He says he doesn't. Why? He starting trouble again?"

Looking away towards the dance floor, Gar answers "About as much as I do."

---

Despite his earlier expectations, Garfield soon finds himself involved in the giant conversation, re-living some old memories and stories from Cyborg.

"Check this out, we had just got Dr. Light in a corner, right? He didn't know it yet and he kept bragging on and on about being _brighter_ than us or something. Of course, when he hit his back on the wall, he squeaks like a little girl. Robin cracks a joke on him and he starts to panic..."

Gar leans back again on the chair taking it all in. Truthfully, this walk down memory lane isn't horrible, just bittersweet. Its nice to see the team not as stressed as they appeared earlier. Of course, the flip side is that Gar knows this is all an act. Most likely this is an attempt to lull him into a sense of regret, making him want to come home.

_"Not happening, guys. You think you're good actors.. hehe, wait until you see the main feature."_

"So, Garfield.." Starfire asks now, remembering his new name instead of his former name, to Gar's joy. "Where is the girl you were hanging with weeks ago? Kris, right?"

The team's stare falls on him, surprising Gar at first at the sudden change of focus to him. His heart flutters for a few seconds before something darker fills the veins.

"She's in Los Angeles. I don't think she'll be back for a long while."

"Medical reasons?" Robin inquires, letting on a bit more than he himself realizes.

"The Wayne Corporation has a very generous owner.." Gar simply mentions, sipping some of his juice.

Out of the corner of his eye though, he spots something suspicious in a corner by the back door. A man, clean shaven but also looking a bit on the hippy side, stands wearing a jester hat and talking to some young adults. He swings a thin, black pimp cane around in delight. His laughs, although appearing genuine, attract attention away from his free hand. Quick flicks of the hand seem to indicate a possible transfer of money or...

"Excuse me guys, I think I see someone I know. Give me about five minutes and I'll be right back, ok?" Gar suddenly announces, standing up.

"Yeah man, take your time. We'll be here." Cyborg assures.

---

As the man finishes up his deal, Gar approaches to his side. Eyes hard like the city sidewalks, his tone sounds morelike a businessman than a customer.

"So, do they call you Jester or do you just enjoy the hat?"

Jester turns and looks at Gar "Yeah, that's my name! Like the party?"

Something hidden in that statement forces Gar's eyebrow up. "Yeah, its a good party and all... But I think its missing something."

Jester stares out into the crowd with Gar following suit. "Music's a bit loud and the women aren't that great tonight. Of course, there ARE ways to fix that."

Gar's gaze remains on the crowd as well "I don't have a looking glass on me.. Do you?"

"Depends, I hear they cost about two hundred dollars these days."

"Mind if we go somewhere... less visible than this? Don't like doing business in front of the kids."

Jester smiles at Gar and motions his head towards the back door "Follow me. We can do this in the alley."

---

A rush of air is felt by both men, Jester leading the way, as they enter an alley behind the club. Darkness surrounds with bass piercing through the brick walls. With a tender slam, the back door closes shut.

"So, you got twenties or..." Jester begins before he's cut off by Gar stealing his cane.

With a swift swing, Watchman brings the cane down onto Jester's leg. The wooden cane snaps as Jester's leg cracks, throwing him onto the group in agony. "WHAT THE HELL?!"

Gar silences him quick with a kick to the chest, just under the throat. Where words once came out, only coughing is heard.

"I don't need you talking just yet..." Gar begins, voice dipping into a growl. "I want you understand something!" A kick across the back of the injured leg. "I don't like drugs and I DON'T like accidentally tripping out on them." Another kick, this time to the other leg. "Last time I went to a rave club, one of your kind fed me that shit you're pushing. I nearly died that night!"

Jester squirms under the fiery gaze of the Watchman. "But now i'm in luck. I've been charged with killing your little White Rabbit and the people involved with it." Gar squats down, batting Jester's forehead with his forefinger. "Guess what? That means you too! I'm in luck tonight, too! With all of those people, most of them jealous and wanting to fuck something, Raven won't sense a little anger out here! I don't have time to talk anymore so now I want you to speak. Who gave you your supply?"

"Man, you know I'm not a snitch! Please man, I think you broke my knee!" Jester pleads, nearly crying as he holds his knee.

With a swift kick, Gar viciously strikes the knee again, sending a loud snap across the alley. "And now I just did!" Despite Jester's agony, he asks again "Who gave you the supply? Answer me and I won't kill you."

"Alright! His name's Sandman! He does the running for me! He brings me the stuff, I give him the money for the bosses!"

Interesting. "Sandman? You trying to insult me with Marvel character names?"

"No, that's his nickname, man! He used to be a surfer! Fuck me, my knee!"

Gar grabs Jester by the collar and drags him to the dumpster. Lifting him up, he drapes him half in, legs in the container and mouth leaning out.

"I'm feeling generous tonight. I won't kill you, ok?" Gar responds, seemingly sympathetic.

Before Jester responds, Gar slips out the packet of White Rabbit from his coat pocket. Tearing it, he empties the contents into Jester's mouth. The panic in his eyes is intense, realizing the terror before him.

"I won't kill you... But maybe the Rabbit will!"

As Jester chokes on the drug, seconds before it takes effect, he squeaks out a question. "Who the fuck are you? You can't be Beast Boy!"

Gar tosses him into the dark dumpster now, holding the lid in his hand. "You're right, Beast Boy is dead. If you're still alive when your owners find you, tell them Watchman got you. Tell them I'LL be Watching THEM!"

Slam!

---

Back inside, Gar notices that only remains at the couch.

"Before you ask," she mentions as she sees his surprise. "They got bored waiting for you. They're on the dance floor right now."

"Thought so." he muses, sitting down on a chair opposite her.

"So, what's the deal? Why did you invite us down here?" Raven asks, getting to the point.

"Wanted to hang with some old friends?" he ventures, knowing what's about to happen.

"You're a terrible liar. Even I could tell you wanted me to figure THAT out."

"Ok, you REALLY wanna know?" Gar suggests, eyebrows wagging and leaning in for emphasis.

"Oh, please tell. Don't keep me in suspense..." she replies, sarcasm dripping with each word.

"Business." he casually replies, throwing his arms back across the chair.

"I can tell. How bad did you hurt that guy out back?"

The idea that Raven figured it out surprises Gar a bit, thinking he had it figured out this time. Shrugging, he finally relents. "You got me, Rae."

"Raven! If I have to call you Gar, you call me Raven." Its clear the argument on the hospital roof weeks ago hasn't left her memory.

"Sorry, Raven... I didn't kill him if that's what you're asking."

"I'm sure you enjoyed yourself as usual too."

His eyes turn downcast for a moment, asking him the same question. "Maybe. Hearing him talk about doping up the kids here brought back memories from that night..."

Now Raven's expression lighten a bit, also in memory. "I can imagine. That night was scary for us all."

Looking to the dance floor now, Gar decides to push his luck. "Know what I haven't done in awhile?"

"What?"

"Dared you to dance with me on the dance floor." Gar answers quickly, to the point.

"Yeah, you haven't. For good reason, I'm still not doing it." Her glare focuses quickly, anticipating his usual attempts at getting her to dance and..

"Good, because I'm not asking."

Surprise, however rare for her, shows on her face. "You're not?"

"Nope, because even if you did accept, which you wouldn't, you wouldn't pour your heart into it. You'd try for about ten steps, call it pointless, then come back here. Of course, that would be if you did try it which I doubt you will."

For the first time since meeting him, Gar's wondering if listening to Question negotiate is helping him instead of hurting his brain.

"Reverse psychology won't work, Garfield." Raven points out, albeit it surprised he'd word it so clearly.

"Hence why I'm not asking. I'm daring."

Eyebrow raised "I thought you weren't going to dare me?"

"A dare can change into a proposal if you play your cards right." The ever present grin on his face grows wider with each word.

"You're just as bad as Kid Flash, you know that?" Raven admits, trying to derail his attempts with little success it seems.

"Must be boring living in that tower these days. Robin and Starfire dating, Kid Flash and Jinx doing their own lover thing... That leaves Cy and you. Take it you're enjoying the three-way gamestation fights between the boys?"

_"Gar, you're starting to scare me. Raven's going to rip your head off if you keep at this!"_ his mind pleads but his mouth continues to talk.

"Of course, when even Jinx admits you're bored of reading and meditation, it must suck not doing anything fun or risky, huh?"

"What's your proposal, damn it?" Raven finally cracks, not prepared for his psychological assault on her usually unbreakable walls.

"Equivalent Exchange! One night of you dancing on the rave floor, with or without me, and you get something in equal return from me." Gar suggests, a proud smile on his face.. a smile of victory.

"Ok, _Alchemist_. What do I get in return?" Its bad enough he's gloating but now he's using cheesy Manga quotes.

"A haven away from the Tower when you want peace away from the Tower. I'm sure you love being around three loud boys, an overly preppy alien, and an ex-con with sarcasm to match yours?"

"Your "Equivalent Exchange" is keys to your gas station no less than a mile from our own Tower?"

_"Nice counter. She can sense emotions, must've known I was there for awhile."_

"Its not much of a place but its quiet enough for you to do what you have to do. Its not like you have to walk like I do."

"You can fly if you wanted to." She reminds him.

"I'm learning not to depend on transforming all the time. Its quite helpful. Anyway, do you accept?"

A tense silence fills the air despite the music and crowd all about the room.

"Fine," she admits after considering the proposal "but only because you asked without begging like a child."

Gar stands up from his chair and offers a hand. "Told ya, I grew up."

"I'm sure you did, _Watchman_." Raven replies dryly, taking his hand.

A pang of sorrow fills his heart at the statement but, for the time being, he buries it in a smile.

_"If only I could make these smiles real..." _he admits sorrowfully as the two walk towards the dance floor...

--

A/N2: Question's influence is all pervasive! How else can so many people love a guy with no face? This is quickly becoming an interesting characterization of Gar. He seems to have three personalities: A public, happy-go-lucky face. And, his "Beast" side which is ever-growing in anger, harder and harder to control. Finally, he has the basis for his "Watchman" personality, one created from sorrow and grief. Watchman seeks to protect the world from further sorrow, even if it costs him much more pain..  
I love it!

Trivia:  
- "Club Zenn", the name specifically, is a walk-on Easter Egg for this story's prominent reviewer "Zenn1". I told ya, I reward reviewers with little odd things.  
- "Looking Glass", obviously, is from Alice in Wonderland (hence White Rabbit references start here!)  
- There will be NO Full Metal Alchemist cross-overs.. Again, he's a comic fan, and FMA was huge for awhile. Had to happen sometime.  
- Sandman.. NO SANDMAN EITHER! Even Gar had to joke at that one.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Oh what the hell, I had off tonight so I managed to post not one, but TWO chapters! It probably shows as both of these, while having violent scenes, are generally humorous in nature. Trust me though, the eye of a hurricane is the nicest part of the storm... the eye-wall is the harshest.. and Gar's about to hit one soon.  
By the way, first person to guess why Gar's becoming something of a pyromaniac gets something good ;)

P.S. It looks like Canada's about to beat out the Swiss for most Hits/Views for this story.. though USA still dominates. C'MON SWISS!!

**The Watchman****  
**

---

Jump City PD Headquarters is alight today with activity. Dozens of officers, in uniform or in office dress, stroll the building. Criminals, some being transferred and others booked, glare daggers at the police or appear to be scared out of their minds.

That fear stems from the sight of Garfield Logan, coat flapping gently behind him, as he walks into the station. His eyes, although not as brisk as the October air, still maintain a sense of warning to them. The criminals, not wanting to risk enraging the vigilante, even inside the HQ, wisely keep their distance and comments to themselves.

At the front desk, Gar stops at the clerk's desk and informs him. "I'm here to see the DEA Chief for Jump City."

"Better have an appointment. The chief's been pretty busy these last few months." the clerk replies bored, too busy writing down his notes to notice the speaker.

"I don't have an appointment." Gar states calmly "But I'm sure he'd pencil me in."

The clerk looks up and nearly jumps back in surprise. "Watchman?! What are you doing here?"

"Glad to see my new name's catching on." the green teen comments. "I'm here to see the DEA Chief. So, if you'd be so kind?"

"He's coming out of a meeting with some of the officers.. If you give me about twenty minutes.."

Gar instinctively grabs his lighter but doesn't use it as it would attract attention.. Attention he doesn't need at the moment.

"We'll do things the old fashion way.." he whispers, turning away from the clerk and walking into the hallway leading for the chief.

"WAIT! YOU CAN'T GO BACK THERE! SIR!" The clerk yells before another officer joins in.

"Can it, Ted! You piss him off, he'll beat your ass and I DAMN SURE ain't saving you!"

---

Inside, the DEA agent talks on the phone with an unknown source. His tone, a baritone sound like a deep, wide bass speaker, echoes in the room as he communicates with the speaker.

"Sir, Garfield Logan's here to see you." his secretary announces, peeking into the door of the old office.

"Garfield who?" The chief replies, hand to the receiver.

"Watchman." Gar answers, standing behind the secretary in the chief's view.

"Hey, Ike? I'll call you back, I got some business to attend to. Out." Click. "Well don't just stand there, let him in!" he shouts at the secretary.

In a slight panic, she opens the door and squeaks away from the lanky teenager.

"Sorry, everyone's on edge down here lately. Apparently that White Rabbit shit everyone's taking just got another supply two days ago."

"And how do you know that?" Gar asks, surprised that such information would be known so well.

"Simple, Titan.." The chief answers, not caring that Gar's face begins to peel back in anger. "We tail these goons and find out what they're doing. We know which port their shipments come in but to hell if we know where they're cutting and bagging."

"Is that why you've let them have free reign the past two years?" Gar asks, irritable at the start.

"Don't you try and play liberal with me, kid! Unlike your Teen Titans, we actually TRY to solve major problems that don't involve freaks in costumes or fireballs from space!"

Gar clears his throat "I'm not with the Titans anymore, _sir_. That's part of the reason I'm down here!"

Folding his arms, the chief stands up and gazes at the teen before him. "Oh yeah? What reason is that?"

"Since I'm working solo anymore, I don't need to worry about certain protocols or "rules". Its helped me find a few things out about our mutual problem that I wouldn't on that team."

"Mutual problem? What the hell do you care, huh? All you've been doing this past month is assaulting common thugs and freaks!"

"WHAT DO I CARE?" Gar starts to yell but eases his tone down. "I CARE because I've been exposed to this poison before two years ago! I nearly died all because someone put this drug in a fucking snack! So, why do I care? Because its PERSONAL! And because I do beat those low lives up, they give me heads up on things going down!"

"Like what?" the chief asks, less aggressive than his earlier statements.

"That dealer you may have found outside Club Zenn tells me one of his distributors is a man named Sandman. You know anything about that?"

A scoff. "Of course I know who Sandman is! We would've taken him down months ago if he didn't have a heads up on our movements!"

"You mean Sandman knows when you're coming for him?" Gar asks, amazed at the simple fact. He must be smart if he can avoid the DEA so easily.

"Yeah, its almost like someone's telling him whenever we come after him! Its becoming ridiculous!" Exasperated, the chief takes a sigh and a drink from his coffee.

"What if I help bring him in?" Gar suggests.

A spray from the coffee displays the chief's surprise absolutely. "You mean you expect us to let a vigilante, one who's not even LEGAL in this town, to work with us to catch the Sandman?!"

Gar spins the chair in front of the desk around so he can sit down, leaning on the top of the chair. "Not just Sandman, all of them. And no, I won't be working for yous, I'll be working _with_ yous. I already have orders from above, about 60 miles above. But, for the sake of our mutual problem, I'd like to help. Call it good-will on both our parts."

Now sitting himself, the chief lights up a cigar. Bellowing clouds of smoke exit the man's mouth, filling the air with noxious fumes but also the musky smell of Cherry.

"Watchman, that your name?" he asks, Gar nodding. "If, and that's a big IF, I agree to this, anything you do will be on your head. If the media find out, we know nothing. If the drug lords find out, its on you. If the suits above ME find out you're working with us, its on you! You get what I'm saying?"

"Yes sir, I understand what you're saying." Logan replies, determined to set the fate in motion.

"Alright, Watchman. I don't know what you can do outside of beating a few people up... but if you can bring in Sandman, we'll talk about further activities. Who knows, you might actually come in handy."

Standing, Garfield extends a hand to the chief "Thank you sir. I'll be watching."

The chief returns his handshake "Same goes for us. You fuck this up, we'll watch you land into the prison system with the rest of the freaks."

---

Back at the station, Garfield types away on his computer console. The data involves certain activities the drug lords in Jump have been taking, actions the city isn't proud to admit publicly yet.

_"Gar, come in."_ a voice calls in on his earpiece.

"I'm here Cy. You have what I asked for?". The question is short and to the point. He makes a mental note to thank Cyborg later for fixing his comm-link to include direct access to Cyborg's communicator.

_"Yeah, I do. Seems this guy, this Sandman, is a real piece of work. Murder, extortion, multiple counts of drug-related crimes. You sure you want to go after this man?"_

Smiling at the computer, Gar muses "I thought you hated getting sentimental?"

_"I do but this isn't like fighting a guy in a costume, Gar. This is trying to take down a guy who isn't afraid to put two in your head. Plus he'll be surrounded by bodyguards himself too."_

"They're there to protect him from DEA and Police. I doubt they'll be expecting me." Damn pop-ups, always slowing down the DSL.

_"Actually man, from what we've been hearing on the streets lately, that might not be true. After that shit with Ripper went down, folks around town been taking notice of you. Most of the lower-rank criminals are scared of you, Gar. There's a rumor that someone's even put a hit out on you."_

The worry in Cy's tone is enough to pause Gar's typing... for a few seconds. "Well, it just means I'm doing my job right. Let them come and find me."

Cyborg doesn't seem happy to hear it but drops that topic for a moment. When the voice comes back, it sounds much more light-hearted and mischievous. _"So... How'd you get Raven to dance the other night?"_

"Animal magnetism. She couldn't resist." The joke would be horribly bad if not for the fact its delivered as deadpan as possible.

_"I heard you used manipulation. Jinx has twenty dollars that says she tries to kidnap you in your sleep."_

"Tell Jinx to stop reading her romance books and start fighting villains more." Gar's clearly not in the mood for Jinx's perception of his personal life.

_"Actually you better tell that to Starfire too. She's really getting... well.. she's getting even more chick-ish over here."_

"Chick-ish? C'mon Cy, you're a walking supercomputer with twenty different dictionaries. You can do better than that."... Sandman's gotta be hiding SOMEWHERE!

_"You don't get it man. Ever since Jinx showed up, she's had a chick to bullshit with about that feminine crap. I told them if they start watching the View together, I'm kicking them out of the Tower."_

"Good luck with that." Gar mutters, doubting Robin or KF would let him. "BINGO!"

_"What? You find something?"_

"Yeah, email from his account to one of the low-level dealers. He's gonna be home tonight around dinner time before he moves to a new safe house. Apparently this guy doesn't stay in one place too much."

_"Makes sense. You gonna be fine all on your own?"_

Gar jumps up from the console and slips into his coat. Dinner isn't too far away. "I'll be fine, Cy. I have an idea what to do. This guy wants dinner, he's about to have some flame-broiled BBQ."

---

All is peacefully calm on the hills of Jump City's Residential area. Beautiful homes, paid for on the hard-earned (or sometimes hard-edged) merits of labor in America. The rewards of these deeds is a relatively peaceful place to live, overlooking the picturesque view that is Jump City and its namesake bay. None of the usual suspects found in downtown Jump City, or its many urban housing projects, can be seen here. Privately paid police officers routinely search for anyone the residents might consider troublesome.

Of course, when your speciality is changing into creatures the size of an ant or smaller, it makes detection by police nearly impossible. For Gar, this is one of those exceptions.

The address listed on the email is confirmed in his observation of the property. Not many people would have a quartet of armed guards sitting outside of the iron fence built around the property.

_"That's a bit lax on his part. What's to keep someone from sneaking inside?"_

Turning himself into a cat, he easily scales the green fence from the neighbor's side and lands into the yard. Unseen by the guards, he finds himself an easy path to the backyard. With a delicate pounce, he leaps over the fence. With an even more graceful landing, he comes face to face with three Pitbulls, each growling and barking at him. Grace aside, Gar releases a heart-pounding screech in cat form "MAWWWWWWWWWWWRRRRRRRR!!!!"

Despite his surely fast beating heart, the sound of his cat call has kept the guards from checking, assuming the dogs were barking at a cat. It later proves to be a costly mistake...

Avoiding the dogs, Gar creeps over to the back door. Morphing once again, he turns into an ant, crawling under the door, and changing back into a man on the inside.

"I really gotta learn how to pick locks.."

Inside, the lower section of the house seems to be for the garage and storage areas. Most of the commotion comes from upstairs. Concentrating on the sound, he picks out two high-pitched, feminine voices... an older woman's voice... and another with a deep, intimidating voice. "Sandman has family... This could be a problem."

He begins to slowly ascend the stairwell, leading to the second floor where he assumes most of the living area is.

_"Now, if I were a drug-man with an important place to be, where would I go before I leave?"_ he wonders in his mind. _"If he's as legit as Cyborg says, he probably isn't someone who looks like a hobo. House like this, he better not!"_ Gar reaches the top of the stairs, looking around the hallway for anyone who might've seen him. To his luck, there doesn't appear to be anyone.

_"You're slightly tired from running around all day. You've just had some good food to keep you running. You got a busy schedule all night, people to see, and mistresses to bang. You gotta look good, right?"_ He points towards the master bedroom. _"Probably comes home looking like he works at an office but after hours, he goes out looking like the CEO. Has to change into his better suit..."_

---

Inside the bedroom, Gar looks around at the room and has to keep himself from growling at the sight. Everything is fresh, pressed, and smelling like money. Satin sheets, large pillows, expensive jewelry on the desk sitting out in the open... Confidence and wealth permeate the entire room, enough to make Garfield want to gag. Looking into the closet, his theory is proven correct as dozens of suits line the interior.

_"Looks like Sandman isn't as religious as he should be. Vanity's the Devil's favorite sin..."_

As he searches, he hears the Sandman announce he's about to head out.. after he changes clothes.

_"That's my cue.. What to do now though?! I don't want to drag him out of the house, they'll shoot me. The kids might see me... Think fast!"_

Seeing a belt in the closet, he grabs it quickly and shuts the door. Taking a spot behind the bedroom door, he waits patiently for his prey...

\The steps from Sandman are like the hooves of the Horsemen of Apocalypse, a sign of coming death or coming salvation... Gar holds his breath desperately, not wanting to give himself away.

SWOOSH! The door comes open and Sandman enters the room. In the blink of an eye, Gar kicks the door closed with one leg, pivots, and kicks out the Sandman's leg. As the drug dealer falls to the ground, Gar wraps the belt around the man's neck, cutting off any chance he might sound an alarm. His foot remains steady on the man's knee, keeping him from standing back up and fighting back.

"Told you I'd be watching, Sandman." Gar whispers in a fierce growl, watching as Sandman struggles against the belt.

After a few tense moments of struggle, Sandman finally succumbs and loses consciousness. Gar removes the belt in time to keep him from dying of asphyxiation.

"Now, to get out of here..."

---

Outside, the guards are oblivious to the coming action.

A glass shatters from the bedroom, scaring the four men. They open the gate, rushing in to find the source of the noise. As they grow near, Gar throws a makeshift Molotov at them. Using a can of hairspray from the dresser and one of Sandman's lighters, the flammable bomb finds itself exploding just inches away from the men. Distracted, Garfield hoists Sandman on his shoulders and runs out of the hallway and downstairs. Before the family can find Sandman, Gar's already carrying him out of the backdoor. Changing into a Pterodactyl, he grabs onto the criminal and flies off into the night, dogs barking the entire time at the dinosaur...

---

Later, as the chief is about to leave from a late night of work at the station, he is amazed to find a body tied up at the stairway leading to the building. Mouth gagged, the man looks up at the chief with pleading eyes. In his chest pocket, a note is pulled out.

Only a single statement is written:

_I'll be in touch, - W_

"Well, what do you know? The kid kept his word. Get this scum bag into a cell and keep it quiet who did this!"

As the orders are carried out, the chief can't help but smile. Maybe the ex-Titan has a use after all.

---

Back at the hideout, Gar throws his coat onto the chair. Exhausted from so much shifting, something he's been neglecting lately, he simply wants to sleep. Kevlar suit being ignored at the moment, he's only inches away from the bed.

_"Watchman, come in please."_ Question asks over the intercom.

"Can't it wait?" Gar replies in a whine, just wanting to sleep.

_"That's what I was going to tell you. Get to sleep."_

"Question?"

_"Yes?"_

"I hate you." Gar replies, falling onto the bed.

A slight chuckle on Q's part. _"Doing my job. Out."_

As Gar's eyes start to droop, he mutters vainly into the pillow "Bullshit. He's just fucking with me..."

--

a/n2: Question has adapted a sense of humor. Why? No matter how insane he may really be, being with a woman still loosens you up a bit. Although this too was a light chapter, the introduction of his association with the Drug Enforcement Agency, Jump City branch will be a hallmark of this arc. After all, its not like he officially has League support on this mission.

Trivia:  
- "Vanity's the Devil's favorite sin" is abridged from the movie Devil's Advocate. Good movie.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: 9 reviews, whoohoo!  
You've all been wondering when is this arc getting "serious"... Well, not to give it away, but wait until you see the start of the second half of this arc... After all, it begins in this chapter! There's no place like home... is there?  
Be thankful, I'm gonna be late for work because of this piece! Wouldn't miss it for the world.

**The Watchman****  
**

---

Some time later, Watchman finds himself lying low to ease suspicion for a little while. Brave, Garfield Logan is, but not a fool... as he'd say.

So its a bit of a surprise when Jinx appears at his window.

"Let me in, Gar!" she pounds on the window, waking him out of his early-afternoon slumber.

Naturally he doesn't seem to happy being disturbed so early, his tired eyes glaring at the offending noise.

"Hold your ass, Jinx! Let me throw on some pants in here!"

Throwing on a pair of jeans strewn on the floor, he doesn't even bother to throw on a shirt. No point, Jinx won't care.

Opening the window, the pink-haired witch slides in and lands on the bed.  
"About time!"

"Yeah, about time huh? You have a reason banging on my window this early in the day?" Gar inquires, not happy at being woken by someone with an attitude.

"I would've called but Cyborg wouldn't let me use that commlink you two have. Listen, this is important, and I DON'T want the other Titans getting involved."

Interesting. She's not even including Kid Flash in this one?

Gar stretches, popping his back in the process. "What's the deal?"

Before she asks, a sly grin slides onto her face "Throw a shirt on first then suit up." The smile disappears. "Some friends of mine need your help."

---

The afternoon light is something Gar's quickly starting to hate again as the pair walk through downtown Jump City towards destination unknown. Thankfully the breeze is strong enough today to keep his mind awake, even if he'd rather not be.

"So, I take it this has something to do with the HIVE?" Gar asks, connecting the dots in his head.

"Yeah. Last thing I need is Robin snooping around or my boyfriend getting jealous." Jinx's answer is surprisingly neutral in tone and expression.

"That's an interesting proposal. What exactly are you involved in now? Or _who_ should I say?"

A fiery glare from the witch sends that entertaining proposal crashing to the bottom of his mind.

"This ISN'T a booty call, shortie. This is something important to me."

"Ok, I'm sorry. I'm still tired. I didn't exactly get to sleep last night, unlike you guys."

A snap of her fingers and pink energy forms between them. Absentmindedly she plays with the energy but never releases it. "I haven't slept well either once I found out what the boys were doing at the old hideout."

"The HIVE FIVE you mean? I thought they learned their lesson after our little... night out last month?" Gar asks, surprised they'd try their old antics again.

"I think that just made it worse." she admits, a tinge of regret now.

"How bad can it be?" Gar tries to offer optimistically.

Optimism isn't on her mind in the least. "Wait until you see them."

---

After another hour or so of walking, the duo arrive at a seemingly innocent looking building. To the passing citizen, it would appear as nothing more than an abandoned record store, a throwback from the days of the hippie movement. Jinx, however, knows better than that. Flashing her pink energies, the front door opens to reveal not an entrance into the building, but a stairway leading down into the basement.

"Fake doorway, huh?" Gar speaks aloud, impressed slightly. "Never thought of that."

"After the HAEYP was taken down, we needed a new hideout. This was all Gizmo's idea, building a hideout underneath this block to keep the Titans from finding out."

Gar checks their backs before they enter, making sure they aren't followed. Satisfied, he follows Jinx into the building, door closing behind them.

As the pair reach the main room, Jinx stops to warn him. "You got a mean temper, Gar, you know that?"

A moment's hesitation.. "Yeah, I'm trying to work on that."

"Then I need a favor for what you're about to see." Jinx's words, sometimes wavering into doubt, seem borderline scared.

Softly, Gar assures her "Look, I won't kill them if that's what you're asking. I'll behave myself, K?"

Unsure, she tries to smile a bit for him. "Ok. Warned you."

The door opens and Gar's eyes widen in shock...

Inside the room, the five are strewn about the room, each passed out or reacting to a certain drug in their systems. The room is filled with smoke, acid rock playing on the loudspeaker. Mammoth, his face still scarred from the flaming whiskey, lies back on the couch, mouth open, staring at the ceiling. Gizmo chews on his arm, trying desperately to escape something that only his mind's eye can see. Speaking of eye, See-More laughs hysterically to himself as he keeps changing his eyepiece over and over again, amused at the color changes in his perception. Private HIVE sits huddled in a corner, arms around his legs, rocking back and forth and muttering to himself over and over again. Finally Billy Numerous, the usually hyper-active multiplier, sits in single form on the chair opposite Mammoth, eyes not moving and mouth chattering...

"What the hell..." Gar whispers, the first time since Ripper's hideout last month since he's been at a loss for words.

"I found them this way a couple days ago. They're all using White Rabbit."

Silent rage stings Gar's heart but not at the boys in his eye's sight. No, even though they're making a mistake taking this drug, he knows in his heart it wasn't their choice. Gar walks over to Mammoth, fist balled up but face solid and impassive.

Lightly nudging the big man with his foot, he orders. "Wake up!"

"Muhh...." the giant teen sighs out, too deep in the hallucinogens to care about someone tapping his foot. "I said wake the fuck up, asshole." A more forceful nudge, enough to get Mammoth's right eye to twice.

"Don't bother, Gar. They've been this way for awhile now. How far along do you think are?" Jinx asks now, not exactly an expert on the drug.

"From what the Titans told me, it usually starts as a peaceful high, like Weed. It turns into chaotic happiness like Speed... then it degrades down into agonizing terror like a bad Acid trip. We're lucky, none of the guys here hit that point yet... Well, except for Private over there."

"Now do you see why I didn't want Robin involved?" Jinx tells him. "Imagine what he'd say if he saw them this way?"

Gar walks around the room, looking over the five teens with a look of disgust. "Yeah, I can imagine. He'd throw them in prison right now for possession and a half-dozen other bullshit offenses. These guys didn't do it willingly though."

Raised eyebrow. "How can you tell that?"

"Gizmo and Mammoth might be idiots, Billy too.. But HIVE and See-More are smart guys, they wouldn't fuck their minds up this bad. I'm wondering if someone got to them the same way they got to me."

"Spiked food?"

A glance at her now "More than likely. Only takes one though to hook you."

"Wait, if it only takes one..."

The glance turns into a glare. "Never said I never felt the craving, Jinx. Whatever that drug does, it's strong enough hook you at first contact with your brain."

Silence from the witch...

Gar nudges Private HIVE with his boot. "Soldier, you awake?"

"Can't.... can't move... shelling.... ordinance will... can't.... "

"SOLDIER! ON YOUR FEET! TENCH-HUT!!"

Despite the drug's effect on the teen, Private HIVE bolts to his feet into a standing, albeit wavering, position.

"What's the situation, soldier? Why are all of the men in this room drowned out in my barracks?!" Gar's voice sounds more like an upset drill instructor than your average 17yr old.

"Sir... Private HIVE reports as ordered.... sir... whoa" he nearly topples over but Jinx holds him up. "Foreign substance infiltrated into our snacky cakes. Man in a funny suit slipped them to us at the bar, sir!"

"And what, pray tell, did this man look like, PRIVATE?!"

"Like a cheap pimp from the 40's, sir! Blue suit, blue hair! Looked suspicious but took no further notice, sir!"

HIVE's eyes begin to water a bit, the burning from the drug effecting his vision.

"Listen to me, Private!" Gar orders. "We have a situation that requires your abilities! Do you understand?"

"Yes sir!"

"We need you to help round-up your squad mates in this room and help us transport them to the medical station. If we don't, the enemy will arrive here and take them prisoner. Understand what I'm telling you, Private?!"

"SIR YES SIR!"

Turning to Jinx, he points at her "He might be able to get one or two of them but we won't be able to take all five of them ourselves. Suggestion?"

Startled by Gar's direct tone, she stumbles for a second now. "We could call Cyborg or Raven. They should be able to take most of them."

"Alright then." Gar switches on his commlink. "Cyborg, come in."

_"Yo G, what's up?"_

"Jinx and I are downtown and we need your help taking some.. friends to the hospital."

_"Whoa, what happened man?"_  
"Just come down here quick, ok? I'll tell you when you get here. And, between the three of us, lets keep this between us, ok?"

_"Sounds like some deep shit. Alright, I'll tell Robin I'm out to get something for the car. See you in twenty."_

Gar turns off the commlink and looks at a nervous Jinx. "He's coming."

"Good.." the quiet tone is a rare sound for her. "Its just overwhelming, you know? Its one thing to be beat up by a good guy and all... but look at them.. They look so.."

"Dead." Gar finishes. "Drugs kill everything they spread to, Jinx. You can be as strong as Mammoth or smarter than Gizmo, you end up in the same place at the end..."

---

Hours later, after one painfully packed car-ride to the rehab center, the ordeal appears to be over as the trio checks the HIVE FIVE into the clinic. According to the local nurse on duty, the increase in White Rabbit addictions appears to be growing like a wildfire lately. This fact steels Gar's heart further, knowing that his work is far from over.

Even worse, though, is the car-ride back to the gas station. Barely a word is spoken between the three, each reeling from the sight of the former villainous team The harsh reality that an influence worse than basically greed is mind-numbing, if not sobering.

Even as they drop off Garfield at the safe house, all Gar does is exchange sad looks with Jinx.

"Thanks for helping, Gar. I really appreciate this..."

A distant, somber glance is returned to teh pink witch. "Don't worry about it."

Cy wishes Gar a good night as the two drive away, leaving the vigilante to his thoughts.

His distraction is further ruined as a trio of vans suddenly pull up to the station. Surprise turning to fear, Gar bolts into the station as men, armed with automatic rifles and ski-masks, appear from the doors. As he makes it into the station, they begin opening fire at the building. Dozens of rounds of AK-47 and MP5 ammo are fired into the old walls of the station, throwing bits of rubble and paint flying everywhere.

Inside, the place becomes a war zone. Bullets that punch through whiz around, zinging off to who knows where. Gar, already in a crouch, begins to scramble towards the backroom in a panic.

"Question!! Come in!" he shouts on his commlink over the gunfire.

_"Gar, what's the matter?"_

"I'm taking fire at the safe house! I've already transferred my files to the Watchtower but I need to know if you have anything useful here! Guns, explosives, anything?!"

_"There's a shotgun in the toolbox under the tire-rack. It should be enough to lay down cover fire. Once you're empty, get to the back window and flip on the switch."_

"I thought that was a dead button?" Gar asks, searching for the shotgun case.

_"Its a self-detonation button. I rigged up an explosive charge underneath the gas tanks out front. It has a six second delay, long enough for you to bail out into the harbor."_

"Are you fucking shitting me?! When were you going to tell me that?" Aha! There it is. Gar pumps the gun, loading the shells while bitching out Question.

_"Hoped you wouldn't need it. Who's attacking?"_

After loading the six shells into the gun, he runs over to a window to investigate. The initial hail of fire pauses long enough for them to reload and check the situation.

"I see three vans, twelve guys altogether. Heavy machine guns... They're really packing heat."

_"Taking down Sandman has them spooked. Be on your guard."_

As the gunmen approach the building, Garfield takes aim at them with the gun. Silently cursing Superman for his no-kill rule, he opens fire feet in front of them. The bullets don't impact any of the shooters but does enough to draw them back to their vans in surprise.

"I'm out! Time to bail!" Gar announces, turning to run to the backroom.

He doesn't make it more than three feet before he's thrown on his feet from an explosion. Evidently during the firing, someone pulled out some big artillery. A burning sensation begins to form in his back, followed by something flowing down his shoulder blades.

_"I heard an explosion. Watchman, answer me."_ Question pleads on the comm.

"I'm still alive but I think my back's hit. I think they fired an explosive at the building. Part of the wall's missing."

_"RPG most likely. They want you dead. Get out of there!"_

Gritting through the pain, Gar scrambles to the door leading to the back room. As he does, he feels two bullets tear into the kevlar vest in his back. Despite the bullets being caught by the suit, they penetrate enough to stun him.

"FUCK!" he screams in pain, eyes closing unconsciously.

Finally, he gets to the back room. Forsaking his remaining items, he smashes the computer against the wall and steps on the computer motherboard. Evidence is best left destroyed lest the enemy discover your secrets.

Finishing, he hears the men busting through the front door, calling out for him to show himself.

"Now or never.." he whispers, opening the back window that Jinx had earlier snuck through.

A black switch gleams in his eye and he reaches for the trigger.

"WHERE YOU GOING, SHITHEAD?!" a voice screams through a black ski-mask, raising his gun to fire.

Gar spits at the man in rage, flipping the switch, and falling out of the back window. Only a couple dozen feet away from the ocean, he makes a painfully mad dash towards the bay.

"I can't transform right now, shit hurts too bad... Q, I'm taking a swim.."

_"Good luck, Watchman."_

Seconds later, as Gar dives headlong into the bay, an explosion rips behind him. The old gas station, and most likely the people inside, go up in a fireball of death and carnage. Part of the building flies skyward, twisting into the air before landing on a van parked in front of the building. The explosion, planted most likely by Question, has its intended effects completed. With the inferno before them, no one is brave enough yet to check for Gar behind the building. In a panic themselves, the remaining two vans fill up with their would-be murderers and speed off from the scene.

As they do, they allow their target, a pain-seething, blood-trickling Garfield Logan to escape. Salt water mixes with the wounds, sending a hot trail of pain burning through his pores. Eyes straining, he sees his only hope for salvation at this moment... Even if its the last place in the world he'd wanna be.

Gritting his teeth, he begins to swim towards Titans Tower...

---

Once on shore, it takes him a few minutes to drag his body from the surf. Holding his back in agony, he stares up at the giant T.

Despite the pain, he allows a horrible form of amusement to enter his mind. "No place like home, huh?"

Forcing himself up the walkway, he finally reaches the door to the Titans Tower. Knocking, his attempts at entry go unnoticed... until a screen bearing Cyborg's face appears next to him.

"Name and Access Code."

".... Beast Boy... 111965.."

"Codename: Beast Boy. Approved. Welcome to Titans Tower.."

As the doors open, he mutters to himself a couple of swear words before falling into the room before him, exhausted from pain...

--

A/N2: So? Gar's hideout's now gone and looks like someone might've tipped them off as to his location... We'll be finding out who that is later. Right now, Gar's torment is about to become very, VERY .. heh, not giving that away just yet. Sorry :p  
I wanted to show you too the effects of drugs, not just on good people, but on bad ones too. Don't worry, you'll enjoy how this little angle ends down the road.

Trivia:  
- Gar's access code of 1119565 is the date he first appeared in the comics (November 1965). Little tidbit I found funny.


	15. Chapter 15

a/n: Even though I was gonna sleep when I got home, I couldn't wait to type this chapter up. Its such an emotional chapter for me.. A lot of the bodily reactions you'll read in the first half are things I felt the time my girlfriend got hit by a speeding car three feet from my face. (A year ago in four days). It was like re-living that day in my mind typing this.. I hope you can feel a small bit of what I did through this piece.  
Plus, if I was doing a Rorschach spoof of Garfield.. this is the chapter where it'd say "It was Garfield who closed his eyes and whispered _mother_.. it was Watchman who opened them again."

**The Watchman****  
**

---

Beep... beep... beep...beep... beep beep...beep beep.. beep beep..

White haze... scattering like fog on a white ceiling... a light above, creating shines in the fog... Beeping.. Not the alarm clock...

Beep beep...beep beep.. beep beep..

Pain, its numb... Shoulder blades feel sore. Why's everything so fuzzy...

_Whispering next to me, I can't figure out what.. Male voice.. female voice next to him. Crying? Am I dead? No... not yet.._

beep beep...beep beep.. beep beep..

_What happened back there? Explosions.. gunfire... shouting... My back must've been hit..._

"His brainwaves are picking up. I think he's about to regain consciousness."

_Who said that? Consciousness... don't tell me I actually died?_

"Will our friend be ok?"

_Voice sounds strained.. female... crying maybe? Why is she crying? If only this haze wasn't here.._

"He should be fine considering his wounds.."

_So I WAS hit... How bad? Can't move... body's numbing.. Need to focus... Headache coming... Oh yeah, wake up time..._

"Who should be the one to tell him about..?"

---

"Tell me about what?" Gar whispers, eyes fluttering open but only just. Taking in a sharp breath, he recoils in pain as his body registers the wounds in his back.

"You're awake!" Starfire beams, smiling happily despite the tears soaking her face.

_Titans Medical Bay... great... I can't even blame it on beer, coming here.. Hehe, poet.._

"Sorta.. My back feels like someone tattooed me with a spear gun."

A laugh from out of his view. "That's an odd way of putting it, buddy. You've seen better days." Cyborg?

"I've seen better lifetimes.."

Looking up, his vision clears up enough to see Robin and Raven hovering over his bed. Their eyes, from what he can see, look on in a combination of sympathy and caution.

_Robin... actually looks like he's afraid FOR me? That's REALLY not good._

"You nearly did." Raven informs him, checking his forehead. "You lost consciousness twice when we treated you."

"That would explain the haze... and probably why I could hear yous talking.."

_So I ALMOST died... Garfield Logan +1, Gunmen 0.._

"The gas station exploded, Gar." Robin informs him, trying to keep his voice steady and quiet. "Who attacked you? We had to pull bullet slugs from your vest."

A sigh on Gar's part echoes into the room.

"I don't know really... whoever they are... better watch out for flaming bottles."

Despite his condition, Raven smacks him across the forehead "And YOU better watch out what the hell you set on fire!"

"You play with fire, you get burned." Robin adds. "Especially at top drug lords' houses."

Gar's eyes close again, not wanting to take in the light anymore.

"That was a mission of good faith. DEA's gonna hear from me about it though."

"Since when do you work for the DEA, Gar?" Robin asks, getting a little bit impatient at Logan's determination to continue.

"Since I promised to help shut down the spread of White Rabbit."

A pause fills the air. Obviously this information isn't as well received as Gar would like.

"Dude, you're lucky you got out today with just shrapnel in your skin. According to witnesses, they brought in about a dozen gunmen to put you down. That's not just simple help to the DEA's office." Cyborg warns, checking on the medical charts.

"People kill what they fear."

"And they fear you.." Raven adds, crossing her arms and glaring at him.

"You're lucky the sharks out in the bay didn't come for you with all that blood you were leaking into the water." Robin adds in.

Finally, Starfire is the one to clear the air. "Friends, please. Should we not let friend Garfield sleep? Its been two days since.."

"TWO DAYS?" Gar screeches aloud but then holds his head from the ache.

"Yes, _Watchman_." Robin sarcastically answers "You've been asleep for two days straight. You scared the hell out of all of us when we found your body downstairs."

"Didn't have anywhere else to go. Safe house's gone, too far to the hospital..."

Cyborg pushes the two away for a moment so he can check on Gar's back. Rolling him lightly, he inspects the wounds with his finger-cameras.

"Wounds are fully healed. You're lucky Raven's a certified Titans Nurse.. Else you'd have half a dozen holes in your back right now."

"All in a day's work." Gar's normally placid voice is unusually humorous, most likely a side effect of some of the painkillers.

"Getting shot at and nearly killed is not healthy for a day's work." Starfire admits, slightly annoyed at being brushed off by Robin and Raven.

"Neither was getting shot at by villains. I just traded laser beams and magic canes for bullets and RPGs."

"Well a lot of good that did, huh?" Robin answers harshly, temper getting the best of him. "I warned you about all of this!"

"Robin!" Starfire pleads with her boyfriend... He'll have none of it.

"I knew you'd get hurt out there, it was only a matter of time. What's worse is besides the dozens of people you've sent to the hospital these past few weeks, you've sent an innocent person to the morgue..."

The final statement forces Gar's eyes awake, alive with all his strength. Shooing Cyborg away, Gar painfully sits up, against Cy's suggestion.

"What the fuck did you say?"

"Robin, you idiot.." Cyborg grumbles, knowing what's coming.

Robin quickly realizes as well the gravity of his comment. His temper has gotten him in trouble once again.

"No, don't back out of it now, _ROBIN!_ Who did I send to the morgue, huh? I NEVER assaulted anyone that didn't have something to do with crime in this city! My hands are clean, ROBIN!"

As Robin backs away, the group falls silent, their eyes downcast.

"Gar..." Raven whispers.

Terror creeps into Logan's soul, knowing that even if Raven's sad, something must've happened.

"Who? Who did I kill?"

A sharp breath before amethyst eyes meet emerald orbs of fear. "You didn't kill anyone... We heard it on the news yesterday. The girl that saved your life, that Kristine woman.."

Panic in the heart, fear rushing through veins, adrenalin threatens to burst the vital blood-pumping organ into pieces.

"No.. don't say it..."

Synapses in the brain fire. Thousands of pleas to every deity in the world echo in his mind, all begging and screaming for the same thing.

A Beast inside howls while a tiny voice screams one last time for redemption..

"Kris was murdered by a group of armed men in L. A... Police think it was because..."

Gar will hear none of it.. No, none of those words will matter at this moment. Inside, the young, funny trickster that used to be Beast Boy screams a final death cry before it is finally snuffed out by a tear-filled Beast. For the first time in a very long time, his entire mind, his entire body, every feeling inside that is Garfield Logan, The Watchman, screams with agony... Agony for a friend that had to die because she was brave enough to care for him... Brave enough to enjoy his presence... Brave enough to maybe even...

Eyes close shut, teeth clench in pain... His friends, or whatever they've become to him now, lean in to help their friend but they will not find Beast Boy. No.. that boy's dead now. Dead because of a promise made years before he even knew her. A promise to protect innocent people like her from harm.. A promise that has now turned into her death anyway...

Useless.. How long? How long must we sing this song?

It begins with an unconscious choke.. Tears threaten to burn through eyelids as easily as molten steel through Rye bread.. As easily as a knife through paper... As easily as a bullet through the head of an innocent woman in a wheelchair..

A terrific scream of rage. Arms burst forth from restraints meant to monitor health rather than detain. Those said readings are off the page now as his blood rate surges, brainwaves rocketing like New Year's in Beijing... Like an RPG blasting shrapnel into a vigilante's back..

His friends, what little his mind can focus on in his rage, sees them wide-eyed, pulling back in terror. Beast Boy doesn't respond this way.. Not even when Terra died... Not even when the Doom Patrol was thought dead... Not even when he quit the Titans... They step back, avoiding the sight he's become.

A quick snap of his hand to his ear, he flips on the commlink and growls violently into the receiver.

"Watchtower! One for transport.. African Sarengetti! NOW, PLEASE!"

His friends try and restrain him but before they can the blue-beam overtakes him...

---

A crystal blue light shines on the steamy fields of the African plains, depositing a half-naked Garfield Logan onto the ground. As soon as he touches the space, he rears back and roars with a terrifically horrifying howl.

In an instant, the Beast takes hold, his mind snapping into animal form along with his body. Even in this form, the creature still howls and cries, throwing its arms around at anything it can. Thrashing, trying to remove the heartbreak and pain of a friend lost..

As soon as the Beast stops screaming, its eyes narrow in rage, looking around the fields for something to maul, something to eat... Something to kill.. Primal urge now takes hold as the scent of nearby Antelope enters its powerful nose. Prey... Superman can't keep him from killing an animal.. No one can. Not even God himself would stop him now..

Powerful legs throw his body forward at the heard of unsuspecting animals less than a mile away... Blood... Death... He will have it all..

---

After three days of the Beast's rampage around the African wilderness, the creature smells something in the distance. In the night air, he can smell burning wood and grass.. Smoke.. Embers... A field fire?

Curious, he finds himself running towards the site. For the first time in awhile, the Beast has to stop at the sight.

Before him is a village, burning and smoldering. The thatch huts compress in the heat, shimmering in the moon. The smoke is thick with wood scent.. But the true sight to behold for the Beast is the sight of women, children, and men dead on the ground. Blood fills the grass, a testament to a possible slaughter on an innocent village...

Its not the sight of dead victims that attracts his attention however.. its the fire itself. Uncontrolled, it has grown to an immense height. With all the firewood, house material, and... victims.. for fuel, the fire can continue unstopped for a long time.

At the sight, the Beast's body gives way to Garfield's human form.

"Fire..." he dryly points out, looking just as dead as the humans on the ground.

No matter how sad the sight looks, he can't help but stare at the fire.

"I bet none of the animals around here come by tonight.. Fire scares them..." He drops to his knees. "Fearing something you can't control and comes out of seemingly nowhere.. Like the Beast."

He growls out of instinct as though a person inside of him is speaking.

"Fire's a fear in all animals.. even humans. Caveman to Present Man, all fear fire... right?" A twitch in his eye. "Hell, even I'm afraid of it.. I've felt animal fear of fire.."

The smoldering heap creates a loud bang as one of the huts collapses.

"Is this why Batman chose a bat? Everyone fears bats... Terrify people with what they fear and they'll comply? If they don't fear a green teenager, would they fear fire?"

Flashbacks to Mammoth, Sandman's guards, Raven, and the gas station all streak through his mind..

"Hotspot must've figured that out long ago..."

His mind drifts back to America.. to former teammates and the future ahead.. and to a red-haired woman...

Tears begin to form again, obviously not dealt with since his three-day trek.

"She died because she knew me... She was killed because she was close to me.. How many others have to die because of me?"

_"Who says they died because of you?"_

"Great.. now my inner Beast is talking to me. Yeah, I'm officially insane."

_"Not insane; at a crossroad."_

"When the hell did you become a philosopher?"

_"The day you dropped the act... That was your finest hour."_

"Ok, Churchill. I get it.. Once I stopped forcing myself to be Beast Boy, you changed. Is that why you've been getting so frustrated every time someone pisses me off?"

_"Heroes can't be one-sided, Garfield. Behind every great hero exists a darker side. For you, its continuous loss."_

A sad, sarcastic snicker echoes through the sounds of the blaze. "I'm a walking tragedy.. Don't I sound emo right now?"

_"Considering the past five days, its understandable."_

"For a creature that's essentially primal, you're being amazingly civil."

_"Maybe people just look at me wrong? What if I'm actually the inner-side of Garfield Logan in physical form?"_

The statement silences Gar for a brief moment. The idea that the Beast is actually a manifest of his subconscious was debated before. Primal rage and the urge to defend Raven created him the first two times.. Even when he transformed to stop Raven from killing Dr. Light, he still kept that form. Of course, all of those times, he was Beast Boy. He was never the Watchman, and never being the real Garfield Logan.

_"Blind rage, both at the world for making you act as well as yourself for putting up with it.. It'd make sense to manifest as an ultra-strong, primal, Bestial creature. But you've changed, Garfield."_

"I guess.. haven't I?"

_"You only retained that form out of memory and out of your grief-stricken rage... "_ the Beast voice inside seems to be insinuating something.

"Yes, I did. What are you suggesting?"

_"Do you still need me as a separate entity? Repressing your rage only makes us barbaric when you assume this form."_

Surprise on his face... "You want to.. merge with me?"

_"In a way you never have before. Call it a proposition, equal exchange."_

"I'm listening..."

_"Its going to change your body.. and you'll have to keep control of yourself from now on.. But if you agree, you'll gain most of my strength into your physical form. You'll adopt some of my characteristics, like increased height, build, strength, and speed... In return, you maintain your personality and I'll disappear forever."_

"You'll leave? Just like that?!"

_"I won't have a need anymore. I'll be apart of your mind again.. just like it was before we split years ago. You won't just be Garfield Logan, Beast, and Watchman.. you'll simply be Garfield Logan, The Watchman..."_

"Why are you doing this?"

_"Because you've grown up now. You're not the little child you used to be. For a seventeen year old, you've already emotionally matured enough to handle this power. You won't dwell on Kris's death as hard as you did Terra's, I know that much. As the Watchman, I'd be a better use to you protecting others than from rampaging through the city..."_

Gar sits down on the hill looking over the fire. The heat dies down slightly but the glow retains in his eyes. Sighing, he stares ahead into the quietly fading blaze. This is a major life choice and he knows it. To do this is to accept his life as the Watchman for good.. No longer simply a man.. but to become his destiny: a real hero..

"Ok... I'll do it. I can't watch over the people I love by being this way anymore.. I'll take this gift and take it all the way to wherever I'm heading for.."

_"Good choice, Garfield... And thank you."_

"For what?" The Beast's soft thank you is more than a subtle surprise.

_"For finally accepting all of yourself instead of the better qualities. With that agreement, you're now a fuller human being... And now I can sleep for good."_

As Beast finishes that statement, Gar leaps to his feet, chest arching forward as his eyes and mouth burst wide open. Against the inferno of the fire, the green teen's body jerks and contorts in all directions as his bones shift and his muscles adjust.. The transformation lasts only a few short moments but the effects are intense..

---

Hours later, the living room of the Titans Tower is growing dark. The group, tired from the finale of the movie, begins to move for the exit. Yawning and eyes drooping, the bedrooms look more pleasing than anything at this moment.

A flash of blue, followed by the sounds of a person's feet scuffing on the rug...

Swiftly the group turns around, ready for the intruder's attack at any second...

In the low-light of the room, they cannot see the intruder waiting for their words. Cyborg turns on his shoulder light, illuminating the sight before them. A collective gasp is heard as the 7 pairs of eyes descend on the towering, green mass in the spotlight.

"Pleased to meet you again... I hope you've guessed my name.."

---

A/N2: Wow.. that was a bit intense.. But fun. The Watchman is now offically born. Beast Boy, as a superhero by that name, is dead... The adult is born a new.. And wait til the first victim sees the new vigilante.. I'm saving THAT for the next chapter's poor victim..

I also wanted to write a different version of the Beast. Everyone views him as this "primal, rage-filled" side of Beast Boy. While I think that's true, I also belief that we shape our own mental images of ourselves through our language, our beliefs, and our emotions. In this series, since Gar was always hiding his real self, his inner self felt repressed and took on a sort of "reflection" of how people saw him, but with huge amounts of anger/rage. With him now living without these restrictions, it would make sense that the Beast would begin to sound more human in personality but also beastial in form.. Its late, ok? I'M TIRED.

Trivia:  
- "How Long Must We Sing This Song?", lyrics from U2's "Sunday Bloody Sunday", great song..  
- Final quote is from Rolling Stones' song "Sympathy For The Devil".


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Apologies for not posting the new chapter "on time" (yeah right, like I'm on a schedule. No new reviews in days..) Friday night, Erick had WAYYYY too much to drink (first time in a long time I don't remember how the night ended). Scotch/Tequilla/Whiskey.. never a good mix.. especially in bulk.  
ANYWAY! About this chappie.. We're now coming into the second half of the second Arc! Things are going to get interestingly violent. Gar is no longer "Beast Boy" as you know him.. he's found a sense of humor.. but not the BB kind you've known and loved!

AND QUESTION'S BACK!

**The Watchman****  
**

---

_"Tonight's top story: After nearly three weeks since the shootout at the city waterfront area, attacks on criminals by the mysterious vigilante "Watchman" have increased in both reports as well as violence."_

At night, a man is seen being thrown through a store-front window by a man shrouded inside in shadow.

_"Police tell us that the individual has sent nearly fifteen known drug dealers and other criminals to the hospital with more expected in the coming weeks. The JCPD Commissioner's office could not be reached for comment."_

Another man, this time being thrown into the glass case behind a tavern bar, is broken by the unseen force.

_"Polls show an increase of tension within Jump City's residents regarding the attacks. Several calls have been made to curtail vigilantism in the city while others are openly supportive. They claim that the attacker's war on the criminal and drug element of Jump City is heroic and deserves recognition."_

This time an apartment building comes to life as a man is forcibly thrown from his second-story apartment, over the railing, and onto the top of his car. Although still alive, his body is mangled in the crash.

_"As always, we'll continue to bring you more on this situation as it develops..."_

---

Blue's place is closing up for the night. All of the bar's patrons and staff have left the tavern around 2am, leaving Blue behind to finish up some work in the office. By the time he finally decides to call it a night, even the sound of cars outside seem to be almost silent, a testament to the late hour.

Checking in the mirror before he goes, he slicks his hair back with a smile. "Lookin' good as always!" With a proud stroll, he turns the light off in his office and walks into the bar area. His pleasant air is replaced with surprise, turning to shock, at the sight of another person in the bar.

"How you doing, _BLUE?_"

Before Blue can even stammer out the name, the man pounces on him, throwing a bag over his head and slamming his forehead against a table...

A short time later, Blue awakens to a cold, chilly breeze under the orange sky that Jump City's lights produce in the night. Eyes fluttering open, he's surprised to see he can't move his hands. Tied together with an unknown bond, he can't free his arms.

"Can't have you getting away on me..." his captor growls behind him.

"What the fuck are you doing? Don't you know who I am?!" Blue curses angrily, upset that someone would dare to..

His face is violently jerked up, blue eyes staring into angry, emerald orbs.

"Oh I know who the hell you are, Blue. Do you know who _I_ am?!"

".. Watchman? I thought you were..?"

"Dead?!" a backhand to the face. "Don't play dumb with me, you little shit! You think death is only physical?"

Before Blue can answer, he can feel Gar pouring some sort of liquid onto his body, the smell is horrible and rank, almost like..

"Gasoline.." Gar informs him. "Know what's amazing about it? Outside of the rising cost for it, it makes for a great fire starter."

Eyes wide in fear, Blue begs "Fire starter?! C'mon Watchman, you know I didn't set that up! I'm innocent, really!"

Swift kick in the face silences that notion. "_Innocent_? You wouldn't know innocent even if it punched you in the balls. Innocent people don't lie about who their fathers are. They don't set people up..."

As Blue looks up at the towering vigilante, Gar's face is illuminated in the spotlights above the buildings. No longer is he wiry and youthful, his face now appearing more wolf-like. His mouth seems a bit more elongated, punctuated by his two fangs protruding from his lips. Eyes gleaming in rage while his smile appears predatory at best.

"What happened to you?" Blue asks, terrified at the sight to be sure.

"To me? Only what your kind wanted to. Yous wanted to break me.." Gar emphasizes, lifting Blue up. Dragging him to the ledge, he continues. "Wanted me to give up, roll in a ball and die.. It was bad enough your father ordered a crippled woman to die.. But now you've killed a part of me I can't have back."

He stands Blue up on the ledge. The three-story drop looks perilous as is but to Blue, it'd certainly be a fatal drop in his condition.

"I had nothing to do with that, Watchman! I gave you Jester so you'd find it all out on your own, honest! My dad wants you dead because he knows you can stop him!"

A lighter slips from Gar's hands, flipping on in his finger. Blue's terror jumps several more notches.

"An interesting idea... If I set you on fire now, would you die from burns as you fall to the ground.. or would the fall do it first?" Against the orange flame, the evil smile on Gar's face is truly a sight to behold. For Blue, it might be the last thing he sees.

"What do you want then? Names, locations, money, what?!"

The lighter maintains its position but Gar's expression turns to intrigue. "How about all of the above? Where's the drug factory at? I know its in this city somewhere. I'm willing to bet your father might even _RUN_ the facility, hmm?"

"Yes.. he does... You're going to kill him, aren't you?"

Inching towards his coat, Blue's eyes widen further as the lighter gets closer.

"You should worry more about your own life right now. Where is it?"

As Blue finally releases the information sought for weeks, Gar finds himself in disbelief. "You got to be kidding me..."

Minutes later, not to let Blue off the hook yet though, Gar slings him over his shoulder and carries him down the fire escape. At the alley next to the bar, Gar tells him to stay put while he concludes a little errand of his. To his own surprise, Blue remains as Gar soon comes out of the bar with a bottle of liquor in one hand and a rag in the other.

"I thought you would've hobbled out of here." The crude joke at Blue's prediciment brings a smile to his wolfish face. "But I'm glad you didn't. I thought if our last meeting was going to go out, why not let it go out with a bang, huh?"

Dragging Blue over to the sidewalk, he smiles at the scared young man. Stuffing the bottle with the rag, lighter setting the rag ablaze, Gar warns him. "You shouldn't worry so much, Blue. After all, nothing built by human hands lasts forever."

Gar tosses the flaming bottle into the window, setting the place ablaze in an instant.

"Oh, forgot to tell you... While you were taking that nap inside, I _MIGHT'VE_ spilled some of that gasoline inside. Hope you don't mind, ok?"

The sarcastic joke is lost on Blue as the bar, his bar, begins to smolder in an orange fireball of destruction. All his dreams for the place, his first major business in life... going up in smoke..

"Its a shame too, it was a nice bar. Pity about the owner burning it down for the insurance money."

Blue turns to Gar, ready to spit out a curse for what he's done. It never comes out as Gar lands a vicious left-hand punch across his face, knocking him out cold..

---

Later, in the darkness Gar finds himself standing outside of a familar record store. Checking his back now, he's even more cautious about people following him, especially after the incident at the gas station. Content that the coast is clear, Gar opens the door and descends the stairwell into the HIVE hideout. Of course, with the HIVE FIVE in treatment, no one's been around to use the location. After hearing that he'd be homeless, Jinx offered him the place until he found a new hideout.

_"Hey, I helped find that place! The least they could do is let you crash there for awhile!"_

The memory brings a smile to his face though that same face erupts with a wide yawn. Garfield Logan may be a night-time operator these days but beating up people still takes work.

Lights flashing on inside the main room, we finally see Gar for how he really looks now. Standing almost a foot and a half taller now, he could easily look Cyborg in the eye if he wanted to. The Beast's promise to increase his bodily size wasn't empty either. Where there once ropey, thin arms and legs have now been replaced with toned, thick arms that, while strong, retain their slender shape. As he flips off the coat and repaired kevlar vest, his upper body appears more Beast like than the rest. Part of his back, covering the spine, is covered in a small layer of green fur, accentuating the shoulder blades. However, despite Raven and Cyborg's work, the shrapnel wounds are still visible as scars now. Overall, for a 17yr old, he could very well pass off as an adult.. a trait that may come to serve him later on.

After ditching his clothes, Gar's tired expression turns to surprise as Question enters his sight on the couch.

"Dammit Q! Don't you ever sleep?" Gar shrieks, pissed off at being surprised so easily.

"The question really is why are you always late?"

"I'm not late! I just had to tie up a lose end. It paid off well too."

"Its four in the morning. You beat that kid up two hours ago. Could've made it home by quarter of four."

Rolling his eyes, Gar remarks "Sorry but I'm not scared of the boogeyman."

"The boogeyman is a government fabrication designed to scare little children into.."

Holding his hand to his face, Gar waves him off with the other hand "Forget I mentioned it. What's on your mind?"

"You said the lead paid off. What did you learn?"

Sliding a chair over to the couch, Gar takes a seat and stretches out "Found out where they're distributing the White Rabbit from. Its an old church that caught on fire a few years ago. Supposed to be a Red Cross center during the day."

"By night its a drug factory... inhuman dogs.."

The rare bit of disgust in Question's tone surprises Garfield. "Didn't know you were a relgious man."

"Some questions are best left unanswered. What are going to do this time?"

"I'm not going to rush the place this time like with Ripper. No, I need to find another way to shut them down. No matter how many pushers I take out, they can always replace them."

"Interesting, you're growing up."

"Now its time you tell me something good to hear. I don't imagine you came just to check up on me." Gar's eyebrow raises in humorous suspicion.

"Too true. I had The Atom look into the nanites from Ripper's blood. He suggests the entire body may be nanotech, thus able to regenerate. Possible it could be Lexcorp design.."

Scratching the back of his head, Gar yawns "That could be trouble... even worse if its above Lexcorp."

"Cadmus? Potentially. The question then is how did Ripper come in possession of them?"

"Now _that_ is the question.." A sastified smirk on the green teen's face.

"Stealing my material won't earn you any brownie points." Q's tone, however, is much lighter than before.

"Huntress said I could."

"Helena knows better than to encourage you. She wants to meet you."

"She's gotta be either crazy or special, man. I don't know how I even got to like you."

Q's hands fold together "She's both, and not in that order."

An odd silence between the two follows, neither sure where to begin up again. Its not a voice that disrupts the quiet but actually an alarm.

Turning to the video screen, Gar sighs as he sees the result. Apparently Dr. Light is attempting an early morning raid on the Jump City Regional Bank.

The sigh quickly turns into an idea.

"Q? I need a ride... and a favor."

"You're going to stop him, aren't you?"

Smiling wildly at the faceless man, Gar replies "No, he's going to help us...

---

By the time the vintage blue car rolls into the bank's location, Gar can see the Titans and Dr. Light engaging in a small but intense battle. From their seats, they can see Dr. Light throwing beams of energy about the area, throwing Titans back or dodging for cover. Kid Flash spinds a tornado around Dr. Light, scattering him into the air until a blast of light sends the speedster packing. Jinx fires a hex beam at Light who responds with a reflection screen, sending the ground beneath her feet melting.

"What's the plan?" Question asks dryly.

"Wolves don't pounce until the prey can't escape. Wait until the Titans beat him then blow in-between them. We'll stuff him into the backseat."

"Under-handed for a hero." Q remarks, hint of humor in his voice.

"It is not.." Gar replies in mock offense, "its careful use of inititive and cunning."

"Using big words won't get you points either."

"Shit, get ready! I think they're about to take him down.." Gar warns, ignoring the comment.

As he notes, Light makes a costly mistake as he poses and gloats. This leaves him exposed to Raven who phases behind him and uses her energies to attack. The impact of a psychic strand smashing against him throws him hard against the steps of the JCRB. Dazed, the Titans close in.

"Lights out, Doc!" Robin declares, ready to take the criminal into custody.

Suddenly the roar of a muscle car distract them as the blue beast slides between them and Light. Gar yells out of the window.

"Light, if you wanna live, get in the fucking car!"

Not thinking twice about it, Light dives into the vehicle behind Gar, scrunched up to let the man slide into the back.

Despite Robin's protests, Question slams the gas and speeds off into the night. No license plate means no means of identification...

---

"Holy shit.. that was close." Light breathes in, trying to regain his composure. Watching the Titans disappear into the distance, he finds himself grateful for having escaped yet again. "Typical children! Looks like the sun was shining on my luck today for... ARGH?!!" Light screams in surprise as he turns and sees Gar's smiling, evil face looking back.

As the car speeds off into the early morning dawn, Gar whispers dangerously to Dr. Light.

"I thought we all agreed you'd stop with the light-related puns?"

"..W-W-Where are you taking me? LET ME OUT!"

Sensing his fear, Gar's smile turns a few notches darker "What's the matter, Light? Don't you remember your old pal Watchman?"

"But.. but I thought you were Bea.."

"DON'T SAY THAT NAME YOU PATHETIC SHITSTAIN OF A MAN!" Gar roars at him, enraged at that name.

Light balls up into the backseat, trying to avoid the Watchman's rage.

"Now... I have a little proposal for you. And guess what? You're in luck! We also happen to have a Justice Leaguer in the vehicle with us!" Gar playfully jokes at the terrified villain.

At the red light, Q turns around to look at Light. At the sight of the lack of face, Dr. Light's mouth, already wide, nearly falls off. Terror gives way to darkness as he passes out in fear.

"He's surprisingly weak for a guy who nearly destroyed Jump City.." Q remarks, resuming his drive.

"He was exposed to Scarecrow's anti-fear then. It doesn't help that Raven made him nearly insane again..."

"So what are you going to do with him?"

Beastly smile returning, Gar stares ahead into the coming day with humor in his heart "Make him help us take out that drug factory... or put him through a brick wall. Robbery IS a crime, y'know! And I wouldn't be much of a Watchman if I didn't stop the little crimes from time to time."

As they drive off, Q remarks to Gar with a hint of seriousness "Maybe you're not Rorschach at all. At this rate, you'll be the Comedian instead..."

---

A/N2: Enjoy? Not enjoy? REVIEW, DAMMIT!  
Ripper isn't gone, don't forget that. His influence is larger than you know... And yes, if you know my other works (I hope so, considering how much they tie in), you'll be happy to see Dr. Light back. He doesn't have his white suit though, so he isn't going American Gangster on anyone.. yet. Even though I like this arc, I'm really REALLY wanting to get to the third arc already... Some people are going to be happy with that one... maybe even some shipping?

Trivia:  
- Q's reaction to the Church is a throwback to his one backstory, involving being raised in the church as an orphan. Thought that'd be a nice add-in for him.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Apologies for the wait.. This chapter took me a bit longer to fill out than usual due to being in a REALLY pissed mood from work. TWELVE REVIEWS!! Thanks to Tru-Dragon for his kind words (and favortism).  
This chapter's a bit interesting to me, simply because while starting to wrap up the end of the "Supply and Demand" arc, it hints at the next two arcs coming up. Keep your eyes and ears posted for the clues.. not to mention references to other works (Easter Eggies!)

**The Watchman****  
**

---

"Wakey wakey lighter flame and bakey!" Gar jokes, holding the open flame in front of Dr. Light's face. The smell and heat coming from the butane lighter stirs the doctor awake. Surprisingly, he's not bound to the chair currently holding him, nor is his hands bound to the sides. In fact, he's as free to stand as any normal person.

"What's going on?" Light asks, dazed still from passing out.

A single light now shines down on his face from above, blinding even he. Darkness, outside of the spotlight, is all that he can see. As his eyes adjust however, two shadowy figures can be seen slightly beyond the light.

"Doctor Arthur Light, former physicist at Jump City University. Excelled in the manipulation and integration of charged-energy particles into practical energy sources. Highly intelligent amongst the highly intelligent. Strong accolades, Doctor." Another voice, stoic and haunting, echoes into the villain's hearing.

"That was another lifetime ago!" Light curses at the figures, not sure why he's here or caring.

"And in another life, I wouldn't kill a living soul." Gar begins before leaning into the light. "Good thing we're both in new lives, aren't we?"

"Why have you kidnapped me? I demand to know!" Light orders though the pair before him seem less amused.

Leaning back into the darkness, Gar reminds him "_Kidnapped_? Doc, we _saved_ you from the Titans. If we hadn't jumped in when we did, you'd be sitting in a prison cell right now."

"That doesn't answer my question! Why am I here?!"

Question tosses a few papers onto the table, each documenting a certain aspect of his life.

"You lead an interesting life, Doctor. Armed Robbery, Grand Theft Larceny, Assault and Battery.. How many times have you been imprisoned?" The Question's tone seems almost playful, despite the cold reality behind the question.

"One too many times." Gar answers for the Doctor. "Insanity plea only works for so long. Pretty soon they're catch on to your little game."

"Are you blackmailing me? Is that it?" Light asks, irritated by this bombardment on his character.

"Blackmail's a dirty word, eh Q?" Gar asks, leaning in his seat.

"More of a proposal." Question replies, resting his hand on the table.

"What _kind_ of proposal?" Light asks, eyebrows narrowing in suspicion.

Gar leans into the light, letting the doctor get a good look at his face. His smile widens, showing the rows of teeth baring proudly against the radiance.

"The kind where if you don't agree, something really _really_ bad happens to you." His eyes grow darker, more sinister. "Its only fair I offer you a chance at redemption. After that, we find out just how bright a flaming light bulb can be.."

Light shrinks back from Gar's face, terror returning to his heart again.

"I don't understand you, Light.." Gar continues, toying with an idea in his head. "What happened to you? When Scarecrow was around you had so much power in your hands. To be honest, you were a living, breathing Tony Montana. Now though, you're absolutely pathetic!"

"Respect's hard to get back once you lose it.." Question reminds.

"You were second to only Slade and only barely at that. Now, you're worse than Control Freak. At least he HAS balls!" Each word takes away part of the smile and replaces it with an angry growl.

"Stop it.."

"Why do you continue, Light? Its obvious you'll never be respected again. You'll never be strong enough.. You'll never be accepted by the villain community as an equal.."

Question adds in the final straw "Not to mention you'll never be more famous than the _other_ Doctor Light in the Justice League.."

"ENOUGH! I WON'T HEAR ANY MORE OF THESE INSULTS!" Doctor Light finally roars, jumping from the chair and activating his hand-generators.

"THAT'S IT!" Gar yells back, excited. "THAT'S THE DOC WE NEED! Holy SHIT its good to see ya again!"

Surprised definitely, Light's expression changes to confusion as Gar claps his hands in applause. "You really have lost your mind, haven't you?"

"No, we were testing you. Watchman tells me you have courage when you're upset. I wanted to see it for myself." Question points out, turning on the ceiling lights now.

Instead of the main living room of Gar's hideout, they are instead in the former workshop Gizmo once possessed. Most of the technology is still functional, enough for what the plan calls for.

"Where are we?" Light asks, looking around at his new surroundings.

"That I can't answer. However, I can tell you we're in a workshop... One capable of completing an assignment we have for you." Gar answers, this time with a calm voice.

"Assignment?" Light asks, returning the gaze.

"Do you know what White Rabbit is?" Gar asks, taking a stroll around the room. Question takes the seat previously occupied by light to sit.

"The local drug going around? Yes, I'm aware of it. What about it?"

"Do you support drug use in Jump City?" Gar asks, testing the waters.

"I'm a doctor, what do you think?" Sarcasm from the villain seems more welcome in the shop than terror at this point.

"I'm glad to know that. The proposal Question mentioned relates to the White Rabbit's production facility."

Pressing a button on the wall, the viewer on the wall shows pictures of the old church, nestled neatly within a run-down section of Jump City's neighborhoods.

"During the day, its supposed to be a homeless aid center via the Red Cross." Gar informs.

Q adds in "Another lie of course."

"In reality though, its the center of Jump City's White Rabbit distribution. I originally thought the Red Cross trucks were loaded with aid materials. Turns out we were wrong. A quick call to the Red Cross on the way to your heist proved that much."

"So what does this have to do with me?" Light asks, returning his gaze back to the duo.

"How much light power would be needed to take out a building like that?" Gar asks patiently.

"More than what I could produce with this suit. I'd need something akin to an particle bomb." Light replies, doing the math in his head.

"Civilian population nearby demands a smaller yield. Outside of the men in the building, no one must be injured in the blast." Question reminds him, League protocol returning as always.

"A low-yield, energy-based explosive enough to demolish the building only... It wouldn't be easy if you're talking about an explosion." Light holds his chin in thought. "Have you considered imploding the building into itself?"

"You can do that with light particles?" Gar asks, genuinely surprised.

"It'll take some time to build but it should be possible. I can even show you how to make a device capable of such an action."

Wolfish-smile returning to his face, Gar informs him. "Won't be necessary. You'll be building it for us."

"What?"

"Part of the proposal. You help build the bomb and help us shut down that facility. Do that and we'll keep our end of the bargain."

"If you don't," Gar reminds as serious as he can "I'll kill you."

"What do I get out of this deal?" Light asks, not wanting to die just yet in life...

---

Hours later, as Gar sleeps lazily on the couch, he fails to notice a pair of teens standing over him.

"Yo, Gar, wake up." Cyborg announces seriously.

Naturally, Watchman doesn't hear him. Sleep habits die hard.. especially for one with animal quirks.

"C'mon man, get up!" Cy warns, slightly louder.

"Might I inquire as to what you're doing?"

Cyborg immediately flips his body around, Sonic Cannon aimed at the featureless face of the Question.

Raven's hands glow with dark energy, ready to swat away this threat. "Who are you?"

"Who? Who is but the form following the function of what and what I am is a man in a mask."

Cyborg's mouth drops for a second before allowing a sigh to escape. "He's one of Gar's friends.."

Raven glances at the metal teen. "How can you be sure?"

"He's got both Gar's bad sense of humor AND love of comics.."

"Movie adaptation that did not live up to expectation." Question reminds before getting back to business. "What do you want from him?"

"We came to warn him about Robin." Raven starts, cutting off Cyborg. "You know who that is, right?"

"Dick Grayson, formerly of Gotham City. Leader of Teen Titans and current boyfriend of Titan member Starfire.."

"What? How did you know all of that?" Cy asks, disbelieving what he just heard.

"Obvious if you make the right connections. Boy Wonder's clever but he never learned Batman's subtlety.."

"Anyway.." Raven interrupts, not wanting to go off course too far, "he's pissed off. That stunt you both pulled last night nearly burst a vessel in his head."

"And I don't blame him." Cyborg informs him, crossing his arms. "Dr. Light should be in jail for trying to rob that bank. Why did you pick him up?"

"Find the connection."

Question stands up and stretches his back for a moment. Both Titans take the answer with exactly the opposite response.

"_Find the connection?_ That's your excuse?" Cyborg asks, a bit irritated himself. Being toyed with by a mysterious figure is bad enough..

"You needed him from something. Gar's been working against the drug trade in town, right? What does Gar want from him?"

Question looks at the green teen, snoring quietly on the couch. "Not _from_ him: for him."

Two confused expressions look back at the man without expression.

"Although he resorts to violence more often than he should, he is a surprisingly caring person. He offered Doctor Light a compromise earlier. In exchange for help taking down the drug distributor, he would give Dr. Light a second chance at life."

"He wouldn't kill him?" Cy suggests.

"He won't kill anyone. Gar swore to Superman he wouldn't. No, he offered him a life away from crime..."

Raven looks at the young man on the couch, mouth taking in hushed breaths while his eyes dart around, dreaming. "So he helps Jump City's crime by giving them a chance to help heal themselves?"

"The Justice League needs a person like him. At times he reminds me of Green Arrow with a hint of Batman's anger."

Cyborg whispers to himself. "So that's why he doesn't want us to help him."

"The Teen Titans are necessary in Jump City too." Question reminds him. "Although opinion might shift back and forth, the people still need icons to look up to for help. Your actions are what keep him going. If the Titans retire, Gar will collapse under the weight of the entire city."

"He fights the fight we can't?" Raven suggests, still watching Gar sleep.

"Protects the little guy so we can stop the big fish. Didn't think the green bean was so noble." Cyborg admits.

"Robin's becoming trouble though, isn't he?" Question asks seriously, grabbing the topic hard.

Brought back to the point of their arrival, Cyborg answers "Yeah, he is. He's been upset about the whole Watchman thing from the beginning. We thought it was just him venting his frustrations, you know? It was his first teammate to actually leave him instead of dying or whatever."

"But we began to notice something." Raven continues. "The more we reviewed his attitude, the more we saw a pattern. For a few years now he's been growing increasingly paranoid and easily excitable."

"Hmm.. interesting." Question admits, stroking his chin. "Any suggestions as to the cause?"

"Long-term stress maybe. Could be a number of things." Cyborg offers.

Gar shifts in his sleep, muttering something about a flooding river in his sleep. His tone, usually playfully predatory, seems more reserved and scared.

"Cyborg, come with me to the workshop. Dr. Light could use your help with the plan. We'll discuss Robin's condition later." Question motions to the large teen.

"Dr. Light's downstairs?" Raven asks, voicing a not-so-happy state in her mind about the villain.

"Yes. He's working on the device needed to stop the drug production." Question informs.

"They don't exactly get along.." Cyborg tells the masked vigilante with a "don't ask" face.

"Unresolved issues from the Scarecrow incident. Understandable. Garfield might wake up screaming again. Look after him then in case he does."

"Babysitting?" Raven asks, not in the least interested. "I did that once, ok? That was enough for one lifetime."

"Call it karma for your next one then." Question suggests before disappearing down a hallway with Cyborg in tow.

Looking back at Gar, Raven mutters "Great, keeping an eye on the one guy crazy enough to take on the drug trade in Jump City... lucky me."

---

Inside Gar's dreams, the situation is less than quiet. Far from it.

Machine gun bullets rattle through dark walls of concrete. Shrapnel and dust fly everywhere as he struggles to avoid the incoming rounds of molten lead. Ducking, weaving, he attempts every move he knows to keep one step ahead of the warshots, each time just lucky enough to miss.

_"I'm taking fire! Come in! Watchtower.. Question.. Cy, ANYONE!"_

No response, none for the Watchman as he runs away from the terror shooting at him, unseen through a thick cloud of smoky haze.

_"You cannot hide forever, Garfield. Sooner or later your luck will run out."_ The voice is terrifyingly smooth, calm, and deathly evil. Everything about it speaks just as life-threatening as the bullets firing at Gar's green flesh.

_"I'm not running from you! Quit firing at me and I'll face you!"_

_"Tempting but if you thought these bullets were scary, I doubt you'd wanna see me..."_

Pausing for a moment, Gar turns back towards the shots and dares _"You'd doubt wrong! SHOW YOURSELF!"_

A bullet tears into his shoulder, throwing him back a bit but he stands his ground. Another hits into his left hand and yet he remains defiant.

_"Stop firing blanks at me if you're going to kill me! I'm not afraid of you!"_

A figure steps into the light, its decaying face bringing back horrors from weeks past.

_"Of course you're not afraid of me... yet..."_

The sound of a knife sounds through the darkness, alerting Gar's senses to the danger ahead. However, as he tries to form a defense, his body falls numb. Paralyzed into place, he can't move as Ripper approaches..

_"What's wrong? Why don't you flee, child? What are you waiting for? Run? Resist! Fight! Show me your determination! Hurry! Hurry! HURRY HURRY HURRY HURRY!!"_

Gar tries to do just that but his body can only struggle against the darkness restraining his body.

_"If you won't move, MY BLADE WILL!"_

As Ripper throws the knife at Gar, the blade spins in a wide, vertical circle. It screams closer and closer to the terrified Watchman, waiting for death to arrive...

It never comes... a white bird stops the blade in the mid-air.

_"Wretched bird! What is this trickery?!"_

---

"Gar, wake up. You're having a nightmare." Raven tries to wake Gar up, shaking his shoulder as the green teen's face pours with sweat.

For the first time in many tense-filled minutes, Gar finally wakes in a terror. "Fucking hell! Ripper, you son of a... Raven? Why are you here?"

Voice quiet as not to disturb him, she informs him "We came down here to warn you about something.. Question will tell you later. Cyborg and him should be back soon from the workshop with Light."

Leaning back into the cushion, Gar holds a hand to his head. "Had a nightmare. Ripper was in it and I couldn't move."

"I could tell. You were talking in your sleep."

"No matter what I do, I always end up having nightmares anymore. I haven't had a good dream in years.." Gar sadly admits. "They just keep getting worse."

"We don't live normal lives, Gar. Normal dreams are for normal people."

Hand over his right eye, he glances at her with his left "That's an unusually rational way to reassure someone."

"Sorry, I'm not sugar-coating it for you. It is what it is." Her glare at his reply seems a bit more deeper than necessary.

"Who said I was complaining? At least I didn't die in this dream."

"You die in your dreams?" she asks, surprised at the thought of dying each night in his sleep.

"All the time. This time though a white bird stopped it."

"A white bird? Like a dove or something?"

A small smile on his face. "Nah, I don't think I could get away calling you Dove... What about Rae?"

In the darkness, a smack upside the head echoes across the room followed by a groan.

"Yeah... didn't think so.." Gar grumbles in good humor...

---

A/N2: Hope you enjoyed it. This chapter seemed to be more of a breather considering the hardcore action of the past few chapters (most of this arc has been no-bullshit, in-your-face!). Question's quickly becoming a fun character to write! Reviews are lovable!

Trivia:  
- Question's reply to Raven regarding masks is borrowed from "V for Vendetta". It just fits him WAY too perfectly.  
- The interrogation mimics the Evey Interrogation scene from said movie above... Question doing V for Vendetta would be fucking amazing!


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: Holy Ireland, Batman! 16 reviews! Inspiration! Yous don't get it.. the more questions and reviews you send me, the more I can tweak this story to make it THAT much more badass!  
Oh.. and speaking of badass.. guess what happens in this chappie? Robin and Gar meet, alone.. And if you have an idea where I'm taking Robin in this story, you just might see some blood!

I KEEP FORGETTING TO POST THIS! (.com/art/The-Watchman-103747353). The Watchman now has a trailer picture! Click it, enjoy it, love it!

**The Watchman****  
**

---

The sound of a rainstorm fills he parking garage at the JCPD. Mixing with the chilly October air, the weather feels more like a miserable noir film than evening on the usually sunny West Coast. Coat fluttering slightly in the breeze blowing through the concrete structure, the DEA Chief approaches his vehicle. Despite the rainstorm blowing around outside, the silver BMW glistens brightly against the ceiling lights. With the press of a button, the doors unlock with a beep, letting the chief slip into the driver's seat. He fails to see a green speck leap into the seat next to him.

"Fun day at the office, chief?" Gar asks, transforming back into normal form in the passenger seat.

"Jesus fucking Christ!" the chief shrieks, holding his heart in shock. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Needed to talk to you in private. There could be ears in your office.." Gar mentions, voice monotone and businesslike.

"This Batman shit you're doing really needs to stop.." chief warns, slipping his key into the ignition.

"Not trying for Batman, sir. Sometimes being a fly on the wall pays off more than a bat outside the window."

"Thank you for the lovely animal lesson.." a sarcastic reply back as the engine starts up. "Now if you excuse me, I have a family to go home to."

A folder is held up in Gar's hands. "A week's worth of surveillance regarding the White Rabbit distribution center or an early trip home to your family?"

Pausing in disbelief, the chief keeps the car in neutral. "How did?"

"Watchman, remember? Its what I do." Gar's lack of tone is becoming more and more unnerving to the DEA official.

"Ok, I get it, you watch people. So what have you found out about this alleged distributor."

Turning on the dome light, Gar slips the papers to the chief. As the man reads, Gar informs him "By day its an _alleged_ Red Cross depot. Vans come in, delivering the goods. They cut and bag the entire night then the vans take it out the next day. Rinse and repeat."

Combing through the files, the chief reviews several photographs of the van's loading and offloading supplies as well as key individuals.

"They use the top floor as the storehouse and the bottom floor, hollowed out after the fire, as their production base. We estimate they can distribute up to one-hundred kilos a month with the staff on hand."

"Enough to keep most of California hooked on White Rabbit..." the chief whispers to himself, still reviewing the documents.

"And that's just the beginning." Gar warns. "Demand's skyrocketing, Chief. Pretty soon the church won't be enough to maintain the current demand. They'll have to move to another place or even add another, larger facility."

Closing the folder, the chief tries to hand them back to Gar. "This is good work but it won't matter. The courts will never accept evidence like this provided from a vigilante."

"Who said it came from me?" Gar asks in mock confusion. "The DEA's been watching these men for awhile. Finally they have the final piece to conduct the raid against the port and the distribution center."

"What are you implying? You want us to raid the place, is that it? We need warrants to do that could take some time."

"Time's up, chief. We're hitting the place tomorrow night."

"_We_? Who's this _we_ you're talking about?" The chief's surprise from the comment gets a tiny smile from Gar's face.

"Three of us. One to take out the church itself, two to subdue the guards. DEA comes in afterward and takes the credit."

Surprise is definitely an understatement. "Wait, you're going to take out the building? There's a large apartment complex next to this place. If you set off a bomb there.."

"Already considered and taken care of. Civilian injuries won't be an issue."

"And who's involved in this raid, huh? I thought you weren't in the Titans anymore?" Hearing others involved makes things more dicey. Press finds out, its his head..

"I'm not. No names keep press involvement away from both us and you. DEA's getting the credit for the raid."

"How so?"

"Evidence finally acquired of suspected drug activity inside church. Agents are discovered, causing the workers inside to try and destroy the evidence. During the melee, explosion collapses the building... In the meantime, drug activity on the waterfront is closed down by a raid at the same time. Doesn't stop White Rabbit just yet but stops it from corrupting Jump City long enough to change the supplier's mind."

"You know this reeks of trouble, right?" The chief answers sarcastically. "What if the Titans get involved?"

"Six kids rushing into a heavily-armed facility? Bad for press. Keep them back, this is _your_ raid."

"Its not that easy. They usually have the mayor's mandate on these matters."

Gar's expression changes into a dark one now. "DEA's mandate comes from the Federal government, correct? That supercedes the Jump City mayor."

"If that's true than shouldn't you be arrested for breaking federal laws? Vigilante activity is a crime you know." The chief smartly counters.

A counterpunch for a punch... "Vigilante's work outside of the law. They don't provide law enforcement with key evidence and then ask to remain out of the papers."

Smile on the chief's face turns into a wise one "You're clever, Watchman. I just hope you're clever enough to pull this off."

Gar opens the passenger door now, stepping a foot outside.

"Tomorrow night, ten o'clock. Have both raids begin then. My team will take out the church and you'll have your promotion to Metropolis soon after."

As Gar leaves, the chief yells back "How'd you know about that?"

Leaning down, Gar eyes the chief's aging orbs "I didn't. You just told me."

---

As the storm continues into the night, Gar finds himself, for once, not shaking down local scum, but instead watching Jump City from the top of a rather large building downtown. Although not the tallest building in town, the view is enough to give him a sight of the entire city. For him, the fact that lightning isn't present tonight is a blessing. He stands placidly against the safety railing on the ledge, gazing upon the city and the bay in his view. His face, as solid and still as the building he stands on, hides a storm inside just as powerful and torrential as the one inside of his heart.

_Tonight could be the last night I live... We could die tomorrow night... One wrong move, one wrong sound... _

"Beast Boy..."

The voice of Robin behind him startles Gar out of his mindset. Turning to see his former leader, Gar feels the urge to scream back but he represses the tone.

"Robin.."

"Why are you up here anyway?" the Titan's voice, while even in tone, thinly covers an intense anger.

"Needed to clear my head. Things have been pretty hectic lately." Gar can sense the mood shift in Robin's body. This is something he was trying to avoid for awhile now..

"Hectic? I'd say. Getting shot at, new villains in town after you... And helping others escape?"

The accusation actually forces a tiny laugh from Gar's lips "Dr. Light, right?"

"You crossed the line with that move, Beast Boy."

"Watchman, Robin." Gar reminds, not really caring about Robin's complaints. Too many things on his mind, more important matters.

"No, you're Beast Boy. I don't care how much you think you've matured these past few weeks, you're still the immature little kid under the shell."

"This coming from a boy too scared to admit he's just like Slade or Batman?" Gar counters. He may have more important things to deal with but Robin's attitude is quickly becoming a priority.

"I'm NOTHING like either of them!" Robin shouts back. The rain soaks the two even further, providing the only thing in common between the former teammates.

"Obsessive, paranoid.. Not liking when apprentices leave.. Willing to break laws to suit their needs.. You're right, nothing in common."

Robin starts to approach Gar "I said when you crossed the line, I would drag you in. Make this easy and come willingly."

Gar turns and faces Robin "I might still have Beast tendencies but you won't chain and drag me anywhere."

Explosive disks in his hands, Robin warns "Who said you have a choice?"

Gar cracks his neck a bit, flexing his hands as well "I did. You want to take me in, go ahead and try. Its not like you ever saw the big picture anyway."

_"Gar! This is Cyborg, come in!"_

"What is it?" Gar mentions, tapping the earpiece despite Robin's advance.

_"Robin's gone missing and we can't find him. I think he's coming after you. Don't fuck around with him, he's losing his mind."_

"Could've told you that long ago... and you're too late. He's already here.." Gar mentions, locking eyes with Robin's mask. "I'll be waiting."

He doesn't hear Cy's answer as Robin throws the disks at him. Dodging with little effort, his powerful legs throw him into a roll to the side. Robin pounces immediately, sending a flurry of kicks and punches Gar's way. Although not a skilled martial artist like Robin, Gar's own animal reflexes keep him on par with Robin's speed. Lacking the subtle grace of a karate master, Gar instead chooses to swat away the punches and kicks.

"So this is what we've come down to, Rob? A horrible attempt at a sparing match on top of Jump City's skyscrapers?" Gar taunts though not with any humorous intent.

Robin responds quickly by throwing a bird-a-rang, catching Gar off guard. The bird-shaped weapon slashes a mark across his cheek, throwing green blood against the wall behind him, weapon jutting just above it.

"You're underestimating me.." Robin warns dangerously. "This isn't a game, Beast Boy..."

Gar takes a few steps back to clear the area. "Cyborg was right.." and he begins to circle around the roof. "Something's wrong with you, Robin. You've been intense before but this is something different. You want to actually injure me, don't you?"

"This city doesn't need you, _Watchman_." The name is spat out, laced with hate. "The Titans are enough for this city. We don't send people to the hospital, we don't set buildings on fire... We are the real heroes, you're just dumb muscle."

Gar stops and loosens his stance. Surprisingly, Robin responds in kind though with eyes narrowed. Rain pouring on his head, Gar's eyes soften into one of pity. "Are you sad inside because I left? Freedom has a scent, Robin.. and it smells good. Are you afraid of the others leaving you too? You don't want to end up like Batman, do you?"

"Shut up.." Robin growls through gritted teeth.

"Robin, most of the major criminals in this city are gone now. The HIVE's in drug treatment, Slade's missing, the Brotherhood's been taken down... How long are you going to chase low-lives around this city? There's a whole world out there we could be protecting."

"The League's become corrupt... All they care about is chasing down aliens and government programs, Beast Boy. Since when do they care about the cities they originally swore to protect?"

The statement sinks into Gar's mind for a bit. After a sigh, Gar reminds him "You swore to protect Gotham, Robin... Why are you in Jump? And if you're serious about Jump City, why didn't you stop Ripper from killing all of those people? Why did you let White Rabbit run rampant? ... Spending all of your time in that Tower, chasing down false dreams and Dr. Light... its made you just as corrupt and pathetic as you claim the League to be..."

Robin will have no more of this. With a terrific scream of rage, he lunges for Gar. Surprisingly, Gar does not resist and allows Robin to begin pounding away at him. With each shot, both teens are driven across the roof, Robin venting his frustration and hate at the green vigilante. Garfield is not immune to the pain, he feels every shot. However, at this juncture, it would be useless to fight back if it would just make Robin more paranoid.

After an intense right hook sends Gar rolling across the roof, he kneels on one leg. "Are you done, Robin?" Wiping some blood from his mouth, he reminds him "I have work of my own to do. Its getting too cold out here to keep this shit going."

As Robin's face twists in anger, he runs forward for another assault.

"Robin, that is enough!" Starfire yells, lowering to the ground between the two teens.

"He's a criminal, Star! He let Dr. Light get away and he's been committing crime since he left!" Robin angrily defends his cause.

"Rob, you just beat him down, ok? He ain't fighting back. The fight's over, man." Cyborg warns now as the rest of the group arrives. They all form a line of defense, protecting the former Titan from the leader.

"You're not well.. You wouldn't attack someone without good reason. Let us help you." Raven offers.

"There's NOTHING wrong with me! I'm the only one doing my JOB! He's a criminal that should be locked up in jail! Why are you all defending him!" Blind rage... How dare his own teammates protect that worthless, good for nothing...

"Because he's doing the right thing!" Jinx angrily answers, taking a few steps towards him. "Have you considered just how much he's done in just the past month and a half?! You can't walk into a bar or a gang hideout these days without them worrying their asses over if he's going to show up or not!"

"The people are becoming afraid of us.." Robin hisses, fist balling... "They think he'll attack them next. If this keeps up, Jump's going to EVICT us.. ALL of us! Then what? The criminals will own this town.. EVERYTHING we worked for will be for nothing."

"If we're the ones watching out for Jump City, then who's supposed to watch over us?" Raven asks, taking a page from Gar's book.

"Bunch of ingrates, all of you.. Get out of my way now or.." Robin warns as he approaches the group.. However, his movement is suddenly stopped as all five ready their powers in defense of Gar.

"What are you guys DOING?"

"Robin, don't make this go down this way." Cyborg warns. "You definitely ain't well, buddy. Something's wrong with you and we're going to help you! Robin wouldn't threaten us, he wouldn't try and attack a fellow hero, and he damn sure wouldn't turn down good help!"

"Please Robin, do not do this. We wish to help you.. please..." Starfire asks, hands glowing green but eyes verging on tears.

Despite their pleas, Robin's gaze softens only for a second before he literally propels himself over the group. Behind them, he readies his explosion disks but stops, stunned...

Watchman is gone...

"What the hell?!" Robin curses, infuriated at the sight. Starfire shoots him in the back, sending him into the darkness just as she had done years ago to stop his paranoia..

_"Thanks for delaying him, Cy. I owe all of you one."_ Gar whispers into the earpiece.

"No problem bro... We'll find what's wrong with him. You ok?"

_"Feel like I got hit by a truck.. Boy Wonder still packs a serious punch. I'll be fine though."_

"Good to hear it. Talk to you soon."

---

Back at his hideout, Gar tries to rub off the pains in his muscles from all the impacts. Outside of a few scratches, and the gash along his face from Robin's weapon, he's no more damaged than a normal day fighting crime.

Down in the workshop, he enters the room to see Dr. Light and Question discussing issues while working on the device.

"I'm a physicist, Question!" Light warns, checking some devices attached to the object in question. "I think I would know if there was a link between Solar Power and the music industry!"

"Just as you knew the link between LCD screens and eye cancer?" Question asks, reminding the doctor of a previous discussion.

"That's different! That has practical applications! Solar powered-amplifiers strong enough to influence subliminal thought does not!"

"Am I interrupting?" Gar asks, a bemused smirk on his face at the two slightly insane adults.

"Hardly." Q answers. "How did the chief take it?"

"He's willing to cooperate. Now we just need to make sure that building goes the way of the dinosaurs."

A proud, albeit evil, smile on his face, Dr. Light assures them "When this beauty goes off, it'll be a bright day for all of Jump City."

Two sighs are heard across the room.. "I told you.. STOP WITH THE LIGHT PUNS!"

---

A/N2: So, there you go! We've given the groundwork for Arc3 but now, we set up for the grand crescendo that will be the end of the "Supply and Demand" arc!  
Is it just me or would Dr. Light and Question make a funny pair?  
Although, more seriously.. how cool would a group of Dr. Light, Watchman, Raven, Question, and Huntress be?.... Though I'm smiling, do NOT expect to see that down the road. I SAID STOP SMILING, DAMMIT! ERICK AIN'T WRITING THAT STORY!

Trivia:  
- Gar figuring out the Chief's ambition was a slight omage to the Punisher movie when Frank figures out his friend betrayed him. "How long did you know?" "Honestly? Not until this moment."


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: SIXTEEN REVIEWS?! Please, you're gonna make this ol' Irishman cry.. That's 4 times as many as my last series.... Damn you all and your kind words and questions (KEEP THEM COMING!)  
This is it, this is the end of the "action" part of the Supply and Demand arc. I say "action" because Chapter 20 will serve to end the arc officially. Wow... I'm about halfway done... wow.. Anyway, for this chapter, I'm introducing a new character (not in the DC universe). I hope you like him, I had to change him up a bit, but I'd love to see this guy for real.

**The Watchman****  
**

---

The next night, the blue muscle car of the Question's speeds towards the target destination. Logan in the passenger seat maintains a solemn face, preparing himself for the coming fight. Question, naturally, maintains no expression. Dr. Light, however, is more chatty.

"So, just to make sure, what exactly made you decide to do this?"

"Retribution as well as orders." Gar answers back fast, not looking back at the doctor.

"Must be some serious retribution if you're going to blow up an entire building."

"Some questions are best left unanswered, right Q?"

Question doesn't look at his friend, reminding him "No brownie points."

"Granted I've always wanted to kill the Titans myself but blowing up the Tower is a bit much, even for someone as bright as.."

"PUNS!" Gar warns, voice growing impatient at the comments.

"There are three reasons for demolishing that building." Question remarks. "To erase any chance they could salvage the materials there."

"Two, cops can be corrupt sometimes. Its better not to let that stuff get recycled back into the system..." Gar adds in.

"And the house of God has been tainted with their scum for too long. This will give it a proper death."

"Hmm, they make sense." Light motions, looking ahead into the windshield. "So, while you two are destroying everything, does that mean I get a free pass?"

Gar finally smiles, turning around in the seat. "Nope. You get to be the front-line!"

"WHAT?!" Light screeches, not being told that aspect of his job.

"Of the three of us, you're the only one who can shield us from expected gunfire." Question informs him. "Not to mention you're the only one in this car that has projectile weaponry."

"Damn suit..." Light mutters under his breath. "Ok, it would have been NICE to known earlier! Anyway, while I'm trying not to get shot, what will you two be doing?"

"Question's going to take you to the center of the basement. You two will be in charge of demolition and crowd control. Me... I'm going after the boss."

Eyebrow raised at Gar's instruction, Light has to ask "And why do you get all the glory?"

Eyes looking into Light's eyes, Gar's face seems evil but without the smile this time. "Besides the fact I hate his drugs personally, he ordered the hit on me and an innocent woman."

---

"There's the DEA Chief. Pull over by the black sedan.." Gar states, pointing to a black car on the side of the road. The church, looking more like an old Cathedral, stands across the street. On the outside, it appears fine. The only odd thing about it is the large section of roofing missing from the top. This little tidbit might prove useful in the plan...

As the blue car pulls up behind the black one, the chief exits the car. Parked, the trio exit the vehicle as well. Light and Question go to the trunk while Gar talks with the chief.

"I hope this plan works, Watchman." the emphasis in his tone doesn't pass Gar.

"You and me both, Chief. What's the situation?"

"We got eyes on the building. Looks like your information was right. Several criminals we've been looking for were spotted inside the building the past few hours. Most of them are gone though. Looks like they're settling into night-time work."

"How many agents do you have around the building?" Gar asks, the question weighing on his mind all day.

"We have men around the building keeping eyes on every exit. They're not in uniform though, we couldn't risk giving ourselves away."

Question and Light appear next to Gar now. The chief's eyes widen a bit at the sight.

"So these two are your men? The Question and Dr. Light? You hired a crackpot and a criminal to take down a drug shop?"

Gar dismisses the man's accusations "Without Light, this building wouldn't be coming down. Without Question, you'd still be looking for leads in the dirt. For the sake of both our futures, I'd ask that you not repeat who's working with me, ok?"

Gar's suggestive tone registers in the chief's mind. "Hey, its your operation. If you guys get caught or killed, its not on the DEA's hands."

"Of course not." Question replies, looking impatient.

"So where do we enter?" Light asks, looking at the towering building of God.

"Emergency exit on the west side of the building. Lightly guarded, leads to the basement." Question answers.

Gar eyes both of them "Ready to bring down the house guys?" The two nod at the young hero. "Alright chief, we'll enter in three minutes. Tell your men to keep tight on the exits. Most of the workers inside might make a break for it. Wouldn't want you to lose any fish in that barrel."

"Will do, Watchman. Good luck gentlemen."

As they cross the street, hoping the fence, the chief can only hope for the best as he radios his men the appropriate orders.

---

"Doorway's over here." Question informs, the trio crouched and running across the grassy yard to the side of the building. So far, so good. Apparently the church isn't expecting a raid.. As they tenderly descend down the stairwell, Gar slips his ear to the door. His powerful hearing can register the sounds of small machinery, music, voices, as well as a couple louder voices urging the men to move faster.

Looking at the other two, Gar whispers in his now familiar Watchman tone of voice "Show time."

Dr. Light hands the device over to Question. Hands free, Light aims his hands at the door.. Gar slips behind both, waiting for the blast..

---

Music plays some local hip hop while the group works hard to cut up and bag the white powder known as White Rabbit. Each person wears a protective facemask while chopping up the precious powder.

A vicious explosion sends the basement door flying across the room, hitting one of the few enforcers inside the room. In their surprise, they are slow to notice Watchman, Light, and Question charge into the room. As the bullets start firing, workers start to crouch and flee throughout the room like roaches. Q dives behind a table and Gar slides away behind a freezer. Dr. Light, however, has more fun. Using his suit's light powers, he creates a screen that deflects their shots. Thus, using his mind, he forces the light screen forward, tossing two armed men into the wall next to the first downed gunner.

"What's the matter? Afraid of the light?!"

Another man, this time with a shotgun, approaches the evil doctor and aims. Light instead lifts his free hand and fires a red beam at the gun itself. Melting in the tough man's fingers, the enforcer turns tail and follows a group of workers.

As the group inside reforms, Question and Light make a break for the center of the building: the heating room.

Gar attempts to follow them but suddenly a chain breaks through the ceiling, wrapping around his waist and pulling him up violently. His shriek of surprise is unheard through the gunfire.

---

On the first floor, Gar is thrown up through the floor and into the air. Released a good ten feet up, he's tossed onto the main aisle towards the door. Coughing from the impact, Gar grits his teeth and holds his ribs.

"Thanks Rob for kickin' my ass last night... bastard.."

"Robin's the least of your worries.." a voice echoes from the opposite side of the hole. Gar looks over and his mouth opens in surprise.

Before him stands a large man, beefier than him, wielding two chains in his hands. Wearing biker clothes, his black vest over white tank top, matched with black jeans and boots, seems to make him blend in. Of course, the tattoos on the sides of his face contrast his round, slick sunglasses. As Gar inspects the man, his surprise turns deeper as he notices the chains aren't being held in his hands.. they're coming from his skin itself.

"Noticing my little ability, boy? Yeah, these chains come from my own body. I'm one of those meta humans you hear about all the time on the TV!" The man's gruff voice booms across the hall, sending a shiver of fear up Gar's spine.

"I take it you're the leader then? Blue's father?" Standing to his feet, Gar tries to adjust his footing to meet this new attacker.

"You mean the bastard, huh? Yeah, I'm his father. I heard you roughed him up really bad AND burned down the bar.. Bad move, boy!"

"Maybe you two have it coming! You have a name or something or should I just call you ugly?" Despite the fear of the unknown, Gar finds himself happy at finding the man of his recent hatred.

"If you have to call me something, call me Desade." The chains grow a little bit longer..

"Desade? I fucking hate sadists!" Gar takes a step back at the sight of the chains growing.

"Well, then you're REALLY gonna love me!" Desade yells, whipping the chains in circles at an incredibly fast pace. Walking towards Gar, he forms a rotating wall of metal that won't be easy to break though.

"Ok, now THAT is bad ass.." Gar admits before diving out of the way as the chains slash through the pews in front of him. Running across the room, he's cut off as Desade hurls a chain between him and the exit.

"NO RUNNING, BOY! RECEIVE JUDGEMENT LIKE THE REST OF US!"

One of Desades' chains is caught by Gar who clutches it tight in his chest. A brief smile flashes across his face.. One that is quickly erased as Desade pulls back hard on the chain, throwing Gar across the hall again, this time into some pews in the front section.

"... ow..."

"Once I finish with you, I'll track down your friends downstairs. They're gonna die for shutting down this operation... Do you know how long its going to take to get a new place?" Desade asks, taunting him as he idly spins his chains on the floor, walking towards Gar. "And it doesn't speak too well for my record to have three people stop me either.."

"Why did you kill her?" Gar asks, straining to get up.

Stopping by the pew, Desade remarks honestly "Always have a Plan B.. In case my men failed to get you, you'd still have something to lose. I honestly don't like killing women.. but hey, for you, it became personal." Looking down at Gar, Desade sneers "Blue might be a bastard but you shook down the WRONG person!"

"Funny.." Gar breathes, looking down from Desade.. "I was going to say the same thing!" he suddenly roars, pouncing faster than Desade can react. Its obvious he was milking his injuries a bit more than usual. The distraction gives Gar time to slash three fingers into the side of Desade's inked-up face. The blood spray isn't as rich as expected however, coming out only as trickles down his face.

Stopping, Gar looks back with a face of upset surprise. "What? That was a direct hit.."

"Not only can I produce chains from the outside of my arms.." Desade warns, "I can create them under my skin. Any size I want, big or small, long or short, dull or SHARP!"

Desade emphasizes this by throwing his left arm's chain around Gar's body, each inch rimmed with tiny teeth-like shapes. The hundreds of barbs cut into his body, sending incredible sharp pains tearing through his entire being. Each hole creates a burning sensation, mixing with pain receptors... The experience is like being squeezed by barbed wire, times ten..

Holding Gar up in the air, Desade taunts him further "Why don't you just transform already? It'd be so easy to turn into an elephant or a whale, right? Oh.. I forgot, you'd collapse the floor with all that weight. Then you'd really be in a world of shit, wouldn't you? Especially since you'd still be landing on barbed chains. Sorry, my bad."

"Actually I have a brighter idea.." someone announces from behind before a powerful light-whip slashes through the chains, dropping Gar loose. As Desade turns to face his new attacker, a second whip slashes against his chest, throwing him back towards the altar section.

Dr. Light and Question arrive on scene, looking a bit roughed up but none the worse for combat.

"Dr. Light? Of all the people you hired to help you, Watchman..." Desade growls, standing up from the throw.

Question leans down to pick up Gar "The device is in place. We need to get out of here, now."

"Give me the detonator. I'll blow it when you both get out." Gar tells him, eye closed in pain still.

"You can't outrun that blast in your condition. Don't waste your life, Watchman."

Question's intention is appreciated but Gar tells him "Who said I was going to die?"

As Light and Desade face off, Gar gets up and pounces on Desade with all of his might. Hefting the big man to the ground, Gar yells at both "GO! BEAT IT, BOTH OF YOU!"

Wrestling to break free as the two escape via the front door, Desade curses Gar repeated, snaking his chains out to grab onto the vigilante. "I'm going to rip your ribs from your body, you little.. What the hell's that for?!"

Gar presses a detonator trigger then smiles with all the evil intention he can muster. "Its a one-way ticket to the sky... Problem is its going to be a bumpy ride.."

Desade tries furiously to escape but Gar holds on for dear life. Even as the ground beneath them starts to glow and shake, Gar steels his courage and holds on for everything he has. Glancing skyward, he prays for a miracle from the big man himself. Seconds later, the ground gives way as a massive stream of particles burst upwards through the floor. Desade screams in horror as Gar holds onto his back for support. The blast finally comes in the form of a large, charged beam of light particles. Concussion force from the explosion is intense.. So intense it throws Desade's body, with Gar on his back, up into the sky at an incredible speed...

---

Up in the sky, Desade's burned and mangled body rests underneath a very, very lucky Garfield Logan. Although coming to a slow speed, he allows himself a glance out into the distance. Jump City, now far below him, looks like a field full of fireflies in the summer twilight. Down below, as he pushes Desade's body away, he sees the light bomb dissipate and the building collapse into itself as planned. A sad smile on his face, his body finally stops in mid-air and begins to free-fall back to Earth...

"Hey Q.." he speaks into the commlink. "I can't transform and I'm about to pancake on a wrecked church.. Sorry I didn't get to meet Huntress.. Tell her I wanted to meet her too."

_"Watchtower! Three for emergency transport!"_ he can hear Question order but Garfield doesn't mind... Seconds before becoming a crater, he closes his eyes and smiles.

"And I'm free.... free falling...."

---

_Tonight's top story, thanks to work from the Drug Enforcement Agency, a local drug facility was shut down last night around ten-thirty PM. The DEA chief for Jump City announced that the raid, conducted by agents of the DEA, was a success and that distribution of the drug known as "White Rabbit" has been shut down indefinitely. Along with a raid on the seaport, they say that the druglords supplying this harmful substance will have to look elsewhere for a client. Jump City, they say, will remain clean. The raid was complicated by an explosion in the basement of the abandoned church used by the drug smugglers which brought the already dilapidated building crashing into a twisted heap. Witnesses nearby claim that there was a harsh firefight involved but the DEA reports no causalities. We here at this station would like to congratulate the Drug Enforcement Agency on a successful mission, striving to curb drug use in Jump City and elsewhere. More on this situation as it develops..._

_---_

AN2: Aha! Ends on a cliffhanger (although we all know Gar didn't die... or did he?) I hope you liked Desade.. he might be back afterall. When you have skin that can form chains, it goes to say something about what his body's made of.. Gar found out first hand what a cork feels like in a bottle of champaigne.. hehe, I loved it.  
Guess where the next chapter takes place at?

Trivia:  
- "Desade" is named after the biker gang from Road Rash 3D "Desades". Even though they dress in bondage gear, the idea of Sadism remains the same.  
- "Free Falling", quoted directly from Tom Petty's song of the same name... C'mon, who doesn't think of that when you're dropping from the sky?


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: DAMN! Three chapters in 24 hours... Really REALLY glad this arc's over.. Because Arc 3 is the beginning of the second half of this fiction.. and the action's gonna be intense, physically and emotionally.  
Even though I said I wanted to keep most JL out of this, several will be Cameo in this chappie.. for good reason though. Technically we're halfway done this story.. wow... REVIEW, DAMMIT!

**The Watchman****  
**

---

A sea of stars fills the night sky... or what would be the night sky if the planet Earth didn't just float by the window. With the moon shining like a dirty snowball in the distance, its obvious now where we're watching from: Watchtower.

Coming out of his haze, Gar's eyes are puffy from sleeping for so long. With a pained sigh, he leans back into the bed. "Oh yeah.. truck got me that time."

"More like three of them." Question suddenly remarks, waking Garfield up in a second's notice.

"Where the hell am I?" Gar demands, looking around the darkened room and.... is that Earth?

"You're on the Watchtower, Garfield. During your free fall, a foolishly heroic stunt by the way, I had the three of us teleported up here."

Sliding out of the bed, Gar's thankful to still have his clothes in relatively good condition, despite the fight. "I take it you let me steal your room?"

"Borrowed with permission. I never use this place for sleep anyway..."

"Don't trust whoever might be watching?" Gar ventures.

Taking the joke for what its worth, Question replies "The NHL has spy satellites watching these days. They say its for television broadcasting but.."

"Forget I asked, seriously. What time is it?" Gar stretches his back but winces as he feels the barbs from the earlier battle.

"Thirty-two hours after your fight with Desade. We haven't found his body yet in the debris but, if what I believe is correct, he should have survived the fall."

"He survived the blast up there, he damn well should be alive. That just makes things worse though.."

Question stands up from his computer console, turning to face Gar. "It does but for now I wouldn't worry. He'll have to lie low until he can find another source to bring in his drugs. In the meantime, you have a few things on your plate to deal with."

Sighing, Gar slips into his coat and asks "Like what?"

The door opens, revealing a very pissed off Huntress with her hand on her hip. "Me, for one thing! Gar, you crazy, stupid, foolish little..."

At the sight of Gar looking down though, Huntress's face turns into a smile "brave, crazy, handsome looking brat!"

The statement, however mixed, brings his mood right back up. Hugging him, she tells him "Q told me about your little free fall. You didn't think you were just going to leave Question all to me, did you?'

"I didn't know I was property." Question points out, standing next to the two.

"Only when you don't call, baby doll." Huntress winks at him while letting go of Gar. "You're taller than Q told me."

Gar actually lets out a laugh at that. "Funny, all my life people have been telling me the opposite."

"Yeah, just like people keep calling Question a crackpot, insane, conspiracy theorist."

With a jokingly sarcastic laugh, Gar looks at Q and tells him "And here I thought it was all just eccentric charm."

Huntress laughs a bit while Question replies "Brownie points for being naive but no cookie."

"Damn! And I really wanted one too."

"The Martian already called dibs on the oreos." Huntress informs him. "Anyway, I need to get back down to the surface. I'm not really supposed to be up here anyway."

"Like you care." Gar confides to her.

She looks at Question and warns him "You're being a bad influence on him, aren't you? What else do you tell him about me when I'm not around?"

"Who? Me?" Question tries to play dumb with no success.

For the next couple of minutes, Gar can only sit on the bed, watching with an honest sense of humor as Huntress rips into the normally stoic enigma that is Vic Sage. For only a brief moment, Gar can't help but wonder if he and Raven were ever this bad back in the tower...

---

Hours later, Garfield finds himself in an entirely different environment. As opposed to the humorous atmosphere inside Question's room, he now finds himself standing before two of Earth's most famous guardians... And he can't help but feel as though his heart will explode from all his nervous tension.

"Considering what you've had to go through on this mission, you've done very well for someone your age." Superman comments as he reviews the case file.

"And, like a man, you kept your promise not to kill anyone." Green Lantern reminds. Hearing a compliment from the man Garfield might've idolized as a child nearly forces the green teen to faint..

"Our one concern, however, is the amount of people you're sending to the hospital. Up here, Watchman, we believe that you don't always need to hurt people to send the criminal element a message." Superman begins to lecture. "Up here, we try to be good heroes for the population, not violent vigilantes."

"Yes sir." Gar replies, trying to keep his composure.. Not from anger this time, but from fear of rejection from the Man of Steel.

"Question also reports that you may still have some tension with the Teen Titans' leader Robin. As you well know, Robin is Batman's first protege'." Green Lantern reminds him, a hint of something deeper in that statement that need not be said. "Although you two aren't on the same side anymore, one should never burn a bridge entirely. You never know when you'll need their help again."

Gar's eyes turn downcast but he agrees with the former marine.

"Cheer up kid." Stewart offers "For your first mission, you did good. No casualties and, from what we understand, you've begun actively helping the city."

"Its my job, isn't it sir?" Gar asks shyly, trying not to get ahead of himself with the praising words.

"Being a superhero isn't a job, Garfield." Superman replies, standing up from his seat. Gar's eyes widen a bit as the man of steel places a large hand on his shoulder. Despite wincing from the bruise, the man's grip is nothing compared to the stories he'd heard about him. "Some days it can feel like one but no matter what, its what we choose to do. Question says you helped take a former enemy team to a rehab center because they were using White Rabbit, yes?" Gar nods in reply. "What you did there wasn't a choice between heroes and villains, it was a choice to help another human being. Its that quality that makes you a hero and not just a costumed adventurer."

Gar allows a smile as the big man takes a step back now. "Thank you, sir."

"He also told us how you got the DEA to work with you to take down the group. Hell, we've been trying to smooth matters over with the government since the whole Cadmus incident. The fact you got them to support a League mission is impressive in of itself. You should be proud of that."

Gar's smile grows another inch wider at the compliment. "Wasn't easy, sir. The chief only agreed to it when I asked to remain off the records about it."

"Either way, Watchman, you did a good job on your first assignment. As to the deal you were offered when you this on, we're ready to return the favor. If you want, you can become a part-time member right now and work with us across the planet. You'll be able to help a much larger base and keep an eye out on everything."

Stunned into silence for a moment, Gar can't believe he finally heard Superman offer him the job. Excitement races through his body, his soul jumps for joy in the first time since joining the Teen Titans..... the Titans.. A frown... Leaving Jump City to join the League means having to leave behind the Titans under Robin.. who isn't the same as he was before he left. Is he willing to leave that life behind yet to pursue a bigger one? Would they understand? Would she...

"Superman.. Green Lantern.." Gar addresses both with respect and a bit of shyness. "Although I would love to join, I.. I don't think I'm ready for this."

The surprise on both men's faces urges him to speak what he feels is the truth about his life. "Its not because I don't want this, I do. I've dreamt of being in the League since it was first established. However, although I completed my first mission, I still have a lot of mistakes I need to correct. There were too many times that I made mistakes that, had I been in the League, might've led to a teammate dying. Above all else, I need to become a better person before I can become a real hero. Right now, I'm not a hero.. I'm still a kid in an old coat looking for something out there. I hope you understand why I have to turn this down."

Both Superman and Green Lantern's expressions are intrigued. For someone still so young, Gar's words seem mature and wise beyond their years.

"I'm sorry to hear that, Watchman. I understand what you're getting at though." Superman sympathizes. "I hope when you're ready, you'll join us. I would hate to not include someone as honest and caring as you seem to be."

Gar smiles again, this time proud to hear those words. "Thank you, sir. I will continue to operate in Jump City, however. There's still much that needs to be done to help clean up crime down there."

"I hope you'll abide by the no-kill rule even if you're not running a mission for the League?" Green Lantern suggests with a serious intent in those words.

"I won't let the League down. Even if the League doesn't have an official presence in the city, it doesn't mean I can't provide it. I'll try to maintain the same level of respect for the position as I would if I were officially here."

"That's good to hear, Mr. Logan." Superman admits. "As a measure of good faith, we'll permit you to continue using the transporter for emergencies. The earpiece you have will still keep contact with Mr. Terrific in the control room in case you need to contact us."

Nodding, Gar thanks the Man of Steel for what must seem like the millionth time today.

As the meeting concludes, both GL and Superman escort Garfield out of the meeting room and wish him luck on his journey.

---

Walking through the hallways of the Watchtower, he can't help but hum along the Jimi Hendrix version of the song. Despite several odd looks from passing crew and heroes, he continues to muse to himself until he sees a familiar figure looking out of the window. Dr. Light gazes out onto the Earth, watching with almost a reverent look.

"How the view look from up here, Doc?" Gar asks the older villain.

"...Enlightening."

"I'll forgive that pun since its actually clever. First time seeing the Earth?" Gar asks.

"Outside of video and pictures? Yes. It really is a beautiful planet." The sadness in his tone triggers an odd feeling in Gar.. Something he hadn't felt for criminals in a long while.

"You ok, doc?"

"Taking down that drug plant and being up here has me in thought, that's all. What did your superiors tell you?"

Making idle conversation? That's odd for the doctor... "They offered me a job up here.. for good."

"I'm sure you took it. Its not a bad place to be." Light continues to gaze out at the planet but his voice reflects a form of yearning.

"Actually I turned it down."

Looking at Gar in surprise, Light inquires honestly "Why?"

"Because I'm not ready to leave Jump City just yet. I don't feel I've matured enough to be up here with the rest of the world's finest. Plus I don't think Jump City's in good hands right now."

Light watches Gar with a bit of amazement. "Its odd to hear you say that considering how often you were the joker of your old group."

"You of all people should know what being free of restraints can do to a person. You once had more respect in the underworld than anyone... except maybe Slade. If you could do that, what could I accomplish?"

"That's an interesting perspective. I do miss those days of having respect. This villain thing is becoming old, quickly."

With a smirk, Gar leans on the glass as Light looks back out into the darkness. "Retirement isn't a bad thing. Sometimes it necessary. That's why I've been saving your end of the bargain until now."

Interested, Light turns back and notices Gar is holding up a plastic card. "Before I tell you, I need you to promise me two things, ok?"

"Let me hear them first and then I'll tell you."

"After today, you won't wear the Light suit again."

"You're joking, right?"

Gar's face loses its smile and turns into a serious stare. "I'm not. Hear me out before you object." Light does in fact let Gar have the floor. "The reason is because of what the League approved for me. You know what NOAA is?"

"A weather group based in the United States, right?"

Smiling again, Gar nods. "Yup. It seems they need someone to head up their research into solar radiation effects on the oceans. The League managed to save the spot for you if you'd like it."

"Heading up a science mission again?" Light asks, intrigued and yet surprised by the proposal. "Where at?"

"Ironically one of the best places I'd like to go see: The Fiji Islands. They needed a place that has lots of sun in order to maximize their data, or whatever it is you guys say."

Light's jaw drops slightly "A science tenure in Fiji?! That's a job that NO ONE gets!"

A wink now "Until now. Agree never to take up the mantle of Dr. Light again and the job is your's. Full benefits, retirement, great pay.. all there for the taking."

"Although as great as that sounds, what if I refuse?" This sounds too good to be true.

Seriousness in his voice, Gar replies "Refuse and you'll be transported back to prison. Attempted robbery and assault is still a crime in California."

It doesn't take long for Light to answer "Doesn't take a bright man to figure out what to do here. Tell them I'll accept the position."

"Good to hear." Gar answers, though growing tired of going back and forth from serious to smiling. "And for the other promise... " Handing Light the plastic card, Gar tells him "I want you to get yourself a suit..."

"I thought you said I couldn't wear the Light suit again?"

".. and this time, make sure it comes from Milan... White maybe? Last time you wore that, people took you seriously. It'd be a good way to make friends again."

The offer is accepted by Light taking the plastic card, obviously a debit card.

"I don't know what to say really.." Light admits, looking at the square peace of plastic. "In less than a week, my life's gone from sad villainy to.. cautiously bright?"

"Tell me about it. A month ago I didn't think I'd be helping you either... Now I'm glad I did. You saved my life back there, its the least I could do."

Offering his hand, Light almost laughs as he sees Gar's surprised reaction. "Thank you, Watchman... For giving me a better life..."

Gar finds himself grinning like a kid again, nodding as he takes the doctor's hand in his own. "No problem, Dr. Light. Thanks for making mine brighter too."

"A third promise... I'll try and come up with better material." Light offers with a smile.

"That'd be really great too."

---

Later, the two men stand at the transporter, ready to beam down. Watchman gives Dr. Light the thumbs up as the beam overtakes both of them.

Seconds later, Gar finds himself inside of his old hideout.. Dark and dreary, he commands the lights to come back on. Of course, they do on command but this time they reveal Cyborg and Raven waiting for him.

"Guys? What's wrong?" Gar's voice is filled with concern.

"It's Robin. We had to strap him down to the bed back at the Tower. Whatever's screwing with his head is driving him insane." Cyborg tells him, looking as sad as ever.

Remembering what he told Superman, Gar replies "Well, since I'm not running a mission right now, the least I could do is try and help, right? Lets go..."

As the trio start for the door, Gar tells Raven with a small bit of humor in his voice. "By the way, you thought we were bad? You should see Question and Huntress..."

---

a/n2: Well... that was an odd change? Dr. Light finally gets some brightness back into his day and Garfield REFUSES entry into the League? Bet you didn't see that coming, huh? The League isn't out of his future though, trust me. I seriously can't wait for Arc 3... Its gonna be something entirely fun... Especially at the end, setting up Arc 4!

Trivia:  
- "NHL Spysats" is a reference to The Simpsons in-joke of Major League Baseball spying on the populace. Thought it was something Question would be interested in.  
- Oreos.. J'onn J'onzz's favorite snack... Had to throw that one in there too.  
- Jimi Hendrix's "All Along The Watchtower"... Everytime I hear someone say that name on the TV or in a story, I think of that song.. ITS A POPULAR SONG, DAMMIT!


	21. 03: Under A Blood Red Sky

A/N: 20 DAMN REVIEWS? For the first time EVER (before this chappie), I TIED reviews with chappie total! That's un-f'n-believable! WOO-HOO! Keep em' comin' you (at times) crazy reviewers, MORE QUESTIONS PLEASE! I LOVE EM!

Few notes about this Arc, touching on the delay... I originally had a large plan for the third arc BUT.. I realized in doing so, it would've left Arc 4 mostly barren.... we here in this mind do not like barren, we like fullness like our whiskey! SO, I delayed writing 21 a day so I could reform my plans... Guess what? I think its going to be MUCH better with the new Arc 3! Why? Now THAT is the Question... By the way, although this chapter seems humorous, its all prelude to the end of the world.  
I'll address character "behavior" in this story at the end of the chapter, so shut ya' mouths about it until the end, ok?

**The Watchman****  
**

---

"So from what understand, Robin's suffering from...?" Gar asks, back at the Tower. Before he, strapped to the medical bed, is Robin, asleep at the moment. Sedatives work wonders in the modern age. To his benefit, only the three of them remain in the room. Star's a good friend but at the moment, he'd rather not hear the Tamaran-native crying over the man who tried to kill him.

"His mind is slowly turning against him, G. Certain parts of the brain show signs of increased stimulation to areas commonly found to harbor the basis for paranoia and anger. I've run a few tests to figure out what might be influencing them and.."

"Cy, English please. I might be a genuine ass-kicker but I'm still a teen over here." Gar reminds, not getting what Cy just told him.

Cyborg's face turns dark "I found traces of nanites in the areas going wrong in his brain."

"Nanites? What kind of nanites?" Logan replies, mind drifting back to a certain villain in a black hat..

"They're not anything new." Cy replies, cutting off Gar's train of thought already. "These are old by today's standards, probably a few years old at that."

"Around the same time Slade infected him with the fear dust?" Raven inquires.

"Close enough to guess it's most likely Slade's work." Cy admits, flipping through his medical chart.

Gar walks over to Robin's bed, looking down at his former leader. For once, his face turns unreadable, trying to find the appropriate emotion to convey. Fear for an old friend? Pride in Robin getting what's coming to him? Jealousy that Rob had to take the bullet? Regret?

"This can't be Slade." Gar announces, deep in thought.

"C'mon Gar, who else did we fight back then that had nanotech capability?" Cy counters, glancing at the green teen.

"Slade's death at Terra's hand might've stopped him from trying again but maybe this was his Plan B?" Raven also offers.

Gar continues to look at the Boy Wonder.. Under his breath, he whispers to himself _"Find the connection..."_

"What connection?" Cy asks, hearing accurate as always.

"You've been around the Question too long, Gar.." Raven admits, shaking her head.

"Who else do we know had it out for Rob?" Gar asks suddenly, turning to Cy. It takes the metal teen a few seconds just to keep the list in check. "And I don't mean local scumbags like Control Freak or Rancid.. Who else here or Gotham would have that capability?"

"Give me a sec, bro.." Cyborg turns away from the group, database scanning via the criteria.

"Garfield, Robin hasn't been back to Gotham since he first got here." Raven reminds.

"So? Star hadn't been to her home in years but Blackfire still had it out for her. Just like Blood, your dad, and Brain... "

"There's one particularly interesting character on this list that might've had the ability. Problem is its not his usual M.O. but he could have a link to it." Cyborg announces. "An old Alice in Wonderland-style guy from Gotham... Mad Hatter it says here. Nanotech specialist, known for using playing card-shaped nanotech cards to control others."

"Bingo." Gar points out. "What was his status around the time Robin became infected?"

"According to the record, he was on the run. He and a few others broke out of Arkham. Wow, check this out. Apparently he's got history with Scarecrow.."

"Scarecrow?" both Raven and Gar gasp at the announcement.

"Yeah, apparently they've worked together a few times. Ironic Scarecrow would leave out that little fact when he confessed, huh?" The sarcasm in his voice is barely hidden.

Fist balling in anger, Gar's eyes fixate on Cy's "I'd say. Are they still on the run?"

"Actually, they're both reported to be back inside Arkham. Batman does a good job cleaning up the city when he's not on the Watchtower.."

Gar nods "That settles it! I'm going to Gotham. If I have to, I'll beat a damn cure out of both of them."

As the green teen turns towards the door, Raven warns him "You're just going to hitch-hike to Gotham, hope you get access to the Asylum, risk getting arrested, AND get back before Rob's mind turns to mush? You gotta do better than that."

"Anything's better than standing around here with our thumbs up our asses." Gar spits back, walking towards the door.

"You're right." Cy answers "I'm sending Raven with you."

"What?" Raven asks, voice sounding colder than the bottom layer of hell.

"Look Cy, I can handle this one. Jump City needs you guys to watch it while I'm gone.."

Now her attention spins back at Gar "And just what are YOU implying? You think I'll slow you down, _WATCHMAN_?"

"Aww hell.." Cyborg mutters, hand on his head and backing away from the two.

"I didn't say you'd hold me back, I said Jump City needs all the Titans to look after them." Gar tries vainly to defend himself.

"So now we're ALL weak, is that it? You go out on your own for TWO MONTHS and all of a sudden you're Superman and we're just a bunch of amateurs?!" red eyes.. not good.

"If only one of us goes, it'll make a smaller profile and less likely to get busted, got it? Damn it, Raven, use your head and stop putting words in my mouth!" Gar angrily fires back, tired of the accusations.

The argument is indeed over. With blood-red eyes and a vicious snarl, Raven grabs him by the coat collar and throws him, via portal, out of the window and into the bay. His screams can be heard fading away from the window as he flies off.

As they watch him land in the water, Cyborg allows a small grin on his face "Who'd thought I'd miss seeing that?"

With a huff, she warns him "He had it coming. He's getting too full of himself these days."

"Which is why I'm sending you with him. Without Rob, we'll be down to just four of us but we should be fine for awhile. Plus you can keep grass stain in check."

Noticing the half-grin on his face, she tells him simply "Why do you guys keep making me babysit him?"

Ignoring the question, Cy opens up a console in his arm. Pulling two metal rings out, he hands them to Raven. "Saving these for a rainy day. The holorings are programmable so you can change your appearances when you're in Gotham. Better to stay low as Gar said."

Despite a sigh from her lips, she has enough humor to warn him "You saying something about the way I look?"

Cy's face quickly turns into one of fear, despite her own grin appearing.

---

The next day at the airport, following getting checked in and the like, the pair find themselves waiting for their plane to begin boarding. Terminal 22A is alive with activity due to the fast-approaching Thanksgiving Day holiday. Little children screaming, parents yelling, couples fighting while others wait placidly for their own flights or loved ones to arrive.. To the common person, one wouldn't assume the two teenagers in the waiting area are two famous heroes. After all, "Watchman" and "Raven" don't usually look like normal people, right?

Gar's appearance, once rough and green, is now replaced with a fair-skinned, blonde-haired young adult. Trench coat still around his shoulders, he doesn't look so much more like a normal person than he does an at-times crazy vigilante. He seems slightly agitated by the lack of a lighter in his pocket, stolen from him by airport security...

Next to him, looking slightly annoyed, sits another seemingly-normal young female woman. Black hair dips over violet eyes and slightly tanner skin. Leotard gone, her current attire seems more appropriate for a ski trip. Blue ski coat with matching gloves, accompanied by a pair of black jeans and winter boots. Obviously where the two are going doesn't appear to be somewhere warm..

And, not to insinuate, you can now add Gar and Raven to the list of "couples fighting"

"You didn't need to throw me into the bay.." Gar reminds, glaring holes at the empty seat in front of him. Why bother glaring at her when she'd just huff about it?

"Gar, you accused me of being a mindless..." Raven tries to find a more subtle word.

"Bitch?" he offers, not caring for politeness.

A groan "Nice.. But yes, you were basically calling me a mindless bitch. Did you think I was just going to be polite about it?"

Gar leans back in his stuffy chair, air of boredom heavily beamed on his face "If I _did_ call you that, yes. All I said was stop accusing me of things I wasn't even saying."

"You didn't have to say it, I could tell."

A glance her way "I haven't called ya a bitch yet, have I? Don't hold your breath on hearing it a first time."

"You still deserved it." He's not getting away with this discussion.. not by a long shot.

"You were wrong back there anyway... I'm not Superman. I have it on good authority that I could be the next Punisher." Gar lazily replies, not caring about the discussion.

Damn it, quit changing the subject. "You can't be Punisher.." she warns before an odd, mocking smile appears on her face "You're not cute enough to be."

Did she just say? "What the hell?"

"You made us watch the movie a few years ago, remember?" Take that, smartass. "You have to be good looking to be the Punisher."

Challenge accepted, Gar replies with a grin of his own "I didn't know you had a thing for guys with bullet and knife wounds. Looks like I'm in luck then, I got both."

"He has better taste in fashion than you do." Raven counters. The green bean wants to make this a challenge, its on.

"We both wear trench coats. Plus I hear the League says I do the Rorschach look better than Punisher. You got anything else, Amy Lee?"

A look of indignation appears on her face "Bringing the soundtrack into this won't help you either." Noticing his questioning face, she reminds him "You also bought the soundtrack, remember?"

Shaking off the surprise, Gar stares at her with more determination "Didn't know you were into guys drinking booze right from the bottle."

Knowing she's taking the upper-hand, she reminds him "Coming from a guy who eats tofu? Yeah, got anything else, Jolly Green?"

The crowd around them seems to be taking in the conversation, if only pretending to feign ignorance. Apparently the sight of two, young teenagers "bicker" is more entertaining than the magazines or TVs around the gate area.

"Tofu makes the body strong. I didn't hear you complain when yous were patching up my back weeks ago." A bit of a low blow but she struck first...

"Sorry, I didn't have enough time.. Too busy trying to keep you from dying." The deadpan delivery is a better counter than any joke.

"Nice way of giving up the argument." Gar tries to save whatever victory he can out of the conversation.

"I didn't. You lost when I proved Punisher was cuter than you. Nothing else needed to be said." She merely shrugs with a ghost of a smile on her lips.

"Flight 663 bound for Gotham City now boarding at Gate 3." The deskwoman announces, beginning a stream of instructions for boarding calls.

Raven stands up from her chair, grabbing the travel bag and slinging it around her shoulder. "By the way.."

Gar stands up now though he's face looks less pleased than her's. "What?"

A grin spreads on her face. "Why would you want to be Rorschach anyway? He sucks.."

As she moves ahead of him, he can't help but wonder just how much influence Question _really_ has in his life these days.

_"Told you."_ a voice echoes into his earpiece. Gar chooses not to answer, instead grumbling as he walks towards the boarding gate.

---

"Still thought you would've demanded the window seat..." Raven muses to herself as the pair sit in their section, halfway back near the fire doors.

"Not like I haven't seen the US from the air." Gar points out.. Many a time spent in the T-Ship, many a time causing trouble..

"True. Its just hard to imagine you not fighting for something so little, that's all."

A smile on his part, the past "argument" fading away "Told ya, I.."

"Yeah, you grew up. Got it." Raven counters, not needing to be reminded.

"Ok pookie.." Gar squeaks with a smile, leaning back in his seat.

"What did you say?" she warns, fist clenching in anger.

"Hey hey, none of that. We're supposed to be.. " a cough "normal" cough twice "people on this flight, remember?"

"Don't call me pookie."

"Ok, what about...?"

"Baby, lovie, honey, sugar, poo-bear, or anything else and you're flying to Gotham on your own!"

"... Raven?" Gar finishes, smirk on his face. How's that for figuring me out?

"You're not funny." she answers, picking up a magazine. Oh great, there's Matthew McConaughey.. this is gonna be a FUN flight..

"That's not what I heard." Oh yeah, this is gonna be a real fun flight..

"Mistakes happen." Whoever writes these magazines seriously needs a reality check. No one in their right mind should look THAT thin!

_"You two sound like an old married couple."_ Question remarks into the comm.

Flipping his finger to the earpiece, Gar harshly whispers into the receiver "Dammit Q, quit eavesdropping."

_"Huntress wants to know why you didn't tell her you had a girlfriend."_

Eyes jumping wide for a second, Gar sweetly smiles at Raven "I'll be right back. Gotta use the bathroom."

Eyebrow raised, she doesn't question him as he bolts from his chair and heads to the back stall.

--

"What the hell do you want Question? I thought you had some conspiracies to work on?!"

_"Conspiracy, singular."_

"Whatever! What do you want?" This guy seriously can be annoying sometimes. Damn crackpot, son of a..

_"I have a safehouse for you in Gotham. A contact of mine owes me a favor."_

Anger turning to surprise, Gar inquires "You do favors for people?"

_"How do you think I met Huntress? Those eHarmony pages are monitored by the NSA and.."_

"I get it!" Yeah, that gas definitely went to his head. Good job, science! "Where is it?'

_"Mad Irishman's on 72nd street. When you get there, ask for Someone."_

Odd name.. "That's an odd name."

_"So is Garfield."_ Q's reply is strangely similar to Raven's usual dryness.

"I didn't pick it, blame my parents. Anything else I need to know?"

_"Yes. Huntress says if you're going to ask her out in Gotham, make sure its at a nice restaurant. She recommends the Four Saints. Don't do it.. girl scouts have been.."_

Click. Its bad enough Q seems to be spying on him but now he's getting love advice from two of the oddest people he's ever met.

Washing his hands, he exits the stall and is relieved to not have anyone stare at him for his awkward conversation. Who would suspect lowly Garfield Logan would be talking to the Question from an airplane thirty-thousand feet over Colorado?

Back in his chair, Raven's still giving him the odd look. "What was that all about?"

"Question. He seems to love spying on me these days." Easing his stress, he tries to roll the seat back and rest his hands behind his head.

"Wow, for once there's a fly on _your_ wall. Not cute like the Punisher AND you're being spied on by a paranoid nutjob. You're moving up in the world."

Gar opens one eye in a glare at her as she continues to read her magazine.

"Raven?"

Not glancing back, she grins slightly as she can empathically feel what's coming. "Yes, Gar?"

"I hate you." The comment, however, is admittedly light-hearted with a small smile of his own on his face.

The grin turns up a few notches before she turns it on him with an obviously fake smile "Right back at ya, pookie."

---

A/N2: THERE, Arc 3 has begun! I bet you weren't expecting a trip to Gotham, were you?.. I damn sure bet you weren't expecting Watchman to have a roadie with him on this trip. Is the Mad Hatter going to be the villain? Is Scarecrow? Is Ripper?!.... or maybe, its all a matter of a coin flip? Hehe...

Personality quirks you might have noticed:  
Raven seems more.. OOC in this chappie, right? In the context of this series, you'd be wrong. If you have read "Never Fear", by the end of the story she was capable of expression emotion, although not as much as Starfire. The fall of Trigon as well as having felt emotions for a brief while triggered the change. Now, I'm not saying she's gonna be bubbly and all that other bullshit, otherwise she wouldn't be her. I'm basically doing to her as I did with Garfield: Take certain traits and turn them WAY up. Gar's a humorous person with a potential to be an aggressive badass... Raven's a sarcastic, cynical teenage woman that, yes, can be a bitch sometimes.... but dammit, they're so fucking funny to write. Especially since everyone thinks this is gonna be a BBxRae story, its gonna be funny when it turns out not to be?

Trivia:  
- LOTS of Punisher (2004) movie references in this chapter. My view, its the best movie of the few they made (MUCH BETTER than how Warzone's looking to be.)  
- Someone.... hmm..... who could that be? I wonder if any True Demons are gonna be around?


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: It occured to me tonight at work that maybe... just maybe... this story isn't destined for 4 Arcs.... I think, and that's scary when I do, I think this one is destined for FIVE. Why? Not because you people seem to like it so much, but because I got lucky and caught a giant loop-hole before I got to it! I won't explain it since you don't know it but you'll thank me down the road! Now, that leaves this arc.. You're probably going to hate me for how Someone talks.. and trust me, my spell-checker just flipped me the bird as I went through it.. Gotham City's a place full of trouble, and these two kids are gonna find out the hard way.  
Enjoy.

**The Watchman****  
**

---

Hours later, through an extra hour in holding position, and more than one scare of missing luggage, the pair finally make their way out of the airport.

"Hey, Raven? Got a question." Gar muses, looking up at the sky.

"What?"

"Why's the sky red here?"

The honest question is a bit of an oddity for her as well. Most of the other cities in America have blue skies, even the polluted Steel City..

"I don't know. Ask your contact when we get there." Watching him as he shuffles across the double-wide doors with both of their bags in hand, she asks "You _do_ know where he lives, right?"

"Yeah, Mad Irishman tavern down on 72nd street." Gar admits, glaring daggers at Raven's suitcase. What the hell did the woman need all this stuff for?

"Wait, we're going to a bar? That's your contact?" Raven asks, eyebrow twitching a slight bit.

"He's Question's contact, not mine. The guy owes Question a favor or something. Better than wasting money on a hotel or living on the street." Gar's suggestion does little to ease the coming dread.

"You do know the last time I was at a bar, people got hurt, right?" Raven reminds him.

An evil smile now. "The last time I was at a bar, it mysteriously caught on fire. Insurance reasons I think."

"Yeah..." That smirk's way too obvious.

"YO! TAXI!" Gar yells out to the horde of yellow taxis, ironically looking much older in style than what they might be used to. Their rounded edges contrast the normally sharp edges of modern cars.

It takes a few attempts but finally the two can enter the back of the cab. Bags locked into the trunk, they enter.

"72nd Street, Mad Irishman tavern."

The cabbie gives them both an odd look at the name. "Didn't know you guys like the Irish quarter.."

As he speeds off towards the freeway, Gar gives an odd look at Raven, who returns the gesture. Irish quarter?

---

Gotham City certainly isn't anything like they were expecting. Sure everyone had seen pictures and video of the place but neither had ever thought of being there. Towering skyscrapers, some from decades long-since past, are shadowed by the ever-present blood red sky. In the cold chill of the Northeast, people move about their business in trench coats and suits, fedoras and bowler hats present as well. The women look as though they're dressed for a Prohibition-era day than a 21st century evening. The whole sight, along with cars long since past in their "in" phase, is an altogether strange feeling. For the two, it must certainly feel like a trip back to the 1930s.

Little conversation is had during the trip, both teenagers' attention are pulled towards the rapidly-passing scenery outside of the car.

"Nice to see I'll blend in here." Gar motions, pointing at a man in a business coat and hat.

"Speak for yourself. I'll have to... change my attire when we get there." Raven admits, fingering the ring a bit.

---

After a half-hour's drive, a car accident due to some crazy pair in a purple car, and a police blockade around a bank robbery, the two arrive outside of the bar. 72nd street, the "Irish Quarter", certainly lives up to its name. Half of the buildings have names including a form of "O'" or "Mc" involved.. Tall, four story buildings with clothes hanging from them, sounds of yelling wives and music, and in the middle of it all is the Mad Irishman.

"Here we are. Fifty bucks." The cabbie informs them, leaning on his seat.

Gar glances at Raven, motioning a lack of money on his part. Rolling her eyes, she pulls out the change from her coat pocket.

"You're impossible.." she hisses at Gar.

"Vagrant, remember?" Gar answers, sliding out of the car.

"You just got paid for your last job, didn't you?" she asks, not happy parting with the money. Although Gar gets the bags in hand, doesn't keep him from grinning. "They _did_ pay you, right?"

"Oh yeah, they did. I just can't touch it at the moment. Imagine giving a cabbie a debit card and saying "Can I have cash back?""

Bags in hand, the cabbie swiftly drives off into the distance. "You should've gotten money back in Jump. They don't have JCRBs out here."

"And I don't have a JCRB card, I gave my last few dollars in my account to Dr. Light. Long story, I'll tell you later."

The door to the pub flies open with great force as a body is tossed from the bar. Landing next to the couple, the man merely grumbles before dusting himself off. Walking away with a swagger, he complains of crazy people inside..

"Oh yeah.. this should be a _GREAT_ place. Too late for a hotel?" Raven asks

"Only if you want to walk halfway across Gotham?" Gar reminds, knowing about the city's crime rate.

"OI!!! ME MACKIES!!" a thunderous voice echoes from the doorway. "LOOK E' WHAT E'GOT 'ERE?!"

The booming voice comes from a truly odd sight to be seen. Wearing a black trench and black suit, accented with a green tie, the man's head is topped off with a green bowler.

Before Raven and Gar can reply, the man bearhugs both of them. "GLAD YE' TWO COULD MAKE IT!"

"Oook? Who are you?" Gar asks as the man backs off. His Irish accent is bad enough to understand, he doesn't need to see Raven kill him from the hug though.

"Who to be me? Boy, me to be Someone... You knowin' Someone, aye?"

"No, I don't.." Raven growls, not happy with being hugged by this man who has the smell of whiskey on him.

"But I do... but that's the question, now is it?" Gar replies, emphasizing "question".

"Ah good, so ye to be ol' Questy's friends! A'right, let me git ya to yer room!" Before they can protest, Someone picks up both of their bags with relative ease and ushers them into the bar. Morelike an Irish madhouse to be sure... A celtic band plays in the back, fiddles and clapping going on. At the bar side, one can notice how few American beers appear to be on tap.. Guinness and Jameson reign supreme here. Dozens of men, and women, fill the stools, all laughing with a bartender inside cracking jokes. Most of their words, however, are difficult to understand. A room full of drunken Irish is worse than listening to half-a-dozen sober Scotch.

"Ah 'ope ye don't mind th'noise, we to be havin' a large party 'ere tonight!" Someone casually informs them as they reach a door in the back. He swings it open with his legs, grinning wildly as he does it.

"Better than half of the bars back in Jump.." Gar informs his odd host.

"A'course it to be better! When y'have an'tire pub full to burstin' with lads and lass from t'old country, it be much better t'ose full a'fakes like out on t'west."

Raven and Gar exchange looks of confusion, picking up only half of what Someone said as they climb the stairs to the third floor. Although not grundgy, the building certainly appears to be old. Wood, most likely many decades old, seems faded with age while the stairs creak with each step. Dim lights try to keep the hallway lit though with little success.

"Now I 'ere you both livin' in a large tower back in the ol'city, aye?"

"I do, he lives under a record store." Raven points out, much to Gar's chagrin.

"Ah good, then he to be right at'home." Someone unlocks the door and pushes it open with his leg again. He lets the couple enter the room first and flips on the light. "I hopin' you won't mind a wee bit a'art on t'walls? We to be still renovation!"

Understatement, big time... The room is in good order for an all-wood design. However, the walls are filled with various forms of Irish words, slogans, landscapes.. all dwarfed by a one section of wall entirely painted with the flag of the Republic of Ireland. In the middle of the flag, however, there's a burning Union Jack with the words "Freedom or Death" under the burning flag.

"Me and the wife still t'be fixin' up the room. We both be quite t'painters, no?"

Gar has to laugh at the irony of this whole trip so far. "Yeah, yous are.."

"Ah good! Someone, no puns on'tat, agree with me! Ah like ya boy!" Someone smiles proudly at the assumed-to-be compliment.

Raven, however, has more important questions. "Tell me the bathroom isn't from the forties too?"

"No, that's for sure. Bathroom's all to be modern in this place. Only ask you not to be showerin' after ten... reasons.."

"Reasons?" She asks, eyebrow raised up. Obviously this isn't what she was hoping for...

"T'explain, need to lay down a'bit a'rules. One, showerin' not to be after ten because we to be havin' troubles wit' the guard lately. 'parently we're not officially licensed to be rentin' rooms to those a'need! Load of shit that to be, eh? Two! Mostly be reason of me nature of business, there to be no speakin' of activity that hap'pens inside of me bar. If t'guard asks if you to be seein' some of t'Gotham's worst in my bar, you not to be seein' nor to be hearin' of any, got it? I cater t'both of the divide, as t'good Lord commanded me to be. Lastly..." A smile appears on his face. "Ah not to be allowin' people to stay in m'house not havin' a drink with the host! A matter of trust that is simple t'do, aye?!"

Again, the two find themselves outright confused as to what he said but agree to the "rules" in good faith.

"AYE, GOOD! WE TO BE HAVIN' THAT DRINK RIGHT NOW THEN!"

Before they can protest, Someone is already pushing them out of the room and towards the stairwell, laughing the entire time. Between the two teens, they can only express a mutual fear.. though not sure if its fear of the city or fear of the man behind them..

---

Down in the pub, the two Titans find themselves shepherded into a place between two other men. Sensing a slight bit of discomfort however, Someone looks at both and warns them "Ey, the two of ye! Over to the band now a'make em' feel appreciative! Git!"

To their delight, especially Raven, the two men stand up and leave as requested.

"Many to be callin' me a crazy ol'Mick but that'd be their own fault. Even an ol' fart like me to be seein' ya kids not used to these places. So!" Someone takes a seat beside Gar, "How bout we loosen that up a'bit, no? MACKEY!"

The bartender, previously speaking with a load of other guys, approaches the trio. "These to be the guests?"

"That they are!" Patting Gar on the back, Someone points out "This be me mackey, me friend! Some of t'people be callin' him a "cough "True" cough "Demon. A'swear, it ain't nothin but a'bit a'lies and shit! Sure we to be both accidently slurring words a'bad faith at Father a'church... but he still b'makin t'best carbomb ye to be ever havin'!"

"Three Jame' then?" he asks, not wanting to elaborate on the nickname. Obviously Someone must be making up stories again..

"Aye! That to be good!"

"I don't drink." Raven answers, temper rising.

"Neither do I but if it gets us a room." Gar offers, willing to go for the drink.

"We're both under 21, Gar! This is technically a crime." Raven points out, glaring at Someone.

The glare, however, is met with veracious laughter. Soon, the whole bar joins in on the laughter as word spreads of her comment.

"Aye lass, this be America! Land of t'free, no? That it is! Not thinkin' of that even, if ye to be knowin' half a'what happening here just on a'daily base, underage drinkin' would be a drop in the r'torical bucket!"

"Preverbal.." the tender reminds Someone.

"Same t'ing!" Someone waves off. "Now! Pour us a'tree bit a shot an'hope for t'best!"

As the tender pours the drinks for the three, the Irishman can't help but ask "So, what a two young kids be doin' out here in Goth?"

"Looking for someone, maybe you've heard of him." Gar informs him. "Mad Hatter."

Drinks poured, Someone takes the shotglass in hand and taps it a bit to settle. "Aye, ol' Hat! E'been 'ere before, that he has. Not a'much bit drinker but surely a'funny man. Lookin' for some fun time wit em, eh?"

Raven smells the liquor and quickly recoils in disgust. Its as strong as it is dark.. Gar doesn't need to smell, the scent tripping into his nose to begin with. If he doesn't like it, he's hiding it well.

"We think he can help solve a little problem we have out West. Lets leave it at that, ok?" Gar finishes, not entirely trusting of his temporary landlord.

"Aye! Quite right y'are! A bit a'drink for ya two then off to set'le in!"

Someone lifts his shotglass in salute to the two. Hesitantly, the pair also lift the drinks in return although Someone downs his before they can attempt to drink.

"Sorry bout that, kids... I like me drink hard n'fast."

Gar looks at Raven, she looks at him... This can be nothing but trouble..

"Cheers?" he offers, trying to make the best of this. Truthfully its not the alcohol that bothers him, more likely its the man currently sitting next to him.

"Cheers.." Raven returns, failing to see the point of all of this. Most places charge money to stay the night, never do they make you drink.

With a quick kick, both teens down the whiskey hard..... Not counting the roar of the crowd watching eagerly, the two then begin to cough and gag.

"Fucking hell!" Gar curses, clutching at his chest with watery eyes.

"This is horrible!" Raven screams back, trying to get the taste out of her mouth.

"Aww y'kids dunna have a good taste f'drink! You to be gettin' used to it, I promise!" Someone offers, though still laughing at the sight.

"Fuck that, that shit's nasty." Gar counters.

"For once, I agree. You didn't tell us it burns on the way down too!" Raven replies, trying to fan herself and relieve the heat.

"AYE, THAT'S T'SPIRIT! Hey, Demon! A'nother round for the t'ree of us! We to be havin' a'fun night, that we will!"

---

And as the music begins to play louder, fiddles and pipes echoing through the building, no one seems to notice a particularly shifted-eye man watching from the opposite end of the bar. Gaze fixated on the couple now arguing with Someone over another round of drink, he seems to be trying to figure out an unknown question. Taking a pen from his pocket, he picks up the napkin and begins to write something down...

---

After much convincing, Someone manages to get the two to try a second shot. Although just as "horrible", in their words, as the first, the two eventually decide to head upstairs away from a third. Its well-planned indeed... By the time the two make it to the room, the effects of the liquor is taking its toll. Not as loud nor as crazy as Someone would be, they can still feel the heat through both of their bodies.

Entering the room, Gar abandons his coat, tossing it onto a chair on the back wall.

"I am NOT doing that again.." he mutters, feeling flushed from the booze.

"How did he do talk us into that?" Raven asks, sliding off her ring and changing back into her normal appearance.

"I don't know.. I think it was that odd accent he had. I just did it to shut him up."

A laugh, a bit louder than usual from Raven.. "Me too. I never heard anyone like that before."

Tapping on his earpiece, Gar warns "When I see Question next time, I'm gonna beat his head in for this. Could've sent us somewhere with two beds.."

And that's when the reality sets in... Two people, one bed?

---

A/N2: Yes, booze is bad your first time. For me, I started with Whiskey and haven't gone back since... but everyone else I know usually started with beer and HATES Whiskey, RACISTS THAT THEY ARE! How dare you be talkin' bad of my beloved Irish drink! Anyway, before someone says "You aren't being serious" in this arc yet or "Why did you throw yourself in there?", relax, ok? Have I EVER just threw myself into the Arc by the first 2 chappies? You need to build up.. Trust me, when it hits the fan, you'll smile!

Trivia:  
- "Someone", obviously, is myself with the volume WAY up. This is how I speak when I'm either tired and/or drunk. I'm not becoming a main character, however I will say keep an eye on him. Like everyone who makes deals with the Angels and Devils, he too might be causing them some trouble.  
- "True Demon" is a nod to a reviewer, Tru Demon, who I've long-sinced passed for a mention in this story. If you're to be writin' someone in who's done you good, give them a place where they get the most attention IRL: Bartendin'. Hey, someone's gotta keep Someone's ass in check and eye on the ball, aye?  
- Not so much trivia... but why is Gotham's sky red?


	23. Chapter 23

A/N: I have now surpassed my Review-to-Chapter ratio... You crazy people are too much! Keep sending me those questions and reviews, I'll answer them as best as I can!  
For those that have enjoyed the humor and/or wanted more of the "Watchman" behavior, you'll enjoy this. After a few days away from beating up the bad guys, Gar finally gets his hands on a local... And wouldn't you know it, somehow he just can't resist using that damn lighter... ALSO, for fans of Batman... you get to see the big Commish in this one too! Gordon is the shit, no matter how you look at it! Enjoy!

**The Watchman****  
**

---

"Well, this is interesting.."

Gar casts a side-glance at Raven as the pair walk down the street from Mad Irishman's. Outside of a small headache on both of their parts, they seem to blend into the crowd. However, the reason for his glance is the odd tone on her voice.

"Why do you say that?"

Raven casts a gaze back from the side of her eye.. No longer wearing the "modern" look, she instead opts for a more formal, winter attire of a long coat and jeans with boots. Something, however, has spiked in her emphatic sense.

"Don't look but you know that guy about twenty feet back?"

Looking ahead now, getting the jist of the conversation, Gar dryly answers "Yeah, he's been following us since we left."

"He was also at the bar last night watching us. Seems you have a following going."

Absently fiddling around with his lighter in pocket, Gar replies "Me? Sorry, I'm only attractive to the female side. He's your department."

"You're lucky, people think I attract both."

Gar returns his gaze at Raven though with a bit of a surprised expression. "When did that happen? When did they start calling you.."

"Don't go there, its just rumors in the tabloids. I'm the creepy goth one, remember?" A hint of bitterness is said with the "creepy" aspect.

"Yeah but that's still hard shit to swallow. Speaking of shit..." Gar removes his lighter now, flipping it on and off.. "What about the creep behind us?"

"We'll find out in a second. He's about to make his move.."

"Mind if take this one? I need to let off some steam.." Gar asks, evil smile returning after a seemingly too long hiatus.

"Be my guest."

Seconds later..

"Ok kids!" the man from the bar last night informs the pair, a gun to Gar's back, hidden by his coat. "Lets make this quick and simple. Go down the next alley or you'll regret it."

Voice calmer than it should, Gar informs Raven "You heard the man, babe. Best not to argue, right?"

"Right."

---

In the alleyway, the red light from the sky is dulled by the closely-packed buildings. Even though its nearly noon, this alley is as dark as evening.

"You know the drill I hope! Money, cards..." the burglar warns, clicking the safety off of his gun.

Gar, still not looking at the man, allows a smile to enter his face. "Want my graduation ring too?"

"Yeah, smart ass, that too!" something about the boy's tone doesn't sit well with the thief.

Turning, Gar keeps his eyes closed with a barely-hidden smile. Sticking his hand out, he offers "Go ahead, take it."

Gun lifting to Gar's face, the man warns "You're hiding something, aren't you? You've been mugged before, haven't you?! You a cop or something?"

"Sometimes its better to just listen to the demand rather than fight it. You want the ring or not? We don't have all day."

Growling, the man finally relents. Without moving his gun from Gar's direction, he slides the ring off of his finger....

What was once cautious restraint now turns to ice-cold fear inside the thief's heart.

Garfield Logan's holoring removed, he changes from his seemingly-normal "self" back into his true form; Watchman. A sickeningly evil smile crosses into his face, eyes burning with hatred at the man...

Terrified, the would-be thief steps back in fear a bit. "What the fuck are you?!"

Leaning in close, Gar's voice returns to a fierce, growly voice.. One that just happens to hold a bit of black humor. "Watchman!"

Grabbing the thief by the throat, Gar launches him across the alley and into the side of a dumpster. Raven's eye widens a small bit but is content to sit back and let Gar do his job. The vigilante is more than happy to oblige...

Standing up, the thief scrambles for his gun but Gar kicks it away for the time being, preferring instead to take in the moment. "What's the matter, scum?! You were so full of it back on the street? WHERE'S YOUR SENSE OF FUN!?"

A harsh kick in the ribs, so strong it launches the man up into the air and against the brick wall of an adjacent building. Coughing a bit from the blow, the man holds onto his ribs as Gar stands over him. "C'mon, don't tell me that's all you got? I heard Gotham had some great criminals out here? Where's your sense of pride?! Are you gonna stand up, huh? Don't keep me waiting! HURRY! STAND UP! STAND THE FUCK UP!"

Coughing still, the man looks around the alley, desperate for a weapon to fight back with. Finding a crowbar wedged in the latch by the dumpster, he makes a bold attempt. Leaping forward into a roll, he stands up and grabs the weapon, ready to defend himself.

"Props!" Gar proudly congratulates. "You have some balls after all! Great! I was hoping for some fun today. Come and get some!"

His attacker does come for some, swinging the metal tool at his head in wide strokes. Each time, betraying the man's flaws, Gar moves at the last second, infuriating his attacker. Laughter echoes from Gar's throat, more sinister than joyful however. "Double props for trying but..." a swift knee to the stomach stops the man as he finishes a swing. "no brownie points for runners-up!" Watchman steps back now, priming his leg. Finally, he steps forward and delivers a swift kick back to the stomach, throwing the man towards the entrance of the alley. Landing, he grits his teeth and tries to block out the growing pain.

Luck is on his side.. In Gar's arrogance, he sent the man within grasping range of the gun. He seizes this opportunity quickly. In as swift a motion as he can muster, he grabs the pistol and rises to his feet. Gun ready, he sights up the strangely stationary Watchman.

"Die, asshole!" the insult sounds incredibly corny to Gar who still waits for the shot... that never comes.

In his amazement, not only does the gun NOT fire, but the thief watches in awe as the gun lifts from his hands into the air. Hovering not but three feet away, his eyes widen considerably as the gun literally tears itself apart, the pieces still floating in mid-air like a 3D render on a computer screen.

From behind him, he can hear a whisper in his ears "Guns don't kill people...". A sweat drop down his neck, a testament to the terror the female's voice brings to his soul. "but in your case.." The gun reassembles itself and turns around in mid-air to aim at his face... "it just might kill you."

Gar, ironically, has an amazed smile on his face. Who would've thought Raven had a playfully evil side... at someone other than him?

"Please, I'm sorry! Just let me go, ok!? I didn't mean it, seriously!" Pleading is truly pathetic, especially from a guy who minutes earlier thought you'd be doing the pleading..

Walking to within a few feet of the man himself, Gar asks "No, of course you wouldn't. Why would you ever want to, right?"

"So, mystery man.. Who do you work for?" The gun cocks back in mid-air "Or should I just send you to hell right now?" Raven warns.

"Alright, I give up! I'm workin' for the local mob boss, ok? He told me there might be some new faces in town and to keep an eye on yas! He said you might have money, jeez! Let me go, ok? I learned my lesson!"

Pleading is bad enough, begging is worse. Begging is what sets animals above humans sometimes... a fact that Watchman clearly isn't proud to see in his fellow human.

"Good enough for me... But first.." Gar produces his lighter. "A little message for your boss." Setting the man's coat on fire, he allows the man to burn a bit before he nods to Raven. She psychically puts out the fire by creating an air-less bubble. "Tell your boss this is what happens when he sticks his nose in our business. Play with fire, you'll get burnt like he will. Now beat it!"

It doesn't take a second order to comply, the man hauls ass as fast as he can away from the pair. Reaching down, Gar slips back on the ring and changes into the fair-skinned illusion once again. Smiling, though not as scary as his green form, he turns to Raven "I forgot you had a mean streak in you."

"Do you always enjoy beating up people or did you just want to show off?" a cocked eyebrow and a hand on the hip seems to send a mixed signal his way.

"I wasn't the one aiming a gun in his face. You were the one showing off, breaking the gun apart back and forth. You damn near gave him a heart attack." Here we go again...

A proud "hmmm" from her lips as she turns away "Sometimes you don't need to hurt someone to scare them, _Watchman_. Where to next?"

As the pair exit the alley, they look up at the high rises towards the downtown. "Police HQ. Need to find out how we can get inside Arkham to find the cure."

"You think they'll just let us talk to them? We might be heroes and all but that's a major facility." Raven warns, smile fading away from earlier.

"If they don't, its not like we can't get in there already. A fly on the wall and a spiritual Raven... Its just good faith to get permission first."

Rolling her eyes, she points out "And here I thought you were just gonna barge in and start throwing people around looking for answers."

As the two start to walk away, he jokes at her expense "Hey, not all of us can do the Magneto thing, aiming guns at people in mid-air."

---

Inside of the Gotham PD's Major Crimes Unit, Police Commissioner Gordon sits at his desk, filling out paperwork. Apparently the car-wreck created by the villainous duo last night proved to be a bigger headache than expected. His face, hardened for years of stress on the force, furrow in agitation as he reads over the damage report. His mood doesn't change much as he hears something by the window.

"You heard about Joker's little crime spree last night, Batman? He did quite a number this time..." Gordon announces to the air, not looking to see the person standing in his room.

"If I were Batman, I'd be bringing that freak into custody right now..." Gar announces, the voice scaring Gordon for a second. As the head of police rises to meet the threat, Gar raises his hand. "Easy sir, I'm not here to harm you." His green skin, against the brown jacket, is an odd sight to be sure. For a moment, one might confuse him for Killer Croc but the soft tone of his voice eases the official down.

"Who are you?"

"I go by Watchman. I work out of Jump City and work with the Justice League. I was told you're a good, honest man." Gar offers his hand, a sign of peace between the two.

"Another friend of Batman I presume?" Gordon accepts the handshake "Watchman, huh? What brings you this far out from the Bay Area? I hope Gotham hasn't been too troublesome for you."

"Got mugged on the way here. Took care of him.. Still alive though. I need your permission to enter Arkham Asylum. My partner and I need to ask the Mad Hatter and Scarecrow some questions. They've been causing trouble back home."

Taking his seat by the desk, Gordon offers the chair before him for Watchman to sit. The latter accepts and takes his place.

"Hatter and Scarecrow, huh? What did those two freaks do out in Jump?" His eyes narrow behind large glasses, praying for something not too serious.

"Mad Hatter and Scarecrow created a special fear drug for delivery to a contact in Jump City. A few years ago, this agent got our Robin out there infected... It took a few years but now the nanotech devices are causing Robin to experience massive paranoia and an increase in aggressive attitudes."

"No kidding.." Gordon offers, amazed. "Is he alright? I haven't seen him in quite some time now."

"For now, he's stable enough. Soon though, it might become permanent and we'll lose him for good. Time is of the essence, Commissioner. Can you help me?" Gar resists playing with his lighter, despite the urge to relieve his tension.

"That boy did a lot to help this city. The least I can do is help you find a way to fix all of this. Do you think Hatter and Scarecrow have a cure?"

Nodding, Gar answers "Scarecrow once infected me with fear dust before. He found a way to cure me despite my odd DNA. If there's a cure to be found in Robin, those two freaks will know how."

"And if they don't cooperate? Crane and Tetch have been rather troublesome lately at the asylum." Gordon suspects something awful as the news brings a smile, and a more growling-tone in Gar's response..

"Then I'll just have to convince them.. Scarecrow knows first hand how scary my partner can be."

Accepting this as the conclusion, Gordon offers "Fine but we have to wait until tomorrow. Arkham's been under lock down since this morning... Croc tried to escape but thankfully we had a heads up on his plan in advance."

"Tomorrow? That's good. Just need a time and we'll be there." Gar's eyes, though narrowed, seem pleased by the reception. He can see now why the Justice League, Batman in particular, consider Gordon a good man.

"Tell me where you're staying and we'll have a police car take you there." Gordon asks, standing up.

Rising as well, Gar counters "No marked cars, sir. We're traveling in disguise to keep a low profile in your city. If you can, send a regular vehicle. We'll be waiting by Turok's on 72nd street."

"I'll send one of my detectives down then. Good luck in your search, Watchman. Can you give my regards to Robin when you get home?" Gordon asks, offering his hand.

Shaking it with respect, Gar replies with a bitter-sweet reply "I'll make sure he hears it, sir. Ten A.M. we'll be there."

"Ten A.M."

---

Outside of the station, Gar arrives next to a waiting Raven back in his disguised form again.

"Took you long enough. What did he say?" Its obvious that being out alone in Gotham isn't what she was hoping for in this trip.

"He'll get us in tomorrow morning. He's sending a car to the end of the block by that little game shop on the intersection." Gar plays with his lighter in his fingers.

"You're becoming compulsive with that thing, you know that?" Raven warns as she spots the device in his hand.

"Can't help it.. Call it a bad habit.. Found out in Africa this little thing can cause more trouble than any Sonic Cannon or Starbolt." Gar flips it around a little bit before putting it back into his pocket to appease the goth.

"Play with fire, it'll burn you instead."

He laughs a little bit, though its obvious he doesn't care. "Wouldn't be the first time."

She shakes her head at his attitude but then asks "So, you hungry or something? Standing outside of a police station is Robin's department, not mine."

"Sorry baby, I'm a bit short on cash these days. Unless you're picking the check, I'm afraid I can't." His smirk is about to disappear REAL quick.

"Don't call me baby! By the way, I didn't forget you called me that when the mugger snuck up on us." Her glare turns to a mischievous smile now. "And for that, you get to sleep on the floor again."

Walking towards a local eatery, Raven winks at him as she passes him.

"MOST UNCOOL! THAT FLOOR WAS COLD AS SHIT!"

"Good thing you have that lighter then. I'd hate for you to freeze."

He reluctantly follows, once again finding himself in the unenviable position of being one-upped by the goth while the proud Watchman remains in second.

"One of these days..." he grumbles under his breath.

Her smile remains though he can't see it. Maybe this trip wasn't as bad as she thought...

---

A/N2: I hope you enjoyed it, it put a smile on my face a few times. This constant sibling bickering Raven/Gar does is fun to write, especially since this is the kind of stuff I end up doing with my womens. Commissioner Gordon is an interesting man in all of this.. and no, THERE WILL BE NO JOKER IN THIS STORY! I have a different villain in mind for this arc, one that doesn't get the respect he often deserves.  
BTW, silly shippers! Did you think I was just gonna have those two, CONVIENTLY sleep in the same bed? (Insert Phil Ken Sebben) "Ha ha ha... foreshadowing?"

Trivia:  
- Raven tearing apart the gun and levitating it at the crook's face is a double omage to X-Men 1 and 3 of the film series. Just like Jean, she can tear the gun apart with her mind.. but like Magneto, hold it ready to shoot the guy.. Again, as a comic fan, Gar just had to mention that.  
- "Turok's Game Shop" is a tribute to reviewer Turok1, a long-overdue include by the way. Don't worry, I still have lots of story time left to include everyone else!

Question:  
- One of Gordon's detectives, hmm? Given all of the Question references... who could that be I wonder?


	24. Chapter 24

A/N: I'm being generous tonight, since its my last night off until Thanksgiving (and my last night with a computer until the monday after that!). TWO CHAPPIES IN ONE NIGHT! And this chapter, although a bit shippy, is actually very close to how some of my nights with my ex were like. No, I'm not basing them off us, I just needed reference How do you write what I'm about to write without experience doing it for real?! Starting 25 though, shit hits the fan! So, we all know the drill by now, KEEP THOSE REVIEWS AND QUESTIONS COMING! I GOT 7 FAVORITES AND 7 ALERTS OUT OF THIS STORY RIGHT NOW, AND I'M LOVIN' IT!... McDonalds? Crap, that's right, they cameo in this one too.... why? Now THAT.. is the question.

**The Watchman****  
**

---

The rising moon is usually a brilliant sight in most any location. The start of the night, coupled with the joy that is the nightlife of a major city... But this isn't like most cities, nor is it a coming sign of a fun nightlife. In Gotham City, the rising moon is a sign that the darkness is returning to the crime-infested city. A sign that villainy, already in massive numbers, will only further increase... But also brings with it a sense of hope on the leathery wings of a bat... Through every dark night, there's a bright day after that. Hope..

And and Gar and Raven arrive back at Mad Irishman's, hope is something that seems to be growing. Tomorrow offers a chance at a cure for Robin, a chance to return things to normal... a chance to move on from this nightmare of Gotham City..

---

Entering the bar, sure enough, the place is crowded once again. Given its the largest tavern on the block, every hot-blooded Irishman south of 68th and Winston must be here. Never the less, the two push their way over to the bar to see Someone.

"Yo, kids!" Demon calls out "Someone's on the phone upstairs. He'll be down for ya in a minute or two."

Taking their seats at the bar from last night, Gar thanks him for the message. "Let me guess, another party?"

"Yeah, third day in a row. Someone decided to have a week-long bash until Thanksgiving... I swear, any reason he can find to raise the troubles, he will." As Demon wipes down a glass, he finds himself wondering something. "Find what you two were looking for?"

"No." Raven replies, ignoring the looks of several bar patrons.

"Might have an idea where to look next but for now, its back to the pub." Gar elaborates, looking over the bottles.

"Careful, you hang around Someone too much, you'll start hoggin' the bottle too." Demon warns, watching as Gar eyes up two or three different bottles of Scotch.

"OI!!! As if me mackies 'ver be doin' worse than ol'Someone in THAT d'partment!" Someone announces, catching the two off guard from behind. "Ah see y'two came back f'seconds?! Ah like y'style!"

"Umm no. Last night was bad enough. I'm not doing that again."

"Aww last nite b'fun for t'tree a'us, aye boy?" Someone asks, patting Gar on the back.

"Yeah... what you said.." Gar agrees, trying desperately to keep Someone from doing something stupid...

"Aye! That's t'spirit! MACKEY!" Gar recoils from Someone yelling over his ear at Demon. "Ah got a'bit a'good news! Me contact tells me, he did, that the prop'sition we be make t'them is good! Fifteen-tho'sand drums a'ammo for their tommies a'we git back t'ree more months a'funds! A'ROUND FOR EVERY PERSON IN T'ROOM!"

The bar, already noisy to begin with, erupts in a thunderous cheer. A round of free drinks for the group is worth two from the paycheck.

As Demon goes to work, Someone slips behind the bar and grabs a special bottle from under the normal rack.

"Ah! Got it! I to be savin' this one for b'iter days. We to be havin' good company, t'at we do! We to be havin' good luck, plenty t'at! So.." Someone places the bottle on the bar between the two vigilantes and informs them. "Now wat I got 'ere... This to be Jameson 12 year! Normally, I'not to be one sellin' this to d'pub. Last time I'be crackin' this bit a'goodness be four years past.. Ol'Riddy, Riddler ya to be namin' him, stoppin in 'ere that eve. He dare me for a puzzle that not even he to be solvin'. I beat that green bit a'madness too, I did!"

Surprised by the statement, Gar asks "How?"

Demon appears behind Someone's shoulders. "He goes over to Riddler, tells him "What's tall, green, makes you laugh, tastes great, and the best thing Ireland's ever made?". Riddler looked confused and asked for the answer."

BANG on the bar! Someone's hand apparently is the culprit. "JAMESON WHISKEY! Got t'bastard! Where do s'pose ah to be gettin' this hat, eh? He knew, right as always, I to be havin' a t'ing for hats! Gave me 'is bowler right t'ere and t'en. Aye, t'at be a fun night indeed!"

"And what does that have to do with the glasses in front of us? I told you I'm not drinking again." Raven coldly reminds, forgoing the "disguise persona" for now.

Gar, surprisingly, asks for one. "Look, I'm still not a fan of underage drinking, but at the least he's an open host. Sometimes you have to live outside of the box or else the box squeezes you to death."

"AYE! NOW T'AT BE TRUE, GARFIELD!" Someone claps, pointing at the truth (aka Gar).

"You implying something, Gar?" Raven asks, not happy at the shift in direction.

Holding up the shotglass, inspecting the drink, Gar mentions "Before I left the tower, I said I wouldn't do a lot of things in life. Drinking was one of them... I thought it was entirely bad for you, you know? I said I'd never live in a shack, never try to live alone, and would never, EVER seriously hurt people. Looks like I've broken all of those deals, huh?"

"But?" Raven asks, sensing the coming argument.

"But, once I left the box.. y'know, the Tower? Things started to become clear. You don't know where life will take you so you have to roll with the good and the bad. Get shot at, get patched up.. Go on the run, hide in a store. Sleep at a crazy Irishman's house" Gar lifts the glass in salute to Someone, who gladly salutes back with glass in hand. "and, returning his kindness, put up with a horrible drink to honor the old country."

Someone puts down the glass so he can clap, proud of the statement. Gar finds this amusing, setting the glass down and smiling himself.

"So you're happy with living away from us back home?" Raven asks, seeing the sparkle in his eye that's not present most of the time.

With an odd smile, he answers "Freedom has a scent, Raven. Sometimes it smells like gas in a car you live in, sometime it smells like money in a fancy hotel.. And tonight, freedom smells like liquid gasoline with a hint of honey!"

"Damn it, boy, you a'poet in there, I knew it!" Someone bellows, picking up the glass once more. "You to be in too, lass?"

Gar holds up his glass too, looking at Raven with a hopeful expression. Not one of pleading, not one of begging... but a "trust me" look that hasn't been there for a long time.

Reluctantly, this time, she holds up the glass and replies "What the hell, right? To freedom... even if some of us can't smell it."

"To freedom, to those of us who haven't felt it yet." Gar answers.

"AND FRE'DOM TO AN O'PRESSED HOME BACK IN THE OL'COUNTRY! CHE'RS!"

Together, the trio pound back the whiskey. Even stronger than last night's 3yr blend, they find themselves coughing again, trying to rid themselves of the taste.

Rolling his eyes, Someone joshes them "Aye y'kids need more practice!" Pouring them a glass of water each, he gives them the chaser to help. "Ma'kin m'country's drink look bad.."

---

Now, when you're growing up, there's a few things you learn. Play nice with your sister, don't wag your dangly parts at teachers because they yell at you, don't drive on railroad tracks, and never drink more than you can handle. To some, that might mean a full bottle, others than can mean 2 shots.. For Gar and Raven, that number by hours past is somewhere around five each.. And for the pair, the Irishman helping to keep the "love" going, as he'd put it, seems to be more and more understandable. As anyone can tell you, if you can start to understand Scottish or Irish when you drink, STOP.

"Look man, I get what ya tellin' me!" a slightly red faced, tired-looking Gar replies to an unheard statement. "But no matter what you say, U2's still got great music!"

"Naught t'be denyin' t'at! Ah just b'sayin' Bono ain't nuthin' but a'bit a'politic t'ese days!"

Raven holds a hand to her head, grumbling about the conversation. Whiskey and music is bad enough.. should never be combined. "Both of you shut it! You both been going over this for the last thirty minutes! How about you both agree they have good music but bad aims?!"

"AYE!" both Gar and Someone yell in unison before looking at each other... then bursting into laughter.

"Alright, piss off on this.. I'm going to bed.." Raven announces, slightly stumbling off the stool and catching onto the bar.

"Aww, ye t'be no fun! Well t'en, t'at means ye t'go too Garfield!" Someone warns. Gar initially looks upset but Someone orders him out, claiming "Rule 4: Don't drink alone" although not in that spoken manner of course.

If getting through the crowd with the world spinning was bad enough, imagine how hard it is for two first-time drunk teenagers.. Not to mention that long, seemingly-nonstop flight of stairs leading to the third floor? Oh, that's a load of fun. So much fun that at least twice, Gar loses his footing and lands knees-first into the hardwood stairs. Naturally, one or twenty slurs, most of them directed at God and/or Irish people, is fired out in rapid succession. Strangely, Raven finds this all rather funny, offering to help him up the stairs. Of course, its not as though the dark empath has a much easier time. Despite being half-demon, it appears she isn't immune to the drink of life.

By the time the two young adults reach their room, both are leaning on each other and laughing at the other... oh yeah, fun times.

---

Inside, the music from downstairs is still seeping through the floors although neither seem to care. Tossing his coat back onto the chair, Gar throws off his shirt as well.

Surprised a bit, despite the buzz, Raven asks "What the hell are you doing?"

"Hey, I'm roasting in here! I'm not sweating my ass off all night!" Gar kicks off his shoes too before turning towards the bed. "Besides, I call dibs on the bed tonight."

"What?" the reply given isn't at all pleased, eyes narrowing both in buzz and in annoyance.

Gar flips her the bird and flops onto the bed. "I call bed tonight and ain't nothin' ya can do.."

Raven whispers three words... and the bed suddenly finds a home on the ceiling. Gar, however, falls and hits the floor hard. With ease, the bed falls back into place. Raven, ring discarded, falls onto the mattress "You were saying?"

With an exaggerated look of annoyance himself, Gar flops onto the floor hard, not feeling from the booze.. Looking away, he replies "I like the floor better anyway. More room and more heat for me."

Although feeling triumphant herself, a few moments pass and not a sound is heard between the two of them. An odd feeling overcomes the pair of them. For the first time since working together again, they find themselves... silent? Of course, its not as though the two haven't done this before.. but that was months ago, another lifetime for Gar. And yet a few months can be both a short time and yet a long time...

"Gar?" Raven asks in the dark, looking up at the ceiling.

"Yeah?" Gar calls back, eyes closed with his head against hardwood floor.

"Get up here."

The sound of a body rolling over on the floor is heard. "What?"

"You're not deaf, you heard me." Its hard enough to say this, even with booze helping. "Get your ass up here."

Standing, hands down to keep his balance as he rises, Gar turns to the bed and walks over. Sitting with a thud, he asks "What do you want, Rae?"

"Raven." she reminds him.

"Gar's short for Garfield. Rae's short for Raven. Sue me." Gar counters with as straight a face possible.

"I'm not letting you sleep on a cold floor again. Now lie the hell down before I change my mind."

No arguing with that tone. Gar obeys, falling down into place, looking up at the ceiling in the dark. In his vision, everything appears like he was on White Rabbit again, though without the hallucinations and...

"You're shaking.." she tells him, feeling his emotions.

"Flashbacks to White Rabbit years ago." he answers, gulping slightly.

"Is that why you nearly killed yourself twice to stop them?" The honest question is delivered with such sympathy, such... emotion.. that even Gar has to look to make sure its still her. Purple eyes meet green ones.

"One life for millions more? Yeah, that's why. Someone has to do the jobs no one else will do.." He turns to look back at the ceiling. "Jobs the League won't do, jobs the Titans won't do.. and definitely jobs the Patrol won't do."

"Is that why you _really_ left the Titans?"

Pausing, Gar takes a breath.. That question has been coming for so long and yet the answer never became any easier. "Yes. What good is being on a team if all we'd ever do is shut down "bad guys" with masks and powers? They're evil and all, but what about the guy pushing drugs to a kid in a club? What about a man holding a gun to an old man?... what about the ones that have a paralyzed girl murdered?" Tears start to form at the memory of his friend...

Feeling the waves of sorrow coming, Raven takes his hand in her's, surprising him by the display.

"That's what finally broke you, isn't it?"

Blinking away a few drops, he nods sorrowfully "Yes. Kill me, shoot me, stab me.. anything to keep people safe. But to know that someone died because they knew you.. that's a pain that won't go away... Like my parents.. like Terra... like Kris... Everyone dies, I know that.. but none of them died naturally. They all died because of me."

"Don't you dare start talking like that!" she practically yells at him. "No one has ever died because of you. They die because its their time, never because of you!"

Downstairs in the 2nd floor, they suddenly hear an argument start between a female voice and a male, sounding strangely like Someone.

"Do you know what they're yelling about?" Raven asks, glad for a distraction at this juncture.

Focusing his hearing, he tries to figure out the words. Accents mixing with muffled floors is hard, even for him.

"For the most part, she's yelling at him because we made noise up here.. Probably when you dropped me from the ceiling... He just told her to relax and keep away from the shotgun?! Ok... now he's scared.. she's threatening to shoot him in ass so he can shove his head up it... Oh yeah, definitely his head... "

"So that's what love's like, huh?" she asks, letting the hand linger. As long as he doesn't know, why argue with it?

"I wouldn't know.. but knowing Someone, she'd have to love him to keep staying with him."

Surprise on her face. "What do you mean you wouldn't know? You've had Terra, Kris.. god knows who else out there."

Looking back at her, he reminds her "Being the trickster means hiding your true-self from others. When I started doing this Watchman thing, I REALLY had to keep the love thing buried. You have to internalize it. Otherwise, these assholes out here will find it.. use it against you, like Kris."

"And you made fun of me for burying emotion. At least you didn't love a book." The sarcasm in that statement betrays a deeper pain.

Smirk on his face, he stares back at the ceiling "Nah, I just fell for a girl who tried to kill me and destroy my home city. We're both suckers for love, aren't we?"

Silence at that comment. Turning to his bed-mate, he finds himself surprised to say the least. For the first time ever, he finds Raven's eyes as warm and inviting as ever before. Gone is the frosty, wind-swept chill of the Siberian tundra... In its place seems to be the warm, life-bringing breeze of the Gulf Stream, swirling salty air across a windy beach on Bermuda..

"Rae?", the voice sounds like a whisper. Be it the booze or something else, Gar can't look away.

Resting her head under his chin, Raven closes her eyes finally. Content at the sound of a quickening heartbeat, she starts giving way to sleep.

"Gar, stop talking."

Still with eyes wide open, Gar struggles to find an answer to this that doesn't involve booze, God playing a horrible joke, Question infecting them with gas, or..

_"Aha! As I suspected... McDonald's DOES make a 7-pack of chicken nuggets..."_

With his free hand, Gar turns off the communicator. Maybe its just the drink that made him think Question would tell him.... Either way, Q's in for an ass-beating for all the trouble he's starting lately. What's more important is sleep and a car-ride in less than nine hours.....

Lilacs.... Purple, sometimes blue...

"Deep blue..."

---

A/N2: There, you damn BBxRAE shippers, did you enjoy that? If you to be expecting MORE than that to happen, then quit dreamin'! They're kids, drunk... doesn't mean we all have to be Americans about it! Seriously though, this was a fun chapter to write. The constant bickering, as we all suspected (in the series and cartoon), is all just covering the undercurrent that obviously exists. Of course, life doesn't always work that way... especially when you bring Gotham's Rogues into this story... Arkham awaits!

Trivia:  
- To give ya an idea the power of 12yr vs 3yr whiskey.. It takes me 8-9 shots of Jameson to get a REALLY good buzz going... 12yr takes me 4-5.. trust me, its that much more powerful. The fact these kids did 5 was a testament to their bodies (Gar) and heritage (Raven).  
- Several quotes, including the one about burying love, are quotes from Training Day... remember, Gar DID see that movie ;)  
- Some of the "rules of life" were borrowed from Groundhog Day, great movie!  
- Q's "revelation" about McDonald's is both a play off the "AHA! Thirty-_two_ flavors" line, funny shit.. and the fact that Mickey D's, surprisingly, doesn't carry any ODD number nuggets?  
- "Deep blue"... hmm, Never Fear anyone?  
- The bit about understanding Scottish and Irish, that's true by the way. The more I drink, the more I speak that way. Problem is, when I'm drunk, and I hear others (mainly women) speak that way, I should stop! They are NOT speaking that way and I'M just WAY too drunk. Keep that in mind, kiddies, when you get older.


	25. Chapter 25

A/N: Aye, been awhile since I heard from the reviewers. Must be waiting for this story to pick up... Oh, by the way? IT DOES. I warned that Scarecrow and Hatter would only be cameos but, before people bitch about OOCness from them, KEEP READING THE STORY. Besides, isn't it worth getting to see a few other cameos from some of Batman's rogues? I would LOVE to do a Mr. Freeze in Jump City story...  
On a lighter note, for those of you who have had hangovers, doesn't it just suck? Imagine how these kids are gonna feel... at least the bed's warm.

**The Watchman****  
**

---

The next day comes to the teens in the form of both surprise and shock. Surprise, to be sure, coming from the fact that as the waking world comes into their eyes, what was once a lonely bed in a far-from-home house, has now become harbor for two young souls, adrift in a sea of chaos...

Purple eyes open, gazing at the ashen-colored walls of this little safehouse bedroom. Through the haze spreading in those orbs, Raven thanks Azar that the light coming in from the window isn't in her face like back home..

A heartbeat... Make that two...

Green eyes, groggy from a short-time asleep, struggle to regain focus. The floor hasn't changed colors from the other night, has it? And since when did things become so goddamn dark and purple, bluish...

Two heartbeats, one bed...

The young woman, with her cheeks feeling red, feels warmth between her fingers. And not just her fingers either as inspection continues. Wrapped around a slender waist are a pair of unusually green arms, fingers interlaced with pale skin..

A whisper. "What the hell?"

The young man, mind starting to reel in panic at the realization... If his arms would move, he'd be sure he'd be recoiling them back in terror of the person in his arms... Never mind how good it honestly feels, that's the last thing that needs to be considered at the moment.

A nervous reply "Ditto.."

Of course, that's when a painful reality of life sets in for both: Hangover!

As if on queue, a double groan is heard from the two as the pain registers... Whiskey, softer only because of chasers, makes it next-day presence known. Wise is the person who prepares for this feeling.

"Gar?"

Groaning reply back "Yeah Rae?"

"Why are you holding me... and why do I feel like I'm going to die?"

Rolling away from Raven, Gar falls onto the cold, hard floor with a thud. Light entering his vision, the pain is amplified multiple times over. "Fucking light! GO AWAY!"

"I'm gonna kill that Irish bastard..." Raven curses, holding her head with both hands. "How many did we?"

"Too many.." Gar replies quickly, shooing away the light with no success.

"And why were we cuddled in bed?" she asks now, tone rising through closed eyes.

"Too many.." Gar answers again.

Of course, its doubtful at the time neither would care about their arrangement mere moments earlier, now's not the time to worry.

"This is just great!" Raven curses, sliding her legs off the bed. "How are we supposed to go to Arkham like this?"

Shrugging, Gar suggests "Part of the job. We'll pick up some aspirin before we get there."

"Figures.. Shitty day this is gonna be."

"Could be worse.." Gar suggests, reaching for his coat.

BANG BANG on the door, baby.

"AYE! Y'TWO BET'R BE A'WAKE! GOT A'DECTECT DOWN 'ERE WAITIN' FOR THE LOT A'YA!" Someone yells through the door, not helping the headache at all.

"I'm gonna seriously kill him.." Raven mutters before his words sink in. "Did he just?"

"SHIT!" Gar curses, rushing around to change into his kevlar suit and coat. "We fucking overslept! C'mon Rae, we ain't got time to bitch!"

Raven finds herself, painfully, running about, getting ready. Not pained enough to yell back "I'm not bitching, _Gar!_"

"Calling it for it is, sue me!"

As she slides on the holoring, she warns him "I would but you don't have anything worth value."

Gar finds his ring and slides it into place. Under his coat now appears a black suit with purple tie "You're right, I don't. You can have this coat then."

"I must be the luckiest girl in.."

"Hey, be glad you fell asleep. You almost were." Garfield manages a joke as he walks out towards the door.

"Oh you did not just.."

---

Down in the bar, empty of patrons in the morning, Someone stands by the counter talking to a dark-haired woman. Her hair matches her winter coat, offsetting the tan slacks below. The cold chill outside, evident from the frost on the window, matches her expression perfectly.

"C'mon Renee! Ah swear it on me mackie's life, I do! It to be m'fault for t'em bein' late, honest!"

Detective Montoya, however, isn't in the mood for the Irishman's quirks. "Someone, shut up. I know its your fault! You probably got them drunk just like those three tourists from Star City last week. You keep your shit up and.."

"'Ey, I offered ya an' ye pals a'pint on t'house for that! Only ye t'be the one turnin' it down." Defensiveness is often the best offense... Or so he'd believe.

"I don't drink with criminals."

"T'ATS ONLY A'RUMOR AND YE TO BE KNOWIN' IT! Show me proof, t'at ya do, t'be provin' I to be criminal!" Accusations! Bullocks!

Tapping her fingers, she warns him "Gun smuggling, gun running, boot legging, illegal alcohol production, profiteering. Damn it, Someone, I need my other hand to keep counting!"

"ALL UNPROVEN!" he counters.

"Oh? Did we forget WHY you were kicked out of the _ol' country_? How about arming rebels AND conspiracy to overthrow the government of the Northern Irish?"

"I.... o'kay, ye t'be havin' me t'ere.." Defeat is a taste worse than warm Guinness...

"Someone, just drop it already.." Gar suggests, holding his head as they walk down the steps. "She had you beat at serving minors alcohol."

"UN'GRAT'FUL LOT, T'WHOLE OF YA!" Someone bellows, stomping out of his bar and towards the back room. Although not one to run from an argument, its not an argument if its an "unfair" three-on-one.

"So he did get you two drunk last night, huh?" Renee offers as the two approach. The question is obvious from the expressions on their face.

"He's lucky I don't beat his head in.. I want him to feel this headache.." Raven groans.

"As much as I personally would enjoy that, we have a schedule to keep."

Garfield opens the door for the two before following them out into the cold, and otherwise painful, light of day.

---

After picking up some aspirin on the way, Gar can't help but wonder something.

"Who did you say you were, Ms.?"

"Detective Renee Montoya. I work with Gordon in MCU."

Eyebrow raised, he asks "I think I heard about you. Question said Gotham had a rather interesting detective in its payroll."

"You mean the crackpot without a face? Yeah, I've met him before. I thought Batman was a crazy..."

The sarcasm in her voice is thick enough to fill the car many times over.

"Hey, don't judge before you get to know someone. I thought he was crazy too.." Gar offers then smiles "Then I found out he's worse."

"When you work with nutcases like Someone and half of Gotham's whackjobs, you start to wonder just how bad this place is becoming. I'm just hoping I don't turn out as crazy as them."

Gar throws back a laugh at this, one that forces Raven to elbow him in the ribs for upsetting her headache. "Yeah, I don't think you'd wanna do the whole blue trench coat and no-face thing either."

"That's not even funny."

---

Finally, after a long drive across Gotham City, the target comes into view: Arkham Asylum. Against the blood, red sky, the ominous manor looks more like a haunted mansion. Of course, ghosts can't hurt you like half of the inmates inside of the building past the old, rusted iron gate..

---

The trio enter the building and immediately Raven clutches her head.

"You ok Rae?" Gar asks sympathetically.

Eyes closing, her fingers focus around her chakra. "There's a lot of negative emotions in this building... I can feel it all. I'll be ok, its just really intense."

"Are you sure? I don't want you to.."

"Gar, I said I'm fine. Lets find out where this cure is and get the hell out!"

This little outburst scares Gar for an odd reason. Frustration is one thing but her voice seems to indicate... fear? Is this place so full of evil and pain that even she..

"C'mon kids, we don't have all day." Renee warns, walking up to the receptionist. "Detective Montoya with the Major Crimes Unit. We're here to interview Jonathan Crane and Doctor Tetch regarding an ongoing investigation."

The receptionist produces an audio device, turning it on.

"Security code please?"

"Authenticate: CM27815." the detective announces into the machine.  
"Verified: Renee Montoya." The device beeps back

Gar tilts his head a bit at the sight. Montoya looks back at the two and informs them "Standard issue these days. Can't be sure who's coming in or not... Its an trial program for the new facility they're building to replace this one."

A pair of "ah" follows from the teens.

---

As they descend into the bowels of Arkham, Gar looks out at the inmates through protective glass. Their evil smiles force a scowl onto his face... Rapists, murderers... sodomites... sadists... child molesters... cannibals even... The lowest forms of scum this world has to offer... and they haven't even reached the "Rogues" section yet.

For Raven, however, each criminal feels like an assault on her senses. Waves of hate radiate from their bodies, pounding against her psychic defenses like the surf against seawalls in a hurricane. Fear, loathing, regret, anger, lust, more hatred... its enough to make a psychic want to kill themselves... but Raven isn't a normal psychic..

And as they reach the Rogues, the list reads off like a who's who that happens to be missing a few spaces...

Killer Croc roars in delight at the sight of the two, flanked by Montoya. He screams through the glass at Gar, threatening to crush him with a rock for looking like him.

Poison Ivy, bored look on her face, trims her beloved rose as they pass. Gar's eye wanders to her for a second, bringing a wink from the plant-woman.. a wink that Raven quickly snaps him back from..

The Riddler, appearing to be lost in some form of mental war with himself, merely smirks at the two as they pass. "And I thought _I _liked green too much.."

Raven's nerve nearly shatters as they pass by Scarface and the Ventriloquist. "HEY! Check out the ass on that one! Meathead, turn me around, she's walking away!"

Gar, in an odd move himself, reaches out and squeezes her hand in support. Despite her rage, his look of resolve is enough to bring her back from the impending rage.

As they pass by Mr. Freeze, the former doctor remarks almost emotionlessly "Another doomed love in this insane prison. Enjoy love now, children.." Gar gazes at the man as they walk by "The winter freezes more than just the air.. it will also freeze your hearts."

And finally, after walking through the valley of fear, as Gar would jokingly think of it, they reach a cell prepared for this interview. Inside, both Crane and Tetch sit at a chessboard, both out of costume, bickering over something.

"I'm telling you, Crane, for the last time, tea is better than cake!"

A snort of disgust comes from Crane's throat. Still raspy, despite the corpse mask, he replies "And you a mistaken fool. Cake is obviously better than tea."

\

"Are we interrupting?" Renee asks, not caring about their argument in the slightest.

At the sight of the trio, both Tetch and Crane stand to their feet. On their faces is a mixture of both fear and nervousness.

"What trick is this? Why have you brought children?" Crane asks, fist balling in anger.

"Are you toying with us, Montoya?" Tetch counters, glaring holes at the woman before him.

The three enter the area now and close the glass behind them. Confident that no noise can escape, Gar checks to see if anyone else is watching. Satisfied, he removes his ring and transforms into the sight of the Watchman.

Unprepared for this, Scarecrow finds himself actually backing away in fright. "You!?"

Raven removes her ring too, returning to the goth mage so well known on the West Coast. "Both of us, Scarecrow."

"Crane, you know these two?" Hatter asks, not knowing who the pair are.

Smile turning evil, Gar's face appears wolf-ish like his night confronting Blue. In a growling tone that even sends chills up Montoya's spine, Gar asks "What's the matter, doc? Don't you remember your friend Beast Boy?!"

"You're not Beast Boy!" Crane counters, holding his chair up in defense. Raven, however, rips the chair from his hands with his mind.

"Don't even think about it." The chair suddenly is crushed under the weight of her mental power.

"Incredible..." Tetch wonders aloud, hand to his pointy chin. As Raven turns and looks at him, the intrigue disappears into fright as her eyes glow white.

"YOU have some explaining to do, Mad Hatter!"

As she speaks this, however, Gar grabs Crane by the collar and flips him onto the table. The impact surprises all of the room's occupants.

Growling into Crane's face, Gar warns dangerously "She's fucking right, Scarecrow! Do you know what your little drug has put ALL of us through?!"

Coughing, Crane replies "I told you I cured all of you during my last visit!"

"We don't mean what happened months ago..." Raven warns "We're talking about the dust you sold Slade years ago! What kind of nanotech device did you put into THAT batch?"

Hatter tries to keep from gulping but fails horribly. "So it finally took effect, did it?"

Raven lifts him psychically off his feet and floats him over to face her eye-to-eye. "Oh, we did. And guess what? We're NOT happy about it."

"So, Doctor.." Gar hisses into the sweating face of Jonathan Crane "Why don't you tell me a little story about what you were planning in that little dust of your's three years ago?"

And as the interrogation begins, the sound-proof glass does its job of keeping all noise from escaping.. That doesn't prevent the screaming from happening in the first place however...

---

"It wasn't our idea, mind you." Hatter relents. Bruised and beaten, the confession begins after nearly a half-hour of threats, physical abuse, and one lesson in gravity from Raven..

"As your robotic friend guessed, I'm not one to use technology in my experiments. Who needs digital devices when powders can produce.."

"GET BACK ON TOPIC" Gar fiercely warns, restraining himself from striking the doctor again.

"The order came from a former mercenary working in Jump City. Slade Wilson asked us to produce a fear powder that, in the event a cure was found, would linger in Robin's system."

"It was an odd use of technology considering the turn of the century.." Hatter admits. "But nothing I could not handle. The nanites in his head would attach to various lobes in his brain, the medical knowledge being provided by Doctor Crane here, and would stimulate them. The result would be an over-dose of fear AND the creation of a nanotech "parasite" if you will. If the powder was cured then the parasite would eventually drive him insane."

Gar's fist, already in a ball, begins to shake. "So you're telling me all of that aggression he's had since that day has been influenced by YOUR machines and YOUR dust?!" he points at both in emphasis.

"Technically yes." Tetch remarks.

"But the program responds to his own body's chemicals and mental reactions. The more that section of his mind is invoked, the more the parasite deteriorates his control over it. Aggression, anger, fear, jealousy... all traits found in young heroes. I'm amazed he's lasted this long.." Crane remarks, once again delving into a medical frame of mind.

"You're both truly sick human beings.." Raven spits, acidic as a cobra.

With a pair of gloating smiles, the two stretch their arms out "Hence the asylum! Our home away from home!"

Gar stands between both, swiftly backhanding both with a wide stroke. "Assholes, you both deserve the fucking chair! Tell me how to cure this parasite of your's before I see what makes both of your minds tick, first hand!"

"There isn't one WE could give you." Hatter remarks. "It's probably too late anyway, its been so very long."

Gar leans into his face, promising in a horrifying voice "Then I hope you're the praying kind... If its too late to save him, I'm going to transform into a bear and eat you alive."

Even Raven seems shocked by that promise, seeing a darker side of his personality than she would have expected. Shock, however, has no place on her face as she too leans towards Crane and warns him "And you know just how much trouble I can be... Your little fear-cure gave me more control than before.. I could kill you in this form OR one more cruel than your pathetic corpse costume."

Both men pulling back in fear, they exchange a glance and reluctantly decide to divulge some very crucial information. No honor amongst criminals..

"We weren't suppose to reveal this to you..." Hatter begins..

"Considering the man who made us swear.. He has the curse but.." Crane adds.

"WHO!?" Gar shouts, startling all four of the other members.

"TWO-FACE!" Hatter yells, startled by the high-pitched voice he replies with. Covering his mouth, he seems more ashamed than embarrassed.

"Two-face? How did he get the cure?" Renee asks, finally entering the conversation.

"We don't know who asked him to but he found out where Tetch and I stashed the cure. Before you dragged us in, we found out he broke into the safehouse we kept it at and took it for himself! If you want to try and save that little brat, find Two-face!" Crane pleads.. the assault on his psyche is brutal enough.

"You mean the only chance we have to save Robin.. is in the hands of a monster that might destroy it on a coin flip?!" Gar asks, not liking this idea at all.

"Essentially.."

Turning to Raven and Renee, Gar asks quietly. "Give me a minute with both of them, alone. I want to make something clear to them."

"Just wait a minute.." Raven warns

"That ain't gonna happen.." Renee agrees.

However, both suddenly stop as Gar eyes both of them with cold, dead eyes and a stare that could make even Joker stop smiling. Voice rattling across the room, he warns them "They won't be harmed.. physically..."

Despite their fear to the contrary, Renee finally relents and manages to pull Raven out of the room with her.

As they depart, Gar grabs both of them by the collar. Surprised, they both shout for help as he lifts them up and slams them hard against the back wall.. evil smile on his face...

"Let me tell you just how you'll die if you both lied to me..."

---

A few minutes later, orderlies are rushed into the cell as both Tetch and Crane are seen screaming, begging for mercy and release. Garfield watches with lifeless eyes as the two rogues are dragged from the cell, back towards their holding areas. Renee and Raven can only stare in awe as Gar exits the room with a blank expression on his green face.

"Detective?" Gar asks, voice even and direct.

"Yeah?" she asks, still slightly unnerved by this change in attitude.

"Give our thanks to Gordon. We couldn't have found this out without him."

She smiles a bit despite the situation. "He'll be glad to hear it."

"Have fun in there?" Raven asks, a smile no where near her face.

Fangs protruding from his evil grin, Gar smiles down at her "Not as much fun as what'll happen to Two-Face, that's for sure."

---

a/n2: Ok, that chappie was a little odd considering I'm REALLY tired at the moment. S'crow and MH might seem OOC here but, considering they've been strongarmed by someone (not giving away the details there) into shutting up, of course they'd be scared when an angry Gar and Raven showed up. But now.. the fun part comes up... I finally get to bring my second favorite DC villain into the story: Two-Face! I blame him for me using a 50cent piece at work, flipping it to decide booze decisions, and other weirdness.

Trivia:  
- Garfield's comment regarding Montoya and Question is an omage to the Question series where Renee eventually becomes the Question after his death. Thought it would be kinda funny to toy with that idea a bit.  
- Scarecrow and Hatter arguing over "Tea or Cake" is a reference to the comic "Long Halloween", good read (basis for Dark Knight). There's a REALLY funny picture on Deviantart between these two, motivation perhaps?  
- Code cm27815 is a tribute to the reviewer of the same screename. Couldn't use it directly as a person, why not a code... ALSO as a in-reference to Return of the Joker when they said they built a newer asylum (new technology used at the old site first).


	26. Chapter 26

A/N: Ok, news flash, because of my work week and a little trip I'm taking starting Thanksgiving, I'll only have enough time to write 2 more chapters or so until next Sunday. Sad as I am to admit it, I might not be able to finish this arc until next week. Oh well, as long as you read, review, and ask questions, I'M HAPPY.  
BY THE WAY, this chapter is returning Watchman back into the dark feel it had going for it coming into it. I'm about to show you a side of Garfield Logan that you might have noticed before, but is now becoming a problem... What, did you think him merging with the Beast would just solve ALL his emotional problems?  
And SHIT, I'm sorry... but after re-reading this chappie, Gar is REALLY starting to sound like Rorschach... a good woman would solve that...

**The Watchman****  
**

---

What a day, huh? Hangovers, terrorizing villains... And its only now just turning into evening. Yup, Gotham City's turning out to be more fun than expected. With ony two days left until Thanksgiving, the two teens expect to see Someone's bar raving tonight...

Montoya drops the pair off at Turok's, letting them walk towards the building with some sense of anonymity. Silence, despite their progress in the case, fills the chilling air between both. Judging by the serious expressions on their face, the coming fight with one of Gotham's worst is a daunting prospect. Their seriousness, however, is lightened slightly by a crazy Irishman outside the bar.

"'EY! Was wonderin' when ye t'be gettin' 'ome!?"

Gar keeps his hands inside of his pockets, resisting the urge to wave off the Irishman. "Business. How's _your _business tonight?"

"Won't be gettin' packed til t'sun drops far b'low t'sky.." Someone suggests, sitting on the steps leading inside.

"You're lucky I don't beat your ass for getting us drunk yesterday!" Raven scolds, remembering all too well the dangerous effects of Whiskey and crazy revolutionaries.

"Un'loved, is t'at all I am to ye's?" Someone suggests, sounding loudly hurt.

"Headaches aren't fun in the morning, mackey." Gar informs, now playing with his lighter in hand. The breeze keeps the flame from staying lit but at least he can twirl it.

"Oi, but a'bit a'complain, t'both of ya.. Ah swear, one of t'ese.. OI, GIT DOWN!"

As Someone yells, he jumps up and pushes both kids down. It saves their lives as a black car, windows down, drives past and two men with guns fire at the trio. Both Raven and Gar escape undamaged as the car speeds away but Someone is hit twice in the leg. His being higher on the steps saves his life as a few lower, the bullets would've torn into his left lung.

Falling to the stairs, he grabs onto his leg and curses one too many times in pain. The vigilantes arise now, looking for the car now speeding around Turok's.

"What the fuck was that? Are you ok?" Gar asks Raven before noticing her expression.

Demon exits the building, shotgun in hand. Looking for the target, he asks "Everyone ok?"

"F'uck! Ass!" Someone howls, clutching his thigh as the blood starts to pool out.

"Shit! You crazy bastard, why did you push us down like that!" Gar screams, inspecting the wound.

Raven takes a place by Someone and tells him "Brave but still stupid. Let me see the leg."

"You're both being calm about this.." Demon suggests, gone lowering but a bit weirded-out by their demeanor.

"Rae's good at these kind of things." Gar points out, looking at the wound. "You got two rounds in your leg. Damn you got lucky, they need better shots."

"Lucky me ass!" Someone spits, eye twitching from the pain. "Git me a'fuckin' cloth a'somethin' to plug'it up!"

Raven puts her hand on his shoulder and warns him "Relax now. I'm going to close up the wound.. but first, Gar I need you to take the bullets out."

"W'AT?!"

"Its gonna be tricky, Rae. You sure?" Gar asks, ignoring Someone's plea.

"We don't have time! Get the damn bullets out or else I can't heal this properly." Raven orders, eyes bearing into his own, asking for trust.

"To 'ell wit t'at! Git me some f'uckin' whiskey!" Someone yells back to Demon. The bartender listens, realizing the threat is passed.

Door closed, Gar decides to go for it. Closing his eyes, he grits his teeth as he snakes his fingers into the wound. Someone howls at the burning feeling but Gar is determined. Finally, with blood-soaked fingers, he produces both rounds in a few swipes in the wound.

"Good. I'll heal him out here then we'll take him inside. You're gonna be fine, mackey." Raven tires to calm the moaning Irishman...

---

Minutes later, the two carry the Irishman on their shoulders through the bar. As some of the patrons watch, Demon tells them he hurt himself trying to avoid the gunfire. Disturbed a bit, it eventually gives way to a sense of normalcy. Obviously this isn't the first, nor last time this area will experience this kind of action.

In the backroom, Someone rests down on a couch with his leg propped up. Though the wound is healed, the pain still remains from the shot. Tired herself, Raven takes a seat nearby and eases into the cushion.

"Someone, what the fuck was that about?" Gar asks, finally letting his temper obtain some release. "They tried to fucking kill us!"

"Aye, t'at they did, no?" Someone suggests back, his requested whiskey bottle in hand to help with the pain. "T'ose boys b'workin' for t'at bastard Two-F'ace! I imagine he t'be t'reason ye t'be here?"

Finally deciding to let on the truth, Gar admits "After this morning, yes. We found out he's holding something we need.. If we don't get it, our friend back home might die."

"But how did he find out where we were so quickly?" Raven asks, looking up at Gar.

Holding his leg, Someone announces "Ol' d'uble face h'appens t'be a customer a'mine... Bettin' he t'be keepin' an eye on t'is place lately. T'at fella' a'paranoid chap, t'at he is."

"I wonder if someone saw us with Montoya earlier?" Gar suggests.

"Its possible. If they figured out we talked to Scarecrow and Hatter.." Raven continues.

"He wants us out of the picture.. Thankfully he missed."

"Ye t'be welcome on t'at regard!" Someone counters, flipping him the bird.

"Your choice." Gar jokes before turning deadly serious. "Is it still safe to be here?"

"Aye... M'mackey'll call up some a'the boys t'guard 'ere tonight. We t'be safe f'now."

Turning towards the door, Gar announces "Good. I'm going to go out and find whoever shot us."

"To hell you are!" Raven shouts, standing up. However, the healing process leaves her slightly dizzy on her feet. "You're not going out there by yourself, trying to be the hero!"

Gar looks back at her and reminds her "No offense Rae but healing Someone's taken most of your energy away. If this place is really safe tonight, then I'll be fine out there knowing you're safe. In the meantime, I need to go out there and find out who did this..."

"If you get shot, I won't be able to heal you!" she reminds him, more as a warning.

Opening the door to the bar, Gar replies "_If_"

---

Outside, Gar's face seems just as icy as the wind whipping through him off the cold Atlantic Ocean. Trench coat floating in the wind, he looks more like an action hero than a young teenager on a mission..

"Question.." Gar mentions into his earpiece.

_"I heard the gunfire. I take it you haven't been hit?"_

"Yeah, you can say that. Someone took two to the leg but Raven healed him." He starts walking down the street towards a local avenue. "They drove by while we were standing outside. Two of them in a black car with a driver.. Someone kept us from being hit."

_"Unusually heroic for his kind."_ Question muses.

"I'm still going to beat your ass for making us stay in his house. By the way, we found out that Two-Face is holding the cure hostage."

_"Interesting. How did you find that out?"_

"We interrogated Mad Hatter and Scarecrow today at Arkham. By the way, have you ever met Scarecrow?"

_"I haven't been to Gotham in awhile. No, I haven't."_

"Call me the crackpot but you two sound amazingly alike."

A scoff on the audio feed _"I doubt that."_

Shrugging, Gar crosses the road while continuing his conversation "Either way, just thought you'd like to know you have similarities with another nutcase, maniac." Voice returning to the darker side, he asks straight simply "I need some information on where to find Two-Face's hideout. Anyone around here you might know can help me?"

_"Gotham is Huntress's area of expertise. I'll try and get you two together somewhere tonight."_

"Sending the wife to meet me? That's not like you, Q."

_"Not married yet, someday."_ Oddly, Question's voice seems to dread that statement.

"Make sure I'm invited when you do. In the meantime, I'm going to look the old-fashion way."

_"Figured as much. If you're looking to go Rorschach again, I suggest 42nd Street. Its a walk but it has some of the more... unsavory characters in the city. Good place to intimidate some people."_

"Brownie points for giving me a hunting ground. You have enough for a box of Girl Scout Cookies if I see them around."

_"And you just lost points for bringing those evil creatures into this."_

"Good luck to you too, Question. Out."

As the commlink turns off, Gar's face turns into a wicked smile. The wolf has just found a new field full of sheep... and no dogs to protect them..

---

Filth... all of it.. Degenerates, the lot of them. As Gar, hands in his pockets, walks down 42nd Street in Gotham, he finds himself watching every person that passes his way. Person is a kind term; waste-of-life would be better. Junkies looking for a fix, whores lining the streets trying to keep warm,looking for their next hook. Some of them avoid him outright, some proposition him with "good times for 50 dollars..". How pathetic.. Selling one's soul and body for fifty dollars. Others run up to him, asking if he has a smoke or an assortment of other odd questions. One particular junkie asks if he's seen his legs, they've seem to have detached from his body. Gar glares holes at the man but doesn't reply.. the memory of White Rabbit is a hard memory to abandon. Adult stores, video and toys alike, line the block, each selling their disease to the populace desperate enough to enter...

And despite all of this happening around him, a truly sickening feeling begins to enter his chest.

Is this Jump City's future? Before leaving, he had noticed an increase in lower-level crime.. With the Titans keeping tabs mainly on the big fish, the rest of the scum were left to continue as they pleased. Gotham might have fallen to this form of filth.. but would Jump? Would the city allow it? Would _he_ allow it?

In his mind's eye, he imagines how sickeningly horrible it would look. Seeing a trio of poorly-dressed prostitutes on a corner, his mental eye replaces them with Raven, Starfire, and Terra... In the future, would Jump City give birth to THIS too? Once the Titans become adults, would they continue being heroes or would they too become the average citizen as he had? Could he stop crime when they would give up?... Even more importantly, could he continue the fight against crime when floating up in a tower high above Earth? Up among Gods, he could fight monsters, aliens, supervillains... everything he'd ever dreamt of.. But could he stop fighting the lower-forms of scum in order to reach the pinnacle of heroism?

"No.." he mutters to himself, gravely at the thought. "Never lose hope."

What about Raven? Its obvious _something_ was happening between them.. something neither had expected but apparently aren't arguing against...

Could he stop putting himself in front of bullets for her? Would he be willing to go back to the Titans?... or bring her to the Justice League?

"Interesting.." he muses to himself, ignoring the people watching him strangely.

Stopping finally, Gar looks at a shady-looking pub by the name of "Fantasy Mind", established in 1993.. Feeling the lighter in his hand, he steels his courage and walks for the door..

---

Inside, the bar looks like the rest of the adult buildings in the area, this place is no different. Many flood the building, drinking, smoking, laughing, talking, and a few screwing, people all about... Gar doesn't enjoy the sight one bit.. the smell of cigarette smoke and cheap beer and cheaper women.. it smells like maggots feasting on a wounded body, blood seeping from multiple wounds.. The smell of carnal death and desire all rolled into a smokey, red-lighted room..

"Hey, you need somethin' kid?" a junkie asks from next to the doorway.

"Besides a pack of tic tacs for your breath? Yeah, I'm looking for some information." The sight before him doesn't appeal to his senses one bit.

"Information, huh? You came to the right place. Hell, for an extra 20 dollars, I'll even throw in some organs! What about it kid, you want a free liver? How about a pair of kidneys?!"

An idea arises in Gar's often-twisted mind. "What's your name?"

"Shelton... Joseph Shelton.. so, about those kidneys.. I just need some wine and we'll numb ya down enough to take em.."

The junkie doesn't finish as Gar grabs him by the collar and hurls him up in a wide arc airborne... With a scream, the man comes face-first down into a table.. The three men occupying the table jump back in surprise as the wood snaps under the weight of the man.

Letting go, Gar looks at the rest of the bar and yells in his Watchman tone "NOW I'M LOOKING FOR SOME FUCKING INFORMATION, NOT A JUNKIE!"

A group of men arise from their chairs, some producing knives while others ball their fists, ready for a fight.

"Last chance.." Gar warns them all, stretching and getting his muscles loose. "Information or half of you end up in the hospital.. "

No verbal response, instead fifteen men swarm towards him at once. The Watchman smiles... lambs to the slaughter..

---

Surprisingly, the fight doesn't last as long as would be expected. Following the first eight men getting beat down, the other seven wisely hold their ground. Gar wasn't lying when he said half of them would end up seriously hurt... Even if that does include two embedded into the bar itself, three with chairs around their necks, two more on top of each other on the pool table, and one unlucky soul with a pool stick bashed across his face...

Gar merely gasps shortly for breath, though more from the adrenalin rush than from exertion. "Now... as I was saying.. I need some information! Who's feeling good tonight?!"

Not a word in the entire bar, sans the radio blasting through the room. It would appear, despite Gar's threats, no one in the bar would have any information for him.

Standing tall and proud now, Gar spits onto the floor. "Should've fucking known.."

Angrily, he storms out of the bar, breaking part of the hinges as the door slams shut. It might not have been the best place to find information but, as he can tell you, the fight made it worthwhile...

Outside however, his mood changes as he sees a fight breaking out by the corner. A man dressed in a ridiculous purple, tiger-striped suit is beating down a prostitute, demanding payment for something unheard by Gar. Still feeling high from the fight, his anger beckons him on.

As he approaches behind the man, he can hear him calling her horrible names, names that should never be used to define a woman. His barking voice, vicious back-hand slaps, and overall lack of decency, begin to erode Gar's sense of fun and start to build on his sense of disgust... and hate.

"And if you don't have my fucking money by tomorrow morning...!" the pimp warns.

"You'll what?!" Gar growls behind the man..

Although unseen, the pimp's eyes must be miles wide and high. The woman stops cringing in fear long enough to see Gar's not-so-happy face glowing in the flame of an struck lighter.

"Who the fuck are you?" The pimp warns, turning around but stopping at the sight of the flame. "Shit, you ain't a cop!"

Grabbing the pimp by the collar, Gar tells him straight "DO I LOOK LIKE A FUCKING COP, _SLICKBACK?_"

The roar sends the pimp into a fit of shakes, trembling under Gar's grip. "Man, I'm sorry.. the bitch didn't pay, that's all! I'll leave her alone man, I will.."

Gar's tired of pleading.. all day, villains begged him not to hurt them.. not to yell... and yet they ALWAYS come back. Shooting at him, cursing at him, lying to him, wanting to kill him... they never learn, EVER... One less pimp in the world?... If only there weren't fucking promises about not killing...

An evil smile now appears on Gar's face... you'd be surprised what you can live through.

"Of course you won't..." Gar warns before swinging him at a lamppost. "YOU'LL NEVER WALK AGAIN!"

His anger swings the man legs first into a metal light post, shattering his right knee-cap in the process. The prostitute gasps in shock as dozens of other citizens flee the sight of the attack.

The pimp desperately tries to crawl away, pleading for help from anyone who might listen. Gar, seeing the man's cane on the ground, picks up the cheap peace of wood and approaches him. Tossing the cane between both hands, he allows himself to actually laugh a bit.. though CLEARLY not a happy chuckle..

"Man.. please.. don't do this to me! I'm sorry, I didn't mean it!"

Gar, however, looks like a man possessed. His smile looks more like a predator about to sink its teeth into a fresh kill.. The smell of it all floods his nose.. the cold air, mixing with the sweat on his brow.. electricity runs through his body now, willing his arms to deliver the final strike to the other leg and crippling this asshole for life... So simple, so easy... Justice be done with this strike.. The world won't care for this pimp, this whore... any of us... One less cell of algae in a slime-infested cesspool called life...

"Garfield.." a voice warns from behind him, firm as a stone pillar and as foreboding as the Reaper himself. "Put the cane down now."

Turning, Gar half-expects to see Raven warning him...

Oh the surprise when he sees the familiar black cape and magenta mask of the Huntress...

---

A/N2: There you go! Personally, this story is taking on a bit more emotion in my own heart than I expected. I've been having a hard time with life the past few months... I don't see my friends anymore, I work third-shift (I actually feel lonely, not seeing the sun everyday), hate most of my co-workers.. and writing dark stories (while listening to dark music) is slipping me into a slightly angry depression, often not helped by whiskey and scotch... I want to finish this story not just because its a good story and I'm happy to make you guys happy... but also because I want to move on in my life.. I cannot be happy writing a depressingly violent story.. maybe after this, a hopeful series?

Trivia:  
- "FUCK! ASS!" is a quote from Boondock Saints, lifted from the studdering bartender.. Funny line when you're pissed or hurt.  
- Gar saying Q and S'crow sounded alike was a nod to Jeffery Combs, the VA for both characters.. Imagine a scene with Question and S'crow talking? That'd be pants-crapping-insane!  
- Pub "Fantasy Mind", EST. 1993 is a nod to reviewer (my first reviewer) "FantasyMind93". Hope you like the insert. I seem to have a habit of naming bars or stores after reviewers?  
- "Joseph Shelton" is a nod to a reviewer who offered me organs, beer, or anything else to continue the story. Hey, you offered, so you became an organ-peddling junkie.  
- "Slickback" is a spoof on "A Pimp Named Slickback" from the ever-funny comic/cartoon The Boondocks. Its not him, just thought it'd be a funny visual.


	27. Chapter 27

A/N: 32 REVIEWS, AND THAT F'IN RHYMES BY THE WAY! Oi, you're all a nutsy crowd, I knew it! Canada is in second place with Aussieland and Swiss running neck/neck for third place in hits!  
I realize writing this story that there seems to be an undercurrent theme that I didn't intend to write but now am committed to... Psychological effects of vigilantism on heroes. People been asking why Gar is the way he is... truthfully, as he explains, what started as a plan to instill fear and compliance from criminals is now becoming personal.. Its actually making him angrier the more he sees the corruption that is life.. and organized heroes.. Its actually quite scary, on a personal level, writing this..

**The Watchman****  
**

---

Far above the streets of Gotham City, Watchman and Huntress stand on the roof of a local office building, overlooking the city. If the wind was strong on the ground, its certainly gusting strong up here. Gar's coat barely ever touches the ground as it floats behind him, whipping violently in the wind. He can't help but notice the irony.. his coat seems to be reflecting his mood tonight.

"What the hell were you doing down there?" Huntress warns, eyes narrowed in anger. This isn't the same Garfield she met days ago on the Watchtower..

"Pimp was mistreating her.. Had to intervene." Gar replies, still in his Watchman voice. Despite the glare behind him, he finds the city much more interesting to look at.

"_Intervene?_ You could've seriously injured him! That's not intervention, that was a beating!"

"Had it coming... One less piece of garbage, world won't care." This entire city's filled with garbage layered on even more garbage... one broken bottle won't make a difference.

"If you're trying to help the world, you're going about it the wrong way." Huntress reminds. "We're here to protect people, not leave them crippled for life."

Gar finally turns to Huntress and asks "_Protecting_? Attempted murder with a crossbow, protecting?"

"And I paid for it, Gar! That great League in the sky you wanna join up kicked me out... and maybe they were right in doing so. I tried to KILL someone! How are we supposed to be heroes if we're committing worse crimes than they are?"

"You know what, I'm honestly tired of being called a hero." Gar informs her. "People make it sound like a job choice. Republican or Democrat? Left or Right handed? Hero or Villain.. when did things become so established?"

The comment brings the conversation to a pause, both reflecting on that idea. As the wind swirls through the two vigilantes, Gar decides to continue. "No matter how many people I save, I don't feel like a hero. For years now its only felt like a job. Get up, eat, train, save the world, come home, eat, relax, sleep... Same thing every day. That's not heroic, that's a nine-to-five."

"So what then? Does crippling people make you call yourself a hero?" Huntress dares.

"No. Doesn't make me either. Heroes, Villains, just names.. Only thing that matters now is making things right." Gar looks back out at the city. "This place is so full of trash and waste of life.. Revolting.."

"You sound just like Question right now. Stop talking like that." Huntress warns, not liking this Gar one bit. "What happened to you anyway? The other day you were cracking jokes, nervous, and laughing at Q's expense.. Now, you're acting like some overly angsty comic book character."

"Upset at myself lately. Been getting soft here in Gotham... Need to find the cure and go home." Gar informs, lighter sliding back into his hand.

"_Soft?_ Like Gotham isn't as bad as Jump City? What dream world are YOU living in? This place isn't making you _soft_, its making you _crazy_." Huntress reminds, now stepping next to him at the ledge looking over the city.

"Filth are the same on both coasts. More sex here, more drugs there. Either case, both need a reality check. No, crime here isn't making me soft, its Raven."

"Raven?" Huntress asks, surprised. "You mean your girlfriend?"

"Not my girlfriend.." Gar harshly growls "Friend. I wanted to come here alone, Cyborg made her join me."

Rolling her eyes, she answers simply "Denial's never a good thing. It only leads to trouble in the end."

"Exactly. Lost too many friends I cared for.. Need to keep her alive." Gar admits, exhaling a bit as the anger from the fight dissipates. Obviously the argument of justifications is ending, giving way to an inspection of his own life...

"If that's true," Huntress muses, a smile returning to her face "what was this morning all about then?"

Months ago, Gar might've thrown a massive tantrum, hiding an obscure desire with a flush on his cheeks. Tonight, he simply returns her gaze with a poker face "Result of too much whiskey and Irish influence. She wanted me there."

"Yeah..." Huntress drags out "And you could've just said no.."

"If you're looking for a romance novel out of my life, might want to keep looking. There isn't a happy ending where I'm going." Gar warns.. Helena can be persistant when she wants to... No wonder Q loves her..

"Seventeen and telling me you'll never be happy? Angst everywhere. You'll make a good Justice Leaguer."

Casting a sideways glance, Gar asks "Does that mean Q's angsty too?"

A humorous shrug "He has his moments too. You scare me when you start to sound like him, broken sentences and all. Its not good for you."

Gar sighs in defeat "I know... It happens when I get a little too deep, you know? Sometimes I wonder if I'm becoming Rorschach more than just the coat.."

"You're Garfield Logan, no matter what. The costume's just there for effect, its the person that counts."

"When did you become the mentor type?" Gar asks honestly, watching as a flight of bats fly pass the building.

"When you have to keep a class full of kids in check, that's when. I can't exactly growl and throw them around when they start crying."

Point taken.

The two find a gap in the conversation once again.. Gar decides to ask the most pressing question.

"I found out Two-Face is holding the cure hostage.. I don't know where his hideout is though."

Her eyes narrow a bit, considering the danger ahead "He's not going to be pushover like that pimp on the street. Don't go in there by yourself, Gar."

"Won't matter if I can't find him. Any idea where I can find that freak?"

Huntress seems more hesitant to answer that question than the rest.

"Please, I need to know. I'm not going in alone, I have backup for this." Irritation fills his voice.. "Besides.. they tried to kill Raven too.. This isn't just for me, this is for all of us. Save Robin, redemption for trying to kill us.. And no, I won't kill him." He offers his hand "Promise."

Helena gives him a cautious glare before finally taking his hand in her's. "Fine... you do though and I'll be the one kicking your ass for it."

"Always knew you were the man between the two of you." Gar jokes, finally cracking her glare and bringing a laugh to her heart.

"Q's gonna be the one kicking your ass for that one."

Tapping his earpiece, Gar suggests casually "I'm already in hot water for offering him a box of scout cookies. I think he can handle a connection like that."

_"And what connection is that?"_ Question asks over the comm..

---

Back at the Irishman, Gar walks up the steps, his feet feeling like boulders as he sluggishly climbs towards his destination. After an incredible day of torture, gunfire, and battery.. he's ready for some sleep.

As he makes it to the door, a voice in the dark hallway startles him out of his delirium. Even more rich in depth than his own, the voice sounds like the messenger of death..

"Find what you're looking for?"

Through the darkness, Gar even has trouble spotting the voice in question.

"Where are you?"

Stepping from the shade, Gar's breath catches in his throat at the sight before him. Eyes colder than his own, with a stern look that strikes terror in the hearts of criminals across the city. Not even Garfield Logan can hide his sudden spike of fear at the sight of the Dark Knight; Batman himself..

"Batman?" Gar manages to speak after a few seconds.

"Saw you down on 42nd street attacking a pimp... I hope you had good reason."

A heavy gulp... "He was abusing one of his prostitutes.. Couldn't let that happen."

"You would've crippled him if Huntress hadn't stopped you." The scorn in that tone is enough to have Gar wince. "Does that make you feel like a big boy now?"

"I thought I wasn't in the Justice League?" Gar asks, big mistake....

Batman moves in close, enough to stare down the slightly shorter Watchman. "No, but you're in _MY_ city. If I were you, _Watchman_, I'd get whatever you're looking for and leave real soon before something bad happens to you."

Gar doesn't turn away however, more from fear than from confidence though.. "Threatening me Batman?"

The Dark Knight's glare finally cracks Gar... sweat beads down his neck...

"Don't push it, Logan.. You're used to thugs and street hoods back in Jump City.. you're not on the coast anymore. You're about to go to war with a true maniac."

In a move that surprises both Batman and Gar, the reply comes in the form of Watchman's growling voice.. "Good."

The single word silences Batman now, content to stare at the vigilante, emerald eyes alight with anticipation.

"You'll find him at the Wild Deuce 2. Your friends downstairs should go with you to keep his guards busy."

As the caped crusader starts to step back, Gar asks honestly "What's the deal? You threaten me then give me information?"

Fading into the darkness again, Batman warns "That's the last bit of information the League's giving you. Question's been asked to keep silent until this mission's done. Prove to me you're more than a kid trying to be a hero.."

Gar tries to ask another question but Batman seemingly vanishes into the depths of the black air...

---

Inside the room now, Gar curses the lack of light in the building, having to find his way to a seat in pitch darkness. Still feeling wound up from dealing with Bats, he swiftly unties his boots, tossing them to the side along with his increasingly-frayed coat. Leaning back, he allows a deep sigh to escape his lungs, signs of frustration as well as weariness.

"Find anything?" Raven asks through the blackness, startling him again.

"I swear... if another person scares me in the dark like that..."

Though he can see her outline, his eyes cannot see her expression. "You mean the guy out in the hallway?"

Nodding, Gar replies "Wasn't any ordinary guy... it was Batman."

"Batman? THE Batman?" her voice sounds surprised, almost shocked.

"Yes, THE Batman.. Gave me a warning about beating up scum in his city... And Two-Face's hideout.. We're on our own though, Q and Huntress can't help."

"Why not?"

A bit of a scoff follows sarcasm "Because Bats is mad I'm rampaging around in his city.. Now I know where Robin gets the territorial bit from.."

Rustling of a blanket though the mage doesn't get out from the warm cot. "You should listen to him. How many people did you hurt tonight?"

Slouching back in the chair, he informs her honestly "About seven or eight.. Bunch of guys in a bar and a pimp.. Huntress kept me from finishing the job."

Silence... After awhile, Gar assumes she's back to sleep. Standing, he removes his kevlar gear, tossing it on top of the coat.

"Gar, why do you do it really? And I don't want to hear you say because someone has to.." The voice is foreign to his ears. It sounds sad.. almost lost in the tempest..

"Hurting people or the hero thing?"

"Hurting people." She answers softly "What do you gain from it?"

Gar sits on the bed now, looking towards the back wall. He can feel Raven turn, looking at his back but he doesn't turn about just yet.

"At first I did it to get people to fear me, ok? I figured if they feared me, they'd stop doing things like shooting others or keep stealing.. Mostly it works but tonight, I lost control.. When I merged with the Beast, I knew I might have nights like these... Seeing all of those wastes of life, those... _humans_.. it made me hate being human myself.. And watching that cheap, son of a bitch pimp yell at that woman... I.. I couldn't handle it. I wanted vengeance. I could feel everything in my being come alive." his voice begins to sound deeper as he continues. "Felt all of my frustration come to the surface.. The world wouldn't miss him. Wouldn't miss me. We're all drops in an ocean..." His eyes, adjusted to the dark, stare forward as a combat veteran would following a tour of duty, shell-shocked... "Why do it? What to gain? Nothing. What does the world gain? Nothing big.. Every little bit of filth removed can lead to a cleaner ocean. At first I wanted them to fear me... Now, I think I've done too well a job. _I_ fear me."

"Gar?" Raven asks, worried at his tone... Obviously this mentality isn't healthy and he seems to do it more often.

"Too violent for the League... Can't be naive like the Titans anymore.. Don't want to be a kid again in the Patrol... Someone has to do it.."

"Gar!" Raven warns him, voice growing more upset at his tone.

"League thinks I'm becoming dangerous... I can see the connections. They already had problems with Question and Huntress bending the rules.. They don't want me talking to them, think I'll kill and they won't be able to use me. Using me..." he lingers on the thought. "Find the connection..."

"Garfield, you're sounding like Question right now!" she yells at him, grabbing him by the shoulder.

Turning to her, he finally admits "I don't gain anything, Raven... But each person I punish, I start to feel.. better about myself. Every evil person I remove from the picture makes the world a safer place.." his voice drops into a dark place "Even if it means I lose a bit of myself each time. I've lost "Beast Boy" already... how much more until I lose Garfield Logan?"

To his astonishment, she cups his chin with her hands, forcing him to stare at her eyes, hopes its his eyes through the darkness that is.

In a resolute voice, she tells him "Beast Boy was a choice, Gar. You made him up from top to bottom. Garfield Logan isn't a creation, he's you. He's that part of you that no matter WHAT happens in your life, you'll never lose. You can give up being the Watchman right now but you can never give up being Gar."

"What if I'm becoming the Watchman, pretending to still be Garfield Logan?"

The idea is a far stretch of the psychological mind but also a serious concern. What if this road to serious vigilantism leads to something far worse? Can he give up himself entirely as so many other heroes have before?

"That's something all of us have to deal with, Gar. Everyday I'm afraid I'm becoming that ice queen you used to joke about. Cyborg's afraid he's losing his humanity.. Robin was always afraid of losing himself to the Robin mask.. The key is to realize the mask is there to keep your real self safe."

Gar ventures a look at her from the side of his eye, shy... "I'm not wearing a mask again. I'm green, remember?"

"You keep this angst up, I'm going to paint inkblots on your face."

A chuckle between the two of them. This is becoming a major tax on his mind.. its got to have release sometime.. But for now, the issue remains silent...

"So, where are going to find Two-Face?" Rae asks finally as Gar lies down on the bed.

"Wild Deuce 2, his nightclub and hideout. We're taking Someone's gang with us as backup."

Though its hard to see her, he can imagine eyes rolling "Great..." sarcasm, yup.. "Someone with a loaded firearm. You have any kevlar left to spare?"

"Two-Face has thugs of his own. This should keep them busy while we get the cure." Gar answers honestly though with a small smile at the mental image. Someone firing a weapon is as scary as they come..

As he stares at the wall, her arms snake around his waist this time. This seems to be happening more often these days.. Certain mage has more emotional control than she's letting on.

"Yes, I do. Comes with age, remember?" Raven obviously read his mind, or the narrator's, that time.

"You know that's not fair playing in my head. You have to pay to get in." Gar jokes, squeezing her hand.

"Until I find something better to keep me warm, you'll have to do... even if you don't look as good as the Punisher."

Gar can't help it. The laugh echoes through the room at the joke. "You just won't let that go, will you?"

A contented sigh. "Only when you let my hand go."

Touche'

"Hey Rae?"

"Hmm?"

Gar's reply is light and full of a child-like mirth that has been sorely lacking these days. "Thanks... for trying to watch out for me. Even the Watchman needs to be watched out for."

"You're welcome... but please, no more puns like that. You'll end up sounding like Dr. Light."

Yawning, he sinks deeper into his pillow "Doubt it, I'm not as _bright_ as he is."

Smack!

---

A/N2: Ok, MAYBE I couldn't resist... Bats had to make his cameo, shoot me! And he does that damn disappearing/appearing trick he's so good at! Aw well, I hope you liked this chappie.. The humor at the end.. hehe.. tension, anyone?  
However, the gauntlet is laid... JL is keeping Question/Huntress out of the picture for this arc because of Gar's abuse of power.. Will he be able to stop Two-Face and save Robin? Will he succumb to his own increasing madness? Will Someone finally get to run around Gotham with a loaded Tommy while loaded?! Find out soon!

Trivia:  
- Gar's comment of "We're One but not the same" comes from U2's song "One". Beautiful song.

MORE REVIEWS!


	28. Chapter 28

A/N: Hey kids, sorry for the wait on this chapter... Truthfully, this is kind of my first major obsticle in this story. I was going to re-write the ending for this Arc (not the conclusion but the means to get it) because of characterization.. However, I think I found a happy medium. 35 reviews, wow... simply, wow... Now, for those of you that think Gar is dark now... Wait until you see Chapter 29.. He's going to scare me.. Why? Because as I spoke out the dialogue at work tonight, I felt myself becoming his character.. Dammmn, it was scary just how... Well, you'll read it.  
By the way, Two-Face will be given TRUE justice in this chapter. He's not a weak man, nor a fool.. Remember that.

**The Watchman****  
**

---

Thanksgiving Day... no time like the present for a gunfight!

After informing Someone about the location of Two-Face, the unusually somber Irishman warns Gar about the danger. Taking on the city's most notorious mobster, and his former lawyer half too, isn't like taking out some cheap pimp on the corner. The pair are determined, however, to complete this task. Robin's life is at stake... With that, they find themselves heading to the basement..

"Now, b'fore ah open t'ae doors, need ya to r'memb'a sometin'." Someone warns, basement door opening to a room of pitch black. "What ye t'be seein' in 'ere, stays b'tween us, ok?"

"Of course." Gar offers, trying to figure out himself why the need for secrecy.

"Good t'hear! Mackey an' t'others t'be down but a'minute ah so.. 'ope ye like t'view!"

A flick of a light switch.. Irish flag in the back of the dingy room, proudly defiant against the darkness... And then the real sight appears. Rows and rows of guns, ammo, and other weapons line the twin racks of the basement. Everything from old Tommy Guns to modern day M-16s. As Raven and Gar walk amongst the room, they find themselves in awe at the stockpile. Even serrated knives and tasers are present.

"What's with the arsenal? You keeping a collection?" Raven jokes, albeit very dry.

"S'ome p'eople make a'livin' by workin' a'nine'a'five in an'office elsewhere... Ah make it thr'ugh runnin' guns. Ye ev'r needin' guns out on t'coast, give ol'Someone a'call. Someone gotta keep t'revolution goin' strong." Of course, Someone emphasizes this face by picking up a sawn-off, single-barrel shotgun. "Not top a'ta line but not but'a'bit effective, t'at it is."

Gar doesn't seem interested in the guns, nor does Raven. Their watch over the firearms is merely one of inspection.. Each alone packs enough power without guns.

"Hey boss, you down here?" Demon announces from the top of the stairs.

"Aye mackie, we to be down 'ere. Brought t'boys?"

Behind Demon appear a few more Irishmen, dressed heavy in black with faces matching Demon's stern resolve.

"Yeah. Patriot and Red Dragon will meet us there." Demon shoos the men behind them to arm themselves while he talks with Someone. "You sure about this? Two-Face won't be happy we're crashing his bar."

"Ah f'uck 'em, lousy bas'tard t'at he be! 'e tried t'kill me wit' me own ammo!" Someone ratchets the shotgun in hand once for emphasis "T'at be a'bad mistake, aye."

Seeing their expressions, Demon finds himself able to relax a bit. "Don't worry kids, Someone's not as dangerous with a gun as you'd think. We don't drink when we go hunting."

"Now that's a relief." Raven mutters, tired of looking at weaponry and more interested in something else. "So how do you plan on storming this place?"

"Two-Face hired the Two Ton Gang to cover his ass. They won't be easy to dislodge if they're holed up in there." Demon reminds Someone who replies with a swig of whiskey from a flash. "Put that away!"

"Oi! It 'elps m'think!" Someone cries defensively as Demon takes the flask away. "Ye right... t'ose b'some big boys, t'ats f'sure.."

"Any attack we do might as well be against a fortress." Demon continues. "We need a different way in."

"Send me in." Gar offers. "Two-Face might be willing to take me hostage as well."

"Are you crazy?" Raven retorts back at the foolhardy suggestion. "He'll probably kill you once you get inside."

"Buys you guys time to sneak in from the roof. Raven, do you think you can carry everyone up there?" Gar asks, ignoring her concern for his well-being.

"Yes I can but I'm not going to without you. If you're trying to throw your life away, do it when someone else's isn't on the line!"

"He does have a point though Raven." Demon offers. "If we wait until he's inside, they might not be as on edge about an attack."

"An' he to b'findin' out why ol'twin-face shot at us!" Someone reminds, playing with the gun in hand.

"Assuming he doesn't kill Gar outright!" Raven counters back.

"He won't." Gar assures. "He would've came for me yesterday... he didn't. I have to see him."

"You get shot, I won't be able to heal you Gar." Raven reminds him, desperate to change his mind by this point.

"I went over a month and a half without having a nurse.. A couple more hours won't kill me yet." He will not be dissuaded from this action. If being a hero really is a job, then its time for him to earn his paycheck.

"T'at settles it!" Someone announces, slipping a few grenades into his pocket. "Gar t'be goin' in first! We'll b'followin' suit not long a'fter!"

Despite the bad situation at hand, Raven finally relents. "Fine, just don't die, ok?. We need you for this all to work."

Bullshit on the "we" part and we all know it.

----

Later in the day, as the sun begins to set in the blood-red sky, Gar finds a place away from the group to reflect on the coming fight. What lies in store for him? Will Two-Face even HAVE the cure still in his clutch? What if this three-thousand mile journey was for nothing in the end? No, can't think like that.. Have to remain on the ball. Self-doubt leads to self-destruction. Can't abandon the goal now, can't turn back.. Doom Patrol mentality is returning. How many enemies? How many guns? Interior of the club could have lighting, could have shadows.. Shadows can make it easier to attack, lighting makes a better target...

"I doubt you're praying over here.." Raven offers, walking over to him as he appears deep in thought. "Nervous?"

"No.." the Gar voice is gone this time, replaced with the ever-serious Watchman voice. "Anticipation."

"You can still change your mind. You can attack from the roof like the rest of us." Raven offers, voice more sympathetic than Gar's reply.

"Can't. Need to stand up to him head on. Bullets won't stop me."

"Gar, take a breath and calm down." she orders, hand on his shoulder now. "Save it for when you're inside. You don't need to stress out this early."

Gar flips on the lighter, never minding that it keeps blowing out from the wind. "Not a fan of Robin these days, Rae. But I need to make sure this works. If it works, everything might be able to go back to normal with the Titans."

A small flicker of hope, just as the flame on his lighter.. "You mean you might..?"

The flame quickly dies though "No. But that doesn't mean things won't be happier in the tower."

"That's true.." she admits although a bit sad at the prospect of him not coming home. "Starfire will probably go crazy when he's back to normal.."

"You don't have to hide it, Rae. I know you want me back at the tower." It doesn't take a psychic to hear that.

"Whoever said that?" Denial is a dish that two can eat from. "You made your choice, right? I couldn't stop you anymore even if I wanted to."

Despite the seriousness of the coming fight, Gar finds himself smiling at the irony of everything. The usual bickering before a fight, the constant tug-of-war between them before facing certain death. Its strange how much he finds himself missing this...

"Now what are you smiling about?"

Toothy grin, shades of an old Gar Logan.. "Remember how we used to bicker before a fight? You'd pull the ice queen routine, I'd pull the prankster? You'd curse me out or ignore me, I'd try and get you to laugh... Then laugh as you cursed me out?"

"Of course I remember it, you did it every time."

A nod and smile. "Good times."

"They COULD keep happening if you'd come back."

Feeling bolder than he should, Gar taunts her "You sound better as the angry girlfriend than the worried one."

That comment alone shuts down her defense. Stammering out a "what?", she turns away with an obvious red tint to her face.

He can't help but laugh now "Then again, I'm not as cute as the Punisher. You only date the cute ones."

Smack!... Smack! Smack!

"Owww, dammit!" he hisses, trying to avoid her swipes.

"That's what you get for being a smartass!" She warns dangerously, halting her smacks for the moment. As he rubs his shoulder from an impact, her glare turns into a cocky smile. With a swift peck on the cheek, she tells him after "But that's for being funny... this time. Don't push it."

"Hey, lovebirds.." Demon announces, approaching them with a shotgun of his own in hand. Eyeing them both, he asks "Interrupting?"

"No, what's wrong?" Gar asks, all business.. No more time for fli.. joking.

"You're still sure about this? We got eyes on the building and they got two guards just on the second floor alone."

Gar nods despite the danger "I'm sure. Just make sure you guys come in shooting everything but me. Justice League has me sworn to non-lethal, doesn't mean you are."

Demon taps the end of the barrel against the side of his head, mocking a salute. "Don't let Someone fool you, ok? The name Demon didn't just come from cursing out the Father."

---

Sun now well below the cityscape, Gar finds himself in the awkward position of lead-off man for the assault. Hands firmly in his pockets, holoring disguising his green figure, he approaches the entrance to the famous hideaway. Breath shining in the night air, he wishes his blood would feel so cold. Inside he's burning, feeling the heat of it all willing him forward. One swift raid, one beat down, one cure.. Now or never, me against the world... This is the stuff heroes live for, right?

Of course, as he enters the club and looks around, another feeling enters his heart.... Peace.

Upstairs, the bullets start to fly as Raven and the Irishmen begin the assault on the roof and third floor. Immediately several men depart the bottom floor, where the gamblers remain oblivious to the noise above. Hands still in his coat, he walks calmly for the door leading to the back room...

Inside, he finds the object of his desire: Two-Face. He's currently cursing someone out on the phone, not looking towards Gar. It would appear the famous villain is irate at the attack coming from upstairs.

"PLUG THEM UP BEFORE I PLUG _YOU_ UP!" he finishes, screaming into the phone before slamming it violently onto the receiver.

"Bad move.." Gar warns, voice fully Watchman now. "Door left unguarded. Let myself in."

"Who the hell are you?!" Two-Face bellows in rage, his snarling, scarred face twisting in anger at the sight of this intruder.

Gar slips off his holoring, allowing his bestial form to return to normal view. Two-Face's anger turns slightly to surprise as Gar approaches him. "Watchman... You have something I'm looking for."

Grabbing a machine gun under his desk, Two-Face aims it at the ex-Titan. "Not a chance, goody two-shoes!" A rapid stream of bullets screams from the gun, finally alerting the guests out front as to the chaos happening all around them. Gar swiftly jumps behind a private poker table, using it for cover.

The wood, thankfully, holds up against the shots for a brief while, giving Gar enough time to transform into a spider and crawling away.

Gun clicking empty, Two-Face beams with pride "Looks like you spoke too soon, boy!" With a stride, he walks over to the table and inspects the sight... nothing there however?

"What the hell?"

Gar appears far behind him, seemingly appearing to switch spots earlier held by both men. "The cure..."

"How in the world did..?" Two-Face asks, startled by his apparent escape from death.

"Hand me the cure and I'll tell you. Gotham's boring, makes you soft. Want to go home." Gar sounds more bored than anything, despite the pause of gunfire from the roof.

Two-Face instead produces a coin, flipping it a few times. "Soft, huh? You're not much more than a kid yourself, boy. What do you know about this business?!"

"You don't have the cure I take it?" Gar asks, not feeling too patient at the moment.

The former district attorney begins to walk around the room a bit, flipping his coin. "Oh I do... but you won't find it if you kill me."

"Stalling. What are you hiding, Dent?"

The coin lands bad heads up... "Don't you DARE call me that!" the dual-sided villain roars.

"Names don't matter, only what's fair, right?. Do the right thing and give me the cure or I'm going to turn the good half of your face into hamburger too."

Two-Face and Gar now stand no more than six feet apart though Gar has a slight disadvantage in height. "You think you're funny, huh? How about we flip for it? Heads, I tell you where the cure is. Tails... not so lucky."

Gar takes a step forward "Heads, you keep your head. Tails... not so lucky."

Two-Face snarls even more at this blatant theft of lines... but maintains his stance as well. "Do we have a deal?"

"Flip the coin.."

The roar of gunfire upstairs seems to silence entirely as the coin lands into the scarred blue hand of Two-Face. A smile crosses his lips..

"Not so lucky.."

As soon as those words escape his throat, Gar lunges forward, ready to spear him down. To his great surprise, Two-Face counters the lunge into a body toss. The throw sends Gar smashing against the floor, bouncing once from the momentum.

"You underestimate me, Watchman. I'm not some little bitch off the street! You're fighting a real man now." He brings both of his hands in a "come get it" gesture.

Gar slides back up to his feet, nodding a bit at the mistake before moving in for the attack again. Throwing a fist, he's blocked several more times as the larger man is seemingly one step ahead of him each time.

"Pathetic." A large backhand shot to the face sends Gar spinning away, feeling his mouth and glad he hasn't lost any teeth.

"Interesting..." Gar muses to himself, locking eyes with the black/white villain. "You're stronger than you look."

"Can't say the same for you. Batman's a better challenge."

Gar doesn't enjoy being insulted.. the blind rage costs him dearly however.. As he takes a swinging leap at Two-Face, the street-wise mobster catches Gar by the back of the coat. Wrapping the coat over his head, Two-Face delivers a vicious shot to the back of Gar's head. Still struggling, he tries to escape but his attacker will have none of this. Two more elbows to the skull slow down Gar enough for Two-Face to hoist him high in the air. With a growl of rage, he throws Gar face-first at the poker table... The impact shatters the remaining wood structure, some of it falling on a now sleeping Garfield Logan...

Standing over him, Two-Face flips the coin, surveying the damage below. "Told you, not so lucky..."

---

Upstairs, the firefight turns against Two-Face's gang. Raven uses her psychic power to shield the group long enough for them to gain a foothold in the building. However, they are pinned down by a fierce counterattack of bullets. Her attention to the bullets is so taxing that it prevents her from attacking them outright. At the moment, as they begin to fall back, a feeling of dread enters her body. Garfield isn't... feeling... the same as she's used to. His aura is diminishing as if unconscious or..? No! Can't be.  
As the group fights their way back out of the roof entrance and onto the roof, they look to Raven to get out of there. Its obvious the plan has failed... Summoning all of her will, she forms a dome around them, helping to transport them away from the fight and back onto the street. The move gives Two-Face downstairs enough time to move Gar away from the club and off into the distance...

At the end of the day, the attack is spent... The Irishmen are tired and bloodied, Gar's missing, and the cure is still missing... And matters aren't helped any when Cyborg calls later on at the Mad Irishman, asking for news on the trip. According to Someone, Raven nearly destroyed half of the apartment building just in rage from the situation...

---

And yet, in a van speeding through Gotham, an injured vigilante is smiling through the pain in his head. Despite what Raven or Two-Face think, everything is going according to plan. Sometimes hiding your ability to fight is as good a camouflage as a wolf hiding in the skin of a grandmother, waiting for the right time to strike.

--

A/N2: There, that's done! Gar FINALLY gets his ass beat thoroughly.. or did he? Ah the beginnings of a shippyness, still think it won't work personally. But, again, if you think Gar is becoming darker now... wait until the next installment? You'll think everything he was saying before this was cakewalk..  
Afterall, what happens when a man with two faces (and two personalities) meets a man walking down similar lines?

Trivia:  
- "Tails... not so lucky..", yes, is lifted from Dark Knight.  
- The Two-Ton Gang getting so love in this chapter is a sort of "bravo" to them keeping Batman down in the first Animated Series. If they could stop Bats, they could easily stop the Irish.  
- Corny, I know, but the ending quote refers to Red Riding Hood and the wolf hiding in the Grandmother's clothes..


	29. Chapter 29

A/N: This will probably be my last update until, damn.. Probably Sunday at the earliest. I'm going on a roadtrip tomorrow after T-Giving dinner.. Scotch and clubbing for 2 days, then drive home right back to work. Its a shame, I want to write the final chappie of Arc 3 but, alas, I must wait. Who knows? Maybe my friend will have a comp and I'll be able to write it tomorrow night?  
This chapter might disturb some of you because of Gar's personality. The real question is though, is he faking it all to fuck with Two-Face.. or is he really becoming that way? Its up to you to decide, for now. The ending with the coin is a fun little device though.

**The Watchman****  
**

---

The blindfold covering Gar's sight is suddenly lifted some undisclosed time later. Its not like it makes much of a different however in the dark room. All he can see is a small light above him and an open doorway, letting on of the gangsters exit the room. Surprisingly, he's not bound up in rope or ties.. That's suspicious in of itself.

"Don't do anything stupid.." one of the goons warns, peeking inside. Its wise advice as Two-Face enters the room.

"Second safehouse?" Gar asks, voice rife with loathing.

"Necessary contingency. Your Irish friends were a bigger hassle than they know. I've been asked to keep you away from them for now." Two-Face replies though a bit distracted. It seems something else is bothering his mind (or is it minds?).  
"Keep me isolated? Hmm. Connections starting to make a picture. Probably same man who asked you to steal the cure." Gar figures, voice becoming monotone and hands resting on his lap.

Two-Face, before replying, notices the change in Gar's body language. Although Watchman had spoken like this at the Deuce, this time he appears very much different. His eyes don't leave his own, Gar's body is no longer loose.. rather it's much more rigid, more set in place and stalwart.. There's no smile or frown anymore, just a stare that might pierce into your soul if you let it..

"Lets get something strange, kid! I wasn't _ordered_ to do anything, I did it willingly. Sure the money was good but if it means getting back at Boy Blunder, so be it!" The idea of justifying himself to a kid is pathetic but this kid is hiding something.

"Man has a large cash supply... Means to enforce... Strong enough to intimidate Scarecrow and Mad Hatter, smart enough to bribe Two-Face. Who?"

Two-Face's expression grows irritable "You're in no place to ask questions of ME!"

"Joker's not this patient... Luthor's lost government favor.. Slade's been missing for almost a year.. Not a lot of people left on the list, Two-Face. Must be someone strong. You're afraid of strength." Gar's really pushing his luck at this juncture but still his expression doesn't change one bit.

"What did you say?" Dent suggests dangerously, taking a step towards Gar.

"You fear strength.. Kept you in check most of your life. Batman and Robin exploited your rage. Makes you lose focus."

Watchman is silenced by a hard back-hand across the face. "THAT'S ENOUGH!"

Spitting a bit, Gar then turns his sight back to Two-Face and resumes his blank stare. "Tall man.. Not used to taller people than you.. Suspect its someone you don't know too well.."

Another backhand, the other direction this time. "You don't get it, child! When I say enough, I mean.."

Cough, spit, blood... "Money not important. Possibly offered you something valuable in exchange. New coin? New face?"

Two-Face attempts another backhand but stops inches from Gar's face. The sight of his captive's unflinching, unmoving stance actually surprises Two-Face.

"You're crazy.."

Gar looks into Dent's good eye now "Crazy? You just figured that out?"

With a loud sneer, Two-Face turns and starts walking for the door. "It doesn't matter, _Watchman_. You're trapped with us and you ain't gettin' away."

As Two-Face reaches the door, Gar announces back "Wrong. Not trapped with you. Trapped with _me_."

Casting a look back at the vigilante, the villain begins to wonder just how true that statement might end up being. Gar's eyes watching him coldly, as if a caged beast waiting for the door to unlock... to pounce... to kill.

---

A couple hours later, one of the gang members brings in some food on a paper plate for Gar. Still not bound to the chair, Gar remains seated and staring. The sight admittedly gives the criminal the chills up his spine. As he makes the walk towards the chair, he can't help but notice the glare. Eyes with no life, a frown with no noticeable curve up or down.. hands still in his lap.

"Gee kid, you don't move much, do you?" He tries to joke in the silence, attempting to ease his nervousness.

"I do. Choose not to... not yet."

For a seventeen year old, the voice is far more intense than what should be considered sane.

"Really? What are you waiting for?" the criminal asks again, setting the food down, hoping he's not about to be ambushed.

"I could morph into a bear now and kill you. Not yet. I'll leave on my own time." Gar warns.

The fact that Gar isn't attacking because he doesn't _want_ to is more terrifying an answer than any threat. After standing up again, the criminal takes a few safe steps back.

"You're twisted, kid!"

"Fear's healthy. It might keep you safe from me. Doubt it. You humans need sleep more than I do."

"But you're human too, ain't ya?"

His eye twitches a few time but the rest of his body remains the same, still and unmoving.. "Do I _look_ human to you?"

Though the tone remains neutral, the man finds himself unconsciously taking a step back. "Yeah, you do!"

"Looks can be deceiving." Finally moving a bit, Gar leans down and picks up the plate of food. Methodically, painstakingly precise, Gar picks apart the food while eyeing his captor. Between bites, he reminds him "Food bearable but unpleasant. Needs flavor. Can I borrow a pint?"

Eyebrow raised "Pint of what?"

And from there, the most honestly creepy thing this man has heard thus far.. "Your blood. The potatoes need gravy."

---

Later, the plate is sitting on the floor and only Gar sits in the room. The door, amazingly, remains open. After noticing Gar's lack of escape attempts, they feel bold enough to leave the door open for escape. Garfield Logan, on the outside, is not feeling bold however. In fact, he seems more interested in a conversation with himself than escaping.

"Scarecrow and Hatter develop the cure. Two-Face steals it. Only gains money and revenge? No, can't be all. Man of that kind of power isn't swayed easy by money. Most have been enough to keep his empire going. Major financial backer or a good intimidator? Who could intimidate Two-Face? Has to be metahuman or Batman... Find the connection.."

---

Two days have passed by now and Gar, outside of the occasional bathroom or dinner break, remains seated, hands in his lap, staring idly forward. He continues to talk to himself, trying to piece together the entire puzzle. Various times, the gang members peek their head in the door and appear amazed by their creepy captive. Its as though they've captured some horrible character from a B-rated horror movie... or someone from Arkham at this rate.

Even Two-Face himself attempts to figure out the boy on the third day. The conversation returns back to Two-Face's backer, leading to a couple of hard shots on Gar's body with his fist. Gar, however, refuses to sleep or relent. Although his comment of being trapped with him might seem nearly as laughable as the first day, it's beginning to shift directions. With each passing hour, the gang members begin to grow more and more scared of Garfield. After all, who wouldn't be slightly unnerved of a guy who _willingly_ stays hostage? Talking to himself seemingly day and night, never sleeping more than an hour or so a day.. By the time the fifth day comes, most of the Two-Ton Gang, renowned for their hardcore image, find themselves afraid to enter the room. Each person that does seems to be scrutinized and studied by Watchman as though a scientist looking at a drop of water... He picks out their flaws, their fears, just by looking at them...

And that voice! That seemingly soulless, dead, monotone voice he uses. Each word is delivered as though he's been dead for years, cold and lifeless like a coffin at the bottom of January burial grave. It cuts through you, right to your heart and grabs hold.. Not in terms of sympathy but in terms of fear. This isn't the same Watchman they captured back at the Deuce... is it? This kid's become evil!

On the sixth day, Two-Face himself begins to crack. This child is more fucked up than HE is, and that's saying something! Determined now to figure out this strange person, he walks into the room, chair in hand, to finally solve this puzzle that's been scaring his henchmen.

---

Sitting across from Gar on his own folding chair, Two-Face stares eye to eye with Logan. Both seem to have a little staring contest before Two-Face finally begins.

"What's the deal with you? You've been sitting here for six days talking to yourself like those nutcases in Arkham. What are you trying to do?"

"The cure. Where is it?" Gar asks, voice just as growling as Two-Face's.

"Answer the question!" Two-Face hisses, not happy being cut off for what must be the hundredth time since meeting Gar. "Why are you still staying here?!"

"You won't give me the cure willingly. Need to persuade you." Oh yeah, that doesn't sound good.

"You couldn't take me back at the club, you won't be able to beat me here." Two-Face warns, anticipating a fight.

"Physically? Don't be naive. Could have killed you as a bear, lion, or dinosaur. No.. needed you to kidnap me. No friends around, no restrictions."

Two-Face begins flipping his coin now, showing a small bit of interest in the topic. "No restrictions, huh? I thought you hero-types played by the rules?"

"Sarcasm is understandable. Shy of eighteen, you expect me to not know how things work. Not the only one with two halves."

The coin lands face down again. "Watch it.." The warning comes as Gar begins to descend into a VERY sensitive subject. Naturally the green teen ignores it wholesale.

"Good and evil, right and wrong, arbitrary. Pimp donates to charity while beating his worker. Does it make him justified? No. Don't need a coin to decide either. Hits a woman, I break his jaw."

Two-Face is about to counter when Gar cuts him off again.

"Coin toss is fair? Laughable." Gar clearly isn't laughing. His gaze only intensifies on Harvey Dent. "Half of the time good deeds go punished. Bad deeds go unrewarded. Batman should be dead by now."

A derisive snort "You want ME to kill Batman? Now you're really crazy."

"Batman is corrupt. Justice League has become just as bad itself. No killing... Villains like you go free and commit more crimes. Justice? No. Who gains from all of this? Not you, not me, not the people. They do. Name value in magazines in newspapers. Their stock rises, we get trampled."

"And now you're calling the Justice League corrupt? Didn't know you had a dark side, Watchman." Two-Face remarks, strangely amused.

"You're corrupt too." Gar points out. "You don't kill Batman or Robin. Keeps the cycle going infinitely onward. Might as well be a game of cat and mouse without claws and teeth. People get hurt and trampled but the game continues. Pathetic."

"Its not a game!" Two-Face defends angrily. "I'll kill them both soon! Their luck can't last forever."

"Make the connection, Two-Face. Batman creates chaos in the underworld. You fall from grace. You LOSE Grace. Face blown to bits.. Mind shattered. Batman is a hero still. Harvey Dent was a hero. Gave everything for the world... World doesn't care. Batman doesn't care. All that matters is a coin? What happened to justice?"

Two-Face becomes upset at the accusations, standing up and lifting Gar by the coat collar. "Listen you little shit..."

"My story is one step behind you. Two sides to this face, both disguised in green. Woman who loves me, city which cares for me, friends who want to help me."

Now the villain sets Gar back down in the chair, regaining his focus. "So what? Get to the point!"

"How long until half of my face is blown off too? Lose the woman then, city shuns me, friends leave... Only problem is I don't have a coin. All are judged guilty."

Two-Face flips the coin again "Too many convictions lead to mass-murder. Like it or not, good must sometimes prevail." The confession, coming from the hardened criminal, is almost enough to break Gar's solemn appearance... _almost_.

"Justification under a veil of corruption. Don't placate me, Two-Face. I haven't been your guest for a week for no reason."

"_Guest?_ You're not free to leave this building, just this room!" Two-Face counters.

"Could leave any time I want. Can you find a green spider in an air duct? Can you step on an amoeba? Will your guns kill a fly on the wall? Questions to be answered. Considering a new question in your head. If I could escape at any time, why did I lose so easily? Wanted to lose. Needed you to take me here, captive. Your boss doesn't want me dead yet, wants me alive. Will find out the answer soon. Now, answers from you."

Two-Face's coin, again, falls face down. "Not a chance!"

"The cure will wait. Boss's name will wait. Want to pick your two minds. What makes Harvey Dent tick? What makes him cry? Justice League abandoned you as a major enemy. They care only for Luthor or aliens. How did you become secondary?"

Coin lands face up, surprisingly Two-Face's expression softens. "The League looks down on those controlling the little guy. They only care about the big fish and never about the families on the streets."

"Suspected as much. Glad I turned them down last week."

Surprise definitely shows on his face. "You turned them down? They offered YOU a place?"

"Worked with them on black ops missions. Superman and Lantern would have signed me in. Suspected corruption from the beginning. Declined, citing a lack of maturity on my part. That was before Gotham... before this place showed me the truth."

"And what truth is that?!"

Gar's face never falters "Heroes and Villains are the cause of all of this filth."

---

Outside, members of the Two-Ton Gang find themselves facing a crisis of their own. While Two-Face is distracted by Garfield, the Irishmen have finally tracked down the new safehouse and are attacking. At the front of it all is a very angry, VERY pissed Raven...

---

"They're responsible? How do you figure that?" Two-Face responds, legitimately confused at the connection.

"Criminal commits a crime. Usually someone with a personal connection rises up to stop that criminal. Others see that hero, start to like him. Other criminals want revenge for their brother-in-arms taken down. Hero begins to be fed more and more criminals and, eventually, villains to stop him. The more the hero stops, the more popular he becomes. The more popular, the more corrupt. He/She begins to crave the light, if only subconsciously. Instead of defending the little man from feeling the same pain they felt, they do it "for the greater good." Bullshit. Metropolis and Gotham are Batman and Superman's territory, yes? Both are still filled with crime. Teen Titans control Jump City.. Crime is on the rise out there. Heroes attack the symptoms of crime: villains. It never stops."

Two-Face has to admit its an intriguing idea. "So what do you plan then to do? If the League is untouchable and villains are supposedly corrupted themselves, then what? What do you think should happen?"

Simple. "Burn down the whole establishment. Heroes and Villains are like the Government and Corporations. Government is supposed to keep corporations in check so they don't dominate the populace. Corporate interests now control the government though. The little man gets trampled on without representation. Air becomes rife with anger and bitterness. Revolution."

"You want to kill ALL the heroes and villains?" Two-Face admits, both amazed and disbelieving. "You've lost your mind. Why do you want the cure then?"

"Heroes are necessary evil for now. Robin lives and the Titans keep the villains in check. In time, I'll deal with the villains. Heroes come after that. The world will change whether you want it or not."

After hearing the proposal, Two-Face produces a handgun in his hand, aiming it at Garfield's head. "Sorry kid, I can't let you do that. Request or not, you're too dangerous to be out there alone. You might come after me someday.. I can't help it if you just happened to die in the crossfire.."

Gar, gun to his head, remains unflinching. "Humor me. Before you pull the trigger, give me a coin toss."

Eyebrow raising, Two-Face feels a smile slide onto his grizzly face. "I thought it was laughable?"

"To me its useless. I'm not you."

"Quite right. You've entertained me, I'll return the favor then." Holding up the coin. "Good heads, you live. Bad heads, you die."

PING!

The coin rockets into the air, Two-Face laughing slightly as his hand snaps out to catch the coin. He doesn't even need to look, the motion is so common its become second nature...

So its an even bigger surprise when the coin doesn't land in his hand for a few seconds.

"What the?" he mutters, looking up. The coin continues to spin in mid-air but never falls. "Why won't it fall? What kind of trick IS THIS?!" he screams at Gar.

"My kind!" Raven announces from the entrance, eyes glowing white as she holds the coin in the air with her mind. "You lowlife, degenerate, waste of living flesh! You want to make decisions on the luck of a coin drop? HERE'S A CHOICE FOR YOU!" The coin begins to become darker as energy surrounds it. "Let Watchman go and give us the cure.. or.. " the gun, as with the mugger in the alleyway days ago "you die along with your henchmen out back!"

"You think you can just scare me you little.. NO!" the coin suddenly shatters into thousands of tiny shards, each floating in mid-air like a snow globe without the glass. "MY COIN!! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!"

"Give us the cure and Watchman or this coin will remain this way! GOT IT?!"

Shaking in terror, Two-Face finally relents "OK! You can have them! Just put my coin back together!!"

A small victory smile appears on her face. As the coin reassembles itself, the gun melts into powder, making sure he keeps his word.

As the coin hits the floor, Two-Face leans down to pick it up. Gar stands now, looking down at a somewhat scared Two-Face.

"Keep those eyes open, Two-Face. I'll be watching."

As Gar approaches Raven, her face turns into a display of relief. "Gar, are you ok? What did they..?"

Gar's face remains cold, as does his voice.. "Had to do it. Needed to pick their minds and make them give up the cure. Lets go home, work to be done."

Raven's look of relief changes into one of fear.. Not of Gar but for the damage to his psyche. He doesn't even stop as he walks past her, eyes staring ahead into the light.

As he stands under the a blood red sky, he finally takes a breath and gazes around the cityscape...

"What a week."

---

A/N2: So, I hope you liked this arc. I have the "epilogue" chapter to write for this arc, but mainly this is how this arc is ending. Garfield appears to have become the next Rorschach... or is in line for an Academy Award. What, did you think Gar or Rae were gonna dive at each other, gushing over the other because of the situation? HA HA HA.. No.  
He's gonna need therepy at the end of this story, I can see it.

Trivia:  
- "Trapped in here with me" is another Rorschach quote, also used back in Arc 1 with the bank heist. I would NOT want to be trapped with Gar these days.  
- The "scrutinized and studied" line is from the 1938 Radio broadcast of "War of the Worlds" by H.G. Wells. Love that program.


	30. Chapter 30

A/N:  
Wow... just wow... 100,000 words.. That's insane, even by my standards. I thought Never Fear's 28K was a lot.. Thank you all for the motivation.  
Oh please, like you guys REALLY waited long for this update? I told ya it'd be a few days.. Scotch and Turkey (the bird, not the drink) make an interesting mix! Getting loaded and playing Silent Hill 3 with friends? SCARY. Actually, I had a much harder time writing this ending because, creatively in this series, I hit a block. I could either make this an EXTREMELY depressing story or I could make it a downer story with a ironic sense of humor.. I can't write depressing stories when I'm in a great mood (Thanksgiving was a fun 2 days off) but rebounded back into depressive once I got back to work.. I hate 3rd shift!  
I've finally decided! FIVE arcs. Arc Four is necessary to set up the Fifth.. both for loopholes reasons AND because I have a better idea for Arc Four.  
Enjoy, dammit!

**The Watchman****  
**

---

Some time down the road, the pair arrive home in Jump City, cure in hand. All of the burden, gunfights, and psychological torment from the past few days in Gotham is now in the past... All with securing the thin vial of red liquid found safely hidden in a travel bag in Rae's hand.... After a brief reunion at home with the rest of her team, Raven and Cyborg begin to administer the antidote. Gar, not wanting to be present for this procedure, is content to remain outside while most of the Titans are inside. One member, however, has questions of her own.

"So, I hear you got into some trouble in Gotham with Two-Face?" Jinx asks Gar, perched against the wall, foot up and leaning. The dimly-lit hallway obscures most of his deadpan facial features.

"Nothing we haven't seen before. Just needed to crack him from the inside." Watchman's voice is still in the ever-presently monotone sound, a bad sign for his future.

"Raven said they kept you held up for almost a week. How did you crack him then?"

Voice turning reflective, he suggests "Not hard to crack a mirror once its already split. Just needed to find the right place to press."

Arms folding, Jinx warns him "You could've been killed. I'm not one for sentimentality but even I would kill him for it."

"No." Gar responds, finally turning to look at Jinx. "You wouldn't have. Might have broken him a bit if he didn't get to you first but wouldn't have killed him."

Eyes slightly changing fizzling with pink energy, Jinx raises her voices a little bit "Enough of the dark, mystery voice! You know I would've made him pay for killing you! Like it or not I'm your friend!"

"Jinx, that's not in doubt." Gar responds, letting his Watchman-self fade away for the moment. "But you know the Titans wouldn'tve let you kill him because of me. I appreciate the love and all but its not really necessary."

Rolling her eyes, she muses "Giving me the _hero_ talk, are we? Like I'm the model hero..."

"Same goes for both of us." Gar replies solemnly, looking back at the wall. "We don't make good heroes or good villains."

"You don't do the villain thing?" Jinx asks, surprised. "When did that happen?"

"That's not important really. What's important is how things are going to change around Jump City."

Leaning on the wall herself next to Gar, she stares at the same wall he is. Voice quiet, she inquires "Robin's going to be different now. He won't be as angry or as manic as before. Most supervillains these days aren't even committing crimes."

"The lesser ones are." Gar points out. "White Rabbit wasn't the only racket out there."

Snapping energy between her fingers, Jinx seems to consider this in her mind. As she does, a flame flickers on and off in Gar's hand as similar as the pink hex energy.

"So you're gonna be a champion of the people then?"

Sarcastic smile on his part. "The Titans already do that."

"Point taken. So you're gonna be Jump City's Batman?"

Another smile though this time with an equally sarcastic laugh. "Sorry, this country's not big enough for another Batman."

Glancing at him, she suggests "So you're going to finally ask Raven out?"

Lighter flips off, killing the flame and all heat from it. "No."

"Even though you two had a fun time in Gotham?" Cat-like smiles are usually not a good sign from the witch.

""Still think you have to stop with the romance novels. This isn't some story being typed on a screen you know."

Hex energy forms thin weaves of power around her fingers like wind given a physical wind. "World's lucky then. Single guy like you out on the prowl? Who can resist the ears?"

Gar casts a look back at her "Sorry Jinx, you're like a little sister to me these days. I'd be too weird sharing you with Kid Flash."

Eyes rolling, Jinx playfully warns him "Sorry, _Watchman_, I'm a one-guy girl. Raven wouldn't like me invading her territory anyway."

Ears twitching at something unheard, Gar ignores the comment and starts walking away.

"Hey? What's the matter?" Jinx calls out.

"Robin's awake."

---

As the Titans find relief in their leader's recovery, Gar sits alone on the roof of the building, gazing out towards the bay. Although he's initially stoic in his facial expressions, he finally allows himself to sit down, leaning back with an arm on his knee. November might be a chilly month for most of the country but Jump seems much better than Gotham right now...

Gotham City... even now what happens there feels like a dream, even if it only was a few days ago since leaving. Someone had nearly cried when they left, saying they were great company. Demon had to keep Someone from threatening to flag them for life if they left, a weak threat that even brought a smile back to Gar's face. Naturally Raven had been fine with the idea but Someone had the last laugh. In what turned into a major pain for his ass, he offered her to stay and help give the pub a new image... an Irish Hooters would be great in the city. They didn't doubt that the ass-kicking following the comment would take weeks to heal..

Speaking of the empath, that presents a new problem to his head. As the seagulls fly around in the crisp air, he finds himself wondering about the path they are taking. For all of those years as a Titan, all he wanted was her attention... to have her laugh a joke, offer a hug.. a kiss even? Everything a young teenager could've wanted outside of some serious, hardcore, balls-to-the-wall..

"Ahem!" he coughs, trying to stray from that thought.

... fun. In less than a week, he had accomplished all of that.. but at what price? To even get that far, he had to give up a comfortable life at the Tower in ignorance. Too late now to go back, despite her requests.. Robin, even cured of his paranoia, would NEVER allow Gar's methods to continue under the Titan banner. To do so would be to risk the Titans themselves coming under public fire.. maybe even forced disbanding?

"No. Won't fall back into the hero role again. Need to forge a new path."

"Recommend the one less traveled. It has more pitstops." The voice of the Question on the roof would normally scare the uninitiated.

Garfield Logan is not one of those people.

"Hey Q." Gar replies, content to continue staring at the afternoon sky.

"Take it you heard about the little commotion you raised in the Watchtower?" Q asks, getting to business in a very indirect, _Question_ way.

Something sounding like a snicker sounds in the air.. "Batman didn't like me fucking with Two-Face, did he?"

"Or Scarecrow and Hatter. He tends to view Gotham as his own, private sandbox."

Eyebrows narrowing, the playful sarcasm in Gar's voice starts to turn cold like the bay water. "He pulled rank on me the day before we raided the Deuce. Honestly, I didn't like it. Talking about the city as though he owned the place, it reminded me of a mobster."

"I was ordered to remain out of it. You're not the only one who hates being ordered around." Q's voice of scorn matches Gar's contempt for Batman's comment.

"Then you didn't get to hear my conversation with Two-Face?" Gar asks, hoping for the best.

"Forbidden from answering doesn't mean I can't record conversations. Interesting approach.. Did you do it to toy with his mind or improvising?"

"That's the question, isn't it?" Gar counters, still unsure himself.

"Forgiven this time for stealing my line." Question turns off his earpiece for a moment however. "I'd suggest you turn off your piece too. Lets keep this discussion private, yes?"

Gar immediately removes his earpiece as well, sensing the seriousness in his counterpart's tone. "Isn't that against League protocol?"

"Situation warrants it. Did you mean what you told Two-Face before your escape?"

"About heroes and villains being corrupt?" Gar inquires. Sighing, he admits "Partially. I just turned up the volume to blow his mind. I think sometimes we're a bigger cause of crime than the villains but I'm not ready to kill everyone."

"Particularly intriguing was the way you've adapted to find connections. Even Huntress admits I might have a following after all."

"You know I think I understand now why both of you like to work with me. The three of us don't like working with the gods breathing down our necks, do we?"

Question shifts his hands into his pockets. "A necessary evil for me. Huntress couldn't stand it. You did the smart thing by turning down their offer.. for now."

Gar stands up to stretch. "And I don't think I'll be going to them in the future. I take it Superman isn't too far off from Batman?"

"Judging by the Cadmus incident I'd agree. We almost entered Armageddon because of my torture." A noticeable wince from the Question doesn't go unnoticed by Gar.

"You've been held captive too, huh?"

"I walked into that one just like you with Two-Face. I needed to do the right thing before everything went out of hand."

Gar nods in understanding. "I know what you mean. I only asked to go in first so Two-Face would capture me and not everyone. I improvised the insane captive bit though to find the cure quicker."

"Clever. He fell for it hook and sinker." Q admits.

"Sometimes it takes brains to outwit the brawn. They tend to crack easier with a mindgame than with a hook." Gar points out, spinning his lighter.

---

Afternoon slowly giving way to night, Gar and Q stand against the wall, backs to the cement, a foot each holding them to the wall. Hands in their coats' pockets, they gaze out into the bay.

"So where do you go from here?" Question asks, a vast number of answers looming forth from this one question.

"I don't know. Only thing I'm sure of it isn't back in this building." Gar answers honestly. Lighter flickering in the wind, he silently reminds himself to buy more butane.

"I imagined as much. The Titans would hold you back at this point. Take it you're more interested in a soul-search then?"

"What do you have in mind?" Gar asks, sensing something deeper in the masked man's voice.

"The winter's coming and I expect it to be a cold one. At the end of winter comes spring though, right? Rebirth always comes from the darkest and coldest of life."

Eyebrow raising, Gar questions "Didn't know you were a Zen man?"

"Everything that begins, ends. The Watchman was created from Beast Boy's demise... What if the Watchman gives birth to something greater?"

"Ok, I get it." The lighter is flipped into the air, caught idly by the green teen. "Are you saying that maybe its time to stop being so aggressive and be more proactive?"

A scoffing retort follows "God no. Do you honestly want to end up like Superman? We have enough boy scouts in this world. No, what this city needs is a guardian of hope."

"You've called me that before. What exactly do you mean?"

"The Titans are a symbol of protection. The City can rely on them when trouble beyond the normal officials appears. But, like you said, they can only put out the fires. But the Watchman, he can offer a sign of hope. By taking out the drug dealers, the gangs, and the corruption seeping into the government here, you can be the hope the Titans can't be. You've already begun to learn that fear isn't as much important as respect is. When criminals respect you more than they fear you, you'll own them. Own them and you've become the hope this city needs."

"So you want me to become this city's eye on corruption before we have Gotham City of the West?"

A nod, and probably a smile. "A true protector keeps an eye on both the good and the bad. Keep the Titans honest while keeping the city clean."

"That makes me a hero though." Gar counters. "A hero will always breed crime. This cycle won't end by me just taking out the trash without becoming a dictator."

Turning his attention to the doorway, Question muses "Then she'll have to watch over the Watchman "

Surprised at first, Gar turns around and sees Raven watching the two of them from the doorway.

"What's that supposed to mean?" the statement of annoyance is more directed at Question than at Gar.

Sensing an opportunity, Gar smiles evilly as he looks at the man in the blue coat. "Raven, have I properly introduced you? This is the Question, a Justice League operative. He's the one that hooked us up with Someone."

Eyes glowing white, Raven takes a few steps towards the hero. "Oh really? Its YOU I get to thank for making us stay in a house with a crazy Irish bastard WHO HAS THE MENTALITY OF A DAMN FIVE YEAR OLD ON CHEAP ALCOHOL?!"

Question starts to step back, admittedly scared of the teen approaching him. "Didn't know he would serve the two of you drinks.."

"DIDN'T KNOW?! BULLSHIT!" The memory of whisky comes back to her mind, sending it into an even larger fit of rage. "NOW I KNOW WHY YOU ARE GAR GET ALONG SO WELL, YOU SOUND EXACTLY THE SAME!"

"Aww come on, Raven.. I don't sound all paranoid and goofy all the time." Gar admits, evil smile proudly shining for the world to see. Revenge is both a dish best served cold AND with a side order of humble pie.

"Not fair." Question squeaks as Raven corners him by the ledge. Sensing an opportunity however, Question asks calmly "For all intensive purposes, neither you nor Gar seemed to mind the company shared in that one room. I suspect Huntress was right in arranging a lone room for the two of you?"

Low blow..

Raven stops her ranting long enough for Gar to sweatdrop. It isn't long before the empath turns to him and asks in a dangerously calm voice "You wouldn't know anything about that, would you _Watchman_?" NOT GOOD

In a manner similar to Beast Boy, Gar waves his hands defensively "No, I didn't, honest! Question, you're dead!"

Floating over towards him, Raven warns "Not if I don't send your green ass into another dimension first!"

Strangely, Q starts to sing a bit to himself at the sight _"What am I gonna tell my friends? It just happened!_ humming then "_Oops, I done it, told you how I feel.."_

Both Raven and Gar stop long enough to exchange an evil glance. This evil glance scares Question more as he flips on his commlink. "Watchtower, beam me out now!"

He's the luckiest person in Jump City. No more than a second later, the duo lunge for him as his body vanishes in a blue vapor.

"Yeah, he's definitely like you." Raven warns with a smile on her face.

"Like me? I always imagined me to the be the humble, clever type.. not the kind that gets into trouble needlessly." Gar replies, a slight look of mock sarcasm.

As the words fade though, silence rears its ugly head. Alone on the roof, the tension begins to build. Unresolved issues from Gotham take hold and the topic is brought up at last.

"With Robin cured now, what do you do now?" Raven asks, a bit shy considering the company shared.

Looking towards the city, hand in his pockets, Gar muses "You know, I'm not entirely sure? Maybe I'll find my destiny out there in the city? Can't have it turning into Gotham, can we?"

The light-hearted approach to the answer is more reassuring to her mind than anything else. "I was worried about you when we left. You seemed so... cold, dead.."

Looking back, his eyes seem more hopeful "Given I was in full Watchman-mode for a week, I should've been. Its the only thing that kept me alive."

"The _only_ thing?"

Seizing a golden opportunity, Gar pulls her into a hug of his own. "Fishing for compliments is my job."

"Idiot.." the words are half-hearted as she returns the hug, happy that he isn't as messed up as she had thought. "Just don't scare me like that again."

Letting go of the hug, Gar admits "You know I can't promise that. I think I might have some serious issues in my head but I'll do my damn best to keep it under control."

"Good." A sly grin "Not like I'm worried and all but I ain't gonna be there to heal your ass when someone kicks it around."

Turning around, cocky grin to match, Gar warns "Better to have it kicked than kissed... but if you prefer the latter?"

A swift, psychic "kick" sends Garfield flying into the air above the water. For all her intent, she can't help but laugh at the joke. That's twice now the dark mage finds herself laughing at one of his jokes... Trouble, he's nothing but...

---

A/N2: There, Arc 3 is finally done. Hope you enjoyed it and didn't mind the break too long. Raven and Gar are still flirting, though they probably only just now realize it. Question's fright was well-deserved though! If someone roomed me up with a crazy Irishman... ok, if I had to room with me, I'd be pissed off at me for doing that to me in the first place!  
The winter is coming to Jump City (no, not Mr. Freeze!) These last two arcs will close out the Watchman story. All the strings finally connect.

Trivia:  
- Question's Zen reference is a nod to the comics where Q is a big Zen guru.  
- Again, Q singing is a reference to the JLU cartoon. He loves Pop, what can we say?

Question:  
I'm finally starting to thaw on this subject... Rae/BB.. should it happen?


	31. 04: Welcome to Hell

A/N: Oh yeah!!! I am back! Let this new arc begin. 40 reviews, hot damn! Couldn'tve done it with you guys.. would've stopped around Chappie Six from boredom!  
Lucky for you kids, this chappie got a mix of humor and a bit of plot-setup. With White Rabbit in decline and Robin back to normal, its time for Gar to start searching for the one man who got away: Ripper. But is he willing to do what's necessary to catch him? .... Can Gar survive Huntress and Question's influence these days as well?

**The Watchman****  
**

---

_"And in local news, police report that following a week of relative calm among the city's criminal element, victims of violent beatings are rising again. Sources close to the Jump City Police Department cite a possible return of the mysterious vigilante' known as _Watchman_ but details are sketchy at best. Last night two armed men were admitted to Jump City Memorial with multiple broken bones and burn marks on one of the victims. Although the two have claimed innocence, local witnesses report they were in the process of attacking an elderly couple. They also claim Watchman intervened, attacking the two after one of the two assailants produced a knife. Details on the vigilante's appearance were hard to trace in the darkness, further complicating the search for the person's identity. He or she had been oddly quiet since the collapse of an old cathedral in the city's Residential sector nearly two weeks ago.. More on this as it comes in.."_

Gar, now back in his hideout some time later, turns off the television screen with a smile on his face. "Time to get the word out there again. Might not be a superhero but I can still throw an ass or two around."

Leaping up from the couch, Gar changes into a cat to stretch, flexing each leg and arm out to shake the stress away. Changing back, he yawns a bit before heading to the fridge. Now adorned with newspaper clippings and a few scribbled notes, the old HIVE hideaway is quickly becoming a new home for the vagrant vigilante.

"Tofu... Tofu-flavored milk... Beans.. Gotta tell Jinx to get her beer out of my fridge..." The sight of a four-out-of-six-pack of beer is a sight for sore vegan eyes.

"Aww, I thought you wanted to drink with me though?" Jinx suggests from behind him, scaring him to the point of hitting his head against the top of the fridge.

"FUCK!" Gar curses, holding his head from the impact. "Dammit Jinx! I told ya not to sneak up on me like that!"

"I know, its just funnier seeing you freak out. For a guy with such great hearing, you're really deaf."

Rubbing his head, Gar closes the door with a can of beans in his hand. "Now that I got a headache, tell me what's going in _your_ head?"

She flips backward onto the couch, arms spread out, and nonchalantly tells him "The usual: Chaos, disorder, trouble.."

"Raven.." Gar whispers, the can's lid being peeled off and spooned out with a spork. "I'm gonna start calling you Harlequin."

"She's been moody without you around lately. You must've had a good time in Gotham." The smirk on her face, while not visible, must be a mile long.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you're losing your touch. Plus, shouldn't you be keeping an eye on speed racer?"

A snort. "He knows better than to do anything behind MY back."

Sitting on the couch's top, Gar points out with his spork "You keep coming here and he'll think you're doing something behind HIS back."

A quick bit of silence before Jinx replies simply "Touche'. Actually though, I'm here on business."

Rolling his eyes, his answer is sarcastic and dramatic "Oh no... I knew this day would come. So, you gonna pay me in twenties or fifties? I'm not cheap."

Smack... a mouthful of beans flies away towards the floor.

"Actually, assclown, I'm here to drop you a message from Robin."

Now Gar truly lays on the sarcasm "Fearless leader wants to send me a message? My heart just skipped a beat."

"He's thanking you for what you've done. Plus he wants to bury the hatchet with you." For someone who once hated Robin, the genuine look of support for him seems strange to Gar. "Believe it or not, I think you actually impressed him."

Sarcasm disappearing, even Garfield admits this is a bit of a surprise. Maybe the cure did too well of a job?  
"So you gonna go back, kiss and make up?" Jinx asks, grin appearing on her face.

"Jinx?"

Sweet as cotton candy and just as bad as a cavity.. "Yes Garfield dear?"

"I hate you."

---

Later, after kicking Jinx out of his "home", Gar himself finds his way out onto the streets of Jump City. No longer needing the holoring, he walks amongst the city's residents with his roughed-up coat flapping in the December chill. Although Jump City may be in California, and therefore warmer than most places in the winter, the cold Jump City Bay doesn't lend itself to warm weather. Of course, this place is certainly a better choice for weather than the seemingly ever-cold Gotham City..

Even with the stars appearing happily in the sky, underneath a glow of orange and white lights from the city's buildings, Gar's face does not shine with such mirth. Although the Christmas season may be beginning, Gar's location doesn't lend itself to good will towards others.

---

Inside the bar in question, the place is once again alight with criminals seeking refuge from the cold as well as authorities. For the customers, however, they might have been wiser to find themselves a different place to crawl inside the bottle. This bar seems to have horrible luck with members associated with the Teen Titans...

The door slams open, cold air filling the heated room with the force of a dam bursting.

Several of the criminals inside, notably Red X, seem to find this disturbance irritating enough to arm their weapons. These weapons, normally effective against intruders, will do them no good against the figure standing by the door. His growling voice sends a chill up their spines ten times worse than the winter air filling the room.

"Good to be back. See you fixed the window... Need to remedy that."

The masked black/red villain takes a step back as Gar singles him out, approaching him with hands in his pocket. "What's wrong, X? Not your style backing down."

"Kid, you're not exactly the sanest person around..." the reply comes back. Despite his obvious advantages of Gar, teleporting being one, X can't help but feel nervous. Gar's smile, more animal than human, isn't exactly one to put a heart at ease.

"No, I'm not. Gotham did more than introduce me to whiskey." Turning to the tender, Gar orders quickly "Double Jameson. X and I have to talk."

"Hell no! I'm not drinking with you!" Red X warns, bringing his hand up, preparing to fire at a moment's notice.

"Refuse the drink, that arm comes off." Gar replies deadpan, sitting by the bar. "Need information. Sit with me."

Reluctantly, Red X finally sits after a few minutes, eyeing both Gar and the brown liquor poured into the two glasses. "This isn't a trick, right?"

Gar taps a clawed finger on the bar "Don't you trust me?"

"About as much as I trust a Titan. You're still one of them, even if you don't work for them anymore."

Watchman holds up his drink, willing X to comply "You only get one strike, X. That was your only fuck up. Call me that again, you die before this glass hits the floor. Drink with me now or that's strike two."

With the entire bar watching in anticipation, Red X audibly sighs before taking the seat and lifting the drink in the air. "You're a nutcase."

As Gar watches him pull off the mask just enough for a mouth to appear, Gar warns him "You damn right."

Together, they pound back the drink and X finds himself coughing. "Funny taste in drink you have.."

"Someone wasn't kidding when he called it an acquired taste. Now, business.."

Fixing his mask, Red X simply asks "You know I'm not cheap, right?"

Watchman leans in close, eye to eye "Should be glad I'm not charging you for keeping your identity safe. We made the connection about you weeks ago."

Surprise from X's tone "You're bluffing!"

"Mutual exchange. No blackmail, no fee. Identity remains safe pending your completion of assignment." The business-like tone of the Watchman sounds strange in a growling sense. One can't help but wonder if this is how a werewolf would negotiate in an office setting.

A deeper sigh.. "Fine, what do you want?"

---

Red X streaks across the rooftops of Jump City, phasing in and out across ledges separated by wide avenues and streets. As he does, the request Gar asked of him replays in his mind...

_"What I want is to see your kind die. Won't be able to have that. Have to improvise. Looking for someone in the city."_

_"There's millions of us here, gotta try harder."_

_"Humor me. He shouldn't be hard to find."_

X stops a moment to observe the Titans passing by the street, chasing after Mumbo Jumbo. He can't help but laugh as the magician easily shoots Robin down with a ribbon-like projectile. "Kids."

_"Ok, I'll humor you this time. Need some details though."_

_"In September I was attacked by a man calling himself Ripper. Looks like Jack the Ripper but is a nanotech body. League samples indicate he's an android of unknown design. Suspect he isn't far away since he had an interest in me. Want to find him before he sticks his head out again."_

_"Ripper? I heard rumors about that guy myself lately. Seems after you two met, he disappeared for awhile. I don't know where he is. You really want me to track him down?"_

_"Would I be wasting my time if I didn't?"_

_"I don't know, you tell me."_

The sound of cloth rustling, followed by an intense, deathly growl _"STRIKE TWO!"_

_"OK! I get it! Let me go!"_

_"... Find Ripper or find yourself another mask."_

As Red X lands on yet another roof, he curses out Gar's name. "When I'm done this stupid mission, I'm taking a long fucking vacation.."

---

With Red X on the search for Ripper, Gar finds himself taking a stroll down one of Jump City's avenues, calm as can be with a look of peace on his face. Outside of a few awkward glances people send his way, everything seems to be going well. Even the sight of the old Pizza hangout brings a smile onto his face... that is until the sight of a blue/white car out front comes into view. That smile quickly fades, forcing him to change direction and head away.

Maybe its just the lingering memories of the past few months, maybe even the annoyance of being "Beast Boy" for so many years... He just can't bring himself to face the whole group yet. From what Jinx told him, Robin sounds back to his normal self.. not too far off from his crazy mind only this time with a laugh and more optimism. Still, no matter what, he can't seem to force himself over there. But that doesn't stop him from halting his progress, taking a seat on a bench to watch them.

From his vantage point, he can see them at the usual table they always shared, the three women bickering with the men over the selection of food and their manners. Naturally Kid Flash would maul all of their food if they weren't looking, a trait similar to the adult Flash (according to Q). Jinx would most likely melt him into the table for it, Raven not far behind. And then Cyborg with his meat pizza... eww.. Though no where near as gross as a mint-flavored mustard pizza pie.. Robin really is a lucky man if he can put up with her cooking AND her odd quirks.

His expression changes into a confused state now, reflecting a thought entering his mind.

"Am I... homesick?" The thought swirls in his head like a maelstrom, the implications sending synapses firing across his brain. The very concept that he would want to return to the old life is both an adhorant and yet... perplexing idea. Especially around Christmas, no one wants to truly be alone...  
"No.." Gar finally whispers. "I won't go back to that life again. I knew what I was doing when I took this job on."

_"Talking to yourself if the first sign of Q-ness, Gar."_ a feminine voice echoes into his earpiece.

Tapping it once, Gar asks "When did Question add you to our commline?"

_"Cingular lets you add phone lines. You should try it sometime."_

Quick laugh. "Yeah, I can see why Q likes you. You two have the same sense of humor."

_"Just don't ask him about orange socks.. So, what's on your mind?"_

"Sitting on a bench watching my old team have an ass-load of fun while I'm fresh off intimidating a local into helping me. Feeling the holiday blues a bit."

_"I know what that's like. I get those myself these days. You should come out here for Christmas with Q and me. We'd love to give ya a good holiday this year."_

Surprise again, this time beyond a startle. "You want to do Christmas with me? I don't exactly picture Q as the Santa type."

A laugh on the other line. _"His theory about Santa could go on for a week. Seriously Gar, you shouldn't spend Christmas alone. We'll have the Tower beam you over so you can have a decent Christmas this year. So are you gonna come over or do I have to hunt you down?"_

Wry grin on his face "This beast ain't easy to hunt down you know."

Sarcasm on the earpiece _"I forgot you're into gothic women, my mistake."_

"They're just drawn to my animal charm."

_"You keep stealing his lines and he's gonna start calling you at three in the morning, talking about his conspiracies."_

Gar tries to resist the urge but cannot. "Not conspiracies... conspiracy. Damn it Q! Your boyfriend's a bad influence!"

Another voice on the earpiece laughs heartily, a surprise given the person _"Says the man in the Rorschach coat. It appears I have an apprentice, Helena."_

_"Oh please God no.. The world can't handle two of you... "I" can't handle two of you!"_

"Its the trench coats." Gar points out, now starting to feel exposed as more and more people eye him talking to himself.

_"Q, if he shows up here for Christmas wearing a faceless mask, I'm seriously going to hurt you."_

_"Nonsense. Lines are one thing but not even Garfield Logan can steal my face."_

Gar "ha's!" at that so loud, it scares an elderly couple passing by, he fails to care though. "I might be green but this face doesn't need to hide."

_"He's got a point there baby doll. He did get that Raven's attention, didn't he?"_

Jubilance gone, Gar starts to seethe at that.

Q's voice sounds strangely amusing, pondering humorously._"It appears he has, Helena. I wonder when they'll both make the connection about their feelings?"_

Fist balling, Gar warns them both "You two are trouble, you know that? Ain't nothin' happening and its gonna stay that way!"

Question's reply comes back quick and honest. _"Please... like we haven't heard that before."_

_"Wait until New Year's Gar, then ask her out. You'll be fine."_ Huntress offers.

Jumping up from his seat, Gar yells into the earpieces. "DROP IT, BOTH OF YOU!"

The silence that follows is emphasized by a few people stopping to watch him with confused expressions on their face. Seeing their reaction, Gar breathes deep to ease the tension, eventually starting to walk back towards his hideout.

"So you two still want me out there for Christmas?"

_"The earlier you arrive, the less likely Santa will attack your plane in mid-flight. It happened a few years ago over Norway.."_

_"Q, drop it. Yes, we want you out here for Christmas. Don't worry, we'll arrange everything. Hope to see you then Garfield."_

Huntress's voice fades out from the comm, leaving Gar enough time to tell Q. _"Q, I think you're right."_

_"Oh? About what?"_

"You definitely hooked her with your eccentric charm. That woman makes Raven look like a cakewalk."

A quick chuckle on the piece. _"Don't laugh, Watchman. You're developing eccentric charm of your own. The way you convinced Red X to search for Ripper..."_

Surprise "You found out about that already?! How the hell do you move so fast?"

_"Who watches the Watchman?"_

Gar flips his middle finger into the air. "Can you see what I'm showing you?"

_"I imagine you're gesturing an impolite finger at me, yes?"_

Gar smiles "You got it."

A laugh on the other end. _"You're too slow. I did the same to you when you stole my eccentric charm line."_

Stopping, Watchman reaches for the off button. "SCREW YOU!" Click.

Stomping away, Gar mutters to himself "I just can't beat these crazies!"

---

A/N2: So, there you go. Gar's love-life just can't seem to stay as private as his identity to the mass media.. Huntress and Question are easily becoming my favorite couple of all time, both in writing and in entertainment. They would be absolutely brutal to both Gar and Raven in the series.. hehe.  
But yes, the search for Ripper starts again. One has to begin to connect the dots. Nanotech body... someone ordering a nanite "parasite" to infect Robin... Slade still missing since the Never Fear series... Find the connection.

Trivia:  
- "Orange Socks" is a reference to Q's horrible lack of know-how regarding phone sex, as seen in JLU.

Question:  
Who thinks they know Red X's identity?


	32. Chapter 32

A/N: Its alright, its alright, ITS ALRIGHT! REVIEWERS MOVE IN MYSTERIOUS WAYS! 45 reviews in 32 chapters! HA HA HA.. undeserved.  
I like the reviews these days people. Open-ended, honest, questioning, AS WELL AS EXPECTANT! Now keep in mind, I do have problems sometimes delivering. It took me nearly 4 hours to write this, 3 of those hours due to distractions (and because I hit a roadblock).... Guinness didn't help.  
This chapter, although humorous.. is about to take a SERIOUS shift.

**The Watchman****  
**

---

Down in the darkness of Gar's hideout, the room is filled with the sound of pulsing, hard-hitting rock. The lyrics are distorted by synthesizers but the guitars and drums pound through. For the green vigilante, this is no hindrance. In fact, his foot taps to the beat as he busies himself by a pegboard. Newspaper clippings, crisscrossed with rubber bands and pushpins, fill the board. Each high note Gar hums out, pushing a few more clips into place. Above the top of the board has one word written on it: "Ripper".

Red X's search, now two weeks into the operation, have already begun paying off. Although finding Ripper himself is seemingly impossible, his trail is not. Over the past few months, suspicious robberies at both banks and munitions plants have attracted X and Gar's attention.

Finished with the work, Gar reads over the paperwork aloud. "Obviously the banks are to finance something big. Over fifteen million dollars lifted... That's enough to buy some serious hardware or a lot of small-tech supplies. Munitions plants would supply the demolitions and firearms he'd need if he were raising an army."

_And why do you think that?_ his mind asks.

"The way these places have been hit is oddly familiar to the way Slade used to work. Quick work in and out, usually with a few cronies doing the work."

_But you're looking for Ripper? What does Slade have to do with this?_

"So far nothing. That's just it though... Slade usually tries to fuck with the Titans when he does something. A message, a video, an announcement, SOMETHING. But these places, all likely targets for his robot production.. They all smell like Slade but without the ego."

_Maybe he's learned from the last time you met?_

"Slade wouldn't stop just because I broke a robot of his. If anything, it would only make him bolder." Gar takes a seat in a rolling chair, gazing up at the board.

_True. What are you suggesting then?_

"I don't know just yet. Ripper didn't seem like the type to recruit other people.. " his eyes narrow, fingers flexing in the air "He seemed so.. cerebral. Ripper knew my name, knew the League.. knew what to do to lure me to his trap. He's like Slade in that regard. Hiring one or two people to do some dirty work.. but saves the kill for himself.. Psychological AND maniacal.."

As the CD switches over to another track, Gar finds himself debating a question.

"Question said Ripper was a nanotech body.. Means he's not a living organism. He's a robot, right? He wouldn't need to sleep, eat, or do anything else like that. But why would an android need blood? That'd be like pumping some of my blood into a moped.. It would probably do more damage to the machine than good."

Waves of questions start to flood his head now, each pounding against his skull harder and harder until they eventually form a headache. Of course the music doesn't help, only further frustrating Gar.

"I need a break."

---

With the sun setting already at six, Gar is thankfully basked in the light of street lamps rather than sunlight. These days its starting to seem he sees more darkness than he does actual sunlight, a fact that is both a blessing and a curse. After all, wolves tend to hunt best at night...

However, even this wolf is in unfamiliar forests as he enters a small, though cozy, tea house off the avenue. Its green paintjob, adorned with artificial flowers, looks better suited to a generation ago than to today's "modern" atmosphere.

A quartet of door chimes rings as Gar steps into the cafe. Hardwood floors and tables, along with dozens of flowers and ferns line the narrow building. To his left, a cashier's station with offers for free tea on Tuesdays and an advert for an "X-mas Day Special" on Java..

"Hello there, welcome to Vanus." a woman announces, back to him as she starts to boil some water behind the counter.

"Vanus?" Gar questions.

Turning to him, she replies sheepishly "Was supposed to be "Venus" but the sign guy messed it up. We decided to stay with it."

Gar stops for a second at the woman's appearance. Nevermind coal-black hair that stretches to her shoulders or the slim figure, obviously training to do so. No, its the emerald green eyes that attract his own. Not everyday you see someone with a familiar feature.

"Oh cool!" she exclaims "You have green eyes too!"

The comment surprises him a bit but enough for him to reply "Blue's overrated and I hear violet's in short supply."

Laughing whole-heartedly, she replies with a quick "Good one. Come on, I'll take you to your table."

Unbuttoning his jacket as he follows her, he feels a certain fondness growing inside of him already at the sight of this place. Unlike most of the "organic" clubs around town, this one seems to be like a lost pearl in the middle of a sea of stones.

"Nice place you have here." Gar mentions, gazing at the paintings of forests and fields on the walls.

"Thank you. We've been trying to move away from the more uptight image the others hold these days. What's the point of relaxing with some tea if someone's gonna preach at you while you do it?"

Ok, now that answer was good. "Any particular places I might know?" Gar asks as he sits at the table reserved for him.

Standing over the table with a pad and pen, she remarks "Umm.. pretty much all of them. Now then, what can I get ya?"

The biggest problem about not being a regular tea drinker is not even knowing which drink tastes like what?

A gentle laugh "I take it you don't come to these places often?"

Eyebrow raising "How did..?"

Her smile is eerily familiar to someone he once used to know.. "You look like a deer in the headlights. Tell ya what, I'll get ya something to ease your mind, ok? And don't give me that "I'm not stressed" line, I could tell when you walked in."

Gar's about to question THAT one when the waitress quickly bolts away. Musing to himself, he mutters "I'm not THAT open a book, am I?"

---

"So.." the waitress asks, slipping into the chair across from him after placing his cup before him. "What seems to be the trouble?"

Looking at the white cup, holding a steaming green fluid inside, Gar modestly jokes "Therapy AND a drink?"

Waving her arm around the store, she tells him "After five, I'll be lucky if I see three or four more people. I don't exactly want to spend the last few hours of this shift alone. Besides, you look like you'd be fun company."

"Ha.. fun company. I haven't been that since August." Although aiming for irony, Gar falls short, deep into sarcasm.

"When you took that vacation from the Teen Titans you mean?" she asks, remembering back to the news report about his "vacation".

Nodding, he has to lie this time "Yeah.. my vacation. Been on my own since then, just not used to being alone for the holidays."

"Understandable. This is my first year alone too. Came out here trying to get away from home, now I just want to go back."

Green eyes meet green eyes, except his has a sense of wonder. "Million miles away or a mile up the road?"

Tapping the table with her pen, she answers kindly "Bon Jovi's a good singer but not the best to quote... and a million miles away."

This brings a smile from his lips as he sips on the admittedly good tea. "I have a friend that loves this stuff. She's into the herbal stuff though."

"Its pretty popular stuff among the teens these days. Definitely better than that crap the soda companies make."

Gar finishes a sip before replying "Hey, hey.. They might be full of shit themselves but sometimes things have to taste good too. This stuff's good and all but perfect health isn't as important as having some fun now and again."

"That's a first.." she admits with a laugh "Someone's lecturing me while drinking instead of the other way around."

"Not a lecture, just the facts. Personally I say keep this stuff coming."

As the radio above turns on a catchy tune, she leans back in her chair and grins at the goofball before her.

Gar notices this and, with his face still down sipping the cup, asks curiously "I got something on my face?"

"They always said you were a goof on the news. Beast Boy, the comic relief of the Titans and all that jazz. Yet you're here in this store having a serious conversation. Don't get me wrong, its welcome as all hell, but still a surprise. This is something I'd expect from that Raven chick."

Allowing a knowing grin to appear on his own face, he warns her "You'd be lucky to get more than three words from her. Believe me, I tried for years to get her to speak to me. I even learned to like tea to impress her. Of course she beat my ass when she found out I was slipping tea packets out of her cabinet..."

A quiet chuckle escapes her mouth, eyes closing a bit at the humorous mental image. Garfield getting a boot shoved up his ass, hand caught inside the cabinet, is worth a thousand words plus three.

"She sounds like trouble."

"Yeah.." a sad smile.. "She does."

Her own mirth fading, she asks "That the other reason you're feeling down this time of year?"

Gar's cup finds itself empty, void of the delicious drink he had been finding shelter in. "Partly. Can I get another refill of this?"

"Sure. Be right back."

As she departs to refill his drink, Gar finds himself, once again, drifting back to the dark-haired mage. Seriously, he's beginning to wonder if he's more than just an open book.. Maybe living in world filled with psychics and mind-readers? Can't a guy keep some thoughts to himself without everyone noticing it as though it's the damn sun on a bright, cloudless day? Granted its not as though he isn't noticeable around the entire Jump City region! His skin's green and all! But seriously, does everyone in this area have an honest opinion about who his life should be lived? Its enough to make him wanna..

"Here you go. Good timing, you look ready to blow a vein." his waitress announces, returning with a cup for her this time and one for him. "Are you ok?"

Sipping the drink quickly, he finds himself cursing it out seconds later as the water burns his tongue. Although not truly funny, she can't help but chuckle a bit at this. Gar, however, finds some more choice words for it before setting it down with a frown.

"Note to self: Tea isn't whiskey." Gar muses, slightly embarrassed by the display.

"Nope!" the woman answers back, sipping her own cup. "Guessing from your reaction, a lot of people bug you about her, huh?"

Rolling his eyes now "You have no idea. I got a guy with no face AND a woman with a crossbow both reminding me in my earpiece. THEN I got half of the Titans themselves bugging me when I'm going to ask her out. Can't a guy just get some peace?"

Raising her cup, she replies simply "Welcome to America. Apparently everyone here has to be dating or something's wrong with us. There's a reason people divorce all the time."

"Granted, she's a good friend, don't get me wrong. But after being friends for so long, she's practically become a sister to me."

"Sometimes you have to set them straight then. I'd recommend a good, swift kick in the ass."

The humor in her voice is balanced out by his seriousness "Don't laugh.. I did just that the other night. Three guys tried to rob an old lady.. I was in a bad mood from people always asking.. So when I saw them, I put my foot into their asses. Normally I don't feel bad for them but that's saying something. I have to take my anger out on lowly thugs just to get some peace from my friends!"

"But those assholes deserved it. Its better than taking it out on someone like me, huh?" a smile reassures him.

"I know, I know. Its just that I'm supposed to be beating their asses to keep someone safe, not to vent my own frustrations. Its really a pain in the balls sometime."

Coughing a bit on her tea, she wipes her lip after the comment. "Subtlety's your high point, isn't it?"

"Heh, sorry.. I've been getting rough around the edges the past few weeks. Wolves can do that when they travel alone too long." In a rare instance, a fang protrudes from his lip like a former Titan once used to..

"Hey, its ok, we all have rough patches. Its how you deal with them that matters. Just don't be throwing me through a window, ok?"

Now Gar cuts loose with a side-splitting laugh, surprising the woman. After calming down a bit, he informs her "I'm sorry... Raven did that to me all the time. I've been tossed into that bay more times than I could count! Last time it was a psychic ass-kick..."

Though eyebrows still raised, she takes a sip with a sip. Gar's mirth is a pleasant sight for once, finally breaking the colder, depressive appearance he wore on the way in.

Looking at the time now, Gar sadly admits "I have to go. Got an appointment to keep with an acquaintance."

"And here I thought we were making good conversation." she playful whines.

"Another time, its not like the name isn't a stand-out." Gar offers, reaching into his pocket.

"Hey, that wasn't my fault."

Gar slips a hundred dollar bill onto the table while standing up "Neither is the tip. Have a good holiday."

Eyes wide at the bill, she can't find the words to argue with him before he's on his way out of the door.

As he walks towards "home", he seems to have regained the smile once previously lost. Its not his money he's handing out After all.. thank those three muggers with the sore asses.

---

Nearly ten now at home, he's quick to abandon the coat and approach the computer console. Expecting to see some email from Red X, his attention is diverted by an important comm-link request. Normally this wouldn't be so bad but its the fact that no one called in advance to check to see if he even home. Flipping on the digital video link, Gar's face is presented with Raven's nervous one on the opposite end at the Tower.

"Rae? What's the matter?" That look of nervousness isn't one he enjoys seeing at all.

"Gar, we just got a call from the police department. There's been a murder downtown at a teahouse.."

Not again... Not again...

"Let me guess.." voice quiet and dead once more. "Vanus Teahouse?"

"How did..?"

Growling voice booming through the interlink "Be there shortly.."

---

Back at the shop, the CSI has the building blocked off from the rest of the public. What's honestly scary is the sight of the Titans outside, hands to their faces and wide eyes in their sockets. Even Raven, someone used to seeing atrocity, seems disgusted by the sight.

"Let me in." Gar announces, Watchman voice sounding as grizzled as ever.

"Gar, maybe you should..." Jinx suggests, cheeks soaked with old tears.

Eyes blazing like the Inferno itself, Gar shouts "LET ME THROUGH!"

Police recognizing him from the DEA raid, they let him pass and enter the building...

Inside, the sight isn't something for normal eyes to behold. All across the hardwood floors is the remains of broken tables and chairs, some with blood on them and some splintered into millions of shards. The air smells of pleasant tea but mixing with the ever-present smell of iron and blood...

And then the body, or what's left of it, comes into view. With blood soaking the walls and floor, the remains of the waitress that had chatted with him lies dead. Her face, twisted in pain and torment, stares blankly at the beige ceiling. Dozens of slash wounds jut from her skin, ripping bits of cloth from her attire. Its obvious she didn't get very far in defending herself...

"The victim has been stabbed multiple times with what appears to be a long-blade weapon. Entry wounds punctured multiple arteries and organs.."

The words of the coroner go unnoticed further by Gar's sensitive ears..

No.. the real object of his attention comes to a blood-stained message on the wall next to her. Written in her own blood undoubtedly, the words register harshly in his own mind.

_"Welcome to hell, Watchman. - Ripper."_

Gar's eyes burn at the sight.. so bad he throws a vicious punch into the wall next to the words, sending a large crack tearing through the wall.

"You want hell, murderer? You got it!"

---

A/N2: Wow.. Ripper's ready for war, are you? By the way, the RED X question was Rhetorical. I don't know who's in the suit, more likely it was a bluff on Watchman's part. When you can do the serious look well enough, people will be scared enough to believe you!  
Christmas might be a little bloody in Jump City this year..

Trivia:  
- Bon Jovi's "Who Says You Can't Go Home" is snippeted here. Not a huge fan of the guy but that's a good song.  
- "Vanus Teahouse" is a nod to reviewer "Vanus"... Damn, do I find some odd ways to put people in here or what?

Rhetorical Question:  
You guys just like BB/Raven together for no reason, don't you?


	33. Chapter 33

A/N: FIFTY-TWO REVIEWS? NOT ONLY DOES THAT RHYME, THAT KICKS SERIOUS ASS! If it weren't for you people, this story would be worthless and/or depressingly evil?  
By the way, I'm enjoying your reviews. I'm very open to questions and will respond to them if you have any "suggestions" or "predictions" about this story. Many of you suggested Red X's identity.. sorry kids, that's a rhetorical question. I don't know who he is either, and I will not make assumptions. As well, when asking about BB/Rae, PLEASE GIVE ME A REASON why you think it would be good to see. We're all aware they're cute together but in the frame of this story, why would you want an at-times psychopath vigilante and a moody Goth to hook up?  
Oh, regarding this chapter... Gar finally sees the face of evil itself, again..  
You'll laugh at the end, I promise.

**The Watchman****  
**

---

Christmas Eve in Jump City. Now, you would think this would be a happy occasion, given the moderately low crime rate and decreasing supervillain attacks. Outside of a murder related to Ripper, the past few months have been surprisingly calm in the West Coast city.

Yeah, you'd _think_ that.

SHATTER!!

A body is thrown back-first from the window of a local liquor store, crashing painfully on the sidewalk outside. His jet-black skimask hides the pain on his face obviously spreading as the shards in his skin stimulate the pain receptors..

"Christmas Eve.. Should've quit while ahead.." Gar growls, stepping from the window as the few residents still out and about tonight scatter away. The would-be burglar attempts to produce a knife but Gar steps on his wrist, twisting his foot enough to crack the delicate bone.

"Come on man! I said I gave up!" his words fall on deaf ears. Instead of a normally evilly smiling Watchman, nothing but a cold stare emanates from his green face.

Foot still on his wrist, Gar leans down to tell him "Gave up? Your kind doesn't give up. You scurry away like roaches with the kitchen light on. What's to keep you from trying to rob this place again?"

"I swear, I'll never do it ARGH!!" the bone finally snaps, Gar's sick of hearing that old plea over and over again.

"You're lucky. I won't kill you. Need someone to deliver a message to your kind." Letting the weight off of his hand, Gar grabs him by the collar and lifts him up with ease. "Find your cockroach friends. Tell them to behave themselves from now on. Ripper's upped the stakes for all of you. If you thought I've been brutal now..."

"I get it!!" his victim shouts, desperate to escape.. the pain in his hand is unbearable.

Evil smile bursts onto Gar's face "Then what are you waiting for?!" Dropping the man to his feet, Gar kicks him in the ass to get him moving. If you have to make a point, embarrass them while you're at it. The poor burglar doesn't even look back as he runs into the night, clutching his wrist..

Gar finds himself spitting on the floor where the man once stood. "_Humans..._"

---

Walking home in the darkness, Gar notices the shops all remain closed but their displays shining proudly to anyone still out to see them. Dresses, suits, toys, objects of a foreign nature.. so many things to see but only his eyes taking them in. Not even the sight of a happy couple walking by goes unnoticed by his gaze. Their smiling faces, obviously from the holiday and from the shared company, seem oblivious to him as he passes by.

_Must be nice._ The voice of bittersweet irony in that tone doesn't fail to bring a frown to his face. _Smiling wife, caring husband.. Didn't even look like parents yet.. _The irony of these thoughts starts to erode the frown from his face. _Warm house, big tree... Presents under it.. Yeah, must be nice..._

Thoughts like these have been dominating his mind since Ripper's apparent return weeks prior. Despite a feverish search between Red X and Watchman, Ripper's trail has gone colder than Mr. Freeze. Security cameras at Vanus were cut before the murder occurred, hiding any chance of a visual ID. No fingerprints or other bits of clues were found at the scene either... Nothing but a bloody, broken corpse...

Gar shakes his head at the memory of the waitress's brutalized form following the murder. No wonder the Titans were scared by the sight, most people would. Frown returning, Gar has to sadly admit. "I'm not most people though."

But words like those can be both a blessing and a curse. On one hand, it might keep you from crying in the night from the horrible images bleeding into your dreams.. But it could also take this heart and turn it into stone. Without love and rejuvenation to remind them of their humanity, people can harden like statues along the Dead Sea.

So when the sight of Titan Tower enters his view from an opening in the skyscrapers, Gar finds himself stopping to look out. Once a home, now a monument in his mind. A place where happy times and bittersweet moments blend in with tearful rage and broken hearts..

_I wonder how big the tree is this year? I should've gotten a tree this year too._

Changing into a bird, he flies up to the top of one of the skyscrapers to get a better view...

---

And what a view it is! Christmas Eve over Jump City, harsh wind pounding in from the raging Pacific Ocean. A stormfront is coming from the west, most likely bringing Christmas Day rain instead of a white Christmas. Gar himself has to hold onto a railing on the top of the perch to keep from blowing off. Despite the windstorm all around him, he finds himself beginning to smile, if not laugh. Funny how down below the streets feel so calm and peaceful yet up here, far from everyone else, its as though life is raging. How similar to a certain green crimefighter?

From his vantage point, he can nearly make out the red and green lights by the Titans living room. No decorations outside of course but it doesn't mean there can't be some interior works, right?

He roars out in laughter, howling like a wolf in the gusting wind. For the life of him he can't figure out why? It doesn't make sense being up here in the first place, much less laughing like an idiot in the lonely, howling wind.

Maybe that's what this is all about? Nature, in her mysterious way, is showing Gar something he hasn't quite seen in himself. While on the surface, where all can see him, he appears calm and tranquil.. but up here, far above the eyes of friends, family, and bystanders... where he's all alone in this world.. Things are like a storm about to burst open. Chaos, torrential rains, the coming of a thunderstorm! Beautiful lightning, pounding thunder.. Let the heavens roar open with the cry of mother nature and drown this city of filth and crime!

...

But in the middle of all of that chaos, standing proud against the surf and storm.. is the Titan Tower. Unmovable, unshakable.. unmistakably bright in the darkness.

Gar's laughing stops, his moment of release fading back into the calm appearance held before this flight. The building might be a symbol but the inhabitants aren't. Six teens, all ready to fight.. and die.. for the city. No amount of storm surf or thunder will drive them from their role as protectors of this city..

How very different they've become... One man, without a true home, standing on top of a building gazing out towards the past... whereas another team of teens, a home all of their own, standing firm to protect the future.

_Talk about irony.._

---

Ears twitch suddenly at a noise behind him. Spinning around quickly on a heel, landing in a defensive position, Gar comes face to face with..

Kristine?

Her face appears the same except the horrifying reality that's now setting in. That face is smiling more hideously than any devil or demon known to this city.. Especially considering the face is attached to a body draped in dark clothes, long flowy cape, and a top hat.

"Hello Garfield Logan. Miss me?" The grim voice of Ripper grates out through raspy lungs.

The surprise is enough to startle Gar into a stupor, the first time this has happened since their last meeting. "Ripper..."

"Like the face? I admit its a bit theatrical, even for me.."

Stupor disappears in an instant, replaced now with fantastic rage. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU?!"

Shaking his head, making a tsk-tsk sound, Ripper calmly replies with a sickening smile.. "I thought you were good at making connections. Your mind must be clouded from this face. Allow me to change it for you.."

Watching in amazement, Gar gazes at the creature's face as the features shift from Kristine to the waitress murdered two weeks ago. Green eyes stare lifelessly back at Gar with the withering sound of teeth grating rings down his back..

"Monster.." Gar, now in Watchman voice, roars out as he begins taking steps towards his prey.

"No, little one. I'm above that. I'm the by-product of YOUR existence!"

Gar will hear no more of this. Leaping forward, claws ready to kill this abomination, vengeance in his narrow eyes. The strike never comes, however, as Ripper merely side-steps his attack.

"Did you not learn from our last encounter? Attacking me is useless without your full rage behind it." The waitress face disappears into the original skeletal-fleshy one originally worn during the first encounter.

"What do you want, Ripper? You obviously have something against me! What is it?" Gar tries to keep his emotions somewhat in check, despite the urge to rip this thing a new asshole.

Standing on his cane, Ripper casually informs him "Desire is unimportant. No, what's _really_ important is what I plan to do."

"That's what I asked!" Gar yells across the rooftop, wind howling more fiercely around them.

"You asked what I wanted, what I desired, child! Do you imagine that, in this much stronger form, that I _want_ anything more? No, what's important now, is what I'm going to _DO_. What good is revenge if you refuse to do anything."

Cursing the wind and coming rain for canceling out his lighter, Gar instead has to ball his clawed fists. "You're not going to tell me. This is all a game to you, isn't it!"

"How astute, young one. I will not kill my opponent until the appropriate hour. For now however, I will instead give you a piece of the puzzle."

Now THIS is a surprise on Gar's part. His hated enemy, now MUCH more hated than even Slade, now offers him information? This must be a trick...

"I don't buy it." Gar cautiously warns him, ready to pounce.

"At this particular moment, I am only doing what you have done to so many criminals across this country. Information in exchange for temporary amnesty." Although the smile had appeared psychotic for most of the discussion, it appears to be one of gloat right now.

"Then what is it, murderer?!" This is going nowhere, both for his soul and for the conversation.

"Murderer? You call my gifts to you simple murder? No, murder implies intent to kill in the name of anger, hatred. I killed those women to HELP you!"

Eye twitching, nervous system BEGGING for release... Let the Beast rise from his slumber and kill this asshole now before he can keep talking..

"They keep you back from your TRUE purpose, child! You will be the one that destroys this city, whether you believe me or not! For now though, you are not yet ready to bring apocalypse now. So, in return, I offer you this bit of information."

Gar eases up a bit as Ripper takes a few steps back towards the ledge of the skyscraper. Smiling wider, he warns Gar "The information Red X has provided is not information regarding MY activities. No, my plans are already set and the pieces moving into position now. No, what he has uncovered is the beginnings of a plot to kill your dear, Titanic friends. The money stolen from regional banks was used to finance the purchase of arms needed. They will be moving against your friends by the end of spring. I suggest you find them before your beloved Raven finds the business end of a bullet."

Now standing back to the world, another step will plunge Ripper to the Earth below, he continues.

"With the liberation of criminals from their icy tombs in Paris now completed, the Whore of Bordeaux will lead the charge. Her master has abandoned her, she will not die easy. Unleash the inferno in that small lighter and the whore will fall before the Watchman." Teeth chattering as he finishes, he gingerly tips his hat to Gar, announcing "Until we meet again, Garfield Logan."

In a brisk step, Ripper falls backward over the ledge, plummeting to the ground below. As Gar runs up to watch, he can hear the sick laughter of the demonic figure as he disappears into the darkness below. Despite the insane drop from up high, Gar knows in his stomach that this isn't the last time the two will meet...

Now that he's gone though, the waves of association begin to come in from the ocean of information gathered in his head. Whore of Bordeaux? Master has abandoned her? What does all of this mean?!

A shudder now... Images of the women's faces on his corporal body... horrible images that will never leave his mind...

And through all of this confusion, a pure emotion appears: Rage. Rage that Ripper escaped again, rage that he's being played like a ball of string to a kitten, rage that his friends are now in peril because of Ripper's little game...

Christmas Eve in Jump City, California... On top of the tallest building in the city, a teenager howls at the pouring rain crashing into the city, its lightning illuminating the skies.

The Watchman is ready for a holy night..

---

Inside the apartment of Control Freak, the burly nerd giggles excitedly as he, with shifty eyes, slides a DVD out of his coat. Sometimes being a mastery of technology helps when disabling pesky security systems at the local mall.. Especially ones that beep when he "accidentally" steals movies from the rack. And speaking of racks, he salivates at the image of the woman on the cover. Anime women always were beautifully drawn...

Sliding over to his couch, he throws in the DVD, turns the music down low, and prepares himself for a holly, jolly Christmas between him and.. well, if you don't get it by now, you're too young to be reading this. DVD menu passed by, credits rolling, let the hentai begin!

Not to be, however... The power suddenly goes out, lightning the most likely culprit. Flashes of electric in the sky illuminate the dark apartment through torrential rain. What was SUPPOSED to be a fun night wagging the dog has now turned into a major disappointment.

Pulling his pants back up, Control Freak stands up and walks over towards a cabinet, looking for a flashlight.

"Hello, freak.." a menacing growl resonates in the dark room.

Terrified, Control Freak dashes back and forth, looking for the sound. "Who the hell are you? Don't you know who I am?"

FLASH. Nothing..

"Control Freak. Technological genius. Petty thief. Compulsive masturbator. Obvious from the anime flick.. hairy knuckles too."

FLASH. Nothing again..

Shuddering, Control Freak warns "When I find you, you're dead! I'll zap your ass with my remote and.."

FLASH.. This time an outline in the window.

"You'll what? Scum like you would pancake on the sidewalk nicely. Probably create a crater. People would read your name in the paper and pass it by. Teenager falls out of window screaming to his death. Interesting article. No one would suspect a motive. Drunk..." Gar throws an unknown fluid on CF's shirt, startling the horrified villain. Despite the boy's best efforts, he can't seem to find his tormentor, the voice keeps moving around him.

"Alcohol-induced fall... Painfully long.. No air in your body. No blood left in your veins. Agony for an eternity. Christmas Eve... ambulance will take longer to get to you. Just another obituary."

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Control Freak screams, hands to his ears and eyes closing shut.

"You're in luck tonight." The voice offers, a bit lighter than the grave tone used before. "Complete one task and you live."

"Anything! Just don't fucking kill me man!"

A grunt of irritation. "Homo sapien.."

A pad of paper hits CF's chest, startling him at first.

"When the lights come back on, read it. Do it and you live. Disobey, you die."

"Fine... just, please, LEAVE!" CF squeaks out.. this was supposed to be a GOOD night.

FLASH, outline again.

"I'll be watching."

As the mysterious person escapes through the rain-soaked window, the lights come back on as promised. Shivering, Control Freak bends down and picks up the pad. Eyes wide, he reads the paper aloud.

_"Get yourself new underwear. Merry Christmas. - Watchman"_

Outside, as Garfield can hear Control Freak cursing inside the apartment, a lightning bolt behind him illuminates the smile on his face..

"Santa has one stop left... Titan Tower, here I come.."

---

A/N2: Who else laughed when Control Freak got busted stroking the snake? I'm sorry but I don't get the whole Hentai thing, I honestly don't. But, hell, I'm not Japanese so I'll never find out. In seriousness though, anyone else creeped out by Ripper? That guy is fucked up to write for because not only does he remind me of Scarecrow, but also from Pierre le Fou from Cowboy Bebop.. teeth grinding, jaws clanking together... Creepy shit.

Trivia:  
- "Whore of Bordeaux" is a play on the term "Whore of Babylon", you have to figure out who I mean though.  
- "Homo sapiens.." is a sort of omage to Magneto, I don't know if I mentioned that in an earlier chapter. Its been awhile since I read the story's earlier chapters.  
- The final shot of Gar in the lightning, laughing, is an omage to the Watchman trailer, Rorschach on the roof staring down. THAT is gonna be fucking great to see in theaters.

Question (honest one this time, not rhetorical):  
If Kid Flash were to leave right now, who should replace him? I'm thinking of adding Argent to the team as part of a team-rotation (and yes, she'd have a speaking part, especially near the end of this arc.)


	34. Chapter 34

A/N: Fifty-Nine reviews... and we're now up to TWO death-threats! So now if I DON'T finish this story, my precious bodily fluids will be sapped and impurified. Its because of people like you that Dr. Strangelove happened...  
This chapter is a break from the darker side of this arc, simply because after this its going to get hairy again, FAST. If there was EVER a scene like this in the series, the show would've been cancelled for multiple reasons. Don't worry, Gar has some serious Beast Boy moments in this chappie!  
Keep sending in those reviews and questions!

**The Watchman****  
**

---

With February no more than a week away, Garfield finds the selection in Jump City starting to dwindle. Crime just doesn't seem to be as active in the winter, an odd disappointment but also a blessing. True to his word, Ripper's actions have remained nearly impossible to track. Red X, now becoming increasingly frustrated by the search, is forced to diverge objectives and begin tracking down the threat against the Teen Titans. Quick survey of the name "Bordeaux" brought up the port city on the French shore.. There's only one person out there that could obviously match that description: Madame Rouge.

But why her? With the Brotherhood down, but surely never out, wouldn't she be working with Brain on this? Unless Ripper's correct and she was cast out by Brain for the loss last Summer? That's more of a dangerous thought than he expected. A loose cannon like Rouge out and about without a leash to control her? No wonder she'd come to Jump looking for revenge.. Even he admits he'd hunt down the people who ruined his reputation if it ever came to it. Lucky for him, she's just happening to come to him instead of the other way around..

As far as Ripper goes.. A month after the two's discussion high above Jump, the image of the skeletal madman still sends shivers down his back. What the hell is he planning through all of this? The way he's able to simply elude detection, appear from nowhere, attack like the devil himself.. If his body wasn't nanotech, Gar would swear he was a demon in disguise..

While he ponders these thoughts by the computer console, head in hand against the chair's arm, the local news catches his ear.

_"In entertainment news tonight, local super teen Kid Flash has reported gone back home to Central City following an unknown circumstance. Apparently the fast-as-lightning teen had been on the rocks with local villain-turned-protector Jinx for some time now. The news comes at a suspicious time given the relationship but anything now is just speculation. Rumors are also abound as to who will take the six spot on the local teen group. Although actual word from the Titans have been limited, we managed to uncover an important clue. Sources in New Zealand today uncovered documentation of Teen Titan-associate Argent filling for an American VISA. Could the red heroine down under be the new arrival in Jump City? We'll bring you move on this exciting news as it develops!"_

Gar scoffs at the broadcast, finding disgust in the overly sweet voice of the newswoman. Although the news can be a helpful tool to picking the mind of Jump City, sometimes plodding through the junk can be irritating at best. This announcement is further interrupted by an alarm ringing on the console. A break-in at a local jewelry store downtown... Although not something Gar would normally intercept, the news is actually welcome. For once Gar doesn't have to scrounge for criminals to beat down..

---

At said jeweler's, Gar finds nothing out of the ordinary... The room is dark, the night is silent. Maybe the alarm was faulty or something? Its not like its his.. Wait, a shadow inside? Crap, don't wanna be see just yet. Changing into an spider, he crawls gingerly into the building under the doorway. One inside, he turns into a small mouse to move quicker across the floor. From his vantage point, the shadow is towering and massive though to his human eyes it would appear MUCH differently. Feet pattering along the ground, he sneaks to the darkest part of the room and returns to a normal form.

As he does this, the person in question smashes through a glass of jewels, finally setting off the alarm. Despite the ear-splitting wail of the alarm, the criminal does nothing but lazily reach in for some jewels. The person's effort seems lackluster, as if not really caring about what they're doing.

"Early Valentine shopping?" Gar asks with his deeper voice. "Come back during normal hours."

"Don't worry, I won't be back again.." the voice, feminine, replies with all the hurt in the world in her voice. "I don't want to be anywhere ever again.."

Voice turning back to normal, Gar asks with surprise. "Jinx?! Is that you?"

Turning to Gar, her pink eyes flood his low-light vision. Tears stain her cheeks, eyes moist.. She looks as though she's died on the inside. "Yeah, Gar.. its me."

Hearing the police sirens coming, Gar rushes over to her. "Damn it Jinx! We got to get the fuck out of here!"

"Garfield, go... Let them catch me.." The depressive nature of that comment, coupled with the tears in her eyes, scares Gar.

"Fuck that! Come on, I'm taking you home."

As Gar moves to pick her up, Jinx lifts a hand to him. Pink energy forms in her palm "I'm not going back to the Titans... You can't make me."

Now the cops sound to be coming around the corner down the street. "To hell I can't!"

Firing a pink energy bolt at him, Gar leaps forward, transforming into a gorilla. Avoiding the shot, he scoops her up and jumps through the window. Surprisingly, she doesn't resist his attempt and goes with the flow of it all. Leaping into the night sky, the police arrive to find a jewelry store broken into but not stolen from..

---

Back at the hideout, the pair enter down into the living room somberly. Although Jinx had apparently been holding back the tears.. No more reason for such restraint.

They flow now like the great Niagara, cascading icily down to the floor, each one holding pain and lament inside of their watery spheres. Even as this display occurs, Gar moves to the fridge and retrieves her four beers. No sense trying to calm the woman down with bullshit words, let the woman cope the way she's used to. Popping a tab on a beer, Gar offers the aluminum can.

"Keep em' coming.. Its gonna be a shitty night." Jinx admits, taking the beer with a thank you. With a sight more familiar to a southern bar, Jinx chugs the entire can down in a single, continuous drink. The display is enough for Gar to whistle at the display.

"You remind me of Someone, you know that?"

Burping a bit from the beer, she asks bitterly "And who would that be?"

Quick chuckle "That's his name. Remind me to thank him, he sent me a late Christmas gift the other day."

As Jinx eyes him questioningly, Gar moves to one of the cabinets above the fridge. Pulling out a moderately long canister, he pops the top and slips out a bottle of 12yr Jameson.

"He called it a special thank-you gift for helping his boys in Gotham. You're in a shitty mood, lets help make it a bit more bearable."

Bloodshot eyes find a small bit of mirth once again "When did you become such a liquor man?"

Pouring two small glasses, Gar informs her quaintly "Special occurrences or to seal a business deal. Ask X, he can tell you." Setting the drinks down in front of the couch's coffee, Gar offers her a place to sit.

"Now, lets hear it. Why did you just try and knock over a jewelry store?"

Glass in her hand, she stares at the brown liquor below. Seeing her reflection in the drink, she holds back the tears for now. "Gar.. did you hear the news about Kid Flash?"

"I heard he had to go back home.. Ironically it was on the news just as you broke into that shop." Gar takes a drink from the glass. "Take it Rob's fabricating the news again?"

A sarcastic laugh "Yeah, you could say that. He doesn't want people to know how bad we fought in that Tower I guess."

"You two had a fight?" Gar asks, trying to block out the strong smell of the whiskey.

Taking a drink from her own glass, and promptly trying to get the taste from her mouth, Jinx admits "Whoo, that burns. Yeah, we had a fight. Wouldn't you if you saw Raven flirting with another guy sometime?"

A resounding "Ooh.." from Gar's throat. "Old habits die hard, huh?"

Eyes glowing pink, she resists the urge to break the glass in her hand. "Yeah, old habits. We went to that club we went to with you.. Club Zenn, right? I thought to be nice I'd get us a few drinks and all.. I don't leave for more than A FUCKING MINUTE.. and what do I see? Kid I-Come-Too-Quick hittin' on some blondie over by the coffee bar! It took your girlfriend AND Cyborg to keep me from beating his brains in. Acting like SHE came on to HIM.. Bullshit! I'm not fucking stupid! DO I LOOK FUCKING STUPID TO YOU, GAR?!"

Smartly, Gar agrees "No, you don't! You look pissed but definitely not stupid!"

"THAT'S WHAT I SAID!" Eyes aren't just glowing anymore, they're radiating like a Super Saiyan about to go crazy.. "This is just after we had that nice Christmas together AND New Year's! And then after we fight, he has the balls to tell Robin he's been recalled to Central City!"

Gar and Jinx exchange another drink from their glasses.

"Bastard just up and goes! Like I'm some kind of fucking doormat! I used to be the queen bitch around this city, now I'm just yesterday's whore?!"

"Amazing how often that word's used.." Gar mutters to himself.

"WHAT?!" Jinx roars at him, sending Gar cowering at the sight.

"Nothing.. More whiskey?"

Reaching for the bottle herself, she takes a long chug straight from the top. No glass needed, Jinx doesn't give two shits short of a damn.

"You know that's probably not... Eh, fuck it. You have the right tonight.. Better than Robin watching over your back." Gar admits, taking a swig from the bottle as well.

"Oh, don't even get me started on Bird Boy. Even though he's not as pissy as before, nowadays he's just more and more leader-ish. Trying to set a good example, trying not to snap at everyone. Angry Robin I can handle.. but he's starting to act like some cheap 50's comic.."

Smiling at the thought of an ultra-campy Robin, Gar has to laugh. "No wonder you tried to rob a store. Any more time spent around him, you'd end up all prissy and shit."

A sideways glare "You mean like Starfire? Red-head needs to stop kissin' his ass just as much as he's bangin' her's. It was cool to have a female roomie at first but that shit gets old FAST. At least your girlfriend doesn't pretend to be my friend."

"Funny," Gar muses "I thought you two would get along." He watches as she takes another long chug from the bottle "Well, better than you my liquor's getting along."

Face starting to look a little more red, she admits "Ravie's not a bad girl, at least on the surface. I only call her that because you should stop being a dick about it and ask already. Don't give me that whiny, angsty "I'm a hero and I could never put her in risk" bullshit either."

Gar realizes now that maybe offering the whiskey wasn't the best course of action... The damndest thing about hindsight, its always 20/20.

---

(Alcoholic speech Englished-up)  
"And the son of a bitch.." Jinx yells, hours later. Gar hides behind the couch as she stomps her way through the living room, kicking over the coffee table and swearing all of the same. "I did shit I would NEVER do for anyone! I JOINED A FUCKING SUPERHERO TEAM BECAUSE OF HIM! I FUCKING HATE BEING A GOOD GIRL!" Kick, there goes another empty beer can. "Why do you think I busted out and tried to rob a store tonight, HUH?! Because that's what I fucking USED to do.. When I was the queen bitch of the West, NO ONE fucked with me.. They didn't even TRY to FUCK with me because they knew they weren't MAN enough!"

Gar visibly gulps at the sight. Angry drunks are a new breed to him. Someone was just loud and goofy, Raven was somewhat moody or flirty, and he would get tired and introspective.. Angry is a new sight.

"Fuck this, I wanna listen to some music!" Jinx slides over to the computer and types in a few words. Oh yeah, shit's about to hit the fan..

As he stares on, terrified for his life tonight, Jinx's music starts blasting over the radio.

Singing in rhythm is scary enough, much less the words.

_"I guess I just lost my speedster, I don't care where he went. So I'm gonna drink this whiskey, I'm not gonna pay his rent!! I got a brand new attitude, and I'm gonna wear it tonight! I wanna get in trouble, Gar, I WANNA START A FIGHT!"_

Gar runs in fear as Jinx leaps past him, thrashing around the room and spinning hex bolts around. Although not damaging anything, they still sting like a bugzapper in the middle of a summer night.

_"The Titans just took my table and gave it to that aussie bitch!! I guess I'll go sit with Beast Boy, At least he'll know how to hit! What if they say this on the radio? Kid Flash is gonna die! I'm gonna get in trouble!! KF will start a fight!! WE'RE ALL GONNA GET IN A FIGHT!!"_

Fear turns worse as Jinx holds up the whiskey bottle, now at least half-way emptied, and takes four-second chug. "Woo"ing as she does, she spins around, not caring that soon gravity (and alcohol) is going to bring her back down to reality... That is if an angry teenager on the screen doesn't do it first.

"Gar, are you there?" Cyborg calls in on the video link.

Trying to escape from Jinx's line of fire, he crawls over to the receiver. "CY! You gotta help me! Jinx is going crazy over here! DAMMIT WOMAN, TURN THAT MUSIC DOWN!"

Off screen, Cyborg misses the sight of a dancing Jinx, bottle in one hand and middle finger up on the other.

"What do you mean she's going _crazy_?"

Eyes pleading, Gar practically yells at the screen "What do you mean you don't know?! C'mon bro, she hijacked Someone's gift bottle of whiskey! The woman's lucky enough she's not dead! You Titans have some SERIOUS relationship issues over there!"

Kicking Gar out of the way, Jinx streaks by the screen, singing along even more.

_"So so what? I'm still a villain!! I got my hex moves, and I don't need you!! And guess what? I'm having more fun!! And now that we're done, I'm gonna show you tonight!! I'm alright, I'm just fine!! And you're a tool!!!"_

Cyborg sweatdrops at the sight, especially considering now Raven and Starfire find themselves watching too. Jinx flips them all off before spinning Gar around in an involuntary whirl, eventually letting him loose and flying into a wall.

"Even three thousand miles away, that stupid Irishman keeps starting trouble.." Raven mutters, walking away from the sight.

"I did not know Jinx was so good at singing?" Starfire inquires.

"Don't worry man, I'll be over in twenty. Hang in there bro." Cyborg offers sympathetically, turning off the screen.

---

After the rush from the music ends, Jinx finds herself landing back on the couch. Gar, still in pain from the thud on the wall, snakes his way onto the couch too.

"Please tell me you're done?" he asks, begging whatever God will listen to help him in this case.

"Sorry hun," Jinx proudly yells "I needed to get that out of my system!" Ok, now she's gone from angry to loud and, please no, preppy?

"Thank god. So are you gonna stop wrecking my room now?"

Gar's glad enough just to steal the bottle from her.. Now if he can find a safe place to hide it.. Looking around the room for a suitable place to hide it.. Where's Herald when you need him?

As he searches, Jinx whispers in a voice Gar's now afraid of than any form of yelling. "_Maybe_..."

Eyes wide as hell itself, he turns around scared and sees the smiling, cat-like grin of Jinx eyeing him up. Drunken witch, on the rebound.. Pheromones on the increase, heartbeat quickening... Sweat down the back of his neck. If there was EVER a better example of an "oh shit" moment, I doubt he could think of one worse than this.

_"Cyborg, get your ass down here now before Raven murders both of us..."_

_---_

A/N2: Jinx raging out to Pink seemed like the worst idea at first... that "first" lasting about three seconds, then an Irish grin appeared on my face. Someone, even from Gotham, still has a laugh at Gar's expense. Yes, Kid Flash is gone. Why? Because did you really think the two of them would last? Old habits die hard, especially when you're good at being a Mack. Don't worry though, he'll be bad for the finale. Poor Rob/Cy though, being on a team with three goth-ish women and an overly preppy Alien... This practically screams Tenchi Muyo.

Trivia:  
- Jinx sang along to "So What" by Pink. That would be a great music video..  
- Their discussion about overly campy heroes is a jab at the 50's-60's era of comics, especially Batman. Adam West might rock as Mayor West but his Batman is still disturbing.  
- I haven't mentioned it yet throughout this series but some of the more unusual comments like "Two shits short of a damn" are quotes taken directly from the author. Told that to a boss the day I quit a job, he apparently didn't find it as funny as I did.

Food For Thought:  
If you thought adding Deadshot was a nice, though odd, cameo in this story, wait til you see who shows up in the next chapter!


	35. Chapter 35

A/N: This is my last day off for 4 nights, so this is the last 2-chapter updates you'll see for awhile. This chappie came out in less than 2 hours simply because I'm FINALLY getting to write the second half of this arc.. Oh yeah, its gonna have the boom. From the start, you're thrown into the shit.  
Some notes before you bitch... The creature, YES, is modelled off a popular attacker from a movie in 2007. The explination WHY the design is used will be explained, in story, down the road. So, DON'T COMPLAIN WHEN YOU SEE IT. In the meantime, however, enjoy this battle. Its technically Gar's first military battle.

**The Watchman****  
**

---

Time flies when you're the Watchman. Not only has winter finally given way to Spring, but it's also begun to show on his facial features. As the groggy teen arises from his couch at the "early" hour of Four P.M., his eyes seem dark and tired. Numerous scars now adorn his body, most of them potentially from knives or other sharp objects.

Outside of a few events in the winter, the season had been primarily boring. Red X, still in his employ, had discovered that a large weapons cache had been raided just outside of L.A... but other than that, everything else seems to be shrouded further in darkness.. No doubt the work of Ripper.. The bastard continues to elude him, though Gar suspects Ripper may be waiting for the strike on the Tower to begin. Now with March 31 on his dial, Gar wonders just when the strike will begin...

He doesn't have long to think about it as a video pops up on his screen.

"Watchtower to Watchman, are you there?" The voice of Mr. Terrific echoes inside the darkened room.

Still groggy, Gar looks at the screen, yawning in the process. "Yeah Mr. T, I'm here. What do you need?"

The most obvious question deserves a straight answer..

"We have a situation in the Nevada desert that needs your attention." The urgency starts to pump adrenaline into Gar's body, shaking the weariness of sleep away and bringing a tingling feeling up his spine.

"What's going on?"

As Mr. Terrific speaks, he types on the console out of sight of the video feed. "An army convoy practicing maneuvers was ambushed by an unknown creature minutes ago. They have armor and gun support as we speak but the creature is attacking them with impunity. They've called in for support but lost their communications shortly after."

"How bad?" Gar asks, now wide awake. If the Army's calling for League help, it must be big.

"We're monitoring the situation via satellite. The problem is we're overstretched as it is. We have one of our agents down there but he's having trouble containing it. Are you willing to help the Army?"

Throwing on his kevlar and trench coat, Gar replies proud "Yeah, I'm in! Send me when you're ready."

"Preparing to transport. Be careful out there, this creature's not a cakewalk, Watchman."

"Thanks for the concern.." Gar replies sarcastically. Mr. Terrific doesn't have to cater to him like some of the other heroes in this town do.

"Beaming you now. Good luck..."

A blue field of particles surrounds Gar before he's whisked away from Jump City..

---

In a flash, Gar appears now out in the warm desert of the American West.. Right into a battlefield of chaos and destruction. Immediately, he hits the deck to avoid incoming beam fire. As the shots let up, he runs over to the nearest vehicle he can spot. All around him is the sound of cannon and machine gun fire. Tanks fire their deadly payloads into a creature unseen, infantry fire their rifles in a vain attempt to knock out the attacker.

As he rounds an armored vehicle, he runs into a man with stripes on his patch talking with a lower-ranked man. "Sir!"

"Who the hell are you?" the soldier replies, angered from being cut off.

"I'm reinforcement sent from the Watchtower. Callsign: Watchman. What's the situation!?"

A blast behind the car sends the three falling into the ground. Standing up, the soldier returns fire with his rifle before returning to the conversation.

"We're pinned down by that fucking creature! You're all the League sent, huh? What can you do?!"

"One second!" Gar asks, jumping up to get a look himself..

In the distance, he can see what appears to be a large, scorpion-esque creature. Its black body writhes and jerks about like the namesake insect but also rolls and fires beams and bullets from its body. The claws house a pulse cannon in each, firing blue beams at the convoy. The line of soldiers and tankers fire back but the creature absorbs the shots like a boxer taking punches while plowing through further. It seems the creature has more fun attacking from range than actually swarming the convoy.

"Where's the other League agent?" Gar asks now, returning to the soldier.

"He's assisting along the line. Crazy bastard came in with only a pair of revolvers!"

"I'm gonna make a run on that thing! Tell your troops to keep their shots low, ok? I'll be dropping in on him!" Watchman's statement is about to be met with an argument but he runs off instead. Taking to the sky as a bird, he flies over the creature.

From his vantage point, he can see the tracers and smoke across the field. Hundreds of rounds are fired at this beast and yet it simply will not die! He'll have to rectify that!

Swooping down now, he changes in mid-air to a large Kodiak bear. Landing on its back, he grabs on with all of his might. To his own credit, the creature shrieks in rage at the animal daring to clasp onto him. However, the rage is short lived as the tail stinger starts to swipe at Gar. Swinging back and forth to avoid the stinger, he finds himself cursing out this thing. He cannot even call it a machine, the skin feels coarse like a rock but hard and metallic like steel.. Finally the creature shrugs him off, enough for him to change back into a bird to avoid being hit with bullets.

Falling back behind the vehicle, Gar's surprised to see a new person crouching there as well. His blue jacket and sand-caked white khakis seem a horrible contrast to the desert camo of the soldiers. Not to mention his cowboy hat and bandana seem more appropriate to the desert a century than the modern day.

"Who in the hell a'you?" Vigilante asks, reloading his twin six-shooters with all of the grace of an experienced gunfighter.

"Mr. T sent me to back you up. I could ask you the same thing." Gar replies, not entirely sure who the man is before him.

"You must be Watchman, right? Name's Vigilante. We're takin' a hell of a lickin' out here!"

The group has to retreat to a new vehicle as the scorpion destroys their current hiding place.

"You're telling me!" Gar yells over the fire. "What the hell is that thing anyway?! It's like someone made a scorpion out of rock AND steel!"

"So that's why our bullets aren't working.." The soldier curses. "You tellin' me this thing's harder than a holiday fruitcake?"

"Why don't you tell me? That thing looks like a military design! You guys lose control of something we should know about?!" Gar replies back, angry at being shot at by the creature.

"Now's not the time to be a'hollerin'!" Vigilante warns. "We need to distract this here thing long enough to get some big guns on him! Sergeant, can you get us some air support?"

"Communications are down! We'd need to get word out to the Air Force but we don't have a means to.."

"What about our earpieces? Have the Watchtower link up directly with Air Force Command! Call in the big boomers while we keep this thing busy?" Gar suggests, tapping his earpiece.

"Son, that's a plan I can get behind!" Vigilante announces, ready for another round of gunfire. "Sarge, can you do that?"

"Its better than getting the shit kicked out of us!" is the quick reply.

Vigilante accepts the deal, instructing Gar to make the call. Seeing an opportunity, he darts off away, firing a couple more rounds at the machine.

"Watchtower, this is Watchman. Requesting immediate communications relay with the Air Force. We need air support now." Gar asks, crouching in a run behind a series of trucks. The creature seems to be honing in on his transmission with each shot.

"Copy that Watchman. We'll patch you through to Nellis Air Force Base. Stand by."

"Sir!" Watchman yells back to the soldier. "We're getting a relay through Nellis. What do I tell them?"

"Tell them your name and group. Request immediate close air support to Target Range Red Dragon. Authorization Code 343. You'll have to walk the fighters in!"

"Why me?!" Gar asks, not used to the rapid gunfire to begin with. Now he has to direct close air bombing... For the newly-turned 18yr old, this is a bit much for..

"DAMMIT BOY, YOU'RE A SOLDIER RIGHT NOW! DO IT OR WE DIE!"

Swallowing back the fear, he acknowledges.

_"This is Nellis Air Force Base. Watchman, we received word from the Watchtower about the situation. Report status."_

"Sir, we're pinned down by some sort.. work with me here.. some sort of mechanical creature with rock-like features. Its some sort of alloy I never saw before. We're requesting immediate close air support at Target Range Red Dragon. Authorize 343.."

He can hear the waves of people beginning to talk in the background despite the bombing all around him.

_"Confirm Watchman. We have planes in the air outside of your engagement zone. Do you have someone on the ground who can walk us through the attack?"_

"No sir. All of their communications officers were killed early in the attack. I'll guide your planes in as best as I can."

_"Copy that. Stay sharp out there, Watchman."_

---

"Sir, reporting from Nellis!" Gar yells at the soldier keeping his ass covered from the attacks. "They have planes inbound! Can you hold?!"

Pulling an RPG from the back of one of the trucks, the soldier replies "You bet your fucking ass we can! You get those planes in nice and hot, you hear me?!"

"Yes sir!" Gar answers with a snap.

Before the soldier can fire, however, a beam shot from the scorpion tears through the truck. Throwing the two back, Gar's mind recoils in fear as the soldier's arm and part of his face are blown off. All that remains of the man is a Two-Face like appearance, gazing back at him with a lifeless eye, the other exploded from the blast. Scrambling back, fear running through his body, Gar runs along the convoy, looking to escape from the creature's blast.

This is nothing like fighting aliens or supervillains! With them its just a single person, usually in the middle of a city. Despite the overwhelming fire being laid down on the scorpion, it continues to weather the blows. Although some of the shots knock it back, it seems to heal itself fast enough to continue operations.

"Give me Slade or Ripper anyday!" Watchman growls out, looking for a good vantage point. "This is some fucking bullshit!"

"Watchman!" Vigilante yells out, getting his attention. "Any word from the calvary?"

Rolling over to the older hero, Gar informs him quickly "Nellis is sending birds our way. The guy I was with... he had his face blown off.."

"Hey, stay calm, ok! We're not gonna be dyin' in this fight, no sir! Stay calm and get those birds where they need to be! I'm countin' on ya, ok?!"

The stern, yet reassuring words of the supposedly "B-team" hero goes a long way to calming his nerves. Even young adults need to be reminded how to stay calm sometimes.

"Got ya!"

---

_"Watchman, come in."_ the earpiece sounds off again.

"Watchman here, report." Garfield answers, watching the attack progress from the top of the jeep's hood. The scorpion appears distracted for the moment by a stubborn tank firing HEAT rounds into its side.

_"We have two F-16s and two A-10s in your area, closing fast. We need you to indicate which direction to attack from and to report any changes, understand?"_

"Yes sir, I understand."

A new voice enters the earpiece. _"This is Echo 1 of the F-16 formation. Confirm Watchman?"_

"Confirmed. We need some fire on this thing! Keep an eye out, it has beam weapons in its claws." Gar warns.

_"We'll come in hot and fast."_

Vigilante pushes Gar out of the way of an incoming beam shot. The blue beam tears a hole in a small rise behind Gar but saves his life.

"Fuck!" Gar curses, running down the line to avoid the incoming rounds. "This fucker's shooting at me! Echo, bring your ass in from the West, ok? Target is about fifty yards from our position, firing at the column!"

_"Copy that Watchman. We have visual on target."_

Gar looks up at the sky during a break in the fire. Sure enough, the two single-tailed fighters approach from the Northwest at great speed. Some of the army personnel cheer the fighters but resume attack as the creature continues its barrage.

Strangely, the scorpion howls in pain as the two fighters drop a quartet of bombs onto its back, throwing dust all around the area. The explosion is terrific, enough to send the men that were brave enough to watch back behind their cover. As the planes disappear into the sky again though, its clear the creature isn't done yet. Screaming in rage, it renews its attack. This time, the tank that had so stubbornly held its ground meets its end. A trio of beams sends the multi-ton battle tank exploding in a fiery death.

"Scorpion confirmed hit but continues to attack. Bring the heat again sir!" Gar requests.

_"Echo Flight, pull into the sky. Delta will attack the target while you come in for your next bomb run."_ an order sounds over the earpiece, the person's voice unclear to Gar.

This time the creature's in for a surprise of its own. While the F-16s pull into the sky, a pair of A-10 tankbusters roll into the firefight. Realizing the threat, it turns its claws skyward but the attack comes too late for it to save itself. A pair of deadly gattling guns plus a volley of special anti-ground missiles tear into its armor. The blast is even more violent than the first, actually throwing the creature off of its feet and flipping onto its back. Screeching and screaming, it struggles to regain its footing despite being upside down.

"Direct hit!" Gar calls out excitedly "Target is still active. Finish it off Air Force!"

Minutes later, the request is fulfilled as the F-16s once again drop their last bombs onto the disabled creature. The bombs detonate and the screaming fades from their ears...

---

Once the coast is declared clear, the convoy's soldiers, including Watchman and Vigilante, head over to inspect the machine. Anger and curiosity mix as they stare at this monstrosity. Bullet holes remain in its thick, iron hide. However, as they feel the creature, Gar's assumption of a rock-based coating is also noticed. Whatever this creature is isn't something that a normal mind would conceive.

"Well how about that?" Vigilante remarks, hands on his sides as he inspects the scorpion's corpse. "Always thought those critters would try and sting me out here. Never thought they'd be tryin' to fire back with beams though."

"This doesn't make any sense, sir." Gar mentions to the hero. "This thing could've demolished the entire group if it wanted to? Why did it just stand there drawing all of that fire?"

"That's a good question there Watchman. Maybe our army friends can tell us?"

Watchman shakes his head "Most likely not. Knowing them and their black ops weapons, I doubt they'd tell the League anything."

"Well one thing's for sure." Vig points out "This'll be the last time I'll be bikin' through this neck of the Rockies, that's for sure."

Tipping his hat at Gar, he thanks for the assistance in bringing down the threat. Although grateful at the compliment, a nagging feeling persists in the back of his mind. Maybe Question's influence again? Too many questions left unanswered about this whole situation...

All of that is compounded as his earpiece sounds off again. Instead of Mr. Terrific or Nellis, the voice comes in the form of Cyborg.

"Gar, this is Cyborg! We're under attack from some old friends of your's. We need your... zzzz" The voice of his friend fades out in a sizzle of static.

Despite several attempts to reconnect, he finds the link dead.

"Shit! I need to get back there! Watchtower!" Gar requests desperately into the receiver. "I need transport back to Jump City, now.."

"Something's wrong with the California sector, Watchman. Something's jamming our ability to transport into the entire state.. I'm attempting to fix the problem. You're on your own though until I can find a solution."

"FUCK!" Garfield swears out loud, worry seeping into his mind about the situation. He knew it.. This wasn't just a rogue attack.. Something was WANTING him to come out so they could keep him from returning.

"Well son, we ain't be havin' time to waste!" Vigilante calls out. "I got my bike off by the highway. We're gonna havta drive there!"

Gar turns, about to question the idea but decides its the best choice. As they run off towards the highway, Gar tells him "This thing better move faster than a horse, cowboy."

---

A/N2: Welcome to the end of the world, huh? Gar finally gets to see what a REAL battle's like, not just a bunch of teens and villains fighting all over a street or a "lair". I bet none of you were expecting Vigilante, huh? That sucks to be him... He's just driving through the Rockies, enjoyin' the home scenery, then he's thrown up against a design straight out of Transformers! Ain't this a crock of shit? Still, its good to see Vig firing away.  
I wonder if the Whore or Ripper... or even Slade?.. is behind the attack?

Trivia:  
- The battle is a slight omage to Transformers 2007, complete with Scorpion attacker. Not to give away a plot point, but who's to say the movie didn't take its design from an earlier... Cadmus-y design?  
- Training Range Red Dragon, code 343 is a nod to reviewer "reddragonn343".

Rhetorical Question:  
Rorschach, Question, Vigilante, and Deadshot all in the same scene. Would anyone else love that too? All that sarcasm and the eventual argument over which movie to watch would be WELL WORTH the DVD price.


	36. Chapter 36

A/N: Sixty-Five reviews... Wow... Everyone, I make no apologies for my long update times. Truthfully, this story is REALLy starting to tax me emotionally. To maintain the constant "depression" that I need to get into frame of mind is exhausting. Plus, I had to re-write this chapter twice and I'm not really happy with it. I know how it ends, this arc, but this arc is just really sagging me. I want to get this story over with, mainly because the longer I stay with it, the more depressed I get. I love the reviews, I honestly do... The love you guys give me is a bit overwhelming sometimes, and I will finish this story because of you. The final Arc will be much easier to write... I was always on the fence about this arc, to the point I nearly scrapped it this morning..  
Maybe I'm being too over-reactionary about it.. I've been awake nearly 40 hours with only 5 hours of sleep lately, so that could be it too.

**The Watchman****  
**

---

Early the next morning, the team of Vigilante and Watchman arrive in downtown Jump City to a pitiful sight. Several buildings in a three-block radius have been ravaged, their windows shattered and impacts from unknown attacks leaving craters in their brick and contrete walls. Fire crews try to extinguish several fires while the police keep news crew away.

"Sure looks like a fight went down here, that's for sure." Vigilante muses, looking about the battlefield.

Gar, already off the bike, inspects a scorch mark on the ground. Picking at it, the scent registers off his fingers. "Napalm. Someone brought some heavy firepower.."

"Whoever it was sure as hell didn't want us around. At least communications back."

".. probably a flamethrower of some kind. Suspect someone new. Who?"

"Hey kid, you ok?" Vigilante asks

"Need to find out who did this. Most likely had friends with technology. Jamming's clear, able to transport if you wanted to. Carefully planned.."

"I wouldn't imagine you know Question, would you?" Vig asks, curious at the tone.

"Picked up some of his odd habits. I think he stole some of mine too."

No laugh from that humor.

"In any case, what do you want to do now then? Whoever done shot this place up high-tailed it long and past!"

Looking up at the building before him, Gar sees what appears to be claw marks streaking into the dark structure.

"Four claws, large... Too big for scorpions.."

"Well that's a bit of relief. We don't need anymore bugs shootin' up the town."

Gar continues to examine the scratch marks, impassive eyes reflecting no trace of thought... but that's what poker faces are for.

"Vigilante, thank you for helping me..."

"Hey, no problem Watchman." Vig offers, tipping his hat again.

"... but I need to do this myself."

"Whoa, wait a minute. I thought we were doin' this together?"

Gar turns to the hero, a smile nowhere in sight "The man who set this up wants me. League is too stretched already. Go."

"Are you sure? I could be a heap of.."

A growl "Yes! Go, damn it!"

Starting the engine again, the older hero offers a bit of advice. "Ok, I will. You take care of yourself, Watchman."

Turning away from him, Gar starts to walk away from the cowboy "Thanks, I'll tell that to the guy who did this. He'll need the advice better more than me."

---

Inside the Tower, chaos runs free. Bad enough there's a witch in an armcast and a robot with scratch marks.. but now even Starfire seems ready to kill. With all of that rage floating around, who'd suspect a lowly fly on the wall?

"Cyborg, how long until we can begin the search?" Robin asks, already tied into a conversation.

Arm computer beeping, Cyborg announces "Once Raven finishes healing Argent, we can move out."

"Then maybe she can tell us where the goofy Australian came from!" Jinx growls, upset by having her arm managled by an attacker the night prior.

"I thought he only worked in Central City. What the hell was he doing all the way out here?"

"That bitch probably paid him too. My sensors picked up that jamming device coming from his super boomerang-thing..."

"More importantly is how she got all of them to attack us. Its bad enough Ripper and Slade are still on the loose." Robin mutters, holding his chin in thought.

"At least you did not have to deal with the flying man of fire." Starfire replies, face twisting in unusual anger. Loose strands of hair are missing, burned off...

"Firefly was _supposed_ to be in jail. Rouge must have broken him out too." Cyborg points out.

"I have never even heard of this Firefly and I wish to hurt him already!" Starfire curses, her fist ready to smash anything in her reach. "Why do the people of this planet have such a joy for fire anyway?"

"Because it can be used for good AND evil..." Gar's gravely voice remarks finally. The entire room turns to see him standing by the darkest wall in the living room, foot bracing him against the wall and eyes fixated on them all. "Lucky for him I'm not feeling good this morning."

"How long have you been there?" Robin asks, surprised by the former Titan's sudden arrival.

"Long enough. So the whore made her move, huh? Firefly, Captain Boomerang, and Rouge.. Anyone else?"

Cyborg, still not entirely used to the Watchman voice, cautiously replies "She had Cinderblock there too. Everytime we'd get close to her, she'd throw blockhead at us to keep us off center."

"Hmm, Cinderblock too. Interesting."

Robin watches as Gar's face drifts away from them and towards the floor, eyes focused but voice fading away. "Penny for your thoughts?"

"Cinderblock is from Jump City... Boomerang operates in Central, a Mid-West city.. Firefly's from the East Coast in Gotham.. The bitch comes from France... Make the connection."

"What connection?" Cyborg asks.

"Rhetorical question."

"Whatever, Gar. You're on to something and we'd like to know what it is!" Jinx yells across the room from the couch, eyes glowing pink.

"Ripper warned me of this attack. Said end of spring but came in the first two weeks. Rushed into action, something went wrong. Business deal defaulted..."

"Gar, you're starting to scare me man." Cyborg warns, not liking the way Gar's tone is picking up in speed.

"Do you know what is going to happen Watchman?" Starfire asks hopefully.

Turning from the group, Gar walks over to the window, pacing about as he does. The sunlight radiates down on him, casting a long shadow on the floor and furniture.  
"Ripper could be controlling the group.. Brain abandons Rouge. She goes crazy. Ripper finds her, offers her work. Recruits a team for revenge. She attacks Titans while he comes after me? Possible? Probable?" Looking towards the door, opening to reveal two goth-looking women. Gar finds himself saying out loud "No."

"Gar? What are you doing here?" Raven asks, surprised to see the green teen after months of absence.

"We're bringing him up to speed about the attack last night. I think he's losing his mind." Jinx points out though with a smile. The look on Raven's face has more than earned this tiny bit of humor in a shitty situation.

"Rouge recruited three people from across the country. Fire, Earth, and Air.. She moves like water.. Elementals in effect.."

Raven walks over to him and shakes him "Gar, take a breath! You're going Question on us again."

Neither seem to notice the five teens below, watching in curiousity at the sight before them.

"Raven, think about it. Ripper confided in me that she was the whore of Bordeaux.. mocking the Whore of Babylon from the Bible. The connection of having all four as the nature elementals is an interesting mix. He's testing me again."

Quiet green eyes seem to be regaining their life, although its a fire that threatens to consume everything again.

"Gar, you don't even know if Ripper's controlling them." Raven counters. Damn it Gar, why can't you just be the way you used to be?

"He warned me on Christmas Eve of this. Last night was just the diversion.. I need a computer."

Breaking from her stare, Gar moves towards the main computer station and takes a seat. Not sure of what's going on but curious anyway, the Titans gather around the console. Typing with unreal speed, most likely learned from years of gaming, Gar brings up various bits of notes between the associates.

"Ripper may be testing me but he also betrayed something in his words. He's yet to lie to me the entire time he's spoken with me. He said they'd be attacking by the end of spring, as in June, right? Instead they attack at the BEGINNING of spring. This was told to me in Winter."

"So he was off a couple of weeks, what's your point?" Jinx asks irritably, the cast isn't fun when you're squeezed between a cyborg and a chair.

Typing up some data on a security camera of the battle last night, he finally hits the "ENTER" key and leans back in the chair.

"It seems the Titans and me aren't his only competition."

A collective gasp from the group echoes across the room. Fittingly, Robin announces the name with a sense of disgust.

"Slade..."

Gar's tone turns even darker "Ripper attacking the Titans didn't sit well with Slade. If things were bad now..."

"They're about to get much worse." Raven finishes.

Gar gets up to give the chair to Robin. Obviously the Boy Wonder has some research to do now that his nemesis appears to be involved in the plan. Flipping on the lighter a few times, Watchman informs them in a very Q-like way "Need to process this.." Hands in his pockets, he walks out of the room for the hallway leading to the roof.

His delicate hearing, even beyond the room, can hear the dry voice of Raven excusing herself from the room. Sometimes its scary just how easy he can predict her actions, almost like a wife..

What?

---

The metal door to the roof swings open and Gar comes walking out, painstakingly calm. Each step into the air feels like a step into the unknown.. Slade's involvement complicates matters. What could Jump City's most sadistic man want with a man who's very close to tying him for that title? Clash of territory... a clash of ideas... could he be watching him? Who watches the Ripper? Too many questions..

Lillacs.. fabric softener.. 5...4...3...2..1...

"Gar?"

Bingo.

"Sorry if I worried you." Gar offers. "Shit gets crazy in my head sometimes."

"Gee, I haven't noticed." You don't have to see her to know those purple eyes are rolling. "You're gonna give Rob a heartattack if you keep doing the Rorschach thing in front of him."

"Raven, how bad was the fight yesterday?" Gar asks, tone starting to show signs of emotions again.

"Honestly? It wasn't the worst fight we ever had. Firefly got a shot in on Starfire and Boomerang almost killed Argent... It could've been worse."

Gar turns back to face his dear friend, eye starting to water a bit. "I wanted to be there. Someone distracted me out in Nevada though. Troop convoy got attacked by some kind of mechanical/rock scorpion hybrid. A guy I was with got his face blown off."

Feeling the emotion radiating from Gar's body, she can feel bits of grief enter her own heart. "I'm sorry."

"People die everyday. They just seem to pile more on everyday though." Now he stares back at the bay, trying to will away the coming tears.

Time to change the subject before this episode begins again.. Gotham was a city of tears, Jump City doesn't need to be either. "Why don't you ever call? You used to before Gotham."

A whole-hearted laugh, surprising the Goth and Gar himself. "Why don't I call? Raven, I never thought I'd ever hear that coming from you."

"That supposed to be a joke?" Humor's only funny when the conversation's not serious.

"No. Just found it ironic. I never imagined you'd want me to call you, that's all." Why can't it be winter? At least you can blame the cold wind for burning feelings on your cheeks..

"I think I can handle a phone call from you now and again. It'd be nice not having to see you only in emergencies."

Gar flips the lighter on and off... Ears twitch, sweat starting to form... Eyes moving about faster than usual... Unsteady breathing, heartbeat up.. The urge to smile... Fear of loss.. Say something!

"Rae.."

As Gar turns to meet this woman so often desired from a distance, he sees the violet eyes widen strangely. Not a plesant surprise, nor one of care... One of alarm, of fear...

Heat at his back, smell of burning fuel. Three seconds to Purgatorio..

A shout, lighter remains on... Black stream of energy, lighter flame is hit.. Black-fueled flame connects against a napalm flame fired from Firefly...

Dropping to the ground, Gar turns back to his would-be attacker. No voice echoes from the domed helmet of the Gotham pyromaniac-for-hire.. No need for words when the air is being sucked up by the flame. Reality sets in.. what comes next is the element burning inside him: Anger.

Flamethrower cutting off to cool down, Gar leaps forward off of the Tower roof and catches the pyro in a bearhug. Ignoring Raven's calls to be careful, he spins his body, forcing the suit against its boosters and natural gravity towards the ground.

Crashing onto the rocks below, the suit is damaged and broken. Unable to fly, he's lucky enough to gather a flame in his weapon. Standing no more than five feet apart now, Gar can feel the heat radiating against his skin, sending sweat droplets pouring down. Red alarms go off inside of the tower but Firefly has enough time to get a few shots in.

Diving from rock to rock, Gar avoids the scorching heat while Raven gains her bearings, leaping down towards the attacker. A jet of red flame slams into her psychic shield and, within a few seconds, throws her back against the gravel herself.

"Raven.." Gar whispers. Although not hurt, Raven is indeed feeling the blast. Not burned but the force of landing back first into a pile of rocks is enough to cause anyone pain.

Before Firefly can unleash another blast, a red stream of energy snakes its way across the space between them. Along with the other Titans behind her, Argent lands before them with a look of rage in her own ruby eyes. "You want to play with fire, insect? Give me a try."

Stepping back, the pyro must be lamenting the loss of surprise. With his helmet damaged, he doesn't even seem able to communicate with the group either. Either unmask or unload in a futile effort, his back to the bay..

Never corner a madman!

Aiming his torch below him, and hoping to God his suit can handle the heat, he fires an intense blast of flame that forces the group to pull back quite a distance to avoid the inferno. Skillfully, the former technician aims the flames away from his body but at the same time creating a protective barrier for the meantime.

"Is that supposed to scare me?" Raven warns dangerously, stepping forward from the others. White eyes gaze out onto the cold water of the Jump City Bay.. A flood of water rises up above the flame and drops down onto the villain. In a second's flash, the fire is gone, replaced with steaming cinders..

"You were going to kill Gar, weren't you? You were going to set him on FIRE in front of ME, WEREN'T YOU?!"

Fear. Fear of the woman approaching... fear of the woman defending the target. They said she had issues.. This isn't issues, these are epics!

As she raises her hand, she asks "Which dimension would you like to go to? I'd send you to hell but you'd fit in, wouldn't you freak?!"

---

As luck would have it though, Firefly doesn't need to answer. A flying wing, shaped in a V comes streaking by the water and lands next to Firefly. An exit procured, the pyro jumps on the craft and flies off across the bay. Captain Boomerang's invention has just paid off in spades, much to the Titans chagrin.

"Bastard.." Raven curses, saving the feeling for their next encounter.

"Remind me to beat that Aussie's head in next time I see him," Cyborg growls before apologizing "No offense."

"New Zealand, remember?"

"Hey, where's Gar?" Rae asks as she notices the green vigilante missing from the rocks.

"He was just here a second ago.." Cyborg replies, looking around for the teen as well. How the hell did he just vanish like that?

Reaching out across the area psychically... Feeling... Where are you? .. Moving Northwest... Fast.. Too fast to be flying.. No!

"No!"

"What? Raven, what's wrong?"

"He's hitch-hiking on Firefly's back as a fly! If he pulls another Gotham, his mind's gonna snap for real!"

---

Flying over the city, Firefly is oblivious to the green bug holding on for dear life. She'll hate him for trying this again but he doesn't intend to play nice. Rouge wants him and this is the only way to keep them safe. Besides, finding the whore means finding Ripper... Connection made, questions answered, justice will be served.. Even if he has to rip that evil smile right out of his head!

---

A/N2: So, there it is. Gar's gonna Trojan Horse this once again.. but will lightning strike twice? It'll be nice to finally write ol' Bommerang, I liked his character. I always imagined that if he and Argent ever met, there'd be a Rumble-from-down-Under. And yes, Slade is finally in this piece.. but I GUARANTEE YOU its not the way you think. If he on Ripper's side, is he against him, is he the one planning all of this? You'll have to see.

Trivia:  
- The comment about epics is based on a joke at my own expense. Someone once told me "Erick, you don't have issues, you have epics." Raven definitely would have epics.

Again, I'm sorry if this isn't as good as you would've hoped. With luck the rest of the story will come out alright in my head. I have off work Monday night, I might be able to wrap it up then... Arc Five, now THAT'S gonna be cool.


	37. Chapter 37

A/N: An early pair of X-mas gifts have arrived into my possession: A writer's guide to both Dialogue and Descriptive Setting. I'll be trying to apply them (possibly even if I re-write this series down the road). For the meantime, I present to you Chapter 37... Boy howdy, this is going to be interesting. Not only do I have nearly Sixty-Nine reviews, but some of the suggestions you have provided are about to be flipped back at you. I was going to save the cliffhanger "oh shit" moment for the beginning of Arc Five, but the story grabbed me by the balls and took me there.  
I wonder when Zenn's going to review again?

**The Watchman****  
**

---

Why is it that every criminal in this city seemingly has to establish a hideout by the docks? Even moreso, why do they need to hold it in the warehousing district? When did the economy become so bad that proven criminals need to occupy abandoned storehouses? Its bad enough the flight over here was cold enough with that bay water spraying everywhere!

Entering the building, Firefly removes his helmet, long enough time for a humble, green fly to leave the fireproof suit and head to the nearest wall.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Firefly curses at a waiting Captain Boomerang, his blue aviator hat tipped slightly to the side. Sitting casually on the chair by an empty table, it seems the group hasn't had a lot of time living in this safehouse yet.

"Get a load of that, aye? I save your sorry behind and this is the thanks I get?"

"Any later and that dark chick would've ripped me a new asshole!"

"She didn't, move on."

A flame sparks to life inside his handgun. "You know what _mate_, you keep that attitude up.."

"And you will do nothing.." a new, thickly Russian sounding voice resonates in the darkened warehouse. Stepping in from the shadows beyond the two men, Madame Rouge stands tall and in charge.

"You told me we were here to kill those kids, right? Why did you just send me this time?!"

Stepping closer now... heat rising..

"A simple scouting mission. I had to see if the green one was among them. You have done your job well, Firefly."

A sarcastic snort of defiance "That some sort of joke? When did you decide that?"

Stopping no more than three feet away, Rouge's face betrays no sense of humor as she replies "Keep questioning me and we'll see how far a little bug flies without its wings or its legs."

"Now now, ma'am, he's just a bit worked up. I'd say let him cool down but I think that'd make 'em a bit more hot and bothered, right?"

"Save it, Captain! We have more important things to deal with. The Titans now have Watchman watching with them... They won't be so easy to eliminate this time."

"I'd say we did a fine job last night. That aussie didn't stand a chance against me, she didn't. And the way you took down that witch was amazing."

A flame shoots across the room, reflecting a certain man's impatience "Quit kissing ass and get to the point. Those kids nearly killed me just now! When do I get to set that ridiculous building on fire?"

"I know a little something about fire too."

All three villains scan the room in a confused panic, the sound seemingly bouncing off the hollow walls.

"Starts with a flicker, turns into a flame, then spirals into an inferno... Sometimes it burns your finger, sometimes it burns your entire life."

"Where the bloody hell is that voice coming from?!" The Captain barks out, searching the room.

"Can't you see me? I can see you."

"He is toying with us! Captain, can you sweep the area with a boomerang?" Rouge asks.

"Not a problem.."

As the Captain releases a boomer with a wide throw, Firefly sets the piece on fire. Spinning with an other-wordly glow, the flaming projectile rockets around the room. It illuminates the darkness enough for a closer view though not enough to spot their target. As it crashes down to the floor behind the trio, the voice returns again.

"That's the best you can do? Pathetic. Try again."

"Who are you?' Firefly demands, flame just begging to be released.

"Don't try and find me. I've used my hypnotic power to cloud your minds so you can't see me."

Boomerang smashes a gloved hand on the table. "You're not the Shadow, that's for sure! Who are you?!"

The voice, sounding of death and torment, whispers into the Australian's ear painfully close..

"Watchman."

As Captain turns to strike his tormentor, his leg gives way to a hard stomp to the back of his kneecap. Dropping to the floor, he howls in pain as Gar jumps back into the darkness.

"Not this time!" Rouge warns, extending her hand into the void, reaching for the Watchman.... Only to grasp nothing?

"Did you get him? Damn it, I can't feel my leg.." Boomerang complains, holding onto the offending body part.

"I told you we needed a better hideout." Firefly laments, searching for Gar as well.

His attnetion suddenly is drawn to his arm at the sight of a green firefly.. Blinking up at him, the bug surprises the hardened criminal more than he thought he could. The sight of his namesake staring up at him takes a few seconds to click in his mind. Gar quickly escapes before he can be smacked flat.

"You never said anything about turning into animals!" A stream of napalm streaks into the air, threatening to burn the bug into charred cinders.

"Where the hell is Cinderblock?! I swear, you fools are completely.."

Standing back-to-back with Rouge, Gar asks "Completely what? I always thought I was half-competant?"

Flustered at first by the feel of the young adult at her back, her composure returns as her body spins itself around to meet him. "Got you!"

Nothing again!

"What?! Where did you..?"

"He's over there on the ceiling!" Firefly points out, a burst of flame showing a lizard crawling on the wall. Gar casually flicks his tounge out at his would-be attackers.

"Forget this!" Captain Boomerang announces, procuring three of his trademark weapons. Throwing them at the same time, they spread out into a V-shape. Each explodes near the lizard on contact though not enough to do serious damage to the building.

"Did you get him?"

"I'm not sure. We'll have to wait and.."

"Who are you working for?"

All three turn to see Gar, now back to human form, standing across the table. Although his facial features remain dark from being out of the light's immediate area, his eyes shine through... Burning through would be more appropriate. No visible smile but those emerald orbs stare on with evil intentions.

"What do you mean "who"? We work for no one!" Rouge yells, arm snapping forward to attack.

"Liar. Ripper warned me about you. Said you'd be coming. Time table moved up from early suggestion though. Why did he move you up?"

Surprisingly, both Firefly and Boomerang turn and glare at Rouge.

"What's this fella mean by that Rouge? You said this was YOUR gig?"

"Spill it, lady."

Rouge simply laughs at their feeble attempts at anger. "Who are you to make demands of me! I do not know this Ripper character you speak of, I simply work on my own these days."

"Brotherhood disbanded I take it? No Mallah, no Brain... No reason to plan domination. Firefly hinted at killing the Titans. What's to gain?"

Ignoring the reason for being here for the moment, the trio start to close in on Garfield.

"I gain retribution. You children made me look like a fool in Paris. You made me a laughing stock of the villain community. I should be fighting Justice League, not little children!"

"Not buying it. Wouldn't hire extra muscle to do that. Powerful woman like you can take a few Titans. No, you needed some assitance." Looking towards Firefly, Gar points out "Someone skilled at fire..." looks to Boomerang "and someone good with technology. Planning something?"

"Not just good, son, I'm great!" Boomerang boasts, slipping another trio of projectiles into his hand.

"You took the words right out of my mouth." Firefly agrees, heat radiating from his gun.

"Even if I were to tell you," Rouge starts with a wry grin "You would not live long enough to tell your little friends. You will not escape this place."

Evil laugh bellows across the room, startling the three villains for a moment. As the laughing subsides, those green eyes stare back with uncanny mirth.

"Who said I wanted to escape?"

---

Back at the Tower, the group anxiously awaits word from Gar, praying for his safe return. Given how far he's willing to go to torment someone into compliance, especially after the Two-Face incident, they begin to fear for the worst.. Four villains up against one vigilante, his mind already showing signs of insanity, AND dealing with another pyro...

Imagine their suprise when they don't have to wait a week to hear from him? In fact, not even two hours have passed since his original departure.

His coat is even more frayed than before, starting to feature holes and burn marks throughout the fabrics. His kevlar suit is ripped in several places, body adorned with scratches with blood trickling down a cut above his eye. Another day on the j-o-b.

"Gar!" they exclaim, initially happy to see him back but turning to fear at the sight of him. This fear doesn't fade away as Gar flips them a thumbs up.

"You stupid, moronic, green-bean piece of.." Raven starts to curse at him, closing the distance across the room with rage burning on her face.

"You make it sound like I planned any of it." Gar counters. Bad move. Humor ain't gonna smooth this one over.

A hard slap across the face.

"Gar, shut up! You had ALL of us worried half to death. They weren't going to pull a Two-Face and let you live! DID YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT THAT?!"

Still tilted from the slap, Gar's face is void of humor and increasingly red. His eyes, however, reflect a different story... Its one thing to be beat around a room by a group of experienced supervillains.. its another when its from someone you might consider..

"I'm sure you didn't even think about when you were getting your ass thrown around too! The fact you came in with that ridiculous grin on your face was enough, I don't need to read your mind to tell that much!"

Jinx and Cyborg stare on more curious than the rest of the group. Raven's acting even more angry than usual, especially considering the adult in question. Is this what a fight between two lov.. close-friends-that-aren't-dating is like?

"Robin, they're holed up in the warehouse district." Gar informs the leader, ignoring her for the moment. Yelling back, especially in front of company, isn't going to make it any better.

Looking back at Raven, Gar tells her "Better me than yous. Someone has to do it, might as well be me."

Not wanting to fight right now, Gar heads back towards the door. Though his face might retain a poker player's facade, the pain inside his heart isn't one suited for cards. Even though people can vent their concern for people through anger, that slap was more than what he cared to endure. It was shit like that which caused him to leave in the first place.

His fist grinds together now, realizing that very thought makes more of a point than another, more caring feeling being snuffed out at the moment. He goes out everyday, does the dirty work the Titans can't do, and this is what he gets in return?! Are you fucking kidding me?

But she won't be coming to smooth it over. No, she's upset and not even the suggestions of the team would bring her back to try. Same old Raven, same old Titan mentality... Not for Garfield, not now. Let her vent her steam, get her bitchy moodiness out of the way. Not like its his problem, right?

---

Exiting the front door of Titans Tower, Gar's mindset is flipped upside down the appearance of none other than Slade himself. Hands folded behind his back, he stares straight at Gar with all the build of a statue gazing down on passing tourists..

"Slade.." Gar growls through closed teeth. "What the hell are you..?"

"Save it, Watchman. We have more important things to deal with than some little rivalry you have with me. I think we both know who the bigger threat is in this city." The ultra-cool, almost Hellboy sounding voice of Slade clashes against the pounding of the surf. Surprised by the lack of sirens in the Tower, Gar can't help but wonder what this is all about.. and if this is real Slade in front of him.

"You're not a robot, are you?"

"Having flashbacks to last year, Watchman? No, I'm not a robot. I doubt the Titans have an adequate security system if even you could sneak in undetected."

"Point taken. I'm not discussing Ripper here though. How about somewhere with a view?"

---

"Do you always conduct your business on top of skyscrapers?" Slade asks, now perched above the city. Although not entirely thrilled with being air-lifted via dinosaur, Slade admits that this is a better location than a rocky shore.

"I should avoid them honestly. The last two times the people I met up here tried to kill me." The memory of Rob and Ripper's encounters won't fade so easily into the darkness.

"Must be your disarming personality." Compliments are only useful when sarcasm isn't involved.

"Get to the point, murderer. What do you know about Ripper?"

"Outside of violating my area of operations? Outside of him killing innoncent civilians in the city? Did I forget to mention the unauthorized attack on the Teen Titans via Madame Rouge's bunch of mercenaries?"

"I didn't know you had to get approval to terrorize a city these days."

Slyly, Slade replies "Mandates aren't just for heroes, vigilante. You gave up being a hero so you could do some real good, right? You don't realize how deep this game really is these days. Little children should be careful with whom they start a fight with."

"Its both of your kinds that make this game just as bad as the government that's SUPPOSED to stop it! Get to the point already!"

"Relax, Watchman. But first, tell me something. Have you noticed something out of place with all of this?"

"You mean like why Ripper's prediction came true too early?"

"Partially. But I'm refering to something more sinister than that. Surely you've felt the tremors around the city lately?"

Tremors? Earthquakes... Make the connection, fast...

"No, I haven't. Between fighting Scorpions and pyromaniacs, I've been too busy to put my ear into the ground!"

"Ripper's planning something much bigger than using Rouge as a pawn. He's on to something and he's trying to keep the Titans, and especially YOU from figuring it out."

Gar flips on the lighter, back and forth the flint sparks a light... If only he had a two-sided coin...

"What you're really telling me is you don't know what he's up to either."

Scoffing at the thought, Slade replies curtly "Don't be so naive, boy. Ripper might be new in town but he isn't as foolproof as you think. He's already making a big mistake by letting you live."

"Letting me live is a mistake? Coming from you that's almost funny." If you can spot a smile, you've been drinking too much.

"Listen well, Watchman.. it just might save your life."

Glaring back, Gar replies just as serious "Haven't ignored you yet. I'm just waiting for you to get serious."

"Jump City in flames from a madman.. You think that isn't something to take serious from a sociopath intent on killing everyone?"

"Killing them, enslaving them.. Slade, you're not that far off from Ripper either." Flipping the lighter into the air, catching it, and slipping it into his pocket, Gar asks "As a matter of fact, I've been wondering something. Why were you watching the fight last night if you're worried about Ripper's plans? Shouldn't you have tried to stop it?"

"Implying I'm the Ripper?"

"I'm the last person you've fought from the Titans. I helped stop you when Scarecrow came to town, stepped in when I was following that Markov girl.. You know me longer than most of the villains in this city AND you have a history of tormenting your victims. Yeah, I'd say you'd be a good suspect."

To his credit, Gar doesn't flinch as Slade approaches him, visible eye glaring with hatred.

"Taste of the theatrical.. Someone as smart as you might come up with a historical idea for a cover story. Slow, drawn out voice.. Voice modulator in your helmet could make it sound just as terrifying. Only question is where would someone like you acquire a nanotech outer skin? A new robot perhaps?"

Eye to eye with Gar, Slade warns "You have no idea who you're messing with. Do yourself a favor and drop the Rorschach mentality. I'm not in this game for revenge against YOU, you're not even on my level! If you're smart, you'd _listen_ for a change instead of trying to pick my mind!"

A voice that could kill if sound were bullets from a gun. "Then let me listen to you this one time: Where's Terra?"

With a glare matching the fire of Firefly's gun, Slade and Gar's match in a test of wills. Neither wants to back down under the gaze of the other but sooner or later, someone must give.

Slade, ironically, gives first. Walking back towards the ledge, he tells Gar simply "She doesn't want to see you anymore. If there's a God up there in that miserable heaven, he'll make sure she doesn't see another person again. If she wakes up, not even you will be able to stop her."

"If you don't have her..."

Slade reaches the edge of the building, looking out towards the bay. Procuring a grapple gun, he fires it across the way towards the ledge of another hi-rise. "Make the connection, Watchman, for all of us. Like it or not, you've started this game with Ripper. You must see it out to the end or we'll all pay the price for it."

As Slade swings away to freedom, Gar finds himself at a crossroad. Maybe his idea that Slade was Ripper could've been off. Maybe the former master criminal has more points than he'd let on...

And then the truly horrifying thought appears.

_If Slade doesn't have Terra.. does that mean Ripper could?_

_--_

A/N2: Slade hasn't been cleared of being Ripper but what if those words are true? What if the murderous maniac that is Ripper could possibly have Terra under his wing? Slade's been known to lie before, as has many of the villains in the DC Universe though. As for Rouge's group, don't worry. They're not gone yet. In fact, you might say they have some serious work to complete before the payday comes in. You don't think Firefly and Boomerang want to dick around in Jump City all day, do you?  
And yes, the melodrama between Rae/BB continues. Just do it the old fashion way already, fuck and get it over with!

Trivia:  
- As implied, Gar's comment about "hypnotizing" them was a large nod to one of the best Radio characters of all time: The Shadow... The weed of crime bears bitter fruit! Crime does not pay! The Shadow knows, hehehe..  
- "Taste of the theatrical", yes, is a nod to Gordon at the end of Batman Begins. I like that line

Question:  
- Who knows what evil lurks in the hearts of men?


	38. Chapter 38

A/N: Over SEVENTY reviews! Oh I love the lot of yas! And yes, Zenn reviewed too! Why do I care? Its nice to know people have stuck with you the entire time, not just when the story got big and people flocked. Its kinda like having a fan all year if you're an athlete, not just a fan when the playoffs come.  
Now, some people might not like how I'm treating the villains in this arc. Truthfully, I can't have the villains always be perfectly badass and cruel each arc. Boomer and Firefly aren't exactly Luthor and Magneto over here! Plus there's a reason... Pawns don't kill Rooks and Knights unless the two of them are played by rookie fools. Watchman and the Titans, though young, aren't as foolish as people think.  
Its a damn shame Gar's stuck within the realm of shapeshifting into animals only. The way this chapter comes out, he might as well be Alucard from Hellsing. Hey, he knows better than anyone the effect of animal-related fear on people.. why not exploit it?

**The Watchman****  
**

---

A high-piercing droll, never ending an infinite, rings out across the confines of this living room. Darkness surrounds, no light shining through on the room's occupant. Garfield Logan barely musters the strength to turn it off. Though the alarm clock turns off under his grip, his green eyes seem weary and tired. Automatically, the television screen turns on, set to the local news channel.

_"Good evening, Jump City. Tonight's top story, four days after the attack on Jump City's Commerce District, police officials and the Titans are still searching for the attackers. Although we can now confirm that local menaces Cinderblock and Captain Boomerang, an Australian native residing in Central City, were involved in the attack, they remain at large tonight. Titan Leader Robin has assured the media that they are on the trail, having recently acquired key information from an undisclosed source. Rumors are swirling throughout Jump City that the normally mysterious vigilante _Watchman_ may be working with the Teen Titans on this case. This would be something of a rare occurrence given his normal preference for small-time crime. More on this and more as it develops..."_

"Not as rare as you'd think." Gar whispers. "Don't have a choice."

---

Another night, another chance to prove himself. No word from the Titans since the other day, no word from Question in even longer. With the arrival of spring, it seems more than just the heat has been growing. Judging by the alarm ringing on his computer, it appears said heat is growing much faster than expected.

"Firefly must've grown impatient..."

However, its not the idea of the pyromaniac that sends a shiver down Gar's spine. Nor is it the fact that its clearly a plan to lure them out in the open to attack. No, what honestly sends his mind into a cautious state is the location of the attack: Wayne Corporation's Jump City Branch.

Checking the computer sensors, he's able to tell that the Titans are en route. If this is where Rouge's group wants to make their stand, so be it. The question is will Slade show up to help or to attack them? Or, maybe is he busy chasing down Ripper?

Gloves sliding onto green hands, kevlar vest tight, and finally a war-beaten coat resting on broad shoulders. Let the fun begin!

---

"Would ya move your ass, Firefly? Those kids'll be here any minute!" Australian accent not withstanding, the sound of the man's voice seems stressed and worried. Its bad enough he has to cover a nutcase waving around a flamethrower but has to do it against a team of kids...

"Relax, _mate_. You can't rush art."

"If you don't hurry it up, I'll rush it straight to the back of your head."

No matter how much heat Firefly throws at the super-hardened steel door before him, the vault will not be brought down lightly. Captain Boomerang might not appreciate the effort it takes but what do you expect from a B-criminal?

"You've been around Flash too long. They don't have super speed."

Ever little shadow that dances across the room causes the Australian to jump about, worried. It could contain a certain oddly-colored spider, rat, or fly.. Any second he could pounce on them, attacking without hesitation unlike the other day. Flash he can deal with, he just runs really fast and cracks jokes. No, this man doesn't make jokes but he strikes with the speed of a kangaroo on crank.

"Captain, report your status." Madame Rouge radios in. The sound of the device breaking the stillness of the air startles the Captain a slight bit.

"Well miss, Firebug over here's taking his sweet time on the lock. We should be through shortly though."

"Make it fast. The Titans have arrived."

A sweatdrop and not from the fire behind him either.

"Is _he_ with them?"

The reply is laced with scorn "Quit shitting yourself over Watchman, you pathetic little boy. Get that package ready for transport and get out of there. We don't know who else might come in Watchman's place."

Regaining his sense of the situation, Captain replies with a growing sense of confidence. "Not scared of him, ma'am.. just creeped out. If he won't be coming, it makes this job that much sweeter. Out."

---

The view across the street can be awe-inspiring for some people in Jump City. When you're over ten stories up across the same street, its even more beautiful. Of course, when you can see a woman who spent years trying to kill you down on the sidewalk, that beauty gives way to instant anger. However, even as the sunlight dives beneath the horizon, streetlights doing the lighting on the woman in question, the setting sun hides a growing sense of concern.

Unknown to the villain below, a green crow stands on a section of railing across the street. Its incredible vision can see the sight below it with great clarity. Never mind the fact she is alone, a different thought appears inside the bird's mind. Madame Rouge isn't one to play doormat, much less be the one waiting for the Titans to arrive. With Firefly and Captain Boomerang out of view from his perch, he has to assume something is about to go down.

That something goes in the form of six teenagers approaching from the south, their forms drifting in and out of view as they pass the streetlights. Capes flutter in the wind as they run, eyes determined to stop the attack on the famous millionaire's office.

Rouge can see them approach, turning to meet them. What is she waiting for? Anticipation.. If the bird could, sweat would surely drape down its feathery neck, tingling over a suspicion under its skin.. Instincts, especially prominent in birds, flare up in its aviary mind.

Six on One is a tough fight, even for her. Such calmness before a fight can only mean one thing: Ambush.

---

Why Robin insists on confronting each enemy with a corny joke is beyond the bird. Batman would ream him out right now for what he's obviously walked into, either blindly or too overconfident for his own damn good. While exchanging the usual banter with Rouge, they fail to notice the shadowy figures approaching from the alleys around them. Of course Madame Rouge stands proud above the Titans, it'd be too if he had reinforcements ready to pounce.

Pounce they do. In a rush, the Titans are blind sided from three different directions by a combined attack. One glows blue with sparking energy, its lack of physical form betrays its immense power and, in a style familiar to a certain _bright_ doctor, horrible sense of humor. The second leaps forward with its magenta and green fluid body, shrieking in agony at being awake.. Sleep is more important than dealing with these fleshy, solid annoyances.. Finally the third in the trio lands before the unprepared Titans with the grace of a meteor slamming into the Earth.. Cars shaking for blocks, Cinderblock leaves a crater in the ground the size of a tractor trailer. Howling in rage, the rock-hard creature wants to squeeze the life out of these pesky, frail beings before him.

Rouge's confidence is indeed warranted. If the Titans thought they had a hard time fighting the shapeshifter, try fighting the combined elements of Electric, Plasma, and Rock as well.

The green bird however has more important things to deal with. While the whore and monsters look away, Garfield Logan will find himself some better prey.

---

"Looks like her aces showed up. Bout bloody time!" Boomerang remarks, looking down at the fight below from a window in the hallway. Sparks seem to increase behind him as Firefly nears the end of his goal. Most of the outer-rim is burned off, ready to crack under the heat and display its unknown bounty to the criminals.

"How long will they keep em back?"

"Don't know, haven't seen the two new guys fight yet. Nasty creatures they look like though. If they're half as good as the lady says, we should have sometime to crack the computers inside."

"Good. This job's getting boring if you ask me."

Tipping his hat, Boomer replies with a wry grin "We do this and we'll have our hands in more money than Wayne himself."

"Unlikely. That guy could rent me out a few thousand times over and still have enough to buy you ten times more."

Grin fading to a grimace "You implying I'm not as good as you, _pal_? I didn't see you working with the Squad back in the day."

The lock finally, after seemingly hours on the job, breaks in a smolder of ash and heated metal. "Bragging about being the government's bitch, Cappie? Gotta do better than that."

As the door to the safe begins to open, a sound down the dark hallway catches their attention. Turning towards the disturbance, they each ready a weapon in hand. A "scatterbang", a multi-blast boomerang in Boomer's hand is matched with a flickering torch gun, ready to blast. Both men stand tall, defiant, ready to strike at the first glimpse at the intruder forthcoming.

Hence the reason for the surprise as an office chair comes wheeling in from the dark hallway, its occupant missing. Like a ghost from a horror movie, the chair seems to move on its own as it finally settles in front of the men.

"Bloomin' 'ell.." Boomerang whispers to himself, brow furrowed.

"This some sort of trick?" Firefly asks his partner, not getting the gesture in the slightest.

The building shakes hard, sending the two men bouncing to keep on their footing. Cinderblock must've taken a hit into the side of the hardened building, enough to shake it like a tremor from an earthquake.

Regaining their focus, they decide to return to the task of entering the vault... Only to halt at the sound of a rattle. Oh no, this isn't the sound of your baby's plastic rattle, whirling wistfully about the air. No, its the sound that Captain Boomerang knows all too well. You don't need to live in the Southwest part of America to know what a Rattlesnake sounds like.

"How the hell did..?"

"Shut up and fire!" Firefly warns quickly, aiming his gun at a snake slipping in from a hole in the ceiling.

Firing their weapons, they're caught too late as the green snake propels itself from its hole onto the blue aviator coat of Boomerang. The thief thrashes about, eyes alive as he tries desperately to throw this offending animal off of him. The rattling and hissing heightens the nerves of the man, so much that stumbles into the chair and falls over backward. Head bouncing off the ground, "Cappy" offers a few choice words for the snake as it retreats back into the darkness.

"Bullshit Watchman ain't coming!" Firefly barks, firing his flame into the abyss, narrowly missing Boomerang in the process. "He's here, damn it! The bastard's toying with us."

"Where is he? I can't see him!" Captain's nervous voice stammers, reaching inside of his pocket for a boomerang. Whirling it into the blackness, it explodes in a brilliant flash of light, giving them enough time to scan the hallway for Gar's presence.

Nothing... just, nothing?

Firefly looks up at the ceiling, Boomerang searches the wall and floor. If Watchman thinks he can surprise them head-on, he's got another thing coming.

"I don't know what it is about this guy. He's fucking insane!" Firefly admits, trying not to sweat under the suit designed to keep him doing just that.

"When I see that woman after this, I'm gonna ring her neck. She didn't tell us we were dealing with a mad man." Boomer agrees with his fiery comrade.

"Mad _man_?" Gar growls behind them, sending both Firefly and Boomerang's eyes widening. Bodies tensing up, they dare not turn around.

Wise move considering the face behind them doesn't look in the least bit inviting.

"I'm not a man. I'M AN ANIMAL!"

Emphasis with a man's fist never ends pleasantly. Especially when said fist slams against the cheekbone of Captain Boomerang's face. The impact literally sends the Aussie spinning into the air two or three times, landing in a heap on the floor several feet away. Firefly's gun lifts up, firing a stream of heat at Gar now. With a large whoosh from the coat, Gar leaps back out of range of the gun. Good timing too as the flame starts to slowly die out. Someone didn't expect to be using his trusted weapon as much as he thought.

"No, not now! Damn you kid!"

Firefly isn't given the benefit of an answer as the office chair that tripped up Captain Boomerang finds itself thrown full force, imbedding itself in the helmet of the pyromaniac. Thrown back into the shadowy depths of the hallway, Gar confides a fact to him.

"Playing with fire too much comes back to burn you in the end."

No, fire isn't what's important right now. Walking to the fallen form of Captain Boomerang, Gar has more important issues to deal with. When in doubt, figure it out by asking a cronie.

Lifting the man by the coat collar, Gar's voice evens out like a certain comic book character. "Wakey wakey, aussie. Time for you to tell me a little story."

"Give it up, son. Not even Flash could get me to talk. What makes you think..."

"Not Flash. Watchman!" the name is punctuated by a swift knee to the abdomen. Jarring the villain's eyes open, spittle comes flying out of his mouth from the blow. Gasping for air, Gar doesn't relent in his interrogation. "Lets try again."

"What are you doing? Heroes don't..."

Watchman grasps the injured man by the throat now, cutting off his oxygen supply. Nails dig into his neck, sending waves of pain and alarm through the bloodstream.

"Hero? No, not a hero. Heroes don't kill. Heroes don't use excessive violence." A tighter squeeze. "Do I look like a hero?"

Desperate for air, the older man shakes his head in what can only look like a feeble attempt at a "no".

Loosening his grasp enough for him to squeeze in some air, Gar continues. "Hired gun for Rouge, I get that much. Money's tight, economy's bad. Justice League told me you were apart of Cadmus as an unwilling member. Looking to regain some fame again. Tell me a story and I'll make you famous."

Gasp, straining against the boy's iron grip. "What do you want to know?!"

Eyes drilling a hole straight for his soul, Gar asks deadpan "Why is the whore here?"

---

Firings raging from burning cars, a stream of blue water cascading from a broken fireplug, sirens buzzing all about as police begin to arrive in droves. Yes, the fight outside has many victims both in terms of property and in aches and pains. The struggle just to topple Cinderblock requires the combined might of Cyborg and Argent, cannons and crimson energy raining murder down on the blocky mass. Starfire and Robin, their timing fined tuned from years of working together, pay off as they manage to contain Overload, steadily pushing him back towards the fountain of water jetting into the sky. Behind them, Jinx and Raven cast their psychic and hex powers at the slimy, gooey mass that is Plasmus. One draws its attention, playing off its simple mind, while the other one slashes through with her energies.

Through it all, even now, Madame Rouge remains confident, assured of victory. Of course the announcement of breakthrough hasn't been followed up by confirmation of the target though. A minor annoyance more than anything, nothing too bad to worry about. Maybe Watchman's departure from the Titans has been better than expected. In the entire time Watchman has operated in Jump City, only his attack against Ripper in September has been attempted with help from the Titans. Once the three monsters in her sight regain their bearings, the group of simple-minded cronies she had gathered will..

Said cronies suddenly find themselves crashing into a car beside her, shaking her out of her thoughts. Surprised at the sight, the emotion quickly degrades into frustrated rage as she turns, looking up at the second story missing a window. Although the safe with the target was on the seventh floor, Watchman must've moved them down to avoid killing them..

Watchman?! Those green eyes and tattered tendrils of leather coat flapping in the wind.. The object of her current hatred doesn't move, not removing his hands from his pockets nor does he leap down to engage her in hand-to-hand combat as expected. No, he only watches her with all of the seeming of a demon that is dreaming...

Mission has failed. Watchman has thwarted this final gambit. Not again, not another failure.. Not another disgrace in the long line of disgraces. This was her chance to do.. No! This can't end this way!

Ignoring her fallen comrades, she stretches her legs hard as Rouge begins hauling ass down the street, away from the fight. Defeat is one thing, disgrace is another... Its a taste that's becoming far too common.

What she doesn't see, however, is the sight of a green crow flying behind her, dark eyes peering down on the rapidly moving form below.

The wolf has left the flock in the care of the sheppard... time to go hunt the alpha female.

---

A/N2: Heheh.. fun. Gar's not only chasing down the last few pieces of the puzzle, he's actually starting to enjoy it. There's a common joke that people go crazy when they start to enjoy their work a little too much...  
"What do this have to do with everything?" More importantly, what was inside that safe that's so important that even Rouge wants in?  
The Shadow Knows... hehehe..

Trivia:  
- "seeming of a demon that is dreaming" is lifted from The Raven by Edgar Allen Poe. He knows something now that we don't.. something, interesting.  
- Gar also channels some aspects of the "The Crow" here. I'm NOT making Gar turn dark goth but he can appreciate good irony.

Perverse Question for the masses:  
"Kill, Marry, Screw"  
Your choices? Watchman, Ripper, Slade.  
Not gay, just a person who loves to torment his readers.


	39. Chapter 39

A/N: HAH! I KNEW I'D GET 3 CHAPPIES OUT IN 12 HOURS! Take THAT life!  
This arc actually is ending on a far different note that I originally hoped, and that's a good thing. You'll understand why as this story wraps up the fourth arc. This chapter is entirely made up on the spot. The characters just took this chapter, the conversation, and the direction, and just ran with it. I couldn't have liked how went down any more than it did.  
Poor Firefly and Boomer though..

**The Watchman****  
**

---

By the time Rouge stops running, she finds herself at the door of the hideout in the warehouse sector. It goes without saying that the ability to take extremely large strides can be as big a help running than any super speed could grant you...

Dark eyes scan the area around the warehouse through labored breaths. Granted the woman can run but huffing it halfway across the city can take it out of anyone. Content that the coast is clear, she slips through the bottom of the front door, deciding not to risk suspicion with opening the door itself.

Garfield Logan, landing on top of the building and looking down through the glass skylight, is hallmark in that suspicion...

---

Inside the room, the lights rest on the ceiling, lifeless and devoid of energy. The sound is lacking so much that even the sound of the surf outside can be heard crashing against the rocky shore. Heart racing, Rouge knows full well that the Titans, and more importantly Watchman, won't take long to clean up the mess at Wayne Corp. Knowing her hideout, its only a matter of time before they move on her base itself.

What was with that glare from Watchman earlier at the building? Even when he crashed this place days ago, he wasn't even that evil. He just seemed to toy with her group, even as they landed a few punches and flames his way... Tonight he just seemed so much more.. predatory. Green eyes eyeing up a piece of meat but his face staring down at her like a gargoyle above the Cathedral of Notre Dame.. The rumors that he changed after the Brotherhood battle were true after all. Beast Boy's truly dead... Never imagined that maybe the arrogant little trickster dying would be more of a threat than this monster born in his place.

"Running away from another fight?"

A gasp in the darkness. Fearing a certain green fiend, Rouge shifts her fingers into claws as she desperately spies into the darkness. Whoever said that is in for a world of trouble.

FLASH! A light above her illuminates a wide area, enough for maybe three people lying on the cold, concrete floor to fill.

"And who said I am running?"

The voice, eerie and plotting, echoes in the room again "Come now, Madame Rouge. Did you really think I wouldn't know who fucks up in my own city?"

Slade steps into the light, startling the French woman. Orange and black armor shines brilliantly in the spotlight though there's nothing bright about this man.

"You traveled six thousand miles only to be defeated twice in a single week. How far have you fallen, whore of Bordeaux?"

"How dare you speak to me..."

"Only calling you for what you really are, whore. You didn't work your way to the second-in-command of the Brotherhood through sweat and hard work... even if there was a lot of sweat in the process, hmm?"

She stretches her hand out towards him, willing her fingers to crush this man like the tiny insect he...

Slade, strangely similar to Gar would, sparks up a flame from a large, zippo lighter. Before the hand can reach him, Rouge pulls the limb back.

"I'm not one of those children you can throw around, whore. Take it from me, fire's not a great thing to be around, is it?"

"What do you want Deathstroke?"

Stepping towards her, Slade's voice seems mocking and callous. Each word drips with venom, every syllable with hatred "You're in no position to ask questions of me. Tell me where Ripper is!"

Eyebrow rising, mouth opening slightly, Rouge doesn't appear to be hiding. In fact, her expression seems to indicate confusion. "Ripper? He's HERE?"

A backhand from Slade merely sends her rubbery head bouncing back a few inches before it flaps back into place. "Don't play pawn with me, bitch! He's been here since your little Brotherhood went down! You know how the game works: No villain can move into another's area without permission!"

"Believe it or not, Deathstroke, I'm here to make sure he doesn't spread out from this city."

Gar, on the roof, recoils from this little bit of information. Rouge is working to STOP Ripper? What the hell?

"You're a bigger liar than I pegged you for." Turning away from her, Slade enters the center of the light again. "I know why your men broke into Wayne's tonight. You're not here to stop him, you're here to blackmail him."

"How did..?"

"Some of us villains do our job! We don't run around bragging, daring the League to drop down on us! Don't you realize how long I've been watching you?! The only reason I haven't stopped you this far was because I need what you want."

Crossing her arms, Rouge confides "Typical male. Always thinking with your little ballsack than with your brain."

"Charming. Do you always think of sex before you speak? I wouldn't make you my Harley even if you paid me in Titan blood. I'm talking about what's inside that vault at Wayne's."

"Joker references don't intimidate me, Deathstroke. You Americans might fear him but I don't! And if you're so interested in capturing the target, why haven't you done it yourself?"

Slade pauses for a moment, taking a look around the room. Gazing at one spot on the ceiling, he allows himself a chuckle before returning to the conversation "Because I'm not the only one who's after it either. A mutual friend of our's will need what we want too to stop him."

"You refer to the Watchman, yes?"

"Yes. He's becoming quite the nuisance around the city."

Waving off the thought, Rouge admits "He has some potential, that is all. I could easily crush him one-on-one. Without the Titans, he is nothing."

To a green man on the roof, this is highly doubtful. With Slade nearby too however, forcing her into apologizing would be a mistake.

*You underestimate him, whore. Name any other eighteen year old who can make Two-Face go crazy?"

"Harvey Dent is easier than a child to corrupt and you know it Deathstroke. What is your point?"

"My point is we need to stop Ripper just as much as he does. If Ripper keeps playing this game with him, Watchman's going to become a major problem down the road. I don't suppose you know the difficulty it'll be to try and stop him?"

"I dealt with him the other day in this very room. He can change into animals and has a small personality problem. He is not the only one to have mental problems."

A snort "No wonder the Brotherhood died out. You never take anyone serious, do you? Why did you run then tonight?"

Whatever sense of cautious restraint Rouge had up until this point is shattered. Throwing herself over to Slade, face to face, she rises eye to eye with him. "WHY? Because I have no intention of playing with those children any more in my life, you understand?! I'm here to get the job done and leave!"

"By running away. You've done beautifully then."

For a few moments, silence fills the space between them. The pounding surf outside, contrasting with the wind rattling the windows.. None of it can reach them and yet it still holds more noise in the air than these two major criminals. When a conversation has stalled, it often takes someone making a concession to end the argument. Garfield Logan will oblige.

"Ripper is the reason for everything lately." The voice rumbles across the darkness, into the sphere of light. Both villains forsake their discussion, turning their heads towards Gar. Stepping into the light enough to obscure only his head, hands firmly in his pockets.. Casual amongst the chaos inside the building..

"Compromise, not a dirty word."

"How long have..?"

"The entire time. Was curious why they called you the whore. Corrected."

Slade's arms rest behind his back, taking a step away from Rouge but never removing his eyes from the form before him. "Eavesdropping isn't polite, Watchman."

"I don't just watch the good guys, Slade." Gar points out, removing the lighter from his pocket. Flicking it on, he turns to Rouge and reminds her "Sometimes you have to step outside of the rules to solve a problem."

"What do you know, child? You are just a little man in a coat and a lighter!"

"One you fear. You didn't run from the Titans, you ran from me."

"I WOULD NEVER RUN BECAUSE OF SOME WORTHLESS CHILD..."

"Captain Boomerang told me what's in the safe. Interesting find. Won't work though."

Both Slade and Rouge find themselves in surprise at the comment, explaining why a pair of "What?" echoes across the room.

"Ripper is a nanotech creation from before the League expansion. Atom confirmed the material is Lexcorp technology. That body is composed of leftover AMAZO material."

"Then he'll be easy to destroy. Lexcorp has a nanotech weapon that can destroy his body." Slade replies, confidence starting to fill his shadowy voice.

"Why are you sharing this information with us then?" Rouge asks, curious.

"Because Ripper isn't AMAZO tech anymore. He's evolved beyond the original idea."

"How do you know?"

Turning to look at Slade, Gar informs the masked mastermind "Ripper's capable of flesh metamorphosis. AMAZO's designs aren't. I suspect he can't imitate superpowers but he might be able to mimic his appearance. So far the people he's mimicked to me have been women he's killed."

Slade turns away, walking towards the darkness a bit while Rouge crosses her arms. "I don't believe you, Watchman. You rattle off of this information off as though its common knowledge! How is it possible you know all of this when even we do not?"

"How indeed." Gar admits, his nod obscured by the darkness.

"Question has been teaching you well, Watchman." Slade declares, facing him once again. "Perhaps I was mistaken about you. You're turning out to be a better detective than I suspected."

"He is no detective! The information I received said Ripper could be disabled with the device inside Wayne's building. Now he is telling me it will not work? How would you know if you have no tried it yourself?"

"Does an android bleed?"

Both Slade and Rouge's faces twist a bit, eyebrows dipping and necks tilting to the side. For two people who claim to have nothing in common, their reaction seems almost like a mirror's reflection.

"Deadshot's bullet pierced his arm. Blood from the wound confirmed his identity. Raised a different question that needed connection... Why would an android bleed?"

Slade's voice is solemn, foreboding "He's no longer an android. Ripper's becoming an organic being, isn't he?"

"_Becoming_? No, already is. Suspect its the reason he can feel emotions. Unlike AMAZO, this creature is capable of human emotions. I've seen him laugh, get angry.. Curiosity too."

"What do you propose?" Rouge asks finally, tired of this discussion about the homicidal maniac.

"Working arrangement." Gar's reply contrasts the glare of the french national. Fiery eyes meet impassible calmness...

"The benefits of being outside of the hero world?" Slade muses, a smile undoubtedly on his face.

Reply as sarcastic as the Sahara is large. "Salary isn't as good but the hours are great. Instead of fighting each other, lets figure out how to beat this thing. After that, business as usual."

"You expect me to work with you after all the years of..."

"Beast Boy died shortly after Paris, Rouge. One time offer. Take it or I'll set you on fire as you sleep."

Unlike the woman in their midst, Slade is not a fool. "What are the terms?"

"You're just going to trust this child? He will probably report this to the Titans if he isn't already!"

"Time's almost up."

"Terms, Watchman." Slade asks, ignoring Rouge, urging him to as well.

"No team-ups with either of you. Just hold me back. No, information is power these days. Each work on their own, you two work together if you want. We find out as much as we can then kill him. Ripper is a bigger threat than any of us, even put together."

A pause fills the gap in the conversation. Rouge bites her lip in thought while Slade offers his hand.

"Deal."

"Just like that? Too easy." Gar admits, reluctantly to return the gesture.

"You're keeping secrets from us, Watchman. Only fair I keep my own reasons hidden as well. What do you say?"

An ironic chuckle from the darkness "Business as usual." Shaking Slade's hand, Gar keeps the grip on the metal hand a little longer than expected. "Though I must warn you, Slade." The tension in the air escalates as Gar steps into the light, facing Slade eye to eye "I haven't forgotten the amusement park. It was because of you that I was kicked out of the Titans. I'll be watching."

"Wouldn't have it any other way." Slade counters, cool and collected. Life can be ironic somedays. The enemy of my enemy is my friend. Will she be one of those too?

"Although I do not like working with children..." Rouge admits, though hesitant herself "I will make exception this one time. Ripper must be removed before I can get back in good standings with the rest of the community."

As she offers her hand in for the obligatory handshake, Gar surprises both her and Slade but taking it into his own, kissing the top in a very gentlemanly way.

Leaving the two in confusion regarding the ex-Titan's gesture, Gar departs for the door. As he does, he reminds them both "Don't disappoint me. I'll be watching."

---

Outside, the rush of the breeze fills Gar's body, casting aside what little sense of nervousness he had been suppressing. Going up against two of the world's most dangerous criminals with nothing but a solid poker face and coming out as the most important is no small feat. Negotiation is easier when you're the one controlling the chips but also knowing the price of information. Walking away from this dreary place, Gar feels the need to celebrate.

---

Across town at an all-too-familiar, run down bar, Gar finds the appropriate for his celebration. Stepping through the door, smile on his face, his delight is compounded by the sight before him. Red X, Johnny Rancid, Punk Rocket, even Control Freak are among several of the men residing in the bar. The response is immediate and, in Gar's eyes, hilarious.

Each criminal, especially Control Freak, recoil in fear, begging for Gar not to throw them through a window, into a toilet bowl, and to keep the barstools on the ground instead of in their faces. So sad is this horrible display of cowardice, Watchman has to yell at them.

"KNOCK IT OFF! I'M NOT HERE TO KILL ANY OF YOU... yet."

Walking over to the bar, next to Red X, Gar announces to the gathered criminals. "In case you haven't noticed, I haven't been leaning on you as much as I used to. In fact, you might say I've been taking it EASY on all of you. Why? That's for me to know. But, if you'd like to KEEP it that way then I suggest you fork over enough for that bottle of whisky. If you're willing, shitstains, lets have some fun tonight!"

---

The next evening, as the alarm rings again and the television turns on, Gar slaps off the buzzing noise and returns to his sleep. The news can be heard as he returns to slumber, the night's adventure fading back into a memory.

_"After an intense fight at Wayne Corporation's Jump City Office, the Teen Titans, along with police forces, captured five of the city's recent supervillains. Among them were Gotham City's Firefly, a notorious pyromaniac that has been wanted for the arson of multiple buildings on both sides of the country. Captain Boomerang, normally a resident of the Central City area, was also incarcerated for his involvement in the attack on the building. The former engineer and criminal had been on the run from Central City for some time now, his arrest has been hailed as a great day for Jump City's reputation. Resident bad guys Plasmus, Cinderblock, and Overload were also detained and are now in containment in Jump City Penitentiary. Sources would not comment on how Firefly and Captain Boomerang were captured but several witnesses describe a seventh member assisting the Teen Titans. Could this be the elusive Watchman or perhaps another member about to go public in our great city? All we know here at this station is that whomever this person may be, we all owe him our deepest gratitude. We'll be reporting on this situation as the details come in..."_

On the couch, a very broad smile appears on the face of Garfield Logan. Gratitude is nice but ass-kissing is going a bit overboard.

---

A/N2: All that's left now is to write the "epilogue" chapter for this arc. Don't worry, I know exactly what's going into that chapter. It won't take Ripper long to realize the scale of the threat against him, he'll be upping the stakes. And for all your shippers out there, I have an idea for you too.

I took certain liberties with Rouge in this story. I don't know if she's as bad as the rumors suggested but I don't imagine it WOULDN'T be possible. She's quickly turning into a more sympathetic character the more I write her. Not in the "I want to help you" way, in the "Yeah, I can understand" way.... odd to explain, but dammit I don't get paid six figures like all of you!

Trivia:  
- Lots of AMAZO references, obviously. This all ties in with the conclusion but, in keeping with Justice League, this is a nice nod to the series.  
- Only makes sense that Batman would possibly devise a plan for Wayne Corp to develop a nano-destroyer beam, huh? That Batman's a smart man but Bruce Wayne's even smarter!

Random Thought:  
Not counting the Watchman Poster, or the recent "Q for Question" poster I've recently posted on deviantart, I'm wondering if I should do the Slade/Rouge/Gar standoff in artistic sense. I can imagine the picture taken from behind Gar's side, enough to see Slade on the left, buffed out.. Rouge on the side, hand on her hip, and Gar's arm, dark, in his pocket. All of this in a center spotlight...  
Nah.


	40. Chapter 40

A/N: Three chapters in less than 12 hours.. Nice! Why did I finish it so fast? This chapter right here. On average, it can take up to six hours to finish a chapter due to massive amounts of distractions (Cats, food, music, boredom, shitter, etc).. This chapter had one distraction, food.. Took less than an hour and a half to finish it.  
Why again? Because it's FUCKING INSANE! The first half, you sit there and laugh "hah, that was funny.." If you're laughing by the end of this chapter (and by def, this arc), you're not human. If you can picture this scene near the end as I do, and laugh, you got issues. I even wouldn't laugh at it, AND I GOT EPICS.

**The Watchman****  
**

---

Tax day in Jump City! April 15, now already nearly two weeks since Gar Logan did one of the things in life he NEVER considered ever doing: Agreeing to work with Slade. Nevermind it's intended goal of bringing down Ripper OR the fact that now Madame Rouge is involved.. But working with Slade? The man who nearly brought Jump City down, the man who nearly killed his teammates and his own self countless times. The very same person who took Terra away from him only to turn her into a monster. Redemption or not, Terra still deserved a better fate.

Strangely the underworld has been serene these past two weeks. Observing the newspaper while sipping a steaming cup of green tea, Gar considers this a degree of irony. Inked letters on the coarse paper can only tell him part of what he already holds to be obvious. Far too often the skies and seas appear to be calm and placid just before the hurricane strikes. Jump City may have been quiet since the fall of the White Rabbit trade but, after being a bird many times, Gar understands just how fast the winds can change.

Not all that can be said is bad news however. With petty crime taking a rapid dive, it appears his efforts all this time are finally bearing fruit.

"Hehe.. the weed of crime bears bitter fruit." Comics are still a fond memory, even to someone who's in desperate need of good news these days.

How fast the wind changes, huh?

---

As Gar reads the newspaper, the frontdoor opens with a creaking, grinding noise. Instincts fire, eyes dilate... Gar drops the paper to the table and rolls off the chair, eyes and body facing towards the door, waiting for someone to charge through.

"Gar, seriously, you need to chill out." Jinx warns as her and Argent, first time in the building, casually stroll into the room.

"Jinx, you know damn well to knock. Christ, thank god I don't have a gun in here."

Rolling her eyes, Jinx warns him "The bullets would be knocked away before you could've even pulled the trigger. Anyway, we're here on more important business."

Relaxing, Gar moves over to the table to take a sip of his tea.

"Business, huh? Movement on Slade, Ripper perhaps? Robin offering me to return again?"

Shaking her head at Argent, Jinx confides "Our work's cut out for us, huh?"

Gar's face falters at that comment. Eyes widening, he sets the cup down and faces his friend. "What work?"

Evil, cat-like grin on her face, Jinx warns him "You know damn well what's coming up in two weeks, right?"

Feigning ignorance, Gar tries to hide the reality of the situation "May Day if I'm not mistaken. Just because America doesn't celebrate it..."

"Also happens to be the annual Titans Appreciation Day in Jump." Argent informs him, bit of Jinx's sarcasm evident in her attitude.

"Oh, I'd forgotten." the reply is both dry and at the same time reeking of some serious bullshit. "Shame I'm not in the Titans anymore, huh?"

"He's making this difficult." Jinx informs the red metahuman next to her. "How about we beat it into his head?"

"I'm well aware of the annual party, Jinx. Believe it or not I used to enjoy those things even if I was acting like Beast Boy then. I'm not a Titan so I can't go."

Flipping a ticket from her hand as a magician would a hidden playing card, Argent suggests "Not even if Robin got you a ticket in?"

So much for a peaceful breakfast before the evening workout..

"Look, ladies.. I'd like to go but I can't. I'm not Beast Boy anymore, ok? I'm Garfield Logan, the Watchman. I don't do parties, I just make sure you guys are.."

"CAN IT GAR!" Jinx berates him, sliding up to his face. Nervously, the green man backs away as Jinx punctuates each word by poking his chest. "Believe it or not, this is the second time today we've had to hear this bullshit. Your little girlfriend, who insists you two don't have a thing going, tried to pull the same crap with us. Do you know how hard it is living with a woman who says she doesn't do love?!"

"Love's overrated sometimes but keep going Jinx." Argent adds, slightly bored in appearance. Good cop, bad cop doesn't work in this hideout it seems.

"So, whether you like it or not, you got a date in two weeks. Dance, bullshit with people, possibly make her night a happy one, I don't really give two shits. The point is you're coming or else.." A flick of the finger sends pink energy sparking like a human Jacob's Ladder ".. I'm gonna see to it your couch accidentally eats you in your sleep!"

Finger raised but no argument comes out. Face contorting a few times, trying to find the right words, Gar finally squeaks out "How is that...?"

"She did it to Cyborg once. Couch asked for mustard." Argent answers, checking her finger nails. "Listen, if you're worried about appearance, don't be. We're here to make sure you look good. Jinx is only saying that wretched stuff to get you to listen. Me, I have a different way."

Eyebrow raised, exposing a green eye filled with suspicious intent. "How?"

---

Six P.M. on the West Coast, plenty of time to do some late-night window shopping. Of course, when the person you're shopping for is being dragged behind you with the look of a cornered puppy, its easy to forget its "for his benefit"... Especially when some of the bags aren't for his own use.

"You make a horrible bagboy, you know that?" Jinx reminds him.

"Excuse me for disappointing you, ma'am. I'll try harder the next time my ass hurts."

Laughing a bit to herself, Argent jokes back "I didn't kick you THAT hard. Unlike some people, I can control my powers perfectly."

"Bullshit. I won't be sitting for a week."

"A little motivation never hurt anyone." Jinx replies, nose in the air, confidence higher than it probably should be.

"They say the same thing about wiccans, guess I heard wrong."

Before Jinx can reaffirm the kick in the ass, Argent points out a men's store just up the block. Featuring a wide variety of suits, it seems like the jackpot just got hit for the two of them.. Garfield isn't included in said luck.

---

Seven P.M. and Gar finds himself still trapped inside the suit store, awaiting the inevitable from Jinx and Argent. Half of the time spent inside this store has just been a match between a goth and a punk fighting it out over what looks better. One says tight and two-tone, the other goes for mysterious and black.. Naturally his own opinion is left out of the equation.

It doesn't honestly matter as a series of SWAT vehicles pass by the outside of the window. Alarm rising in his head at the sight, Gar suggests "Look, just get something with a bit of black and a purple tie, ok? I got business of my own to take care of!" Bolting from the store, he ignores the protest of the two women and the shopkeep as he bursts from the doorway. Staring down the avenue, he can't help but notice the attention all seems to be heading for a hotel in the commerce district. Swiftly changing into a hawk, he ascends into the sky towards the destination...

---

Landing by the stairway of an all-too-familiar hotel, Gar's breath catches in his throat. Returning to normal form, he desperately seeks out the commander in charge of the situation. Finding the man buried behind a squad car, radio in hand, Watchman demands simply "What's going on in here?"

"Watchman? We've been trying to find you all night! Some nutcase is locked in his room upstairs and he won't come out."

Surprised, Gar inquires "You called me for that? What's with all the SWAT then?"

"The guy specifically asked for you. Reportedly he's taken the entire floor as hostages. Only has one demand too: He wants to meet you in the room you started from? That sounds crazy, huh?"

Electric feeling down the spine... pulse quickening... Sweat despite the cool weather.. Fear. Who? Why? Too much to process.

"I'm going up. I don't know what I'll find but I'll try and solve this shit quick." Gar assures, turning towards the building.

"I'm sending the SWAT in behind you. I consider the hostages top priority, you understand?!" the officer warns back.

"Got ya."

The lobby of the hotel is filled with several employees and police officers, all trying to remain calm despite the situation.

"Why haven't these people been evacuated yet?" Gar angrily demands, seeing the clerks he once saw so many months ago at their posts, terrified.

"The freak upstairs said anyone who tries to leave this place that isn't JCPD will be shot on sight. I'm glad you're here, this guy's been giving us the creeps." a patrolman replies, shaking his head at a sound unheard in his head.

"Any description on the suspect?"

"Lady said he was a tall man, black hair, kinda like one of the people you see in a horror style. Only thing is he had a real pleasant voice she said. His two daughters were with him."

WHAT? The chief didn't say anything about kids! "Your CO didn't tell me about any kids he had!"

"We're treating them as hostages at this moment. SWAT's coming in now. You're going up I take it?"

Watching the team behind him make their last second checks, Gar confirms the man's question with a quick reply. "Yeah, you can say that."

"Ready when you are, Watchman!" the lead SWAT officer reports.

"Hey, Watchman! Good luck!" the patrolman calls out. Gar flips him a thumbs up as the SWAT team follows him towards the emergency stairwell.

Its bad enough having an empty, white staircase all to yourself. Its another when you have a squad of heavily armed men following you, each making the ascension more nerve wracking. Contrasting the white style of the steps is the foreboding feeling that Gar and company are about to walk into a horrific, hellish scene. Tall man with black hair, kinda creepy? Only one or two people outside of Jump City could meet that description. Given the situation lately, it looks like the hurricane is about to slam into the shore..

At the top of the stairs, the SWAT team orders one of the men to clear the door and scout the hallway. Precise, the man follows as orders. With a swift kick, the white door flies open, the flashlight of the MP5 machine gun aiming around, searching for targets of opportunity.

Nothing.

No noise, no activity, no chaos.. Looks can be very deceiving.

"You two, "the SWAT commander orders "I want you to start sweeping out these rooms. Kick the doors down if you must, I want every room searched! Keep your guns forward and your eyes straight!"

Gar, however, doesn't need an order. He knows exactly where to go.. Walking down the hallway, the SWAT clearing out the rooms behind him as he walks, his face turns colder than a stone in the midst of a Siberian Winter. Eyes boiling with rage, fists balling inside of the old trench coat, he knows its only a matter of time. After all, unlike the SWAT members, his nose can smell the obvious signs of his arrival.

"Holy mother of god..." one of the SWAT members can be heard back in the hallway. On both ends, the officers exit the rooms, coughing and vomiting on the red carpet lining... You'd probably too if you saw the amount of blood pouring from the once lively guests at the hotel..

"What the hell's going on up here?" the leader orders, watching Gar approach his former room.

Watchman turns around and informs them from down the hall "Welcome to hell, sir. Get your men out of here now. I'm the one he wants, you'll just get in the way."

"Hey! We're not done mopping up this floor yet!" he cries back, upset at being ordered around by some..

"The janitor will have plenty of time for that. No one's alive on this floor."

---

Stepping in front of the room he once stayed out so long ago, Gar's grim demeanor turns even more painfully anguished as he reads a knifed-in word quote on the door.

_All hope abandon, ye who enter here_

Steeling his courage, Gar notices the lock has thankfully been ripped off, allowing him the ease of opening the door without ramming it.

With a cautious push, the door opens up..

The blood is so thick in the air, he has to force himself to look away for a moment. Incredible amounts of iron, copper, and other distinct flavors batter his olfactory senses, forcing him to actually vomit on the floor as well. Recovery takes sometime before he can finally turn back to look in the room with the door all the way open.

Inside the room is perhaps the most horrific scene thus far in his life.. even worse than his initial encounter with Ripper in the old office building.

Two corpses are hung from the ceiling... Not just any corpses either, they are the dead bodies of two girls Gar hasn't seen in some time. He never quite found out their names, they were too irritating and too bitchy to care to know. All they did was try and belittle him, try and keep him from asking Tara Markov about her theorized past. Although not evil at heart, they just did what they thought was the right thing to do...

Now none of that matters.

Flesh torn from the skin, revealing bits of sinew, muscle, and bone.. Their bodies stripped of clothing, organs missing from the upper chest and sides. All around the room, covering the walls, floors, and objects is the color red. Red liquid, the stuff of life.. Caking the room with its once essential bodily fluid.. Horrible smell of rotting flesh mixing with the agonizing sight of two women, their eyes removed, mouths ajar as if begging for mercy and release..

And then, in the middle of it all like a man who just won the Super Bowl... Not a man, a MONSTER!

"RIPPER!!!" Gar roars, blinded by rage. His veins in the neck bulge, eyes wide like saucers. The sound of his feral roar fills the hallway and the room itself in a terrific, booming howl.

Laughing in delight, the being in question extends his arms out with a wide, corporeal smile "YES! THAT IS WHAT I'M LOOKING FOR, GARFIELD LOGAN! RELEASE THAT ANGER OF YOURS! DO YOU NOT ENJOY MY GIFT TO YOU?!"

Leaping forward, Gar tackles Ripper to the ground and tries to land a vicious punch to the man's face. Dodging away from his grasp, Gar punches a hole into the floor. Ignoring the pain from the missed punch, he rises again, blood-drunk. Swinging blindly, lefts and rights, anything to hurt this infernal creature that torments him everyday and night of his life. Screaming furiously, he simply wants to do the one thing he promised the League that he'd never do.

To kill.

That desire isn't halted in the least even as Ripper counters an attack by Gar, throwing him painfully into the wall separating the room from the bathroom.

"That's right, Watchman! Hold on to that rage of your's!" the hissing tone, accented by grinding teeth bellows to the crazed vigilante. "You're going to need it!"

Wiping his face of blood from the corpses, Gar barks at him, voice feral and growling "WHAT DO YOU MEAN?"

Arms spread out again, seemingly trying to bring the whole world into context, Ripper informs him simply "You brought Slade and Rouge into this! They seek my death as much as you! No, we cannot have that, can we? Three on one is hardly fair. Soon the Titans will learn of my actions here and finally step up to challenge me. How am I to contest a match of Nine to One?!"

"Monster.." Gar whispers, mind clouded by rage. What's keeping him back? Why does Ripper have this sway over him everytime they meet?!

"Do not worry, young one, for I will not be alone in this war! Unlike my namesake figure, I will have allies! You have already met one but soon you will be reintroduced to the one that will destroy this city."

Eyes widening, Gar's voice is dry, choking "No.. Not her, don't you fucking say it."

"Our little blonde friend has evolved since you last met her... The next time we meet, I will unleash on Jump City not the power of a mere female metahuman.." Eyes glowing red now 'but a living goddess! I depart you now, Garfield Logan.. I hope by the next time we meet you will have retained that urge to kill."

Hesitating no more, Watchman dives forward again to stop this maniac but alas is too late.

Laughing hysterically with a psychotic roar, Ripper bursts through the window of the hotel, firing a line from his cane at the opposite building, swinging away from the building.

All Gar can do for now is watch as the man escapes yet again. Eyes burning with hate, he wonders just how bad the devastation is about to become when Ripper's promise comes true...

---

a/n2: How about them apples, huh? I've all but confirmed that Terra's under Ripper's control... and did you REALLY think I was gonna make Tara Markov Terra? Granted, its her comic name, but who said I was doing this according to the comic? What if her turning to stone did the same effect that Jean Gray did at the end of X-Men 2? Look what happened to her.. she turned into the Phoenix. Imagine that happening to Terra!  
Ripper is just insane... pure and simple. Pants crapping insane. Sadistic, blood-thirsty, and yet always pushing Gar further and further and further... How many times though can he push the Beast before the beast follows through on his request to kill him?

Trivia:  
- All Hope Abandon, Ye Who Enter Here... the iconic words from the Divine Comedy, often referenced here in this story, refering to entering Hell.

Rhetorical Question:  
- Should Gar die at the end of this story or should he live?


	41. 05: In The Name Of Love

A/N: The populace continues to surprise me. I once posted only one chapter in like four days, I had over 7 reviews the next morning. Last time, I post 4 chapters in less than 24 hours, I got 2 reviews... Wow.. You guys really confuse me.  
Don't worry, as much as I'd love to pick your brains, I have a story to finish. This is the final push to the end and Chappie 41 is Part 1 of 2. The May Day Party needed two chapters, it's just too damn funny (leading to the official kickoff of the end of the world).  
Enjoy.

**The Watchman****  
**

---

For the majority of the people of Earth, the first day of May is often celebrated in one fashion or another as "May Day". A time for festivities, the coming of summer, a "workers holiday", all varieties of events and special memories to made. Of course, in the United States, May Day is not celebrated nor recognized as an official holiday. Jump City, however, has seemingly gone against the flow on this special day. For the fifth year in a row, Jump City hosts what many call "Teen Titans Appreciation Day", a special "thank you" to the protectors that risk their lives each day for the city's well-being. Parades, speeches by famous members of society and local politicians, the whole nine yards.. All culminating in a private party thrown for the group at the end of the day.. A day to relax, have fun, enjoy some good music and company.

Ironic that tonight would be the night it all started again...

---

_"Gar, if you don't get down here soon, you're gonna miss everything."_

At the moment, the annoying, digital voice of Cyborg over the earpiece is admittedly bad... Of course, nothing compared to the company Garfield Logan has in his hideout.

"I never pictured you wear a suit, Gar. It seems my charm works in mysterious ways." Never minding Gar's irritation, Question's eerily humorous voice is vying for the green man's attention. Who could refuse the humor at the sight before the faceless man anyway? Struggling with the most basic of formal apparel, one that all men must master someday, stands Gar with the purple, silk tie wrapped around his hands. If the growling, cursing, and general strangeness wasn't enough, Q can't help but wonder if he's dressing up to impress a certain someone or is that connection a dead end after all?

"Cy, hold on a second.." tapping the earpiece for a moment, Gar turns his attention to the masked Leaguer and warns "Keep up your shit and you'll mysteriously find my foot in your ass."

"Doubt that. You don't have the time for that. Cyborg's probably pestering you about being late, isn't he?"

Stupid necktie, why didn't Mento ever show him how to tie one of this ridiculous things?! Its not a horrible tie, much to the vigilante's relief. Jinx came through this one time, go Jinx..

"Compared to you he's bearable. Hold." turning back to the conversation with Cy, Gar replies quick "Cy, I'll be there in thirty, ok? Out."

"Multi-tasking isn't your strong point, is it?"

Around the short end, up through the loop, AGH! Damn it! Slight growl "No, what gave it away?!"

"Your obvious lack of knowledge completing a four-point for one thing."

"Why aren't you this direct when you're doing the detective thing?!" Gar snaps as his tie fails again. If there's a God in heaven...

"More entertaining this way. You'll master it sooner or later. For now, I think I need popcorn."

Tie the loose end, wrap around, through the loop.. GOT IT...DAMMIT, THE TIE'S BACKWARD!

"You know what they put in popcorn, Q? All that sodium, butter.." an unconscious shiver "Not even gonna mention all that fat."

"Not to mention the connection between Pop Secret's Butter Lover flavor and oil companies. There's a reason for the increased amounts of explosions in movies these days. For example.."

Loop.. tie... getting there.. Just ignore Question, he's going off on another tangent..

"I made the connection when I was blackmailed by Huntress into a dinner and a movie. Action movie, lots of explosions. Suspicious that you need oil to make large explosions in movies these days, hmm? What do people eat when they watch movies? The more explosions the oil companies bribe producers into making, the more their popcorn sells, and then it.."

GOT IT!

"HAH!" Gar boldly announces, fist in the air and a smile shining like a million dollar dentist job. "Told ya I'd get it!"

"I take it you weren't listening?"

"Friends listen when its important, Q. The stuff you talk about is stuff you tell your girlfriend." Now where the hell did that blazer get to?

"Funny, she said the opposite about you."

Flashing a grin, Gar casually informs him "Must be my animal magnetism? Now help me find my jacket."

A long pause fills the air, long enough for Gar to notice something's wrong.

"Hey, you ok Q?"

Direct, deadpan.. "Gar?"

"What's the matter man?" Emerald eyes start to turn concerned, what's the matter?

"... I hate you."

As the laughter in the room continues, Gar can be heard admonishing Q "Imitation is flattery, right? No brownie points for ass kissers."

---

Far above the city streets, high on top of Jump City Marriott, there exists a nightclub reserved for only the best that Jump City has to offer. Years ago, the hippie movement used to jokingly refer to the top of the hotel as the "Awakened World", ironic considering the people labeling it. All sorts of celebrities have passed through, having fun and doing things most people shouldn't be legally allowed to. But tonight, this club has been reserved for the Titans. Not just the "Titans West" either, as the nickname has been made since their other guests, the "Titans East" were formed. Making the trip from Steel City, the second team to reserve the name are just as worthy of respect as their West Coast counterparts.

---

_"And we can see Titans leader Robin, along with teammate and girlfriend Starfire, arriving now. Never one for a stretch it seems, the pair are arriving in a field motorcycle.."_ Despite Question's argument that his radio could be monitored by outside sources far above in satellite orbit, Gar's desire to listen to the radio finally wins the day.

"Surprise, surprise." Gar admits to himself as he drives for the hotel and the party. "I thought they would've driven together."

By drive, he means "get a ride from"...

"Some people need to make their arrival more theatrical than others. Reminds me of a certain little green.."

Skin cells morphing, Gar's hands change into claws, eyebrows raising in a dare. "You do know I can claw the shit out of your car, right? Explain to your wife what happened, I dare you."

Face as impassive as glacier to an ancient caveman, Question never needs to look over at Gar "What happens in Jump City stays there, yes? Again, eccentric charm."

"Or Canary claw marks." Gar whispers under his breath. Its one thing to be upstaged.. another to be soundly beaten in one fell swoop.

"Hardly. She's hooked on Ollie like the vanilla creme on an Oreo cookie."

Stretching back in his seat, bored expression crossing his face.. "You don't say? What's the connection with Oreo then? Who are they working with behind closed doors?"

"Can't tell you. Too sinister to comprehend."

"Aw, c'mon!?"

"No, can't let you know. Be glad you live in ignorance this one time." The shudder from Q's words as he speaks that phrase only adds emphasis to the deeper meaning.

"If ignorance is bliss then what's happiness?"

"I wouldn't know. Tell me what its like after your date tonight."

It only takes a few muscles in the human body to complete the gesture returned by Gar. "Now let me show you how you _really_ say it.... I hate you."

Eventually, the large hotel comes into view and for the first time, Gar finds himself smiling. Question, however, finds a way to wipe that look away just as easily..

"Are you sure you don't need me to come with you? I could tell them I'm your chaperone for the night." Question dryly jokes as they pull up to the back entrance of the hotel. Not as flashy as Robin or the other Titans, Gar feels the need to make a surprise crash at the party.

"Go back to Hub already, would you?" Opening the door, Gar does feel the need to add in "As much as it pains me to see you go, you're not getting a tip for this cab ride."

"Don't laugh. Last time I drove a cab, the man went insane listening to pop music. No taste in music these days..."

Staring back blankly, trying to figure out this crazy person, Gar finally shakes his head in defeat. "Take care Q. Tell Huntress I said hi."

As the Question vanishes into the traffic of Jump City, Gar looks up at the observation deck where the party is being held. With a snap of his fingers, he smiles "Lets get this party started!"

---

And has the party started indeed! From the bird's viewpoint, it sees a group of party goers already dancing to the music, strobe lights beaming onto their rapidly swirling features. Silk suits and finer dresses spiral about like the fabric of a child's streamer in a summer wind. Waiters, dressed in their mandatory suits shuffle through the room with trays expertly held by the palm, handing out little bits of orange and yellow cheeses imported from Europe. Maybe, if you're lucky, you'd even pick up one of the few servers carrying around a bottle of bubbly or other expensive bottles of imported drink from the four corners of the Earth. Dining tables arranged throughout the extravagant hall, several Titans sitting and chatting enjoyably, their faces shining in the candlelight.

_"Oh yeah, definitely party time."_

As the music comes to a close, speakers falling silent as the DJ switches tracks, the door to observatory opens wide and proud. Combined with the loud "thud", loud enough to bring the Titans to a stand, their years of dealing with sudden surprises alerting their systems unconsciously...

"And who decided to start this party without Jump City's resident party animal?!" Voice booming across the room, the sound is enough to startle the guests only a few seconds before the realization sets in.

Standing with perhaps the widest, proudest grin on his face, Gar looks horribly out of costume given his past 9 months on the job. Jet black in color, the three-button coat covers an equally pair of slacks and shoes. Beneath a dark violet tie, pulled tight by a black belt, is a contrasting white button shirt. Not one for grandstanding, according to him, the faded, battered trench coat has thankfully been left at home. Right now is not the time for being a Watchman, its time for being a Partyman.

Might want to change that to Mack Daddy as in a rush, Jinx, Argent, and a few other resident women come running over to him, swooning over the design. This is certainly new to the green shapeshifter, his smile proud but also retaining a sense of nervousness. This isn't like Japan in the least, here he can UNDERSTAND what they're cooing at him.

_"Need some help?"_ Raven offers psychically, unable to push the women aside lest a fight break out.

_"Please!"_ Gar thinks to himself, not sure how to respond back. All of this animal magnetism might not be a good thing. Question should've kept his cologne to himself!

Bad move..

As the women swoon over Gar, they don't seem to notice someone approaching from behind them. With the voice of the heralds of God, Raven practically yells over the banter "Ok, vultures, back off!"

Jinx and Argent, smiles on their face, reluctantly agree. There's always a brighter side, you just need to coax it out.

Women starting to part, Gar's sigh of relief is quickly vanquished by the sight of the woman before him. Standing between two rows of women, like the desert sands just beyond the parted Red Sea, stands Raven in an attire he's admittedly never seen before. Darker blue than he can recall, the familiar blue cloak and black leotard is gone, vanished. In its place, solid with a navy blue hue is a cape and long dress, two slits cut on the sides. When did Raven start dressing nice for these functions?

"You can quit staring now." Raven warns him with a wry smirk on her face. "You're not the only one Jinx forced to dress up for this pointless party.."

Ignoring the plotting smiles from Argent and Jinx, Gar's quick to admit "Doesn't take away from the "wow" factor, Rae. Besides, you were staring first."

Taking him by the arm, she walks him away from the crowd. Never mind the surprised expression on his face, or the two scheming women, this is just odd.

"By the way, this isn't as odd as you think." Raven points out, tapping at her head to remind him. "Psychic, remember? Someone has to put a leash on you tonight or you'll end up becoming Jump City's Spirit."

"You're really scaring me with all the comic references. Have you been hiding something from me all of this time?"

Smacking the top of his head, Raven warns curtly "I'm not a hermit you know. Robin watches TV just as much as you used to play video games."

Chuckling, despite the tap on the head, Gar asks jokingly "Is that what destroyed his mind? Good thing I only watch the news."

---

"Gar, glad you could make it!" Robin announces, seeing the Watchman being escorted over to their table. Although a sight himself, Gar has to admit that Robin wearing the tuxedo just looks strangely out of place. At the very least a red suit would've fit suited him better?

"We did not think you would arrive on time. Cyborg had said you were busy when he called." Starfire admits, happy to see her friend.

Gar's hand leans on a chair, smile on his face. Some people just never change, no matter how much their leader pounds the shit.. Never mind that thought. "Q was in town. He decided to be a menace while I got dressed."

"And you say _I'm_ hiding things?" Raven admits, eyebrow raised just a quirk. Bad choice of words, Garfield Logan. Too late to cover for it now, Robin and Cyborg find themselves beginning to laugh. They always think they're smart, huh?

_Watch this_

Hugging her in a very BB-way, Gar jokingly laughs "Aww, don't worry Ravie-poo, I'm still a God-fearing, peace-seeking, woman-lovin' man of the people! Even the Watchman needs friends!"

If you're going to die in this life, make sure you go out with a smile and/or getting others to smile while you do it. For Gar, this task at least seems assured. As the boys and Starfire start to laugh at the sight, he can feel a certain mage's glare turn from playful to kill in the time it takes to blink an eye...

Good times.

---

Some time later, following a "brutal" kick to the ass from Raven, Gar finds himself alone on the balcony with Robin. With the skies darkening with evening approaching, the sight of the thousands of street lights and windows is impressive. It certainly is a better view from on high than it is from a dark hideout under an abandoned building.

"Seriously Gar, I'm glad you came. It wouldn't be right without you here after what you did this past year." Robin admits, soda in hand, leaning against the railing.

Rubbing his ass a bit, cursing himself for being a showboat, Gar admits quickly "Yeah, glad I could be here too. You do know Jinx blackmailed me into coming, right?"

A soft chuckle from his former leader "She blackmailed Raven too. Its hard enough to her to come, I'm surprised she got you to come too though. I heard you've been busy on your own since you left."

"You mean Ripper I take it?" No sense of comrade banter here, straight to business. Question isn't the only one who can play subtle word games when it comes to the job.

Mirth gone too, Robin nods "Yeah, Ripper. Heard anything new about him since the other week?"

"Nothing. I don't understand him, Rob, he just freaks me out. One minute, he's there killing someone..." shaking his head to get rid of the mental images "the next, he's gone for weeks up to months. Everytime I start to get back into a normal rhythm, BOOM!"

Taking a drink from the brown liquid on his glass, Robin confesses "Reminds me a lot of the Joker. No wonder Batman's so messed up in the head..."

"Fucked up you mean? The guy pulled rank on me out in Gotham last year. I didn't know I needed paperwork to work in Gotham."

Eyes narrowing at the statement, Robin asks "Can you blame him though? You never know just how bad things could've gotten out there."

Oh no, here comes the Stockholm Syndrome all over again. "You know how I feel about territory for heroes and villains. If it gets the job done quicker, its worth it not to have them. Sorry to rub it in, Rob, but it ended up saving your life."

Rub it in? Try a hard pill to swallow.

Raising his glass a bit, Robin has to concede that "You got me there. I never did get to thank you for that, Gar."

"Don't worry about it... I don't think it was all that bad anyway."

Catching on the subtle eye motion, Robin's young face switches back to a smile. "You mean your little vacation with our resident goth?"

"Hey, I'm not the guy who flooded his team with women. Shame on you Rob! You have a woman already." Gar admonishes with a playful smile of his own. Whatever tension the two seem to have will have to be resolved later. When in doubt, find a topic two guys can agree on: Women.

"Sorry, I was saving them for when you came back. You seem to have a thing for the gothic women anyway. In case Raven didn't work out..."

"I throw pimps through windows Rob, not emulate them."

"Good!"

Wide eyes snapping back to the doorway, both of the men find themselves scared at the thought of being caught.. Raven's wrath, especially when it comes to this subject, is even worse than a simple ass kick.

"Excuse me Rob, I just have something I have to tell Gar."

Eager to escape, Robin gives the floor to the empath and immediately hauls ass away. Gar can't help but glare daggers at him as he runs.

"Yeah, he's a wuss, I get it." Raven warns. "So you enjoy talking about me when I'm not in the room?"

"As a matter of fact, ma'am, I was being a total gentlemen out here! Robin was the one trying to set me up, I'm innocent."

No matter how much he folds his arms, sticks his chin in the air, or feigns hurt at the comment, both know what a load of bull that statement sounds like.

"Alright, _gentleman_, then maybe you won't mind if I ask you something." Eye opening, chin still up, Gar's expression seems more questioning than defensive. "When was the last time I dared you to dance?"

Gone is the look of hurt, defiance, and general goofiness. No, in its place is a true piece of work. As Gar's mouth hangs slightly open, looking for words that won't come out, his expression is matched by a look that could make a pet rock look alive.

"When was the last time? Try never!" Gar points out. She is NOT going to do this. No way.. Not after all of this time, no fucking way..

"Good, because I'm not daring you. You'll just stand there like a deer in the headlights if I do." Raven replies, a smile slowly cracking through the stonewall of her expression.

"You're not?"

"Yup. Because I'm asking you to."

The irony is especially funny here. Quickly chuckling, Gar asks "You really wanna throw me around on the dance floor? You sure you wanna do that in front of everyone?"

"Do you think I'd ask if I didn't want to?"

Point taken. Nodding shortly, Gar admits "Ok, because you asked so nice. Just warning you, I'm better than I look."

Smile finally breaking down the wall, it quickly turns into a knowing grin. "We'll see."

---

A/N2: Part 1 done and let the shippers come out in force! Fuck it, I'll allow it.  
You might think this is all fluff and bullshit but if you've come to know me by now, I don't give you fluff without paying your price in blood.

Trivia:  
- The Spirit, obvious in-joke to the movie coming out in December... that guy's a fucking pimp!  
- Question's "blackmailed into a movie" was reference to Question Authority... The connection between popcorn and oil companies, however, is my own... Curious, isn't it?  
- Hippy name for the hall being "Awakening World" is a nod to reviewer with the same name (that's a great fucking name!). Plus, I can imagine just some of the drugs that must've flowed through there if it took place in the 80's.. Oh c'mon, like celebrities DON'T do drugs in public?!  
- Raven's dress is based off both the comics and a picture I saw on Deviantart.  
(.com/art/TT-Raven-In-Snow-25453010_) Looks great


	42. Chapter 42

A/N2: Actually, this will be a Three-Part chapter, simply because the ending actually warrants a continue of the scene. Trust me, if you've been wondering the identity of Ripper, you'll find out in this chapter.  
80+ Reviews... wow.. Just wow.  
And if anyone bitches about my U2 references, kiss my ass. The song here is revelant!

**The Watchman****  
**

---

Music once again pulsing club music throughout the hall, it feels more like a nightclub down with the rest of the civilians than an actual "gathering" of local heroes. Starfire in her boundless enthusiasm already has Robin dancing around the hardwood floor. Of course, for Robin, that means holding on to deal life as she blissfully whirls him around like a small child would a stuffed animal. Dating or not, Starfire's strength doesn't seem to have relented in the slightest.

"So, have a nice chat out there?" The voice of the both Gar and Raven's tormentor snickers as they rejoin the party. One hand on her hip, the other holding a glass of some "borrowed" bubbly, Jinx's catlike smile draws attention away from the obvious humor she finds in the situation.

"Jinx, I ever tell you that you'd be a good sister?" Gar inquires, a mixture of sarcasm and irony laced in each word.

"Aww, I'm hurt. I always thought I'd be like a fun cousin or maybe even a fling on the weekends.. Sister's just cold."

Argent pats her on the back, shaking her head "If you keep talking like that, Raven's going to fling you out of that window."

"Oh he's just no fun." Jinx whines playfully, looking back at the red/black haired woman "I bet he doesn't even know why Raven dared him to dance."

"_Asked_" Raven corrects, eyebrow twitching a bit. "Just because you blackmailed me into this doesn't mean I still have to do it."

"Something I should know about?" Gar asks, beginnings of a grin tugging at his mouth.

"You haven't told him yet? Shame on you, Ravie-poo." Jinx taunts back, swirling her drink about in her hand.

Said drink suddenly explodes upward into her face from a burst of psychic energy. Coughing on the drink, Jinx tries to find the words to counter back..

"Maybe the Ravie-Poo was a bit too much, huh?" Argent suggests though with a smile on her face as well.

"Anyone calls me that again, they die." Turning to Gar, Raven points a finger in his face "_Especially_ you!"

"Wow, and here I thought I was the one behaving myself." Looking at Argent, Gar smiles "Is she always this way at home or..?"

"She's only that way because..."

"GAR!" Cyborg yells across the room, snatching away his attention before said statement can conclude. "You got a phone call, man! They said its urgent."

"Hold that thought ladies, Watchman'll be right back. You asked me, Rae.. now pick a song. When I come back, we'll do it." Bounding over to the phone, Gar doesn't notice one particularly relieved goth "whew" at the opportune intervention. Argent and Jinx really need to quit while they're ahead..

---

Over by the front desk, Gar picks up the appropriate phone.

"Hello?" he speaks into the receiver, a bit more chipper than he realizes.

"Is this a bad time? Perhaps I should call when you're not entertaining teenage women?" The silk-smooth almost Russian voice of Madame Rouge snakes its way through the line.

Surprising the attendant a bit, Gar's voice drops all sense of humor and returns back to the Watchman's. "Why did you call here? The Titans don't need to know.."

"Save it, little man. Listen, I called to warn you. Slade's noticed an increase of seismic activity all along the region. He suspects Ripper might move his move in a matter of days."

"Working with Slade or on him?" This kind of information is something even the local news could have warned him about. He doesn't need to hear it from some French woman that ruins the little bit of fun he can find.

"You're a bastard, Watchman! I call to give you important news and you treat me like this?!" Somewhere on the other line, Gar can swear he hears something shatter. Rouge must not be a good phone person.

"Simple question, not implying. How sure are you two?" Voice still growling and tense, his face however is a betrayal. Smiling at getting one-up over Rouge, Gar hopes his luck continues tonight.

"You know Slade better than I do. Has he ever been wrong about something this important?"

Interesting point.

"Last time she was involved, it cost him his life. Yeah, I'd say he's been wrong before." The smile previously on his face vanishes at the memory of Terra and the battle for Jump so long ago...

"Deal with it, child. Go back and enjoy your little gathering while you still can." Rouge might have a working deal with the two men but that doesn't mean she has to like it. Especially when one of them treats her like a common bitch on the phone.

"I will... Oh wait, one thing I forgot to ask."

"What is that?"

"Between the two of you, is Slade the bitch or are you?"

"FUCK YOU!" Click.

Chuckling to himself in Watchman tone still, Gar returns the phone and walks back to the party. "Once a whore.."

---

Back in the main hall, Gar finds the party starting to focus on the dance floor. Normally that's not a bad thing for members to have fun with a few turns on the hardwood, spinning about in a crazy, modern waltz. Of course, considering that Cyborg is missing from said floor, it does seem a bit more empty than usual. When you're missing almost four hundred pounds of man, you're definitely going to be missing space.

"You ready for this?" Cy asks, appearing next to him. His tone doesn't seem mocking in the least. If anything, one might say it sounds cautious.

"What? Its just a few goes on the dance floor. We did this back at Zenn's in October, remember?" Gar confides, waving off the concern. "Its Raven, ok? She doesn't do anything that'll attract people attention.. Especially not in a party this big."

A hard-hitting, pure electro beat starts to play on the speakers, a song long since passed in popularity but not in its intention..

Cyborg hears what's about to happen and warns Gar one last time. "You probably shouldn't have left your CDs back at the Tower, G. Raven found one song she really liked.."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Gar questions, head tilting to the side as the crowd around the floor starts to part just like earlier.

"Liked enough to learn how to dance to it..." Eyes widening, Cyborg quickly pulls away, activating a camcorder on his forearm.

---

With the last of the guests parting, the lyrics are a few seconds away still. However, Garfield Logan doesn't need to hear the lyrics, the light drumming in the audio background, the piercing guitar, or the steady bass. Forget the lights coming from the DJ's booth, the crowds approaching him in retreat, or even the entire of the whole fucking world. What could grab his attention away from the sight before him at this moment?

Eyes staring, mouth wide and slack, Gar stares on as Raven twirls around the dance floor, cape flowing in the motion like a flag in a summer breeze. Matching the rhythm, she bounces her shoulders and hips back and forth in tune, eyes staring out towards Gar. On her face, often hidden by her hair waving about, is a smile that Gar can sum up in one statement.

"Told you."

With the crowd lining up for him to approach, his legs don't seem to cooperate. Rather than approach, like the gloating man he sounded like minutes prior, he can only stare at a sight he never dreamed of seeing. It finally takes Cyborg, a polite "shove" with his foot, to send Gar heading for the dancing goth before him.

_Take a walk with your sister to the moon. Let her pale light in, to fill up your room. You've been living underground, eating from a can You've been running away from what you don't understand._

As she flips the cape around, one time brushing against his shirt, Gar finally finds his mind again. Starting to move with the beat, he doesn't move quite as well as Raven. Its not exactly something he would do, flipping his hips and arms around.. But that doesn't stop him from meeting eye to eye with her.

_It's alright, it's alright, it's alright. She moves in mysterious ways. It's alright, it's alright, it's alright. She moves in mysterious ways, oh._

"You do know what this song's about, right?" Gar asks as they meet less than a foot apart.

"Told you I'm better than I look."

In the back of Gar's mind, as the dance takes on a dizzying, euphoric state in his emotional being, he considers personally thanking Scarecrow for this. Whatever those drugs did back during his rampage in Jump City have created a monster.. in a good way.

Dark violet eyes meet emerald ones, each staring at the other with the sense of competition.. Who can out move the other? Its obvious the people, all of them allowing the two their own moment, are waiting to see who might win this. A sense of shared anticipation.. What's going to happen? Will the people cheer this, will they ask for an encore?

Depths not seen since a bed shared in Gotham City.. A sense of longing. When will one figure out the other's mysterious ways?

Through his hearing, Gar can hear the gleeful tone of Starfire praising the two, content to leave the floor with Robin to watch. Unable to hear it, Gar's certain Robin and Cyborg are grinning like there's no tomorrow in Jump City. All of the time spent watching these two, enduring their fights... Prelude? Jinx and Argent, double trouble for any vigilante, grin at the two of them with smiles only accomplished troublemakers can achieve...

_One day you'll look back, and you'll see. Where you were held now by this love. While you could stand there, You could move on this moment, Follow this feeling..._

Turning to look back at Raven, her cloak streaming like a middle-eastern dancer's, Gar finds himself asking the question as the lyrics play in his head.

"Do I follow this feeling?"

Surprising Garfield, the gathered guests, and most likely the narrator, Raven slides over to Gar, spinning the cloak as she does. Stopping just short of him, she whirls the cloak around him, wrapping him up and pulling him in. Eyes meeting one last time, Gar decides to do what he's been doing the past nine months of his life.

_Fuck it_

Leaning in, the two finally, after an eternity of fighting, arguing, thrown through windows and dimensions, cold nights alone, worrying, and God knows what else..

Kiss.

The crowd, already surprised by the two's dance routine, now finds THEIR mouths agape at the sight. Raven and Gar, wrapped up in her cloak, engaged in a kiss that would put Robin and Star's first in Tokyo to shame.

---

The party, however, takes a violent turn for the worst. Seconds after the initial contact, a large shatter from the observation door sends the crowd reeling. Music forgotten, kiss forgotten, the guests stare in shock..

Desade, chains extended from his arms, hosts a viciously devious smile on his scarred face. Licking his lips in anticipation, the biker-looking sadist scans the room for the target of his mind.

"DESADE!" Gar roars, breaking away from Raven. Fists clenching in anger, pupils narrowing, the suit suddenly feels more constricting.. Trench coat would be nice.

"Glad to see you still remember me, Watchman!" Something sounds different about the man's voice. Although originally a man with a deep, gruff voice, he now sounds almost predator-like, an evil snicker in his throat. Whirling the chains around like a cyclone, he dares the guests to attack.

"I don't know who you are..." Robin begins, fishing a birdarang out of his coat pocket "... but I don't like you already. What do you want?"

"Tonight isn't about what "I" want, though I'd love to tear that little green bastard's head off.. No, tonight Ripper made me promise to behave."

That definitely doesn't sound good. Gar's hands extend their fingers out into claws.. Although a slash across the throat or face wouldn't kill him, it could definitely ease some of the rage at hearing that man's name.

"Where is he?" Gar inquires, straight to the point.

No need for an answer as the room begins to shake violently. A glance out of the window would indicate that perhaps its not just the hotel but rather a four-block radius! As the Titans and guests struggle to find their footing in the shaking building, Desade howls with laughter, chains holding him steady as he attaches them to the floor.

Now a section of the wall gives way, enough for a large van to escape though had it been possible. From the hole appears a yellowish glow, bathing the area in its light and blinding the guests. They cover their eyes, pained from the unnatural shine emanating from before them.

Moments pass and the light finally subsides enough to cast a stare at the offending source. As they do, a series of gasps fill the room. None, however, are more heart-wrenching than Garfield Logan's.

In the gap, floating on a large piece of concrete and rock, stand not only Ripper with his sadistically gleeful smile.. But Terra, grown up as it would appear. No longer the lanky, wide-eyed mid-teenager of years past. No, this Terra is clad similar to Ripper in appearance. With a long flowing black coat, brown gloves and boots covering her arms and feet, resting above flowing, thin black clothes. Similar in nature to Jinx's witch attire, she seems more gothic in her own right, matching Ripper's grim appearance.

When the Earth-based metahuman woman finally speaks, however, its not in a voice that she once possessed. With an eerie echo to her voice, she announces deadpan

"Hello, Titans. I hope you had a nice time without me because now you're all going to die."

Raven sees the look on Gar's face and tries to reach out for him. He'll have none of it as his eyes fixate on the pair before him. Teeth starting to hurt from clenching so hard, fingers cracking from the force balled in his fists, he struggles to keep his composure. How dare he? How dare Ripper do this?!

"What have you done to our friend?!" Starfire screams across the silent room, finally shattering what little calm there mistakenly was.

"Why, little girl..." Ripper announces, tipping his hat in a mocking gesture "I did nothing to your little friend. She revived herself with her own powers. I merely gave her direction again."

Gar pulls away from Raven now, stepping up enough for Desade to jump in front of him, blocking the ten feet remaining between him and Ripper.

"Damn it you son of a bitch. Fucking damn it! Is this what you wanted, huh? Did you want me to lose my fucking mind? Well guess what, you win! I'm going to kill you and maybe I'll enjoy it just as much as you've enjoyed playing with me!"

Swinging his cane around, Ripper casually warns Watchman, grin turning to a frown "You misunderstand my intentions, Garfield Logan. I'm not here now to play with you, I'm here to begin the final act. You see, this journey of our's must come to end. What better place then the city that started it all?!"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?!" Gar howls, standing back only because Desade seems content to warn him with barbed chains.

Leaping back onto the rock, Desade's bladed chains spins in a circle, shielding the trio from any attacks the Titans may present. As they do, Ripper's poise becomes even more sinister. Gently running his skeletal fingers through Terra's hair, Ripper coaxes Gar on.

"Everything, that's what. From the very beginning everything played out better than anything I could have hoped for! Not only did you Titans free me of my former shell but you also introduced me to a world without limits! This city has done more for me and you than we could ever imagine!"

"You're twisted, Ripper!" Raven warns, summoning energy into her hand. Firing a stream of black magic, she hopes to knock that rotting skull right off of his..

Terra's energy comes forth in a stream of pure yellow energy, shattering the black power like a rock through a glass window.

"Twisted, yes. However, I'm much more intelligent than you could ever imagine."

The Titans gathering behind Gar and Raven, they all appear ready to attack. Given the order from Robin even Gar will join in the attack like old times sake...

Roaring in insane laughter, Ripper throws his head back, jaw clattering with each fit of joy emanating from his pale throat. "AT LAST! Watchman, you are ready to know the truth! I will show the connection that binds us together! I was waiting for you to find your place with our mutually former friends again before I revealed my true self to you!"

Gar's face, despite the rage in his eyes, remains stoic "Then show me your real face, you black son of a bitch."

Slamming the cane down on the rock, eyes burning their way towards the group, Ripper announces coldly and straight-forward.

"It would be a waste to simply announce my name. Perhaps if I showed you my real self instead?"

Growling now, Ripper forces his body to begin changing.. Parts of his tattered shirt begin to reform and redesign itself, each bit of fiber moving to adjust for the new feature about to grow forth from the mental commands of the mind..

As the Titans begin to recoil in fear, an all-too-familiar design appears on the chest, along with a small glass window where the center of the chest would normally be.

Gar, his rage halted for only a brief moment, whispers the name with surprise and dread.

"Brain."

---

A/N2: YOU DON'T KNOW HOW LONG I'VE BEEN WAITING TO WRITE THAT ENDING! Seriously, it was one of the very VERY first scenes I had in mind for this story when it was still planned as a "17-chapter fic" instead of this massive juggernaut I've created. I know some of you might not like it but this isn't going to be just another "Brain in a body" story, there's a reason why he's become so fucking evil and not just "I am an android! I am evil!" like he was in the show. Hehehe.. I FINALLY GOT TO WRITE IT! WHOOOOOHOO!!

Trivia:  
- The song, as mentioned above, is from U2 "Mysterious Ways". The song, in concert, has a belly-dancer on stage performing along with the song (its great for dancing). This was the alternative to another idea I had involving Gotham (and I'm glad I did it, Lemons suck)  
- The reveal of Brain, and Gar's statement after it, is an omage to Justice League when Brainiac reveals himself through Luthor. I always thought it was one of the coolest moments in the DCAU. This story it fits though because I doubt even Gar or, hell, even Question suspected it was him.

Question:  
Who's finally happy that I finally did the Rae/BB thing and Ripper revealing himself?


	43. Chapter 43

a/n: Apologies for the delay, much clubbing to be had on Friday night. As much a fan as I am of good rock, I do love me some club music and techno.. And a good woman grinding too. Guinness for everyone!  
This concludes the 3-part May Day event. Lets just say the idea I have for this arc has, thankfully, evolved following the writing of this chapter. It was gonna be much, MUCH more bloody.. involving the slaughter of most of Jump City in an almost Stalingrad-esque way.. But no, hehe, not this arc! No, this one has a different purpose!?  
Enjoy

**The Watchman****  
**

---

"Congratulations, _Watchman_. But for this life, I'd suggest Ripper. Its much more appropriate."

Surprise caving away, falling into a rising pit of building anger like a volcano.. Taking a few steps away from the Titans, much to their dismay, Gar's face begins to slide away from stunned to incensed. The veins on his clawed hands look ready to pop off of his skin such as the grip he maintains in the fists. If one looks close enough, the veins in his eyes begin to grow, a testament to the increased blood and adrenalin surging in his body. As his mind, tortured and scarred as is, begins to process everything in its entirety, fight takes over for flight.

Garfield Logan's pleasant night gives way to a Lion's roar in his throat, lunging forward into the maelstrom. Ignoring the calls from behind him to relent, Watchman will have nothing of the sort.

Desade halts his vortex of chains just long enough for Gar to pounce on Ripper...

Falling towards the Earth the evil creature in his clawed hands merely laughs in delight.

"This is too much, Beast Boy! Do you think your death will stop me?!"

"Who said I was going to die?!" Gar screams at the skeletal face.

Well-spoken words as a block of concrete jets into the air from the street below, catching the two underneath to slow their fall. Thrusting quickly away from the hotel, the rock deposits the two on top of an adjacent building. Rolling onto the hard roof, the pair look back at the hotel's wrecked observatory with mixed reactions. It appears the Titans have begun to engage Desade and Terra in combat falling the fall..

"Eager to die I see?" Ripper inquires, a forked tongue licking its way across rotting teeth.

Watchman can only watch in disgust at the gesture... This can't really be..

"Brain, what happened to you? Last time I saw you in Paris..."

Snapping his cane to the roof, standing tall again, Ripper announces "Last time in Paris you met a simple Brain in a jar! Unable to move, unable to fight.." Snickering, he lifts a spiny finger to his throat "Unable to _feel_."

"Bullshit!" Watchman spits, digging his foot into the ground in preparation for a pounce. "If you couldn't feel before you wouldn'tve hated us so much!"

"Revenge was one of my priorities against the Doom Patrol, I admit. But do you honestly think I could feel in that jar?" Flipping the cane around, he toys with the idea of conditioning. "To feel the joy of a fight!" Tap! "To feel the joy of flight!" Tap "To feel the thrill of a hunt.." Tap, a smile that'd make Satan himself proud "And the ecstasy of killing."

"You're a goddamn monster, that's all!" Gar shouts back. An explosion behind them signals the harsh realities of combat against Ripper's allies and the Titans. "You want to talk about have much fun you've been having, huh? Ever think about the people you've been busy killing then?!"

"Oh yes, quite often. You see in this form I'm no longer constrained to simple thoughts and dreams. Yes, even I too can dream, Watchman." A flip of cane, Ripper rests it behind his neck in a casual stance... nothing casual about the eyes boring into Gar's own however. "Each person killed is special to me. Unlike you Titans, they actually didn't deserve the great honor I bestowed on them."

"_HONOR?!_" Gar shrieks, disbelieving. How can death be honorable?

"Each person killed got us one step closer to our mutual goals!" Ripper announces, finishing with an eerie laugh, grinding his teeth at the end. "Their deaths resulted in your losing that foolish "Beast Boy" personality of your's... One step closer to becoming a REAL hero. And by doing so, each death brought me closer to becoming something more than a brain in a jar! It gave me the motivation to continue living... The motivation to become a major league villain!" Swaying the cane in the air, slashing it about with emphasis "I tire of fighting teenagers, boy! When I finally kill you and this miserable city, I'll be on par with the Joker or Lex Luthor himself!"

"Its all just a game to you.." Gar whispers, head leaning down, staring at the concrete roof under his feet. "Kristine.. that girl at the teahouse.. the hotel.. Terra.. all of it's a game to you.."

"And none of it would've worked without you, Watchman!" Ripper proudly confides, slapping the cane back into a holding position in his hand.

"... its not over yet, is it?" Gar painfully asks, making the connection in his mind.

"Hah! You've learned quickly this time, Logan! What we've entered is merely the final act.. but that doesn't mean there aren't a few more things that must be done to reach a climax!"

"And that is?" Gar asks, still not looking up.. afraid of hearing what needs to be done.

"You need to kill someone before you can kill me!"

As the pair's standoff continues, their discussion is halted as Desade's body comes crashing down hard against the roof. Leaving a running crater against the floor, his body is dug in some distance before he stops. Slightly steaming from a heated attack, his eyes appear to be swimming for a moment before he leaps up, chains extending.

"Perhaps this will be your victim, Mr. Logan?" Ripper suggests then changing his view to Terra far above "Or maybe..?"

Gar attempts to make a slash at Ripper, his moment seized. Ripper's fast but maybe if he doesn't see him coming...

"GET OVER HERE!" Desade yells in an overly dramatic voice. Chain whipping across the distance, it smacks Gar down in mid-air, just feet away from tearing off the head of Ripper.

"Too predictable, Watchman." Ripper informs more dry and business-like. Tapping his opponent on the head with the cane, Ripper berates Gar "Got to do better than that if you want to save your friends. Desade, entertain Mr. Logan for me. I think Terra is ready to begin demonstrating her new powers to the city."

"Gladly!" The reply is followed by an extension of the chains further, each link growing larger as the amount increases. Links thicker than an adult's thumb, longer than a car each in reach, they're more than enough to entrap any fool unwise enough to attempt an attack.

Garfield Logan, however, isn't as big a fool as people remember him to be.

Ripper leaps away to a floating rock, pulling away to the floating metahuman, Gar lunges forward at Desade head on, claws extended in an apparent attack.

Sighing, Desade confides "Haven't we done this before?" Thrashing a chain at Watchman, he anticipates a devastation strike against his attacker's ribcage..

The thrust never connects as Gar changes in mid-lunge to a fly's body, the large chains giving him a space to fly through. As the links fall to the ground, Desade finds himself nervously looking around the area for the once visible changeling.

"Where the hell did he..?"

"I never liked you Desade." A voice whispers behind his head, startling the older sadist. As the chains whip around behind him to defend against Gar's obvious attack.. Desade finds himself scared even more as the green vigilante is nowhere to be seen.

"You hit like a demon but move like a child. Its not hard to figure out your weakness."

"Stop that!" Desade screams, spinning the chains around in a wide circle surrounding the roof only to hit nothing. "Quit hiding and fight me like a real man!"

"Can't.. You're not a man, you're a waste of flesh." The whisper prompts him to turn around again, throwing a chain at Gar's face. Instead of avoiding the link, Gar instead grabs onto it and pulls. "Chains are good offense but not a good defense. When you're caught, you're weak."

Howling, Gar uses all his power to throw the chain upward and over his body. The link, already embedded in Desade's being, throws the man over Gar's body and face first into the crumbling floor beneath them.

"Embarrassing." Gar admits, spitting towards Desade's direction.

Unsurprisingly, Desade laughs through the pain. A simple crash into concrete will not break his chain-hardened body. Of course, the pain only brings pleasure to his sick mind.

"You think you know me, boy?" he whispers, standing up from the crater. "I'll show you something not even you're prepared for."

Foot leaning back, digging into the ground, Gar taunts his opponent "Leather bondage suit would only be creepy, not enough to kill me."

Facing his tormentor, Desade remarks "Charming, bastard. No, I'll show you what I can really do! I learned this next one from a cartoon Blue used to watch as a child."

"Sadist and a pedophile, huh? Figures."

Licking his lips, Desade pulls in all of the chains to his arms. "Save your breath, Watchman! You'll need it!" Summoning all of his energy to his arms, he smacks the ground hard with his chains, throwing him up into the air from the recoil.

Watchman watches in nervous anticipation as Desade levels off in height no more than thirty feet above him.

"Try this one on for size!" Throwing his left arm chain at Gar, the link misses his prey..

"You missed!" Gar shouts back, not sure how to react.

"Quake with fear, then." Desade replies, smiling at the command.

As those words are spoken, dozens of small chain links eject from the roof, each one trapping itself around Gar's body in a zigzag formation. Each attempt at a slash only deflects the chains, never breaking them. They are relentless, appearing from behind him, under him, beside him.. wrapping him into a cocoon of metal links and steel. His struggles are in vain as eventually his body is constricted too much to keep slashing at them...

Landing, Desade kneels on one leg and whispers "Bet you didn't see THAT one coming, Watchman. I hope you enjoy my little attack.. Once I'm done watching you writhe in despair, I'll let the barbs cut you to shreds. For now though, I'm going to enjoy watching you struggle."

With each wriggle and jerk of the chained body, the sight brings Desade more and more into a frenzy. Ripper's kind of henchmen certainly has evolved along with his mindset since Paris...

"Is this all you got?" Gar's voice, though muffled, calls out through the chains.

Tiling his head, Desade questions playfully "Aww, you don't like my little attack? How about we squeeze a better answer out of you!" Focusing on his arm's link, the size of the metal rings increases, putting more pressure on the man inside of the tomb. "There, is that more to your liking? You spoil me you know with all of this!"

Although growling from the tightness of the chains, Gar replies painfully "I could do this in my sleep. You still embarrass me, bitch."

Mouth turning to a scowl, Desade curtly informs him "Your sense of fun is so boring! I try to give you a taste of what entertains me and you treat me so badly? I think its time for the barbs to teach you a lesson, child."

A sharp blast across the street diverts Desade's attention. It seems Starfire has caught the business end of an exploding rock straight in her face, throwing her back through a building, landing on a poor Sedan.

"Seems the blonde one's stronger than she looks. Your friends should be crushed to death in no time."

"I was going to say the same about you!" Gar yells through the chains, voice straining as the chains slowly squeeze him to his critical limit. No matter how tough Gar may be physically, he is still bound by the laws of nature. Changing to a small animal would only force the chains to shrink to the new size, killing him in no time.

"I don't know what Ripper sees in you." Desade admits, bored now from the discussion. "You're no fun, not open to new ideas, and certainly not a nice person. Tell ya what? How about I just kill you now and get it over with, ok?"

If you're gonna die, might as well go out with a good insult.

"Least I won't have to listen to your sorry ass anymore."

"Goodbye, Watchman. I hope you enjoy the pain as much as I would."

The killing blow never arrives however. As soon as the barbs begin to extend down the chain link, a boomerang imbeds itself on the link, exploding on contact. Ripping the chain apart, it frees Gar from his prison. Screaming in both joy from the pain and terror from Gar's escape, Desade turns to the source of the attacker.

"Now that's not very nice, mate. Killin' off the Watchman won't earn you any points with us big guys." Captain Boomerang, suit pressed and looking slick announces with a second boomer in his hand. Next to him, each ready to pounce, stands Firefly with his flamethrower sparking, Rouge with claws growing from her hands, and Slade with a bo-staff in hand.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Desade practically shrieks. Not used to seeing a "name" villain in person, his nerve is shattered by the sight of four well-known, and well-feared, vaudevillians.

"What does it look like, no-name?" Firefly sarcastically replies, aiming his gun at the sadist. "Burn."

Firing a stream of heated napalm, the shot aims true and straight. Desade, however, smartly wraps himself in chain-links to protect himself. The links, although glowing hot with the flames bathing against its alloy, hold strong enough to protect its creator from most of the danger. As the flames subsides, Desade uses this as a chance. Swinging the glowing links, he throws them wildly at his new targets. Smartly they avoid the glowing strands of metal, their heat sending steam sizzling around the area and threatening to burn flesh from their very bones.

"It appears you weren't educated properly, Firefly! Your little weapon cannot burn through my creations! I can make any form I desire from steel to diamond! You cannot melt me with that little ember!!"

"Then do you bleed diamond too?" Rouge asks, descending from above and cutting four fingers across his face.

Screaming in pain, he holds his face as blood begins to pool out but quickly fades back away as chains under his skin plug up the holes. Laughing again, he licks the little bits of blood that drained into his palm.

"Beautiful.." he whispers, winking at Rouge with stained teeth from the red liquid. "Pain for pleasure.. How about I return the favor?!"

Snaking through the roof, another strand of chain bursts into her stomach, throwing her into the air and crashing into the small shack-like building housing the exit doorway.

In his distraction, Slade manages to leap behind him and place a charge on his back. Sprinting away before Desade can remove it, the blast throws him to the ground. However, as with before, he merely laughs at the attempt.

"Am I lucky or what today? All of you pleasing me at the same time, I LOVE IT!"

"Luck?" The sound of the Watchman brings Desade's focus back to his original goal. However, too late now for crushing the vigilante to death beneath a prison of chains. Panting from the anger filling his veins, Gar's fangs bare like a wolf's about to sink its teeth into a wounded competitor refusing to back down. Eyes narrow and firm like all the glory of a blood-red full moon, they stare into Desade's dull gray ones like sharp daggers. "No, you're not lucky. You're mine!"

Leaping forward, this time he connects. Spearing the man to the ground, Gar kneels on both of the man's arms, restraining them from the fight. Leaning back, he summons all of his lasting strength into the fury forthcoming.. And is it ever a great sight. Punch after punch is laid into Desade's face, forcing their power through the chain-enforced skin. Each blow sends bits of skin and blood straying from the impacts, enough even for Boomerang and Firefly to wince. With a great, final roar, Gar lands a brutal right hook across Desade's face, throwing blood splashing against the ground below. Dazed, the victim can only gasp for air from the barrage of fists and blows.

"Had enough?" Gar asks, glaring evilly at the man beneath him.

A rock, however, throws Gar away from Desade. Not large enough to injure him badly, the rock is enough to dislodge Gar from Desade's body. Stunned, the group turn their attention to Ripper and Terra floating on the rock from before.

"Your friends' intervention has voided this contest, Garfield Logan! We will engage you again soon." Turning to Rouge, who's face looks unnaturally fearful given her normally stoic and calm demeanor, Ripper gleefully informs "And I'll be seeing you again soon, Madame Rouge!"

"Bastard..." she whispers as the two disappear into the cityscape.

The chaos subsiding, Desade unconscious on the ground, an uneasy silence fills the air around the group. Police sirens echo far below, their response to the crisis slowed by the unexpected arrival of Terra and Ripper. The eyes of the four villains turn to Gar, his face retaining some of Desade's blood. Dusting off his clothes, he faces the four of them, eyes cold and uninviting.

"Ain't you gonna say thank you son?" Captain asks, slightly peeved at the lack of recognition.

"You're late."

"I told you the kid'd be ungrateful." Firefly mutters, looking towards the rising moon in the distance.

"Be glad we saved your ass, Watchman. We should have let him kill you!" Rouge warns, fingers turning into slim daggers at his lack of appreciation.

"Gratitude isn't necessary." Gar mutters, walking past them towards the ledge. Smart move as the Titans, levitated by Raven, arrive before him.

"Gar! What are they doing here?!" Robin yells at the green vigilante. The fight must've taken them to the street level if they're coming up from below instead of the higher-up observatory. With the four villains standing together, facing their hero rivals, they tense up, preparing for a fight.

Gar, however, waves both down. Eyes locking on his former leader, he warns him with a tired demeanor "They're going to help us kill Ripper..."

---

A/N2: Slade, Rouge, Firefly, and Boomer.. That'd actually be a good 2nd coming of Task Force X (Slade as Deadshot, Rouge as Plastique, Firefly as Flagg, and Boomer as... Boomer.)  
It seems Ripper's mentality from the beginning of the story has begun to descend into an ever darkening place.. Its not about revenge anymore, is it?  
The question is can the Titans work with the villains to stop Ripper and save Jump City from the threat of Terra? .. that, is the question..

Trivia:  
- "GET OVER HERE!" is a tribute to Scorpion from Mortal Kombat. With the chains, it just seemed right.  
- Desades chain-wrapping attack is a nod to Anubis from "Ronin Warriors". That guy is greatness, seriously.  
Not so much trivia but the idea of Desade flailing around a super-heated chain reminded me a lot of Ghost Rider (the movie).

Rhetorical:  
So who will Gar kill? Terra to stop her power from destroying everything? Ripper for doing all of this? Someone else maybe... someone, a little closer to the heart?


	44. Chapter 44

A/N: Ninety reviews.... that's thirty times the number I got for Never Fear.. I think you people MIGHT like this story, I'm not sure though.  
Finally, a breather in this arc. So far its been an emotional, humorous, and (at times) violent ride. Another piece of the puzzle falls into the picture regarding Ripper.. now the connections start to make sense..  
Gar's right, what a motherfucking day...

**The Watchman****  
**

---

What was once a quiet, safe haven away from the rest of the world under an old record store has now become a makeshift war room. Gone is the hours spent sleeping on a lonesome couch, only the news and snoring of a green vigilante to stir the air. Vanished is the sense of security against a world that not even God himself would dare crash into. Why would he come here now? Who needs that chaos when six of your old teammates and four of your enemies are crowding said room, each ready to murder the other?

The entire experience, coupled with the beating sustained earlier by Desade, has left Gar emotionally and physically exhausted. Although a night person by nature these days, even the changeling feels ready to sleep for what surely must be a thousand years. Two in the morning, his rivals and former teammates curse each other through sarcastic conversation. Old wounds die hard.. old memories won't fade so quickly..

And this is the army he has to work with to take down that murderous son of a bitch?

Sitting by the computer console, his hands move about the keyboard, filing various bits of information into the machine. Gone is the torn and dusty suit from hours prior, replaced by a pair of well-worn jeans, coal-black shirt, and the trench coat. Where a can of soda might have one rested not more than a forearm's length from his fingertips now sits a cup of steaming tea, its lavender scent snaking its wispy, ghost-like tendrils reaching for Gar's attention. If only the tea could assuage the lament in his already pained heart. To find an old childhood crush returned in affection at the same moment as an old flame returns to drive yet another stake into his heart..

"I say, 'fly, these kids have no respect for their betters!" Boomerang boasts from the back of the room, obviously a retort to a Titan's commentary.

"_Betters_?" Another voice, probably Jinx from the scathing hiss, "You only got the League's attention because you're one of Flash's rivals!"

"And what do that makes you lass? Call me what you will but I work professionally, not with some kids in a giant T!"

"You wanna repeat that?" Cyborg warns, his gruff voice dropping a few more notes than usual. Attacking someone's reputation is one thing, attacking your design is another.

As the argument continues, Firefly appears next to Gar with a lighter in hand. Playing with it casually, he watches as the screen changes folders with the speed and grace of a hacker cracking a serial encryption.

"Your friends are irritating."

"They don't know how the game really works. What do you expect from people barely old enough to vote?" Gar counters, not looking back at the pyromaniac.

"Considering they're supposed to keep people like you and me in check? I expected more than this." Another flick of the flint lighter sends a flame dancing into the air.

"Ass kissing won't earn you brownie points. You're going back to Gotham after this." A quick twitch of an eyebrow followed by an instinctive urge... his own lighter isn't that far away from the keyboard.

"Sooner the better. We can't have two pyros running around this city."

Stopping for a moment to look up at Firefly, Gar suggests "Then maybe you should go back and play with the others? Unlike you I don't do it for money."

"Let me guess. You do it because you like it?" Firefly responds, dripping with sarcasm and rolling his eyes.

_A burning village in Africa, bodies smoldering in the heat and flames... the smell of death everywhere.. choking the air with black plumes of ash and smoke.._

"... Lets just say it gets the job done." Gar answers after the memory fades, returning to the keyboard.

Flicker, hesitation... Alas, the flame goes out once more. "Whatever."

Moments after Firefly leaves the quick conversation, Gar finishes up on the computer screen. Sighing, he takes a sip from his tea. If only he could drown himself in the warm liquid, never to return to this miserable, irritating place...

No, back to business. Its time to put the missing pieces into play..

---

With the group thus calmed for now, each separating to a side apart from their enemy, the ten stand in anticipation of the man before them. Gar, his back to a giant screen normally reserved for the news, now blank, holds his hands in his pockets as he eyes the gathering.

"Lets keep this simple, ok?" he announces, Watchman voice permeating the entire room. "Ripper's controlling Terra and probably her powers too. How?"

The room's occupants, almost in silent conjunction, turn to stare at Slade, waiting for an answer from the supervillain. He doesn't disappoint.

"Ripper wasn't lying when he told you her powers evolved. Back when she was training to become my apprentice, I sensed something inside her that hadn't yet awakened. Unlike the rest of the Titans, she was a prodigy in the making." Ignoring the glares from the six across the distance from him, Slade continues, pleased at the insult. "I tried to coax it out of her during the attack on Jump City years ago. Although it managed to manifest in the creation of rock-based creatures, I couldn't get much more from her. Had I not been thrown into the volcano before her powers evolved, I might have been able to guess how strong she might have become."

"Just from the fight outside the hotel you can tell she wasn't the same. She has much greater control over her own strength than before." Robin adds, cutting into Slade's reminiscing of the ill-fated past.

"The Ripper had called her a goddess. She did not appear to be different however.." Starfire asks, a bit of confusion in her voice. "Could he be proposing she is actually a living spiritual being?"

"Doubt it, Star." Raven answers. "He might be referring to her abilities now. Whatever he's planning must have something to do with her powers."

Gar clears his throat, changing the topic away back to him. Looking at Rouge now, Gar asks "Speaking of the freak in a jar, you have some explaining to do whore."

Five fingers snap together as claws, eyes narrowing in hatred for the man before her. "If you're going to ask questions of me, you little shit, you better ask it with some form of.."

"How did your kind escape from Paris? We weren't back more than a month before Ripper and the other villains were back in Jump."

A huff at being cut off doesn't stop an answer, merely adds a sense of indignation to the reply. "You children never learned anything about government affairs, have you? Why do you think Brain selected Paris as the battleground?" Noticing the looks of curiosity on the gathering's faces, she answers with a grin "We knew that if the government found out about the Titans trespassing on French soil, any attempt at arresting us would be for nothing. As soon as you turned us in to the police, frozen like icebergs, they released us. It is the same as your American police. Without evidence of crimes or a warrant, your power to arrest us is vanish."

"Brilliant idea Red!" Boomerang admits, considering the idea plausible for a future robbery or two..

"Do you mean to tell me ALL of that work we did... all of that suffering you put us through.."

"Yes, Robin, all of it was in vain. Next time you try and arrest professionals, make sure its legal first. It is ok, though, amateurs make mistakes all the time." The scorn in the voice, punctuated by a sneering, snickering smile nearly gets Robin to attack her from his seat. It takes an upset Starfire and an iron grip from Cyborg to restrain him.

"Genius, as always." Gar admits, much to the Titans surprise. They would expect he'd be the most upset by the comment.

"How can you just..?" Jinx starts before he cuts her off.

"Growing older, I'm seeing things in different lights. One hand I should be pissed for wasting time. Other hand it was a brilliant move. Brain is a sick, evil fuck but he lived up to his name that time."

"Watchman has a point, Titans. At least one of you turned out to be worth something." Slade admits, leaning back in the chair with his arms crossed.

"Don't be so quick to laugh, Slade." Gar's voice echoes, eyes bearing down on the bronze/black mask of Slade Wilson. "Ripper's been pulling all of our legs this time. Brain's been in that body since being released from Paris. If you were in on it, Rouge, you wouldn'tve looked so surprised. What happened between you two?"

Throwing her head back in disgust, she retorts "What happened? The bastard disappeared after the Paris raid. Even though you Titans defeated us, I thought we would rebound during the release. No, Brain disappeared and left us to fend for ourselves. All of this time that maniac kept us under our control and then he just cast us off like a baby's toy!"

A quick pound on the table, followed by a growl from gritted teeth on her part. "I was not a fan of Mallah nor of the Brain that much but after so long.. just to be ditched like that! I would have brought Mallah to Jump City to steal the technology to kill Ripper but he ran off on his own! During that raid on Gorilla City by Grodd's group, Mallah headed to Africa to join in. Guess who picked him up early? The fucking Justice League, that's who!"

"Grodd would've killed him anyway." Boomerang points out. "That big ape would never put up with another talkin' monkey."

"Wherever Brain got that body from, I don't know where to find it. In fact, I only got the call to recruit a team to steal the weapon from Wayne's back after Thanksgiving last year."

"Who called you?" Cyborg asks.

"They would not say. They merely asked if I was aware of the Ripper killing and if I was interested in making some money. Told me to hire a few mercenaries and break into Wayne Corp. The device inside would be used to blackmail Ripper into submission."

"And before anyone asks, no it wasn't me." Slade remarks, sounding bored from the discussion.

"Then who called you then?" Raven asks.

Turning away from the group, Gar suggests simply "Ripper."

"What?" a collective reply from the group sans a few of the villains.

"Think about it." Gar suggests, tapping the lighter inside of his pocket. "Christmas Eve, Ripper meets me on top of the skyscrapers in Jump City. He was the only warning I got the entire time of a group of mercs, lead by the Whore of Bordeaux, coming. Question didn't know, Red X didn't know.. Not even the League was aware of any movement here.. He's playing all of us, just like he played you Rouge."

"He is just a brain. Why would he _play_ with any of us?"

"He's not Brain anymore, Rouge." Gar barks, turning around to face them again. "He's evolved, remember?! Brain would normally sit there, monotone and all, and do the robot on the floor. Now though, he can move, walk, talk, kill, AND enjoy it. The fucking bastard told me so just a few hours ago! He thinks this is all some giant game that's all going to end with Jump City, and us, burning to the ground!"

"So where does that leave us, mate? All of this theory stuff is amusing and all but without an idea where we to be going.."

"He's right, we need a plan." Robin announces, standing up and walking over next to Gar. "If Ripper and Terra show up again, they'll be expecting us. We should probably alert the rest of the Titans worldwide..."

"Whoa, that's calling in a lot of fire for one dude, Rob. Even if she's become that much more powerful, he's still just a machine." Cyborg reminds him.

"You mean we'll have more kids running around the city? Great.." Firefly mutters, playing with his flame gun.

"You hardly have a say in this, criminal." Robin points out, not forgetting just who's on the wanted list and who isn't.

Jumping up, Firefly's gun suddenly comes to life, begging to spread its inferno across the entire room. "You have something to say to me, Boy Blunder? I'll burn those wings right the hell off."

This statement sends both sides leaping up, forming a battleline between the groups, ready to tear each other apart. Glares meet glares, powers charge up, heated words are exchanged... If there were bandanas and pistols involved, one might say they're about to see some gang warfare.

Eye twitching, Gar suddenly throws himself into the form of a young T-Rex, just large enough to fit in the room and roar into the faces of the now silencing group. Their anger forgotten in the shock of the sight before them, they watch scared as Gar changes back into a not-so-happy looking man.

"Would you all shut the fuck up already? This is why I chose NOT to be a hero anymore OR a goddamn villain! Look at you! While Ripper's out there ready to unleash Terra on Jump City, you sit there and bitch at each other like the kids they still say we are! Heroes, Villains, who gives a flying fuck?! Like it or not we need to work together to stop these two before they kill ALL of us! GOT IT?!"

Silence remains supreme in the group even as they slowly back away from their rivals, anger giving way to a bitter agreement. Though not having to like the other ones, they begrudgingly admit that Gar has a point.

"What do you suggest?" Slade asks, letting the ball fall into Watchman's as yet unproven hands at team leadership.

Walking about the room a bit, Gar begins speaking with a more authoritative voice.. One sounding oddly familiar to a year ago, fighting the Brotherhood with only a makeshift team of Titans at his command..

"Ripper's a smart mind but he's still human. Humans fuck up. By gaining emotions, he's also gained further sense of arrogance.. He wants to kill all of us but its his ego keeping him in check. He wants this to be like a grand event, something to propel him to the top of the food chain.. Hell, the bastard admitted he wants to be looked at as the next Joker or Luthor. I don't expect him to wait long to attack again. Plus he's dying to use Terra's power to show the world just how much of a threat he really is... Interesting."

"What?" Boomerang asks, perplexed as Gar stops and puts a finger to his chin looking down.

"It just occurred to me.. Weeks ago I was called to an attack in the desert by a machine/rock hybrid shooting at some army guys. Funny thing is it was right after the attack that your team assaulted the Titans for the first time in Jump City. Communications were down across the whole state."

"Yeah, you can thank me for that one! Had one of my jammer-rangs workin' at full tilt to keep the Leaguers out of the area. Guess those power upgrades did the trick." The reply is said with more of a boast than informative... Vanity, the devil's favorite sin at work.

"Ripper's been one to show and/or tell me how he's going to attack before he does so. He might've been the one to order you to attack but I suspect he might've unleashed that scorpion on the armored group."

"Possible but to what end? Was he trying to keep you out of the state so you couldn't help the us?" Jinx asks.

"Maybe but I think what he did there was show me a preview of what's to come...." His voice falls silent, somber before it dies out entirely. Eyes widening, fingers clamming up, he tries to catch a breath.

"You ok?" Robin asks, the change in Gar's appearance becoming worrisome.

"Terra was capable of merging rock with metal in that scorpion... What if she created that thing?"

"Then that means she might be able to create more of them.. If she's as strong as Ripper's gloating, she might be able to create an army of them." Slade answers, serious and business-like to the end. "Our involvement will only provoke him further. We have to kill Ripper soon before he unleashes her full power on this city."

A yawn comes from Gar's mouth suddenly, a bit of surprise given the topic of conversation. "How soon?"

"Impossible to tell really. It depends on how much patience he has. If we're lucky, he'll wait a few days to retrieve Desade and launch another attack."

---

Clock striking three, the hour has come to call it a night. Despite the air of tension surrounding the eleven, its obvious that, for now, its important to rest before the day arrives to fight the evil that is Ripper.

Pressing a button on a wall-console, it reveals a hallway to the lower sections of the hideout.

"Too late to drive home and Ripper might be watching. Plenty of rooms down the hallway." Gar offers, eyes drooping. Discarding the coat, yawning, he moves for the couch. The Titans and rogues watch him with a hint of confusion on their faces. Is he really offering his hideout as a safehouse...

"You kiddin'? You're really gonna trust us enough to lend your shelter as a inn?" Boomerang asks, amazed at the un-hero-like offer. After a lifetime of being chased by heroes, being offered a haven by one is a shock.

"Not a hero, remember?" Gar replies simply. "Jinx knows where the rooms are. Stay if you want, go if you want, doesn't bother me. When this is all done, I'm getting a new house anyway." That statement concludes with Gar falling face first onto the couch. "Just don't fuck on the beds, please? I don't do laundry all that often.."

A collective sigh resounds around the room. Serious he can be but even the innuendo is horrible at this hour.

Hearing the ground eventually retire to their makeshift quarters, escorted by Jinx, Gar mutters into the cushion "What a motherfucking day.."

"It's going to be a worse night if you don't make some room for me." Raven informs him, looking down at the mess that is The Watchman...

---

A/N2: Gar just wants to fight crime alone, not have to deal with people all the time... Looks like you don't always get what you want. Ripper's given him a breather, just this once.. How long until the corpse-like being returns to make his life a living hell?  
I'm REALLY liking the idea of the Fearsome Four idea I have going. Slade, if you've noticed, is taking a more backseat in this story. Why? He's Slade, he's smart enough to know when to speak, when to act, when to plan, when to let others do the dirty work.. Hey, if your character's good enough to have do the acting, you damn well know the guy's slicker than a 2-dollar hairgel.

Trivia:  
- "What a motherfucking day" is quoted from Denzel Washington in Training Day.. yes, Gar watched that movie, remember?  
- Mallah was never actually involved in the raid on Gorilla City.. I just thought that if he was free to do what he wanted to, he might've returned to his (assumed) home city to help in its destruction.

Rhetorical:  
Besides the smile I'm sure you got watching Raven tell Gar to "move over, make me a spot", who else can imagine the trouble that having four evil bastards and six do-gooders in one house would do?  
"This is the story of eleven costumed adventurers..." Real World spoof of course.


	45. Chapter 45

A/N: Ninety-three reviews! Ha ha ha, undeserved. With just five chapters to go, lets hope Simcity4 doesn't distract me too much. I just reformatted my old computer after four-months of virus fighting, so now I had to re-install everything again.. including my favorite PC game.. It calls to me, fighting The Watchman for my attention. What kept me writing this chapter? ... oh, just a little something that _bright_ened up my day.

**The Watchman****  
**

---

_"I didn't want to believe my eyes. I honestly didn't want to believe that he'd do something so crazy, so insane... all just to get back at me. What drives someone so crazy they'd be willing to kill over a million people just because I want to protect humanity from his kind? All I knew at that moment, watching the television screen, was that whatever lurked inside that man's heart wasn't natural.. it was down-right demonic."_

Four days later, Garfield Logan finds himself sitting on the couch, crouched forward with his hands holding his chin, propped on his knees. Eyes boring at the sight of the television screen, nothing can pull his gaze away. Not even the woman with the dark cloak next to him can pull him out of this haze... She's too deep in her own to escape as well.

_"... consider my words a bluff and I'll deploy Terra early. You people of Jump City have had it too easy as far as I'm concerned."_

The sinister voice of Ripper, blade spinning around in his hand as he speaks into the monitor, fills every space of Gar's room with the icy chill of death. That feeling may not be too undeserved as the woman behind Ripper knows the feeling all too well. With Terra standing behind her, an ever-present reminder of death, the normally chipper, happy anchorwoman now stares at the ceiling, dead. Her throat slashed from the bloody knife in Ripper's bony fingers. It had only been a few minutes ago that the woman was being dragged onto the camera, screaming for mercy as Ripper demanded they go live for the morning broadcast. Apparently he had something in store for the citizens of Jump City and he wasn't going to whisper it like the last few attempts had been. No, Ripper was making his declaration to the world. A fool one would be to turn a deaf ear to this statement.

_"My goddess is ready to deliver on to Jump City a catastrophe that even God himself declared never to do again! Should the Titans and Watchman's rogues refuse to surrender, Terra will unleash a magnitude twelve earthquake below the city itself. No building will be spared from such a tremor, not even the vaunted Titans Tower!" _Snickering, the teeth chatter with each slam in the sickening cackle. _"However, before they decide to humiliate themselves by attacking me again, I have a surprise for this city!"_

Desade appears from the side, grabbing the cameraman forcibly and throwing him over to the window. Forcing the image to view out towards the harbor, Ripper's voice howls into the audio speaker behind them.

_"Terra! Show them why the Scorpio is one of the three water signs of the Zodiac!"_

Almost on command, a large rumble echoes through the building, sending quakes ruffling through the structure, visibly shaking the camera as well as buildings heading towards the harbor. As if a giant creature was burrowing under the city, it finally ends at the water itself...

First the tail appears, towering out of the water as tall as a ten-story apartment. Its black stinger drips with cold Pacific water, thrashing about and throwing spray in all directions. As it approaches the city, parts of the scorpion's claws appear above the waterline, snapping and flailing about like a monster in a horrible B-rated movie. They splash hard against the water like a newborn in a pool, excited by the sight... Scaly and horrifying, the beast finally rears up out of the water. Its mouth snaps open and shut, eyes blazing wildly in a rage at being summoned. Despite the skin-like appearance, the sandy texture of its body gives rise to the reality of its creation, and of its creator. Terra, once only strong enough to construct simple beings of rock, now has the abilities it would seem to create an organism the length of half a football field and as tall as an urban hotel. Smashing into the waterfront area, it easily topples over cars and small, abandoned houses in its path. Legs wriggling on the ground, it stomps tentatively on innocent bystanders, adding to the carnage that is surely to come.

The camera is violently pulled back towards Ripper's face, his red eyes burning with delight with a smile to match.

_"Watchman, come if you dare! Refuse and Jump City will be torn apart! Try to be a hero and you'll end up like this worthless insect!"_

Punctuating his words, Ripper's image in the camera remains heartless as he drives his cane into the man's chest, throwing up gurgling sounds and blood across the lens finder. The broadcast continues even as Desade throws the man out of the window, video following the fall all the way to the ground before the feed cuts off from the eventual impact on the asphalt.

---

"You're really going to fight that thing?" Raven asks, watching Gar slip into his kevlar suit. "Even we're going to have trouble killing that thing and you know it!" she warns him, not happy at the lack of an answer.

"You'll have support. Air Force will recognize the creature and deploy fighters." Gar dryly answers, tightening the grip of the suit to his body. It won't stop scorpion pincers but if you're gonna die.. "Why aren't you there yet?"

"Because I know you're not as stupid as you pretend to be sometimes! You're going after Ripper alone, aren't you?'

"Yes."

"Gar, that's insane and you know it. Even if we take down that thing, we'll be too spent to come get you." He's being a bigger idiot than usual.. Is it because _she_'s involved?

"Robin will order all Titans to converge on Jump just like he promised. If I can't kill Ripper, I'll give all of you the best head start I can." Boots sliding into place, tight but not too firm either.

"Listen to yourself! You don't need to do this alone! Let me go with you!"

"No, I can't. The risk..."

"What? The risk is too much to risk my safety? I'm not some weak bitch, Gar!"

One arm into the coat followed by another. In a past life, it might've been replaced with chain mail and metal platting.. Amazing what the 21st century can produce. "The Titans need you, Raven. This city needs you more than you need to protect me. Lets do our jobs and hope we fly with birds tonight instead of with the angels."

Stomping towards him, Raven hisses "You're the last person to lecture me about angels and devils, _Watchman_! I don't care if I have to drag you kicking and screaming to that fight, you're not going to fight Ripper by yourself!"

Coat finally buttoned up, collar flapped up to maintain some form of barrier against the world, Gar turns towards the admittedly scary-looking Raven.... Though not beautiful enough for him to smile ironically.

"You're the last to lecture me about sacrifice for the good of the world. You protected us from Trigon now its my turn to repay the favor against Ripper."

Looking up admittedly, Raven none-the-less levels a harsh glare into his own eyes. A smile vs a frown, the immovable vs. the unstoppable.. Love is truly hell.

"Gar, I'm not letting you fight him alone! You've kept me at an arm's reach this whole year, you've been acting like I used to! Damn it, Gar, don't push me away when we need each other the most!"

Eyes looking away, he has to admit she has a point. All of that time spent trying to garner her attention finally bore fruit... Finally he had what he sought for so long. Now he continues to push it away. How strange that the tables have turned? How full of fear those violet eyes look.. no matter how angry she tries to appear at him. That look alone returns the smile to his face, albeit it sad instead of ironic. Bringing her to an embrace, arms wrapping around her slender frame, he holds tight for what could be the last time. Anger fading, or so he assumes, he feels the gesture returned.

"Gar, don't do this." The woman's voice is shaky, frightened almost.

"Rae, its the only choice we have." The man's voice is laconic, cool and filled with a mild attempt at confidence. If even a psychic doesn't know the future then how should he know how this will end?

As they separate, Gar starts to walk for the doorway. Her arguments fading, she can only watch painfully as he drifts towards the doorway. Is this how it ends? Would he be so cold just to..

"But I'll promise you this." Stopped now, Gar perks up, looking back at her with an honest smile. "If we both survive today... I won't fight alone ever again."

"What do you mean?"

"How about after this mission's done and Ripper's dead, you join me?"

Taken back, her sorrowful look switches to one of confusion and a tinge of surprise. "What? You want me to leave the Titans?"

"Who watches the watchmen, right? Apparently someone's got to watch the Watchman too. Two birds, one stone. That and we're a little too old to keep being _Teen_ Titans, right?"

---

"Raven, I don't know where the hell you are, but you better get your ass down here quick.." Cyborg growls into a communicator, firing a few futile rounds of Sonic blasts at the towering behemoth that is this scorpion. Thankfully, unlike the desert version, this beast is not equipped with weapons. However, its large stinger and claws easily tear down onto any vehicle or helicopter daring enough to get close. Screeching, a sound not usually heard from the namesake insect, it's howl echoes across the buildings, filling the air with a larger sense of dread. Windows break with each step, their glass shards glinting in the morning sun as they fall like raindrops onto the unforgiving street floor. A fire rages out of control, unable to be contained by firefighters, its flames fueled by the oil bursting forth from the tanker that once transported it. Combined with the smoldering husks of other vehicles, it contributes a thick, oily smell across the avenue.

Speak of the devil though as a black bird of psychic essence appears from behind the group, its two "passengers" spreading out immediately as a claw drops on their position.

"Bout time you got here, girl!" Cy yells out though more frustrated at the creature than the goth. "We could use your help over here!"

"I thought Cinco de Mayo was supposed to be a fun holiday?' Gar cracks as he leaps off a car, flipping over a crater, and landing next to his metallic friend.

"You and me both. It seems Ripper's sense of humor's worse than your's." Blasting a flying car out of the way, Cy adds in "That's saying something by the way."

"How long can you hold?" Gar asks, instinctively reaching for his earpiece.

"How long? Shit, we don't have a choice on how long. We don't leave until this thing does!" a few more shots merely bring its attention.. Several more officers are crushed, however, by one of the legs stomping on the patrol car arriving from its side.

"Alright because you're going to help me then!" Gar announces. "I've just gotten through with the Watchtower. They've alerted the California National Guard. Apparently the news broadcast made it around the state faster than Kid Flash would. They're sending air support but they need a guide on the ground to keep from hitting friendlies."

"Why don't you do it? You've done it before against these kind of things!" Cyborg yells back over the sound of gunfire from the officers arriving further.

"Because I have a date with a maniac! Don't bother talking me out of it, not even Raven could!"

"That's saying something too!" Cyborg admits, wincing as Starfire takes a shot from a pincer but recovers in time to avoid hitting a concrete side of a building. "I don't know where he is!"

"Knowing him he's somewhere high up. The sooner I kill him and stop Terra, the sooner this thing dies." Something in his voice waivers when the name falls on the subject on Terra. This doesn't go unnoticed by Cyborg but allows it to pass.

"Alright man. You got a link for me to work with then?"

Giving him the details, Gar tears off towards the hulking beast. Without even so much as a "goodbye" or a "good luck", Gar throws his chances to the wind.

"Man, I'm gettin' too old for this shit." the metallic man mutters to himself as he watches his good friend disappear into the chaos.

The scorpion continues to lumber behind Gar now, fighting off the Titans by the waterfront. It seems the creature, as massive as it is, is only running as a distraction to keep the Titans at bay. Smart strategy but that means the more dangerous threats lie ahead...

---

Panic reigns supreme on the streets of Jump City as citizens attempt to flee the destruction wrought by Ripper's plans. People flood the avenues, escaping the threat they assume to be heading their way. In fact, the Titans themselves seem to be holding their own as the creature does seem to be reeling inward towards the city... The problem is by entering the city, it in fact exposes the innocent peoples of the Jump to the potential of being caught in the crossfire. However, their backs to the sea, the Titans seem to have no other choice than to press inward.

Vendors abandon their food carts, shop keepers flood out of their stores, heading for the hills as the buildings rattle and shake under the Scorpion's massive weight. Car alarms blare for blocks with each tremor, their multi-ton bodies quaking like toys with each successive step. To Gar's surprise, a bus comes flying through the air over his head, crashing into the third-story of an office building, eventually falling down onto a hydrant, blasting its water skyward. The scorpion has a good arm it seems or maybe Starfire's control has finally given way? Whatever result, it doesn't bode well for the city or its residents, that much is certain.

---

Less than two blocks away from the Jump City News Center, a towering building with a massive array of digital and satellite receptors, Gar halts his advance by the sight of an oddity in the crowd. As people flock away from the sea, one man stands in the middle of the route leading to the final battle with Ripper. Licking his lips, chains spinning around with malicious intent, and scars now adorning his face, Desade beckons on his foe for a fight.

"Not you again.." Gar moans, seeing the sadist's look of anticipation on those wrinkled, horrid features.

"I owe you for the other night, Watchman! Your date with Ripper won't happen this time or any other time. You don't have Slade or his friends to save you now!"

As if Gar ever really needed them to help. What they do is their own business... for now. "I don't have time to play with you, freak. Move or I'll rip your chains out of your body."

"Bold words for a dead child!" Desade screams, thrashing a spiked-link at Gar's direction.

Narrowly avoiding the barbed whip, Watchman finds himself ducking another thrust, this time screaming at his legs. Sparking along the ground, they miss their intended body parts, wrapping around Desade instead. With a disgusted scowl, Gar watches as the cutting, piercing barbs only elicit a sigh of joy from Desade's mouth.

"Yeah, I _REALLY_ hate sadists."

"Then how about we see if you've learned from the other night? Enjoy another chain cocoon on the house!" Jumping into the air, Desade throws the spiked link towards the pavement, hoping to bring about another web of link and steel.

Gar, however, will have none of it. Diving forward, he grabs the chain in mid-drop and throws it back at Desade. Panicked, the sadist screams as the chain bursts into thousands of little links, each screaming towards his body as he falls towards them. Fear turns to confidence however as he simply rips the chain from his arm, twisting in free fall and avoiding the deathblow. Spinning as he falls, he lands on the ground in a picture-esque pose similar to how an acrobat would land. Snickering, he flips backwards onto the top of a car and produces a new set of chain links.

"You just won't fucking die, will you?!" Gar shouts at the admittedly talented madman.

"Since you already know my one attack, how about I show you another that you just might enjoy some more! I know I will!" Desade hisses, starting to move his arms in a variety of punching and spinning motions, fading into a blur as he does. They spin about his body, starting to appear like an old cartoon character's legs just before he took off running...

"Say goodbye, Watchman! Try dodging a hundred chain links at once!!" he roars, finally "punching" the chains forward as Gar with blinding speed.

Sniffing the air before they strike him, however, Gar instead of worry, he chooses to laugh with an ironic cool. "Told her to let me go alone.."

"AZARATH METRION ZINTHOS!"a voice yells over the crowd, gripping the chains and breaking them apart just before they strike Garfield head on.

"What is this bullshit?!" Desade yells in rage as Raven lands next to Gar, eyes glowing white and cloak sporting a few scratches.

"I told you to help the Titans." Gar remarks, not taking his eyes off an increasingly furious Desade.

"And I told you back at your hideout you didn't have to wait for me to join you." she counters, not looking away from Desade either.

"ENOUGH!" Desade screams, flipping his arms around as the chains grow longer and longer. "I'm going to crush both of you under my chains once and for all! Not even your psychic powers can stop me this time, witch!" Eyes dilating, pulling all the power he can into his metal extensions, Desade hurls the chains in a flurry of both large and miniature strands of metal and sharpened steel.

As Raven puts her hands forward to form a psychic barrier, Gar stops her with a grasp on her shoulder.

"What are you?"

"Don't. Watch what happens." Gar informs her, a smile now broadly plastered on his green face.

Ten feet, seven feet, four feet... one foot.. STOP! The chains stop just shy of their faces, holding in mid-air just as Desade's face appears stuck in mid-pose. Around his neck appears a glowing, thin-roped strand of energy from behind the sadist. Behind his shoulder, an old enemy has returned once more.

"Keeping your eyes in one place all the time isn't a very _bright_ idea, asshole." The pitched bass and slick humor of Dr. Light rings across the area like a megaphone, bringing Raven and Desade into a bewildered state.

"I told him to follow you if he wanted to find me." Gar informs his teammate, walking towards Dr. Light and Desade with a wide grin. Seeing the Doctor with a sun tan and a bleach white suit, head to toe, brings a sense of joy to his heart. "Glad to see you're working on your humor, Doc. Lookin' sharp!"

Wrapping Desade up with another strand of energy, Dr. Light replies simply "The women love a man with brains and a glow about them."

Raven shakes her head, sick of the puns already. Gar, however, laughs it off before turning his rage back at Desade.

"Now, sadist, you're going to tell me where Ripper and Terra want to be found at. I don't have a lot of time so I suggest you tell me before the good doctor here goes Magneto and rips all the metal right out of your body!"

Desade, already in a bind, finds himself at the mercy of the three. Sighing in defeat, the energy burning into his neck, he is forced to reveal the information...

---

Confirmed correct that Ripper would be hiding in the news building, Gar finds himself staring at the very bowels of the devil itself. He just never imagined he'd have the woman of his dreams on one side and a pun-quipping, suit-wearing doctor on the other...

---

A/N2: Aha! What a _brilliant_ surprise, huh? Yeah, so I'm punning the shit out of you, sue me! Then I won't finish the story and you'll be FUCKED, won't you!? HA!  
Seriously though, if I ever do get to write a sequel involving Gar/Light/Raven/Huntress/Q as a team, this would be a good launching point... But I don't plan on it... but then again, I claimed there wouldn't be BB/Rae either... CRAP!

Trivia:  
- The Scorpion's attack (as will be seen again later on) is inspired by the Cloverfield attack though this thing IS destructable... But that's not the fun part yet.  
- "I'm gettin too old for this shit" by Cyborg is an omage to Danny Glover in Lethal Weapon. One of the best lines ever.  
- I just realized, Ripper's newcasts was very Joker-like from the Dark Knight, only I didn't plan it that way (or think about it that way)... Stupid Heath Ledger and his amazing acting ability that only heaven gets to reap the rewards from!  
- The Magneto comment refers to the issue where Magneto ripped the metal skeleton right out of Wolverine's body. Nasty enough to stop Wolvie from healing AND enough to piss off Xavier. Again, Gar's a comic fan... Tru-Damon will probably laugh at me for trying to appease him with another comic reference... GO SERVE MY BAR ANOTHER WHISKY, DAMMIT!


	46. Chapter 46

A/N: Ninety-Six reviews... Ha ha ha, almost 100!  
I WILL have this story done by X-mas, even if it means I have to mug all of you to do so!  
The tide of war changes as one grows older and wiser. The desperation of a demon just may kill the residents of the metropolis or will it instead kill the heart of a man clinging so desperately to sanity?

**The Watchman****  
**

---

_"It didn't take more than a couple of steps into the lobby to realize Desade was right. Ripper made his presence known even before we could see him with our own eyes. The desk where the secretary sits in the lobby, you know the one with the big "JCN" logo over it? Poor woman never stood a chance. Ripper must be fond of blades or something because the lady's head was pinned to the wall, blade through her skull like a notepad with a pushpin. We didn't have time to waste though, it was time to end this game once and for all.. It wasn't hard to guess which floor he was on. You'd have an easy time too if you saw the number _"13"_ in blood by the elevator door..."_

The ride up to the thirteen floor seems to continue forever. With each ping of the next floor up, the trio find their hearts beating faster. Up into the darkness, where demons fly instead of angels. Ripper might decide to simply cut the elevator cable, sending them falling to a certain death. Hell, he might just be waiting for the doors to open, attacking with wild abandon and chaos. With luck he'll be gone, vanished forever into eternity, never to return. Luck doesn't tend to be on their side it seems these days.

Eight......

"Just who exactly are we going up against?" Dr. Light inquires, breaking the deathly silence that had filled the tiny compartment.

"You remember Brain from the Brotherhood, right?" Raven answers, glaring at the doc. "Its him inside of a nanotech android's body."

A raised eyebrow at the explanation "He injected himself into an AMAZO body? Why didn't you tell me that sooner, Watchman!"

Gar snaps his head back at the doctor, eye to eye, and growls at him "Because you wouldn'tve done it. You're not the bravest villain we know."

"EX-Villain, thank you very much! I thought we were dealing with a rogue android, not a maniac brain inside of an unstoppable shell!"

"He can be stopped." Raven warns "Anything built by human hands can be killed."

"But it might take more than just the three of us to do it!" Light persists. "Don't you realize that having that body alone makes him almost invulnerable from physical attacks?"

"Realize that." Gar remarks, glaring at the elevator as it reaches Ten.. Can't this thing move any faster?

"And with that mindset Brain's in, he'll be expecting us. Hell, we probably walked right into his trap!"

"Realized that too."

"So why are we walking right into it then?!"

"You really are a pathetic little man.." Raven sighs, trying her best to ignore him while the counter reaches eleven.

"Being pathetic and being smart are two different things, goth. We're about to get our asses killed all because of some psycho nutcase! And the best plan we have is just to walk straight into it!"

"Would you stop worrying so goddamn much you little.."

"Light!" Gar snaps back at the doc "What do suggest?"

Taken aback by the quick question on Watchman's part, the former bright villain stumbles for a second as the counter reaches twelve.

"He could assume we're cops about to rush the room right now." Looking up at the hatch, he tells them "We need to get up top, now."

"Gar, you're not actually going to.."

"Raven, no time! Just do it!" The pleading in his eyes, different from the angry ones moments prior, convinces the Goth to do so.

Incased in a black ball of energy, the three are pulled into the ceiling, resting above the elevator as it finally comes into its station at floor thirteen.

Crouching on the metal roof of the lift, the two young adults are surprised to hear gunfire rocket into the space they once occupied. Dr. Light's expression, while worried, takes on an ever-lightening smile. As the gunfire eases, Raven whispers at the doctor "Any light jokes and I'll rip your head right off."

"Now what, Gar?" Light asks the makeshift leader, grinning despite her threats to his general well-being.

"Simple. We attack with the sun at our back." Flipping him a thumbs up, his confidence in the mad doctor seems to be restored.

"Now that I can do."

---

On the floor above the hallway, elevator riddled with bullet holes and smoke, an air shaft vent bursts open, dropping its metal grating to the floor. Startling the shooters inside, a ball of light drops down, sending a piercing light throughout the room. Raven and Gar phase through the shaft psychically, dropping down with Light behind them and charge their would-be assassins..

Only to discover the "shooters" are in fact security guards under the station's employ. Mouths bound with gags, eyes wide, fearful, their hands from the wrist to the fingers are encased in rock, surrounding the triggers on their pistols. The sight surprises the trio at both the cruelty and complexity of the sight. Terra's handiwork is even more sinister than..

Two knives pierce through the men's backs, jutting out through their hearts and spraying blood in a wide arc. Eyes shooting up in shock, they muffle gurgles through the bloody gags before falling to the ground, their lives ended by a sinister, laughing madman at the end of the hall.

"Ripper!" Gar shouts, giving chase with Raven and Light behind him. Each step brings him closer to the black mass bounding down the hallway. The cackle bounces off the wall, filling Gar's ears with its vicious, hatred-laced sound. Many a night that sound has kept him awake at night, bolting from his bed in a cold sweat. Now is the time to end it!

---

As they round the corner, however, the gruesome sight stops them in their tracks. Arranged throughout the room like a picture of horrible battlefields from ages ago or the ravings of a fiction writer are the bodies and corpses of the news room. Several of the bodies are hung from the ceiling, their organs hanging from their torn flesh, dripping blood in a large puddle just before the trio. Some are bent over the news table, arms and legs missing with mouths open in silent screams, begging for release. Gar thought the murder at the hotel smelled bad.. No, this is even worse. These kills are fresh, no more than an hour at best. Bile and blood form with the excrement of death to form an overpowering smell that forces Raven and Dr. Light to avert their eyes and clasp their noses.

Garfield Logan will not look away... He looked away at the office months ago, he looked away at the hotel... He turned his eyes away from Ripper while he fought White Rabbit drug lords and for the cure hidden far away in Gotham City. No, this bloody scene is the result of all of that blindness foolishly hiding his watch over the madman now laughing in the middle of the room. With Terra by his side, grinning just as insanely as the maniacal Ripper, it looks more like a scene straight out of a horror film than actual life. Give him Wicked Scary any day, that's nothing compared to this gruesome display.

And yet, throughout this incredible display of savagery, amidst the carnage of human innocence and decay, Gar finds the nerve to tell Ripper the one thing no one in the room expected to hear.

"You're losing your edge, Ripper."

Both Raven and Light, as well as Ripper and Terra stop their reverie to stare at Gar. With expressions akin to surprise that Gar would dare insult Ripper in a manner befitting an asylum inmate, they then begin to question his motive. What good can come of daring Ripper to up his game?

"What did you say, boy?" Ripper, his laughter long gone, asks with burning eyes. Molars crunching from anger rather than glee, it seems the young vigilante has hit a vital nerve.

"I said you're losing your touch!" Gar shouts, stepping into the pool of blood. Sticking to his boots all the while, he cares not for the appearance of his attire. With his eyes meeting mechanical ones across the room, he dares to continue. "All you do is keep killing and killing. After awhile though a person can get used to it. I don't enjoy it but I _can_ handle it. This is no gift nor is it any sign of a worthy adversary."

"How dare you..."

"How dare _I_? How dare _YOU_" Gar snaps back, fists balling up like boulders at the end of his arms. "You killed this room full of people and dozens other in this building I'm sure. You have your puppet over there unleash a monster that's tearing up the city... and for what?!" Stopping to stand in the middle of the blood-soaked floor, Gar shouts at the menace not more than ten feet away "DO YOU FEEL LIKE A BIG MAN NOW, RIPPER?! I'M NOT IMPRESSED!"

"Watchman, are you crazy?!" Dr. Light yells across the room.

"No, weakling... He's growing up.." Ripper answers, teeth snapping together as a scowl would look. "You're not impressed, boy? You think all of this is the best I can do?!" Hand starting to twitch, Ripper's own skeletal fingers clench around his cane. "Perhaps I have been underestimating you and your kind. Maybe now you can handle a fight meant for adults and not made for CHILDREN!"

Breaking the conversation, however, is Desade smashing through the window looking over the avenue the trio had come from. Clothes torn, face scratched all to hell, the sadist roars in disgust at Dr. Light.

Like the spark lighting a powder keg, the motion sets the standoff alight. With a thrust, Gar leaps ahead at Ripper, claws out and screaming for the Brain's soul. Terra tries to protect her master by firing a beam of yellow energy only to be deflected by Raven, her eyes white with dark magic.

Dr. Light attempts to join in the fight but Desade throws him through the ceiling with his chains... The brawl is on, one way or another..

As Gar lands on Ripper, the two crash into the newscaster booth, smashing the simple wooden structure as though built with matchsticks. To his credit, Gar lands on top of the creature, landing two vicious shoots across his bony face. The second blow knocks the jaw out of place but a hard kick from under Gar sends Watchman flying against the wall. Adjusting his critical bone back into its proper place, Ripper runs over and tries to kick Gar hard in the ribs. Watchman will have none of that, grabbing the leg and thrusting upward to headbutt the face with his own skull.

The shot, however, only hurts Gar as the skull is thicker than he had expected. Damn nanotech body. Ripper answers the attack by swinging his cane, now extended to appear blade-like, at the face of his nemesis. Gar smartly ducks, responding this time with a punch to one of Ripper's eyes. Not shattering the target struck, it does however elicit a howl of pain from the monster. Reeling back, Ripper holds his eye and howls at the Watchman, his opponent returning the sound with a lion-esque scream of his own.

"There is no advantage in this room.." he whispers out loud. Looking towards the door, he bounds off for the walkway.

"Oh no the fuck you don't!" Gar replies, going chase. He doesn't hear Terra and Raven fly through the roof as well, pieces of debris falling in their path.

---

Bursting through the door leading to the roof, Ripper frantically looks around for a hiding place to ambush Gar. His search is futile however as Dr. Light and Desade come tearing through the concrete roof, chains of energy and steel flailing about and exchanging shots on the other. Looking to the other direction, he sees Terra and Raven locked in a test of strength as they blast through the other side of the roof.

"Can't I have ANY privacy in this city?" he begrudgingly laments at the sight. His words are short-lived as Gar kicks him in the back, throwing him hard against the dull gray floor with a thud.

"You'll find plenty of privacy in hell, Ripper. Get up.." The words, spoken through heavy pants of adrenaline and lack of oxygen, sound more menacing than usual from the stalwart Watchman.

With the city in chaos behind them as the Scorpion devastates the city, Air Force fighters have begun to arrive. Streaking over the building like heralds from the Gods, they deliver missile after missile onto the target in question. Each blast echoes through the town, shaking cars and windows in its wake. On the ground, the monster howls and shrieks with each hit, both from above and the Titans below.

"Face it, Ripper. Your little plan didn't work. Letting me fight that scorpion out west weeks ago was sloppy on your part." Each step towards the object of his hatred feels like a gain in confidence at the same time. For all of his threats, all of his vile actions, Ripper seems nothing more than a scared brain in a jar that happens to have a body now...

"Cadmus made practice so much easier for our little Terra." Even though the words come out confident, they appear to be hiding something else.

"Practice made the beast larger? I get it that the scorpion, then and now, were distractions. Sorry but you're not throwing me off anymore."

Cane stomping to the ground, Ripper answers happily "Distraction away from me? Garfield Logan, don't you realize that EVERYTHING you've dealt with since joining this city was BECAUSE of me?!"

Before Gar can answer, Ripper throws a handful of blades at him. Dodging successfully, Gar yells the name of his opponent as Ripper kicks Raven away from Terra. Guarding the metahuman, cane-blade held in a defense, Ripper tells the group assembled.

"Everything that has happened since your arrival has been my design. For example, the giant scorpion you see before us? Who said it was just ONE creation? Terra?"

Eyes glowing yellow, she turns to the monster and raises an arm in its direction. With a yell, she closes her fist and, at the same time, the scorpion explodes into thousands of smaller insects. Hard to see from this distance, they now appear to swarm the Titans like locusts instead of a simple, hulking beast.

Laughing again, Ripper announces "They surely won't survive long against THAT swarm, now will they Terra? What will they do now?"

As Ripper's laugh increases, he doesn't realize that the tide may in fact be turning against him. With the simple beep of a communicator, Robin's voice announces over Raven's comm.

_"Raven, keep your position. We just got some support.."_

Ripper halts his humor, surprised by the sound. "What?!"

Gar, now, chooses to laugh. Not a simple one either... In a style eerily familiar to Ripper's own, Gar howls with delight. Throwing his arms into the air, he shouts in delight.

"WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING, BOY?!"

Still chuckling, Gar stares down the nanotech monster. "You weren't the only one making allies these past few months, Ripper!"

Confused, even Desade questions Gar's sanity. "What kind of allies?!"

"Why do you think I never killed anyone this past year? Why do you think I WORKED with villains rather than JAILING or KILLING them?!" Pausing to gloat at their stunned faces, Gar proudly declares "You have an army of rock.. I HAVE AN ARMY OF HEROES AND VILLAINS!"

"Bastard... miserable, rotten, son of a bitch bastard..." Ripper growls through his teeth, enraged as Raven, Light, and Gar stare on with confident, glaring smiles. How dare they.. Do they really think they have the ultimate trump card? Do they think they can best him? No, not the smartest being in existence.. Not Ripper.. No one can... NO ONE!!

'You think this is the end, hmm? You think you've bested ME?!" Desade to his side, Terra behind him, Ripper stares at the trio as they close in. If he could sweat, he might be doing so now. At the threshold of defeat and disgrace there exists one final act to be had: Desperation.

"I WILL NOT LOSE EVER AGAIN!" Ripper screams, bringing out a syringe from his inside coat pocket. As the trio defend themselves, Ripper shockingly plunges the needle into Terra's heart. Eyes bulging, the rock goddess screams in fear as the contents pour into her own bloodstream.

"NO!!" Gar shouts, confidence abandoned at the sight now unfolding.

"You may have beaten my diversion but now you will experience the true nature of my goal. ENJOY THIS CITY FOR NOW, CHILDREN, FOR I NOW UNLEASH THE BIGGEST EARTHQUAKE IN HISTORY!"

Snapping his fingers at Desade, the sadist replies by wrapping his chains around Ripper. With a great thrust, he hurls him at the nearest towering Skyscraper. Desade follows suit in a Spiderman-like function, swinging away with his chains grappling onto several buildings.

As the drug takes hold inside Terra, Gar and the others surround her. Body glowing with golden energy, she screams in agony as her powers begin to lose control.

"Watchman?!" Light asks, seeing the stunned look on his face.

"Gar, we have to stop her!" Raven implores, knowing full well the damage such a quake could..

"Both of you chase down Ripper and keep him there. I'll stop Terra, I promise." The words are spoken cold, lifeless, sending shivers up both of their backs.

"Gar, you can't, its too late..."

"GO!" Gar, eyes beginning to tear up, yells at the pair of them. Like it or not, someone has to do this to keep Ripper from escaping again..

As Raven summons up the energy for the two of them to fly, she looks back at Gar. "Gar?" Eyes meeting his, she tells him "Good luck..."

---

A/N2: And the fight continues.. Blood and death surround us but will the bright light of peace return to the city or will it crumble like ancient Rome before the horde?  
Gar can't catch a break anymore... Even when he finally begins to have a one-up on Ripper, he unleashes Apocalypse Now..

Trivia:  
- "You're losing your edge" is quoted from Batman speaking to Joker in the New Batman Adventures.. Damn similarities.. I blame Zenn and Tru for that.

Rhetorical:  
Wouldn't it be funny if, instead of Riddler, Catwoman, or Penguin in the Dark Knight sequel, they had Clock King instead?


	47. Chapter 47

A/N: One hundred and one reviews... damn, if I had a dalmation for every review I had, I'd have a Disney movie!  
The author must warn everyone at this present junction, I'm a bit "pissed" right now off of 2 pints of Guinness Extra Stout and about to go for my third (and final) beer... So, although this chapter is proofread and everything, your author is a bit buzzed.. I WILL, however, endeavour to finish the next chapter (and possibly 49) by the time I fall asleep!

**The Watchman****  
**

---

_"The problem with heroes and villains is they both expect the other to do certain things. Heroes expect Villains to be cruel, heartless bastards that want to cause as much chaos as possible. Villains expect heroes to be uptight, holier-than-thou jerks that want to keep them from having their fun.. No one ever talks about the innocent victims caught in the crossfire of this horrible game. Former heroes can become victims, as can old villains. Funny thing is sometimes old villains can save a city and once heroic figures can bring it to its knees... You know, we could all be reading a book right about now..."_

---

"Terra!" Gar yells, trying to shield himself from the violently shaking metahuman before him, needle still jutting from her chest as a stake would from a vampire. "C'mon Terra, you can beat this! Don't lose your cool!"

Before today Terra's voice had been one of a snickering, hollow, cold voice with intent to kill. If anything, it sounded eerily similar to Ripper but instead with a feminine backdrop. Clutching at her head, the earth-based woman howls in despair as the glowing energies surround her, expanding across the rooftops. Each inch brings the roof's debris rising like a gravity well. Electric sparks stretch across the area, sizzling from the raw energy exerted from the woman.

"Too late.." her voice whispers, sad and lamented. "Ripper's drugs have taken their effect... I can feel the world spinning, Watchman.. Everything's spinning out of control and I can't stop it..."

Boldly grabbing onto her shoulders, Gar asks with a bit of worry seeping into his growly voice "What drugs, Terra?"

Yellow eyes glowing, she meets him eye to eye "The only drug that matters. White Rabbit."

"White Rabbit?" before starting to plead now "NO! You can't give it to it! Don't listen to the song!"

"One pill made me smaller, Watchman... What will happen when the next one makes me lose control?"

Shaking her, Gar warns "You won't! Its just in your head, he wants you to lose control and destroy the city! You can't let that happen!"

Lament turning to viciousness, she throws him back with her powers. Watching him bounce hard off the concrete, she scorns his attempts "I DON'T HAVE A CHOICE! Look what you've done to everything, to me!"

Coughing, Gar holds his ribs from a harsh landing "Not me, Terra.. Ripper. He's the one that did this to you."

"But you pressed him to this! I can't feel my body anymore! We're all going to die because you had to try and stop him!"

The doorway leading to the bottom floors is ripped off as Terra's power continues to grow. A swirling, tornado-like funnel wraps the area around the roof like a cyclone now. Debris, shrapnel, and bits of rock swirl about in the flurry, threatening to kill anything that crosses it.

"I can't remember anything before waking up in that rocky tomb! All of my memories as a child, a teenager.. everything.. I can't remember any of it!" She screams at Gar, eyes narrowing in hatred. "He showed me how to live again! Why couldn't you just leave him alone!?"

"Because Ripper's a murderer, Terra! He's killed more people than we'll ever know just because he LIKES it!" Digging his feet to the ground, Gar leans forward into the gusts of energy pounding him back. His footing, like his will, will not be shaken though. "He killed my friends, he's killed dozens of innocent people, AND he's using ALL of us for his own entertainment. THAT'S why I can't leave him alone!"

With a fierce blast of energy, Terra tries to toss him from the roof. Digging his claws into the concrete, he will not be denied.

"Then you're a bigger fool that he told me! He said not even YOU would dare triggering my powers!"

Cracks form along the roof... Building shaking... A localized earthquake threatens to sprawl across a city unprepared for the destruction forthcoming...

"Ripper says a lot of things! The bastard's been leading me to this point, don't you see that?! HE WANTS ME TO KILL YOU!"

Despite a twitching eye, Terra raises herself off of the roof with a piece of rock as support and floats over to Gar. With his grip waning, she leans in close and growls..

"As if you little fleshling could kill me. No one in this city could kill me now!"

"Ripper wants you to die too! Why else would he inject that sick drug into you, hmm?!" Gar shouts back, grimacing from the pain in his fingers. Terra being this close REALLY isn't helping.

"He doesn't want me to die! Ripper loves me like a daughter, you haven't seen him as he REALLY is!"

Despite the vortex of rock and ruckus, Gar finds the nerve to laugh at that "Ripper, a caring FATHER figure? I've heard everything now! Next thing I know I'll be seeing Raven doing the hokey pokey!"

Gar finds himself lifting off the ground from the concrete he'd been holding on to. Wrapping itself around his arms, he's stuck as Terra levitates him to meet her gaze.

"You're trying my patience, Watchman! I would expect you to enjoy your last few minutes with this wretched city before I destroy it outright!"

Eye narrowing, Gar asks "Terra, what's happening to you?"

Surprised, she casts him an odd glance. With her powers wrapping around the top floors of the building, it seems only a matter of time before the pressure collapses the building. However, its not the power that scares him... Its her demeanor. At the outset, she seemed to be panicked and fearful from the drug.. Can the drug have switched to aggressive and violent already? Or maybe its...

Rocky textures begin to appear on her face, jagged edges and cracked shades of granite forming beneath her skin. Throughout the beginnings of the transformation, her sneer grows wider and wider.

"You humans and your drugs. It seems father's gamble has paid off!" Gone is the quiet, shrill voice of a blonde once calling herself a Titan.. A demon's voice sounds more appropriate, its grizzly, hateful tone echoing in Gar's ears.

With the texture spreading across her body, it doesn't take long for the Watchman to guess its cause. "So this is what he meant by a living goddess?"

Holding him by the collar now, she effortlessly lifts him above the ground with one hand. Golden eyes beaming into green ones, she smiles sickeningly "What's the matter, Watchman? You don't LIKE what I've become?!" Emphasis is swiftly delivered as the collar-grip turns quickly into a throat-grip, choking him with a rough, hardened hand.

Eye closed in pain from her death grip, Gar chokes out "Not hating, disappointed."

"_Disappointed_? In what?!"

Feeling the grip easing enough for him to speak clearer, Gar replies "All that power inside you and the best thing you can do with it is strangle me? You can move mountains but yet you take orders from a being willing to fill you with a fucked up drug?!"

"He showed me how to harness this power again, Watchman! He took me out of the darkness and back into the light!" She yells at him, wanting to crush this fleshling's windpipe now and get it over with... but something seems to be holding her back.

"Is that why you're about to kill me right now? If you call using your powers to kill someone walking towards the light then I think you're blind!" If you're gonna die, don't bother kissing ass. "You want to walk into the light? Ask yourself why Ripper would want to help you? Look at how he treats Desade and how he treats humanity in general. Does THAT look like a shining example of being human?"

"DO I LOOK HUMAN ANYMORE, FLESHLING?!"

It certainly seems to speak for itself. Her flesh, once smooth and pale now is riddled with even thicker, coarse skin. Smooth texture gives way to sandy, hard bits of grain compressing onto themselves like a Golem of old.

Looking back into the evolving woman's eyes, Gar replies solemnly "No. You look like a lost child in the middle of the woods at night. Only problem is your father isn't coming back to help you."

"SHUT UP!"

"He's abandoned you, Terra."

"I SAID SHUT UP!" throwing him now, Gar bounces again off the cracking concrete, thanking the deities that it hasn't given way yet, allowing him to fall to a violent death. "I WON'T HEAR ANYMORE OF THIS! ITS A LIES, LIES DAMMIT!"

Blood coming from Gar's mouth, he informs her casually "At the hotel he let you fight the Titans to get to me. Downstairs he let you fight Raven so he could fight me. Now, he wanted to force you into destroying the city just to get back at ME. Even if you did survive, what do you think he would've done to you next time? Think he would've _STAYED_?!"

Roaring, she blasts the top floor of the building apart, throwing the fragments all over the city with some even jetting into the sky.

Gar, in his haste, fails to find a place to escape to. However, Terra keeps a fragment under him long enough to maintain a foothold. Lifting him up, she stares at the prey in question while she floats on her own piece.

"We both hate humanity.." Gar admits, thankful not to be dead just yet. "But that doesn't mean they need to die. They have redeeming qualities in their own right."

"Like what? Greed, corruption, degeneration..." Terra spits each one out like acid.

"Hope, dreams... and love."

The statement, combined with Gar's pleading stance, forces Terra's scowl to vanish into a perplexing gaze. Love? What the hell could love be good for?

"I hate humanity for their faults but at the same time, if it wasn't for them and the love they've shown me, I would've been dead years ago."

"How can you love a race so worthless as them? They're nothing but fleas and cockroaches scurrying about their daily fucking lives!"

Maybe this battle's changing his way after all?

"Because we were both fleas and roaches too. Look what we've become?"

Building shaking underneath, ready to cave in, the world seems so chaotic at the moment. Funny that in the midst of all of this trouble, love can still prevail.

"We've become freaks because of them! They drove us to this point!" Terra yells back with great fervor. "You're no saint yourself!"

"Neither are you. I guess that makes us even then."

"If you're trying to get me to spare this city's life then forget it! I'm going to destroy this city and be rid of all of these useless beings once and for all!"

Pushing with his feet, Gar angles the rock towards the raging meta. "Then what have you really done in this new life? You said he pulled you from the darkness into a new world, right? What's the point then of destroying it all?"

"They have nothing to live for and you know it! Why do you persist in protecting them?!"

Shaking his head, Gar admits "I admit that they often seem hopeless as a race but that doesn't mean we should kill them. If we could become something greater like this than what as a species can we achieve together?"

"Cry me a river! These people will never evolve any farther than the insects they are now!"

"Then why haven't you done it already? I should've been killed with the rest of the city in the earthquake minutes ago!"

Fists balling, the former Titan now appears to look halfway "rock-ish" now as her body hardens from the power's nonstop release. "I don't know..."

"Ripper might have saved you from your sleep but that doesn't mean you have to listen to him. I gave up the Teen Titans because they were corrupt.. You can do it too."

"You really are an annoying little fleshling.." she growls at him though not daring to look him in the eye.

"So be it if it works! I'm not prepared to give up on this human race yet."

Looking around in a circle now, Terra takes in the view from all-about "All of these people... no one would miss them if I bring the buildings down right now.."

"As a child of the Earth, you should know that the more you try and tear something down, it only grows back stronger than ever. Kill all of these people and the people will unite together."

Sneering, she returns her glare at Gar "Then they're wasting their time then. I'll crush them as well."

"Even if you destroy everyone in the world, it wouldn't matter. In the end, all you'd have is yourself. Harden too much and you'll never move again." Just a little bit more... even her rocky exterior can break... just a little more!

"For a worthless little lump of flesh you're surprisingly smart." Terra admits, the power still buzzing around her though the violence has begun to wane.

"Call me crazy but if this is what I have to do to save you from yourself and Ripper then I'll do it. No one owns the Earth after all, right?"

Sneer changing to a wicked smile, Terra answers that statement "You want me to kill Ripper I take it?"

"No, I don't want you to kill him. I want to help you save yourself from him. Spare the city and I'll make sure that blind bastard never controls you again." Crack, damn it!

"He doesn't control me. His drugs wore off the second I began to evolve." That statement is emphasized as the rock encases her body up to her neck, threatening to fully envelope her in a coarse, rocky texture.

"Then let me stop him so we can all be free again. The Earth might not be owned by the world but neither should humanity be owned by him. Please, Terra... Don't let him kill everyone when they have so much more to live for."

Holding him high above her, snickering as he lifts into the air, she raises a hand towards him and warns. "I hope you're right, Watchman. Otherwise this city will die just like you underneath my own hand!"

As the power starts to overtake her, she throws him (rock under him of course) towards the building Ripper had fled to. Screaming with all of her might, she finally flattens the building underneath her. Each floor explodes below as the yellow light presses down on its concrete and steel foundation like a car compactor. Glass and concrete fly in every direction, raining down on the streets below. As the building reaches bottom, a small earthquake rips through the city though not enough to damage anything larger than a few loosely-held buildings.

---

Throwing Raven aside, Ripper laughs with delight at the sight in the distance. Where Garfield Logan and Terra once stood is now replaced with an awesome sight of dust and smoke billowing from the ground. Gone is the news building and any chance of a counterttack from that annoying, dangerous opponent that the Watchman had become. And yet, despite all of his glee, he feels something strange all the same. The earthquake he had demanded had not come... rather, it was a small tremor rather than a massive quake of energy... Still, if Garfield Logan is dead, what's the use in worrying?

"It seems your little friend failed, goth!' Ripper hisses as his female prey lies on the ground, seething in pain with cuts and bruises lining her pale frame. Dr. Light engages Desade in a vicious fight of chains and energy, trading shots like gladiators of old while Ripper enjoys unmatched supremacy. "Watchman is dead and you will be soon enough."

"No.." Raven whispers, disbelief filling her voice. "He's not dead."

"Of course he is, child. Terra would not have disappointed me on this regard. Those drugs were designed to distort her reality enough to overload her powers. Watchman would have appeared to be as evil to her eyes as you had to his years ago."

"What do you mean? How did you..?"

Chuckling, Ripper tells her plainly "Who do you think created the White Rabbit drug? Did you think some junkie in his basement could conceive something as powerful as that delicious powder? No, it takes someone with BRAINS to come up with a true scourge like that! Not that it matters though." Lifting his cane, blade sharp and ready to kill, he tells her with a smile "Make sure you tell him when you get to the next life. He'll be dying to know I'm sure.. hehehe."

"Ripper..." Gar growls behind the sociopath. Eyes bearing into the back of the offender's skull, Gar appears ready to claw out his Brain at the drop of a hat.

"No... its not possible." Ripper mutters, turning to meet his opponent. "How the hell did you..?"

"Life finds a way, Ripper. Only thing is you're not going to find a way out of this. Lets go!"

As Ripper disengages Raven and faces Gar, he slams his cane against the ground, staring his opponent down. With blood staining his chin, Gar leans into a defensive stance and eyes Ripper.

One last fight to save a city that doesn't even know he's protecting it...

--

A/N2: So Terra DIDN'T die after all? I bet your ass wasn't expecting that, were you? Gar's proving to be quite the aggressively smooth negotiatior.. I wonder if he'd work in the Big O series with Roger Smith?  
Don't worry though, I suspect we haven't seen the last of Terra, who seems to have begun evolving into something greater than anything the writers would have suspected...

Trivia:  
- "We could all be reading a book right now" is quoted from Boondocks just before Grandad kills Stinkmeaner. Thought it was irony.  
- Terra's transformation under stress is a sort of omage to Iceman from X-3 when he finally became made of Ice. Thought it was a cool scene but Terra ain't done yet.  
- "Life finds a way", yes, is lifted from Jurassic Park. HE CHANGES INTO DINOSAURS, PEOPLE, DO YOU THINK GAR WOULDN'T KNOW JP?

Rhetorical:  
One day, Erick will have a drink with all of you. Guinness is good for you!


	48. Chapter 48

A/N: Erick is drunk, lets not lie here. The ONLY way I can pump out two chapters in less than 3 hours is due to influx of Irish-made Guinness! Who says you shouldn't write when drunk?! I'M GONNA TRY AND FINISH THIS FUCKING STORY BEFORE MY BUZZ WEARS OFF! ONLY ANOTHER 6600 WORDS TO GO!  
Guess what? You thought you knew how this story was going to end, right? I got a kick in the balls (or ass if you're female) waiting for you! Lets just say someone decided to drop in, that's all.. You'll need to read it to the end to understand.

**The Watchman****  
**

---

_"Its amazing the little things you think of when you're in the middle of a fight. Sometimes you look back on your life with regret, others with happiness. Sometimes you remember loved ones and ones you've loved. Happy times and times where the money was tight... But throughout the split seconds that determine a fight, you never lose focus on one important idea: Sooner or later he's going to fuck up.. just a matter of time when and how bad. Remember that and you'll live to see another day."_

"How in the world did you talk Terra down?" Ripper asks, teeth grinding in hatred at the sight before him.

No smile on Gar's face today. Eyes darkened, weary from the day's events already, his shoulders sag a bit though his hands remain up in defense. "She needed to be reminded what life's really about. You monsters always try and manipulate the innocent towards hatred and I really can't stand that."

"Hatred is the only thing that matters, boy. Through hate and wars we've evolved as a race to this point! Don't you lecture me!"

Seeing Raven, breathing heavily and trying to contain the blood oozing from the several cuts on her body, Gar finds himself smiling. "I'll lecture anyone I damn well please. But first, I got something to show you."

"And what's that?" Ripper smiles too.

"MY FIST IN YOUR FACE!"

Closing the gap, Gar swings at Ripper's face as informed, only for Ripper to evade. Swinging a few more haymakers, Gar's lucky just to hit the flowing, greasy hair of Ripper but never contacting any body parts. Cane twirling, the madman deflects a few of Gar's closer thrusts but doesn't attempt to stop him.

"You're slow, Watchman! Need to be faster!" Ripper taunts, smacking Gar in the head with the cane.

"Nice to see you're not holding back this time. You were too slow on the roof earlier!" Gar relents, swatting away the cane and throwing a kick towards Ripper's ribs.

Catching the blow, he grabs the offending leg and throws Gar in a spin towards a wall.

With great force, Gar leaves a few cracks in the concrete before hitting the ground.

"What's the matter, Watchman? Don't tell me you're done now? We've just started this final dance! C'mon, get up! Show me your next attack! HURRY! HURRY!!"

Looking at Ripper, Gar does indeed stand up but snickers. "Y'know, you sound like me when I first started."

"Oh really?"

"But you forgot one little aspect."

"And what's that?" Ripper's toothy smile twists into a psycho's grin.

Sparking his lighter to life, Gar flicks it in Ripper's face. "THAT!"

Howling from the burn to his eye, Ripper staggers back from the flame. Jumping forward, Gar delivers a confident kick to Ripper's chest, following it up with a brutal series of punches and uppercuts to his face and jaw areas. Staggering, the nanotech being leaps back out of Gar's reach to regain his composure.

"Playing dirty won't save you, Mr. Logan!"

"No but it helps!" Gar replies back, wiping some more blood from his lip. Shuffling back and forth like a boxer, he can feel the blood pumping in his body and the adrenaline surging through his brain. Fighting Ripper is like fighting your way ten rounds to a heavyweight boxing championship... Can he land the KO punch?

"I must congratulate you, Watchman. You've certainly turned out to be a worthy adversary." Ripper confides. "I never imagined after all of these years of planning that you'd prove such a thorn in my side."

"Take it from the Titans, I can be a major pain in the ass when I want to be." Gar admits, glancing at Raven long enough to issue her a reaffirming smile.

"Then the thorns should be cut off from the stem then!" Ripper yells, throwing a pair of blades Gar's way.

Ducking, Gar rolls from the path of the knives in time to find Ripper's boot connecting with his face.\

"GAR!" Raven shouts, holding her side, kneeling on one leg. As she watches him float across the roof from the impact, a twinge of rage builds in her heart. Not enough to unleash a certain red-cloaked monster but enough to get her onto her feet.

"Rae, don't!" Gar coughs back, spitting up blood. "Go help Doc!"

"Brave, boy..." Ripper comments, stepping on Gar's leg. "But foolish all the same."

As a pair of fighter jets fly overhead, searching for more scorpion targets, Gar manages to catch Ripper's next kick attack. Taking a page from Ripper's book, he changes into a polar bear and throws Ripper hard against the concrete as well. Still holding onto the leg, he leaps over and kicks his jaw just as swiftly as Ripper struck his own.

"Payback's a bitch..."

"Indeed.." Ripper mutters, using his other leg to strike Gar's elbow joint. Backing off from the attack, Gar resumes a defense while Ripper arises to his feet.

"I must admit these fights of our's have been entertaining. You don't know how long it took to arrange all of this."

Taking a breath, Gar's eyes narrow "You keep talking about how long this shit took? What are the fuck are you talking about?!"

Another pair of jets fly overhead, roaring with their deafening engines to attack an unseen aggressor. The sound drowns out Ripper's laughter though the smiling face can be seen in the afternoon sun.

"As I told you before, everything from Day 1 has been pre-planned, Watchman! Sure you changed the story a bit by becoming the Watchman but the goal has always been the same."

"Ripper, tell us already!" Raven yells at the black-dressed psychopath, holding onto her damaged ribs.

Smiling, the camera fades into his toothy smile...

_"From the moment you first entered the Doom Patrol, I knew you'd be a special child. Single handedly you stopped my plan from succeeding, despite your young age. I knew if you grew up to be a full-fledged hero, you could one day stop me for real. So, I started working on a plan to make sure that if you did grow up, you'd grow up to be someone WORTHY of killing me. It wasn't easy of course... To plan events spanning years is something that even God himself has trouble with. It started when I found out you joined the Teen Titans. I knew that while my war with the Patrol was going badly, it was nothing we couldn't handle. So, at great expense, I contacted a mercenary by the name of Slade Wilson, a.k.a. Deathstroke.."_

_"Slade..."_

_"Yes, Slade. In exchange for an incredible fee, he would terrorize and "arch" the Teen Titans in my place until I could deal with the Patrol. He was supposed to keep you Titans in check, making sure you didn't become too powerful or too corrupt. A villain is no good without a worthy, moral Hero! Of course, like any mercenary, his ambition got the best of him. Instead of fighting you, like I wanted him to, he chose Robin instead.. Bad idea.."_

_Fist balling, Gar growls at Ripper "You're telling me you've had Slade under your control this whole time?!"_

_"Not exactly.. You see, I knew the man's ego couldn't be contained. While I continued to pay him to keep you Titans organized, I let him have free reign while I devised a pair of additional plans. One involved the production of a drug that could wipe out Jump City's minds, and possibly the Titans, and another involving a very lovely young, yet troubled, heroine-in-training.."_

_"Terra? You're telling me that you sent TERRA after us?!"_

_"It wasn't my idea to have Terra befriend you, that was Slade's idea. I just signed off on it to buy time to keep the White Rabbit production line going. Personally I believe that drug has more potential than any metahuman ever could!"_

_"But your backup plan fell apart when Terra killed Slade.." _Raven suggests in the lull.

_"Regrettably yes. With both of them dying I was at a dilemma. White Rabbit was still only a small-time operation and I had no one else to turn to. Fortunately Brother Blood was willing to step up in Jump City long enough for White Rabbit to get rolling full-time. Cyborg, however, put an end to that distraction long enough."_

A sly, dry laugh _"But, like most things in life, I found another gold mine. Apparently Trigon's rise to power was just the opportunity I needed. With Slade back in power and Trigon keeping the Titans busy, White Rabbit production soared. Sure enough the Titans beat yet another powerful foe but by now the trap was set. I was all ready to unleash the full weight of the Brotherhood against the Patrol and Titans by this point... But then, YOU just had to grow up, didn't you.."_

_Gar smiles at the sound of this, gloating over Ripper's change of attitude._

_"If it weren't for the incompetence of my own minions and hired help, I would have finally defeated all of you in the grand victory I had been seeking!"_

_"But you didn't, Ripper. Deal with it."_

_A heavy laughter "Ironic choice of words, Watchman! Deal with it I did! You see, when Slade died, I devised yet another plan... After hearing of Professor Ivo's AMAZO creation, I managed to steal some of the remainder of the materials used. I cannot copy superpowers with this body but I do retain the durability and power of the original..."_

_"Something went wrong though, didn't it?" Raven asks, amazed at the story thus far._

_"Understatement... You see, the original AMAZO evolved because of a desire to learn about the universe and because he was no longer bound by Earth's creation... However, when this body evolved, it was because of my hatred and my own human failures.."_

_"What?"_

_"Because my body considered me a human waste and because I only wanted to exact revenge, my body evolved into this grotesque, hideous form... But not without its own benefits.. For the first time in years, I can FEEL... Emotions are such a wonderfully devious thing... One minute I'm angry, gutting the flesh from a poor woman's body but the next I'm gleeful and eccentric over the musings of a pathetic vigilante's attempts to stop me.. Hehe, life is surely amazing when you stop killing it for a second."_

As the camera pans back, Ripper's smile only widens as he glares holes into Gar's own "Does that satisfy your curiosity, boy?"

"It makes me sick..." Gar admits, spitting on the floor. "All of this just because you want to have a good _hero_ enemy? That's the BEST reason you could've came up with all of these years?! YOU MADE ME ENDURE ALL OF THAT BULLSHIT JUST TO PREPARE ME FOR A LIFETIME OF BEING A FAKE HERO!?"

"Let it out, Logan! Embrace that anger! You'll need it to kill me. Today can be the day if you just accept that your life has been one giant stage up until now!" Ripper shouts, spinning the cane in his hand.

Gar's teeth grate in anger, incensed rage... His whole teenage and adult life... a stage?

Through gnarled teeth, Ripper taunts "Besides, after all of that happened, who do you think was the one who delivered the killing blow to your sweet little Kristine?"

Raven's eyes widen, knowing exactly what that implies. By the time she looks at Gar with purple eyes full of fear, the green form of Watchman is already in mid-leap, claws extended. In his anger, only one word rings out from his soul...

"Die."

---

From above, the violent dance between Watchman and Ripper takes on a surreal quality. For each punch or kick that Gar throws, maybe one in four find their target. Ripper's counterattacks, however, are more along the lines of one in two. Speed is something an android body can enjoy while a human body, worn down from earlier fighting and stress, is prone to slowly lose its quickness. While the damage done to Ripper is impressive considering the composition of his body, resulting in a few holes punched into his body as well as a scratched and black-bloody face, Ripper remains better in the fight. Gar, however, fares worse. Bleeding from more than just his mouth now, its only a matter of time before his sore and aching body gives out. Adrenaline can only keep someone going for so long and the preverbal gas tank can only fume so much before you reach empty.

"You're slow, Watchman.." Ripper taunts, throwing back a punch aimed at his head. "What's wrong? Getting tired, hmm? Must be such a burden living in that flesh shell! Would you like me to relieve you of your loathsome existence in that organic shell?"

"After I relieve the world of your own, Ripper.." Gar replies, labored breaths exhaling from his overworked lungs. Ripper might be an asshole but he's certainly worth his own in the fighting department.

"Pity, I was beginning to wonder if you were actually trying. You really do sadden me, Watchman. My greatest opponent, worse than the Patrol even, can't even keep up with me in a fistfight! You need some motivation!"

Throwing Gar out of the way, he procures yet another knife from his jacket. Turning to Raven, he grins and hurls it at the Titan trying to help Dr. Light at this juncture. Unprepared and unable to warn her in time, Gar stammers out a weak attempt at a warning before the knife embeds itself in her right shoulder.

Howling in pain, Raven falls to the ground, clutching at her back as the blade's impact registers in her body.

"Pity..." Ripper muses "I missed. Aim for the heart and people just happen to move to the WRONG direction."

As Gar watches Raven struggle to pull the offending blade from her shoulder, the last bit of restraint held inside of his mind gives way. Like a dam breaking under the pressure of a billion tons of water slamming against it, so does the waves of hate thunder from the depths of his heart. To hell with the League, to hell with the world, to hell with Hell itself...

Diving at Ripper, he spears the man to the ground as he did on the news roof. Grabbing him by the throat, he instead opps to lift his fist above the glass container holding Brain's.. well.. brain.

"You son of a bitch. It ends now!"

A chain thrown from Desade, however, ends that thought. Smashing into Gar, the shot throws him away from the sadist's master for now.

"Sorry, Watchman.." Ripper comments, standing up again "This isn't the movies where the good guy prevails from a traumatic event. This is the real world! You shouldn't be as naive as that!"

"Maybe so... But I wouldn't exactly worry about me right now." Gar points out, head resting back and finally feeling the strain overtake him.

Looking over the fallen Watchman, Ripper has to admit with a smile "Ironic you'd give up so easily? What SHOULD I worry about then?  
"ME!"

Turning to meet this voice, Ripper is suddenly shaken horribly as Raven, knife extracted from her back, slashes the blade across the chest of the monster. Although missing the housing containing Brain's brain, the impact does spray black blood across the area, sending Ripper reeling.

"Miserable whore.." he spits, clutching his chest and attempting to heal it back to normal before...

"No, you won't talk again.." Raven phases in front of his face, slashing the knife across his throat, sending a spray of blood across the building again. "You think I'd let you attack me and then KILL Gar? You got ANOTHER THING COMING!" Slashing across his face, the blade shatters one of the eyes of Ripper, throwing him back once again. Clutching his eye, he seems more mortified at the loss of vision than any of the blood spewing from his gaping wounds.

In pain, Gar still laughs "And I thought I was a mean motherfucker.."

Raven ignores this statement, standing over Gar to protect him for now. Watching Ripper recover now, she can feel the rage emanating from his human brain... its not a pretty sight.

"You may have scarred me, bitch... But you will NOT kill me!"

Helping Gar up, Raven has to drape his arm over her injured back to keep him standing. As terrible as the pain feels, it pales in comparison to the comment Gar remarks to the ground.

"Do you hear something?"

Even Ripper and Desade pause their thoughts to comprehend Gar's comment. Raven, joined by Dr. Light now, look at Gar with suspicious looks of their own.

"Hear what?" Light inquires, bruised and battered from the fight with Desade.

"It sounds like... thunder?"

---

Above the skies in Jump City, a massive portal begins to open. Thunderbolts cracking across the sky, a vortex of black energy opens through the blue sky above. Spewing forth from this wretched entry way through space are dozens and dozens of armored space craft, each bristling with armored hulls and turrets bent on destruction. The vanguard of an advance fleet sent from destination unknown it would appear.

With the skies over Jump City becoming filled with enemy craft, one man above all screams with delight over the developing situation. Ripper, his teeth chattering and all, appears thrilled at the sight of a coming apocalypse.

For the rest of the gathering, including Desade, it appears this new enemy is only more menacing than the man laughing with insane humor on the rooftops above Jump City...

---

A/N2: NOT ONE OF YOU EXPECTED THAT END, DID YOU? Who would've thought that Erick von Long would bring Darkseid's army into this?! And if you don't even count that, who would've thought that Brain controlled the entire events leading up through the TV series up until this point?! Hehehe.. I'm evil.. MORE GUINNESS!!

Trivia:  
- "Brave boy but foolish" from Ripper is lifted from Christopher Lee in Star Wars II. Ripper, being older, seemed appropriate. Blame the beer.

Rhetorical:  
I bet you're still mad because you didn't expect Darkseid's army to crash this party?

ONLY TWO CHAPPIES TO GO! Who will live? Who will die? Who will get more beer for the author?!


	49. Chapter 49

A/N: In the immortal words of Zoidberg.. (regarding my buzz).. "Oh no... I'M COMING DOWN!!!!") One more chapter to go and this amazing saga which has consumed my life, made me depressed to all hell, and entertained you mass-murdering, schizophrenic, at-times-offering-EVL-free-organs nutcases will end...  
Wow...  
The Watchman, with one more chapter... I blame Tru-Damon for that too.

**The Watchman****  
**

---

_"In the grand scheme of things, what we do isn't really as important as what the people believe we do. Some people I've emulated throughout my life always tended to be so conscious of how they were perceived that it effected how they dealt with real life events. Who cares just how battles are won, how we look in front of a television, or if we catch the bad guy in the act. All that really matters is that we stop these people from hurting others. If we can get them to stop, that's great. If we can get them to work with us to stop other assholes, then we've really done our jobs as protectors To be a hero means to give yourself to the cause of good without thought, or so the dictionary says. But to really be above a hero is to take a villain and convert him to your own side. As they say in China, to win while taking the enemy in as your own strength is greater than to destroy him. How true Sun Tzu was in the end..."_

--

As the flood of incoming attack vessels stream into Jump City airspace, the air raid sirens begin to sound. Not used since the days of the air raid drills during the Cold War, the sound sounds terrifying to the population. Already fleeing from the scorpion attack, now waning in power, the city's inhabitants are mortified by the aliens looming in the skies. As waves of attackers stream from the ships, they flee in a desperate attempt to reach safety, not knowing this threat is occurring worldwide.

---

'Surely you can see the irony in all of this?!" Ripper screams with delight, thrusting his cane and hands upwards with joyful abandon. "In the middle of the greatest battle for Jump City's soul, an alien invasion force arrives to ruin the show! This is a comedy!"

"Rae, we have to help the people..." Gar informs his friend, tired though not out of the fight.

"Gar, we can't leave Ripper now. He'll just come back in a few weeks and.."

"I know he will. That's why I want you to take Light with you." Gar informs her.

Eyes widening, she yells at him "You want me to leave you here with this madman ALONE? Not happening!"

"If you think your little girlfriend is going to leave.." Ripper announces, cane extended with its blades sharp and glistening in the sunlight. "THINK AGAIN!"

The attack resumes in earnest though this time Raven produces a shield to block the incoming thrusts.

"Clever, goth, but I will NOT be denied!"

With all of his might, Ripper pounds against the psychic wall. Already weakened from the injuries sustained, Raven can't help but relinquish the dome as Ripper crashes through. Diving ahead, Gar tackles Ripper before the blade connects with Raven's body.

"Irritating worm.." Ripper growls, tossing the battered Garfield Logan aside. "I do not see what you notice in him, woman... but maybe we can see what exactly he finds attractive in you... Will it be your lungs or your kidneys?"

"Lets see what's in you first!" Raven shouts with her three magic words following suit.

Wrapping her energies around a large block of concrete, she tosses it full-speed at Ripper. Grinning, all the madman does is lift his foot up, allowing the block to shatter against his boot.

"You must try better than that to harm me." Ripper taunts, a smile on his dead features.

As a transport over flies them, Raven uses her mind to summon a pair of cars from the street. Rushing up, they quickly jettison above the building, crashing on top of Ripper with a fiery explosion.

Standing away from the blast, Raven waits for the man's corpse to appear below the twisted wreckage. Said corpse does appear but in the form of a living, cackling creature as it breaks through the twisted steel.

"Better!"

So distracted is Ripper by the goth that he fails to notice Gar diving onto his back until its too late.

"GET OFF OF ME, BOY!"

Smiling, Gar grabs him in a terrific bear hug, using the last of his strength to keep him stationary. "Not on your life, assclown! Raven, take the shot! KILL HIM!"

Standing away from the two, her anger turns to fear "Gar! If I fire a shot now, it'll kill you too!"

"Stupid, insane child..."

"What does it matter?! If you don't, he lives another day! DO IT NOW!" Gar shouts, pleading as Ripper thrashes against his body.

"No! There's got to be.."

"DO IT NOW! I CAN'T HOLD HIM MUCH LONGER!" Eyes straining, Gar can feel his ribs starting to give as Ripper repeatedly lands hard elbows against them.

With tears streaming from her eyes, Raven prepares her psychic energy. With Dr. Light keeping Desade from attacking, energy whips beaming against chain steel, Raven will have a clear shot. Before her stands the sight of a black-coated evil along with a shredded-coated lover, each fighting for control over the other.. Each anticipating the shot to come.. the shot that will kill one or both of them.. In her hands... No pressure..

"If you don't let go, we both die!" Ripper shouts at Gar.

"What's the matter, Ripper? You sound scared?!" Watchman taunts, a pained smile on his face.

"You call ME crazy!? This is insane and you know it!"

"Maybe I'm the one who's the paranoid psycho?" Gar jokes, thinking back to a song on the radio heard a few weeks ago. It certainly seems to echo true as his ribs start to crack from the blunt trauma induced on them. Holding a nanotech creature with only your own strained muscles is a workout enough, if not insanity!

Raven prepares the final shot, the black energy surrounding her being like that of a nuclear reactor about to go critical. Heat and shimmering electric sparkle from her darkened form. Tears stream out of her eyes, knowing that such a blast will kill both the man she considers the worst of mankind and one selfless enough to die protecting mankind.... And the one to do the killing is the one that he loves the most..

"Raven, do me a favor... don't miss." Gar jokes, feeling the strain near it's critical point. A few more seconds and Ripper might escape..

With the energy formed in her hand entirely, she speaks sorrowfully "Azarath... Metrion... Zin.."

BOOM!

A blast from an attacking ship throws the entire crew across the roof. An energy shot fired from a ship flew errantly between the fighters, blowing a gaping hole in the roof and scattering what little hope the pair had for a knockout attempt on Ripper.

As the dust settles, Desade and Dr. Light are knocked out from the blast, their bodies strewn across the roof like victims in a horrible bombing attempt on a building. Raven, lying against the back of the stairwell entrance, her eyes closed, seems dazed and out of the fight for now. Ripper, lying on top of an injured Gar, is also slow to regain his bearings. Whoever fired that shot has the aim of Ray Charles, that much is sure.

In Gar's head, everything is silent outside of a hollow, far away hum. His hearing rings a high-pitched howl, everything appears to be slowing down as his breaths echo in his ears as though he were inside of a cave. The craft above him, its engines sound like a drumbeat several miles away instead of a few stories above.. Ragged noises from Ripper just to his side though Gar, shocked from the blast, finds himself unable to move.. Raven, her eyes dreary and swimming, stares at his from across the roof with an attempt of worry much like his own.. Desade is down, his head having bounced hard against the roof. Light, suit torn to shreds, also finds himself knocked out with his face to the floor.... And then the sound all starts to drop back down onto him, just like when he was spiked with White Rabbit years ago... The world, already in slow motion, begins to speed up as the shock starts to fade... Whistling, it comes down faster and faster and FASTER!

"What the hell happened..." the voice sounds meek and raspy from his own mouth.. The effects of temporary shell shock don't seem to register in his head until he notices Ripper standing up.

"It seems our soon-to-be rulers have horrible aim. I can only imagine how much difficulty your friends are having."

As Gar looks up, unable to move, he notices that Ripper has procured himself a new blade in his hand. Smiling at Gar, the sinister voice informs him.

"While I've enjoyed our little battle today, I must admit that you have outlived your usefulness. After the Justice League deals with these cretins above our heads, they will undoubtedly seek to find new opponents. I had hoped you would join the League but it appears I won't be needing you after all. Goodbye, Garfield Logan!"

With terrific force, the ledge occupied nearby Gar and Watchman explodes in a brilliant show of yellow light. Spinning around on a heel, Ripper curses his luck.

"Will this world just let him die already?!"

With glowing energies emanating from her eyes, Terra floats above the roof with her arms outstretched. Gone is the pale skin and blue eyes. In their place exists the same clothes but with a purely rocky, gray "skin" covering her body. Eyes shining brightly with blonde hair jutting from the stone, she seems more like a statue than an actual person.

"Terra!" Ripper announces, oddly pleased at her arrival. "You've survived your little ordeal with Watchman! I'm most happy to see you."

"_Happy_?" Terra inquires, voice similar to her pre-tomb accent but with a deeper flavor to its tone. Of course, the sight of Ripper agitates the voice even further. "You son of a bitch, you tried to KILL me!"

His forward progress halted, Ripper stands on a heel about to lift forward "Is that what Watchman told you? That I was trying to kill you? And you fell for that lie?"

"You would know about lying, Ripper. Why didn't you tell me what you planned to do with this vial, _father?_" Holding the syringe with her hand, full of white powder from her own blood, she seems more irritable as the conversation progresses.

"Because I knew what you were capable of! And now look at you! I knew you could handle it and become a goddess at the same time! You're beautiful now!"

Bullshit, no matter how well the intentions, never can hide it's smell.

"Beautiful? I'VE BECOME A MONSTER JUST LIKE YOU!"

Gar, leaning up from a pile of rubble on his back, watches with as much interest as his barely-awake mind can process. Terra's angry expression translates well on the stone features of her youthful-shaped face. Gone are those once oceanic blue orbs, now they're filled entirely with a radiant yellow glow..

"Terra, please.. Do not let Watchman's words taint you any further. We are not monsters, we are saviours to this worthless race of human pests!"

"Saviours? Don't placate to me, beast, I'm well aware of what I am. I nearly destroyed this city because of your little pet project drug! Is that what I am to you? Just a weapon to carry out your plans?!"

As with Garfield, if you have to die, die with an honest sense of humor.

"I find this argument amusing and all but if you were really going to kill me, you would have done it already. What do you want, Terra? I'm about to finish off Watchman for good and you happen to be interrupting me!"

Forcing himself up now, sensing the opportunity at hand, Gar grunts as his feet struggle to maintain balance.

"Interrupting? You didn't seem to mind sending me to early death just to kill him, _Ripper_!" Terra shouts back at her former master.

"You're becoming a real irritant, child. Stand down and let me finish this job before I do the same to you."

Floating just in front of Ripper, Terra eyes him dangerously "You couldn't kill me right now even if you wanted to. I'm not the same, weak fleshling I was before. Thanks to you, I'm a goddess."

"You're not a goddess anymore than you a regular human being." Ripper points out. "You know damn well what happens if you kill me. How will you survive with me gone? You're the last one associated with me after Desade and we know he couldn't plan this all on his own. You're linked to this whether you like it or not!" Ripper shouts back. The longer Terra holds his attention, the more time it gives those kids to recuperate.

Another craft descends towards the building but this time a combination of thunder and lightning attack the ship despite blue skies. It appears two honorary Titans have made their arrival, squaring off against the ship with their forces of nature. Lightning batters the ship, echoing hard across the city and disrupting the hearing of the six people topside of the building.

The distraction provides Terra long enough time to try and strike Ripper down. Seeing the attack coming, Ripper instinctively raises his cane, impaling Terra through the heart with his reinforced cane-blade. Piercing even through her rocky skin, it slices its way into her heart, sending blood oozing out of her mouth.

"Simple child, this is what you deserve for betraying me." Ripper coos with a sinister smile.

However, despite the fatal blow, Terra manages to still sneak a smile onto her face.

"Believe it or not you're still going to rot, Ripper."

To his surprise, she uses the last of her strength to toss the needle to Garfield, his eyes boiling with rage at the sight of his former infatuation lying near-death on the cane. Catching the needle, he swiftly lunges forward and plunges the needle into the skin of Ripper's body.

Howling in despair, the villainous fiend tries to recoil from Gar but his attempts are far too late now.

"You might have a nanotech body, Ripper.." Gar growls out, eyes ablaze in hatred, "but you still have a _human_ brain! Have a taste of your own poison!"

Staggering back, screaming all the while the drug floods his bloodstream, Ripper doesn't see the ledge behind him looming closer.

Tripping over the ledge, his skeletal body plunges towards the surface with incredible speed. Gar looks over the ledge in time to hear, and see, the evil maniac falling to the ground, finishing with a sickening splat against the hard pavement far below.

With the fight over, Gar finds himself feeling even more fatigued from the last-second attack. Seeing Terra, however, shakes him from his daze.

"Terra!"

Running over to the woman in question, he finds her still impaled on the cane. At her own request, Gar extracts the long blade from her chest, revealing a very human side to her body: Blood.

"It seems you were right after all." Terra gasps out between breaths. "It looks like I was used all along..."

"Terra, hold on.. We can help you.."

"I died once, Watchman. Lets make sure I stay that way this time.." Though her life is fading quickly, Terra manages a soft smile on her face. "Thank you."

Eyes watering, Gar clasps a hand around her own rocky one. "No, Terra... Thank you."

With one last smile, Terra closes her eyes and allows the great sleep to overtake her once more... This time for good.

Raven approaches the pair, limping heavily on one leg. "Gar?"

Stepping up, letting Terra's hand finally rest to her side, he turns to the woman that followed him for so long. "Rae, can you give her the last rites for me? I'm not that good at those sorts of things.."

Following a tense silence, Raven eventually nods. "Ok."

With a few words of prayer for Terra's soul, Gar and Raven hope that in the next life, Terra can find the happiness a heroic soul like her's truly deserves. After being forced into joining two separate men's evil ambition's, its the least they can ask for.

After gathering up Dr. Light, the three look to the skies above. Though sore, battered, and (in some cases), bloodied, they know today's battle just isn't complete yet. Together, the assembled trio steel their courage and resolve themselves to engaging the battle one last time today to save not only Jump City but the entire world...

---

A/N2: So someone did die in this story.. And here you thought Gar would kill Terra or Raven, no.. We're not even sure if he killed Ripper, all we know is he gave him a shot of Vitamin WR. The invasion, obviously was the turning point in the battle.. This is essentially the final "action" chapter and all that's left now is the "ending"... Wow, never thought I'd say that any time soon... Damn beer's wearing off....

Trivia:

- "This is a comedy!" Quoted from Schwarzwald in "Big O"... I LOVE that character\  
- "Maybe I'm the paranoid psycho" quoted from Puddle of Mudd - Psycho.. funny song.  
- Gar latching onto Ripper, begging for Rae to kill them was an omage to Goku and Radditz from DBZ.. another good scene.  
- "Do me a favor? Don't miss" is from Call of Duty 2: Big Red One.. Again, Gar was a game goru!  
- The shell shock scene is an homage to Saving Private Ryan (two different scenes in that film).. That was some scary shit, almost had it one time during a wrestling match where I got hit in the back of my head with a steel chair (AND I BENT THE FUCKER!... Concussions suck)

Rhetorical:  
Ha ha ha, oral-cle


	50. Epilogue: See Ya On The Flip Side

A/N: Finally finished.... After almost a month and a half of writing... The Watchman is finally finished. Its a strange feeling, really. This is my second completed series but, by far, the absolute longest series I've ever done. Back in HS I did a Gundam series that lasted 2 small notebooks long but never actually did it with the intention of it being publically read.. Its a stunned feeling, honestly. Not only to finish it before X-mas, or finish it at all, but also to finish 4 chapters in one night... Beer helps.

**The Watchman****  
**

---

Days later, following the retreat of Darkseid's army and Ripper's defeat, the Jump City assembly decided to host an honorary ceremony for the Teen Titans. Gathered before City Hall, the Titans stand behind the podium with the city's mayor speaking. Thousands of citizens and guests are in attendance, each with smiles on their face at the sight of their protectors in the crisis to end all crisises.

"And today we'd like to personally congratulate the efforts of the Teen Titans who, without their help, would have led to the total destruction of Jump City by the alien invaders. Their bravery on the battlefield days ago have left each and every citizen of this city in their eternal debt."

Robin, Jinx, Cyborg, Raven, Argent, and Starfire stand proud behind the mayor, their stoic appearances a testament to the courage shown both to them and from them regarding the incident. "Each member gave their all in the defeat of the enemy and, in a few instances, almost their lives in our service. For that we congratulate you again. Lets hear it for the Teen Titans!"

As a thunderous chorus of cheers and applause begins to echo throughout the streets, high above the situation is not so appealing. Leaning on the edge of a building, the Watchman keeps a steady gaze on the populace below. His face, scratches and bruised from the other day's war, seems to remind anyone lucky enough to see him of the cost of victory. Unlike the other Titans, Gar was the only one to refuse treatment from Raven's healing abilities. To him the battle will never leave him as long as he lives, why bother covering up the scars?

"You should be down there, Gar." A voice beckons from behind him.

"I don't deserve it." The simple answer from the Watchman replies, not looking back. Why bother? Its not like he doesn't recognize the voice.

"And what makes you think that? Besides the fact you stopped one of Jump City's most violent criminals? Or the fact you pacified one of the strongest metahumans that has ever existed?"

Question takes a seat next to Gar, staring down at the townsfolk, his face hiding his expression.

"I'm not out looking for praise and you know it, Q. I did what I normally do and that's all."

Q's gaze at Gar's frowning face seems to reflect a man deep in thought. "You don't suppose what you did was worthy of praise? Humble words for someone barely old enough to purchase cigarettes."

"I don't feel eighteen, Question. I feel sixty-eight at best." Holding his ribs, still sore from days prior, Gar winces at the pain. "Besides, I let Ripper get away."

"Just because they didn't find the body doesn't mean he'll be the same again." Question suggests, trying to ease his ill mood.

"He might've become worse than before for all I know. I let Terra down in doing so." Eyes turning a bit misty, Gar tries hard not to look in Q's direction.

"Sometimes good people die to protect everyone else. You would have done the same thing in her position." Q admits, no place for sugarcoating. Gar doesn't need to hear that kind of bullshit.

"I know but it doesn't take anything away from it. Raven almost died, Terra DID die, Light could've been killed... I almost died myself a few times."

Standing now, Question suggests "Gar, come with me for a moment. I have something I want you to see."

Surprised at first, Gar allows himself to stand up. "Show me what?"

Tapping the earpiece, Q calls the Watchtower. "Terrific, two for teleport."

---

The teleporter deposits two blue beams on top of a building far away from Jump City. Overlooking the super-city that is Metropolis, they stand shoulder to shoulder at a sight that Gar is earnestly not expecting.

Where the Daily Planet once stood now appears as a giant patch of rubble and destruction.

"Is that what I think it is?" Gar asks, amazed and horrified by the sight.

"Its the headquarters of the Daily Planet, Metropolis district. When Darkseid's forces attacked, Darkseid himself fought Superman, Batman, and Luthor here." Ignoring Gar's confused statement regarding Luthor, Q continues. "Darkseid brought the globe-shaped emblem down on Superman during the battle, collapsing it all the way through the building to the bottom floor. Many people escaped in time but there were many causalities as well."

"How bad?"

"Thirty percent. Not horrible in terms of the world but in the space of a heavily populated building, its a large loss of life."

Gar nods his head in reverence at the announcement.

"Although I have my own troubles with the Justice League, and Superman in particular, I'm amazed and proud of his accomplishment here. When Darkseid took out Batman and Luthor, Superman alone fought Darkseid." Looking at Gar, Q tells him "It was the only time Superman ever released his full potential on someone." Pointing to a couple of buildings in a row, Q reminds him "One shot sent Darkseid all the way across the city through six buildings before Superman sent him into that crater over there."

"Whoa..."

"He nearly got killed himself in the process. If it weren't for Luthor's last minute gamble, we all might've been killed." Nodding, he finishes "The point is that even though a lot of people died because of him, both in the past and in this battle, Superman still stayed in the game long enough to stop Darkseid. I know you're still sad over losing Terra but, just like you, she gave her last to protect the same people you convinced her weren't evil. Any of us would have died to protect this planet from the invasion and you did your part keeping Ripper from hurting anymore people. Believe it or not, that makes you a hero, Garfield Logan."

"I told you, I'm not.."

"I'm not talking about some company name in the Tower, Gar." Question interrupts. "I mean it in the literal sense. Believe it or not you aren't someone who isn't deserving of respect. You did more in the past year in Jump City than the Titans would have in ten. In one year alone you've stopped a major drug ring, multiple bank heists, several murders, a handful of maniac psychopaths, AND brought the city's underworld under your control. For all intensive purposes your actions should place you on par with the original seven Leaguers."

"Question, seriously, enough of the ass kissing." To be called a hero is one thing. To be called good enough to be on Batman or Lantern's par is another beast.

"I'm not. After this past year I believe that a world without you is not a world worth living in. I've already discussed some things with Batman regarding your actions and they want to talk to you about it today."

Stepping back, ignoring a low-flying helicopter buzzing overhead, Gar raises his hands in a waving defense "Look, I'm happy that you think I'm League material, but I told you I'm never going up there. There's too much to do back home still."

Tilting his head mischievously, Question replies "Who said anything about you working with the League _publicly_?"

Surprise? Oh yeah. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Even public groups like the League need black-op work. You've already proven yourself to be efficient in that regard. What if I were to tell you they're considering opening up a special, off-the-books group to handle missions that certain media mongols would consider morally wrong to handle?"

A sly grin forms on Gar's face. "You mean missions like my war against the White Rabbit trade I take it?"

Q nods with a slight chuckle "War? That was child's play and you know it. You didn't even blow up their supply vehicles."

"Hmphing" with a mock sense of hurt, Gar folds his arms "Unlike you I can't hide my face that well. Green skin, remember?"

"At least people don't ask you how you breathe all the time. Frustrating."

"So who else is involved in this project?" Gar asks, curiosity threatening to catch the cat's attention... as long as it avoids the bullets.

Turning away, Q points down to his car parked below in the alleyway "First we need to catch some lunch to discuss some of the basics. After that we'll meet the other members of the project..."

---

After a quick bite to eat in Metropolis, the pair teleport back home to Jump City. Still cleaning up some of the mess from the battle, including the News building, the city is abuzz with word of the attack. When news spread that the invasion was, in fact, a world-wide invasion as opposed to the invasion years ago with Starfire, it quickly became a sensation. All previous calls for the Titans dismissal were quickly squashed, leading to a wave of pro-hero sentiment in the town. However, much to Gar's chagrin, the lack of news regarding the Watchman's activities during the fighting have led to increased accusations towards his own character. Claiming he "hid" during the invasion, they label him a traitor and a coward worthy of a solitary confinement hole in prison.

Some people just never learn... that or they're not meant to learn.

---

Back at the hideout, Gar turns on the light and finds a surprise waiting for him. In the middle of the room, out of costume and in normal clothes, stand the trio of Raven (left), Huntress (middle), and Dr. Light (right). Startled at first, Gar questions the trio

"What the hell's going on?"

"We're here to _brighten_ up your day, Watchman." Light suggests, much to irritation of his two female comrades. Their sighs are ignored by the _brilliant_ doctor. "That and they dragged me here about some business proposal of their's."

"It wasn't my idea." Raven points out dryly, not entirely caring for the situation regarding the master of illumination.

"Why do I have a horrible feeling.." Gar begins, turning a not-so-happy glare towards Q "this is prelude to something our resident nutcase came up with?"

"Funny, I thought I was the charming, mysterious stranger of the group and you were the nutcase. No, this wasn't just my idea."

"It was all of our's." Huntress finally speaks up. "That and Q's been bugging me about it for months now."

"Let me guess." Gar asks "This is the group the League wants to use for black ops missions?"

"Yup."

Glaring at Question, Gar demands "Think you could've told me back at Metropolis or did you just give me the run around to snag a free meal?"

"Can't help it if someone has my wallet all the time." Q admits, looking over at Huntress.

Irritation gone, Gar laughs at that one finally. Its hard to keep a straight face around a guy who thinks the Pringles cans are secretly designed and run by the Maytag corporation..

"Lets not even get into that theory.." Raven cuts in, walking over next to Gar. "Besides," ruffling his head "you don't have a choice anymore."

Eyebrow raising, Gar inquires "And why is that Ravie-poo?"

SMACK!

"Because..." letting the grin return to her face, she informs them "I resigned from the Titans after the fight with Ripper. For once... here it comes.." sighing, she admits "I'm taking your advice."

Eyes wide, clutching his chest, he allows himself to fall over the couch. "My god... Raven's taking MY advice for once? I think... wait.... yup, I did.. I think I missed two or three heartbeats. Call Gotham, I think Global Warming's gonna hit there in a few decades, if they ever catch up."

Tapping the top of his head with her crossbow, Huntress warns him "Don't get too ahead of yourself, Watchman. Keep dissing Gotham and you'll have two pairs of heels up your ass instead of one."

Looking over the couch, Raven glares darkly at Gar "Oh, we're gonna have a LOT of fun."

"Wait, wait.. hold up here." Light interjects. "I agree with Watchman here. Why weren't we told about it earlier like you three?"

"Same reason I didn't tell Gar earlier." Raven admits. "He would've ran away if he found himself caged up by the League so soon after that battle. I'm surprised you haven't run yet yourself."

Folding his arms, Light looks away "Believe it or not, I'm not as scared as you think .I just happen to know when to run and when not to."

"I used that line once too." Gar points out. "I ended up on the bottom of the bay for it."

Clearing his throat, Question folds his hands into his pockets after getting their attention.

"Gar, do you know why the League assembled us?" Question inquires, hoping he'll make the connection. If you're going to have a protege in life..

Sitting on the couch now, Raven next to him, he cups his chin in thought. Looking around, he notes "Light's good with tech and you've got three nuts short of a full toolbox. Someone, and not just Huntress, has to keep you in check."

"Please do." Huntress admits, faking an exasperated sigh towards Question.

"Slander." he mutters in reply. "Batman suggested a group that would compliment each other in terms of expertise and abilities. Raven's knowledge of metaphysics and medicine, Huntress's experience with firearms and gangs, Dr. Light is a technological genius."

"I'm too modest to boast." Light quips before shutting up under four separate glares.

"I suspect they wanted me because of my detective work that you haven't quite reached yet. You'll get there."

Gar was about to protest until the final comment, silencing the green adult on that regard. "Where does that leave me?"

The four eye him, each with a mixture of a grin or a frown on their face.

"Every black op needs a good Rorschach. You seem to have an uncanny ability to beat people into compliance." Question states, shaking his head.

"What can I say? Guys fear a man who can beat them senseless and women love a guy with pointy ears, its a habit."

SMACK.

Before the deal can be settled, however, Huntress makes an approach to Gar.

"Listen, before we do this, Q and I have something we need to give you."

"If this is another lecture about going to the Four Saints for dinner..." Gar tries to counter, remember the last time Huntress and Q offered advice or a "suggestion."

Smiling, Huntress shakes it off. "No, its something you'll like though."

Bringing in a long box from the table, Question and Huntress hand it over to Gar on the couch. Even Dr. Light grins a bit in anticipation for the coming shock on the green man's face.

"What the hell? Is it Christmas already?"

"Just open the damn thing." Raven warns, waving her smack hand threateningly.

Backing away, Gar complies.

Lifting it up, his face turns stunned at the object in his hand.

Dark black, purple buttons down the center, Gar's expression is lost as he stares at the beautiful build of a new, black trench coat. Standing up, he folds the coat down to inspect it proper. Just his size, color choice, and style, it feels like Christmas after all.

"If you're going to be a professional vigilante from now on..." Huntress comments.

"Time to have a proper costume." Question finishes.

"I'm not the only one who gets more respect from custom clothes." Light points out, smirking at the irony. After all, it was Gar's suggestion to him to change his attire that left him speechless.

"You guys shouldn't have." Gar stammers, considering the cost.

Standing up as well, Raven warns him "No, we did. You wear that ragged hobo coat anymore and I'll beat your ass personally. I'm just glad you didn't wear it to the May Day party."

Taking off his coat, as per Raven's delight, Gar slips into the black jacket, pleased to find it fits just right and not too stuffy. Spinning around, he laughs as the materials don't flap as much as the tattered one worn previous. "Do I look good or what?!"

"We've created a monster.." Raven dryly mutters though retaining a smirk on her face...

---

A time much later than this gathering, a lone robber attempts to steal something from a local grocery store. Knife clutched in one hand, sack of money in the other, he vacates the store, threatening the owner not to call the police on him.

This action, however, is halted by the sound of a growling, haunting laugh coming from the rooftop next to the building. Looking up into the night sky, full moon shading the figure, green eyes are all that the burglar can see... that and a pair of wolf-ish canines jutting from the mouth of the mysterious figure. The thief drops his money in a panic and runs off in fright.

Chuckling to himself, Gar smiles as the man runs down the street screaming.

"Let the hunt begin..."

---

A/N2: That's it... That's how the Watchman ends. And no, there won't be a sequel (despite how obvious and how good it would turn out to be.) I'm very burned out from writing, truthfully. I finished this story only because I had a wonderful support base here on pushing me to do so.

Trivia:  
- Casualities in the Daily Planet were made up, obviously, but c'mon! There had to be SOME deaths during that fight! You can't have a whole building like that smashed up just for NO ONE to get hurt!

Special Thanks:  
Tru-Damon and Zenn1. My two longest (and/or most in-depth reviewers). You guys played a big part in getting this pushed through.  
Fantasy93, first reviewer, still sweet as can be.  
RedDragon, Patriot..  
That crazy bastard who offered me free organs, you're great man.  
Awakening Mind, a name that should be on a PS3 game somewhere, thank you man.  
MightyErg! Where's he at? That bastard pushed helped get this thing started to being a BB/Rae story.. DAMN YOU!  
cm27815, hard number to remember but still a thank you for sticking in so long!

Everyone else, sorry if I don't remember your names, but you are greatly appreciated too (especially all of you favorting fiction/author people that, while some did review, most didn't. Still, you are appreciated!)

DAMN YOU, NO, I'M NOT WRITING A SEQUEL! ALL OF YOU GO HOME NOW!!!


End file.
